


Fyr i solnedgang

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [19]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, evak er blitt voksne, ferie, fyr i solnedgang
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak er på Danmarksferie med ungene sommeren 2036. Denne gangen på langt rettere veier enn svingene på Rv. 3, uten Miriam og Adam, og uten sjokolade i baksetet. Kanskje.





	1. Heftige greier

**Juli 2036**

 

“Pappa, er det et penisbein?” Maria peker ivrig på den avlange knokkelen mellom beina til den store tyrannosaurusen.  
“Eh, jeg vet ikke.” Even ser seg litt usikkert rundt etter en informasjonsplakat.  
“Den er større enn din, er den ikke?” Hun ser ned mot skrittet hans. “I hvert fall større enn Fredrik sin!” ler hun og viser avstanden mellom tommelen og pekefingeren sin.  
“Dust, den er jo ikke et pattedyr!” skyter Fredrik inn.  
“Men hvor er penisen da?” spør Maria litt forundret.  
“Det er ikke sikkert den hadde noen penis. I vannet så la hann-øglene sæden sin over eggene utenfor kroppen, men da de begynte å gå på land så måtte de finne på noe annet. Noen bare kom nær hverandre og så BÆM ble det egg av det!” Fredrik klasker hendene sammen og roper med høy stemme. En dame litt bortenfor ser på ham og rynker på pannen. Hun går sammen med en stille pike i rosa kjole. De ser på edelsteinsamlingen som er utstilt i samme sal.

De er på geologisk museum i dag. Ferien startet forrige uke, og de har vært hjemme hele uken. Været har vært stillestående varmt, og ungene har blitt mer og mer grinete over å være i den varme hagen på Korsvoll, selv om de har hatt både digert basseng og trampoline i hagen. De fleste vennene er bortreist. Sana og Yousef har dratt til Marokko med alle fire barna, de skal være der i fire uker.

“Jeg orker ikke lenger enn det”, hadde Yousef mumlet til Even en dag han hadde hjulpet til å male garasjen hos Sana og Yousef, og Sana hadde visst vært innom det samme på en sommerlunsj med Isak. De elsket familiene sine, men fire uker med tanter og onkler og besteforeldre og grandtanter og barn og barnebarn og hva det nå enn var alt sammen var mer enn nok. “Jeg prøvde å leie et airbnb-hus for å få litt luft, men da truet søsteren til mamma med å ta med seg alle de tre barna med ektefeller og barn og bo hos oss der, så da er det like greit å få noen rom hos bestemoren min.”  
“Og så blir det Tyrkia etterpå?” hadde Even ledd til Yousef. Han hadde bare ristet på hodet. “Hvis jeg foreslår det så blir det skilsmisse, altså.”  
“Så hun er så streng?”  
“Jeg fikser den skilsmissen selv, tror jeg. Hjelpes.” Han ristet på hodet. “Nei, etter fire uker familieferie i Marokko trenger vi noen uker aleneferie for å komme i gjenge igjen. Silent retreat på fjellet eller noe.”  
“Som om dere greier holde kjeft så lenge!”  
Yousef hadde fnysende dratt malekosten over den avklipte jeansen Even stod og malte i.

I dag har Even tatt med ungene på geologisk museum mens Isak er hjemme for å pakke. De gav opp fellespakkingen og etterhvert også pakking med barna hjemme, og ender med at Isak gjør det mens Even er ute.

Ungene vever seg inn i en blomstrende diskusjon om dinosaurenes seksualliv, og han begynner lure på om dette egentlig var en god ide. Det hadde føltes som et godt valg da Isak hadde insistert på at Even tok med seg ungene UT av huset i dag, så han kunne få pakket og vasket og ryddet før ferie, men kanskje kunne han valgt noe enklere enn dette. Kanskje lekeland, et sted de hadde vært haugevis av ganger før, der de bare kunne løpe fritt, visste hvor alt var hen, så Even kunne sitte i kafeen og drikke dårlig Nespresso. Eller han kunne ha tatt dem med til foreldrene sine og funnet på en lame unnskyldning for at han måtte ut en tur. At han hadde glemt noe på jobb eller måtte handle badeshorts eller noe. Pokker, det måtte han jo fikse, badeshorts til Fredrik. De har leid hus med basseng i Danmark, og han har bare en badeshorts som passer, og det er upraktisk når de både vil i bassenget og på stranden.

“Lurer på hvordan stegosaurusene hadde sex?” spør Maria mens hun ser undrende på modellene av de store planteeterne med piggene på ryggen. “Eller argentinosaurusen? Tenk når de kysset da!” Hun ler og ser opp på den forminskede modellen som rager flere meter over henne og er tjue meter lang.  
“Eller tenk om en argentinosaurus og en compsognathus hadde sex da!” Maria fniser hysterisk. Fredrik rister på hodet. “De hadde ikke sex med andre arter, da. De bare gjorde ikke det.”

Even ser på ankylosaurusen som er utstilt like bortenfor og håper i sitt stille sinn at dinosaurene ikke hadde orgasmer heller. Det må ha vært smertefullt om den viftet med haleklubben sin i ekstase, tenker han.

Når de kommer hjem har Isak pakket ferdig. Bagene står i bagasjerommet, mellomstore til ungene, større til fedrene. Even vet omtrent hva som er i dem, han har sett Isaks lister og pakket sin egen bag selv.  
“Jeg la oppi sokkene dine, jeg.” Isak legger armene rundt ham bakfra når Even ser inn i bagasjerommet.  
“Visste det var noe jeg hadde glemt. Takk.” Han snur seg og kysser Isak på halsen.  
“Denne gangen var det sokkene. Sist var det t-skjorter.”  
“Jammen jeg skulle jo kjøpe suvenirer,” sier Even.  
“På lekeland?”  
“Vi planla jo museer også”, protesterer Even.  
“Ja, på ferietur med unger så er jo dét en strålende plan å basere pakkingen på”, ler Isak. “Du Even. Tenker vi sier det sånn at du tar med det som står på listen, og så er alt annet en bonus. Ok?”  
“Ok, sjef. Har du pakket toalettmappen min?”  
“Du skulle pakke selv, skulle du ikke?” Isak ser på ham.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Du har sjekket den, har du ikke?”  
Isak sukker med et smil mot ham. “Skulle ønske jeg kunne si nei. Men ja, den er med. Du har tannbørste og deo og fluorskyllingen din med deg.”  
“Og medisinene?”  
“Og medisinene.” Isak ser ned.  
“Du, jeg elsker at du passer på meg.” Even har snudd seg og legger armene om Isak, stryker ham langsomt over ryggen. “Passer på oss,” hvisker han i øret hans.

Båten til Danmark går halv åtte. De har leid hus på vestkysten, helt ute mot kysten. Even har sett på bilder, ser for seg strendene og bølgene, gleder seg til å fotografere og tegne. I sitt stille sinn håper han på dårlig vær, storm, bølger, skyer, rufsete vær han kan ta med hjem. Men værmeldingen viser strålende sol og bare noen få dager med vind, så de store, mørke bildene blir det vel ikke.

Overfarten går overraskende fint. De har spist før de drar, har bare med en liten bag med litt kjeks og snacks til å ha på lugaren. Ungene velger hver sin overkøye, og etter et raid i tax-free med innkjøp av litt for mye sjokolade og kjærlighet på pinne, sovner de faktisk i god tid før Drøbak. Even og Isak sitter på hver sin underkøye og ser på hverandre. Følelsen av stillhet og tosomhet er nesten overveldende, selv om motorduren fra båten høres godt, og lydene fra korridoren og lugare rundt tyder på at ikke alle barn har lagt seg eller sovnet.  
“Hva gjør vi nå?” spør Isak.  
“Går amok på danskebåten? Danser hele natten? Drikker blå parasolldrinker?”  
“Mm.” Isak ser på ham og smiler.  
“Har vill og uhemmet sex i dusjen før vi fortsetter i sengen din?” Idet han sier det, kjenner Even hvor godt det ville være å faktisk kunne gjøre det, når de vil. Ikke bare når det passer sånn, når de har barnevakt eller når ungene sover tungt, de korte timene før midnatt når de nesten aldri våkner. Aldri om morgenen, aldri spontant, aldri når ungene er ute hos venner, for nå løper de rundt som de vil i nabolaget, og kan komme hjem igjen når som helst.

Isak ser seg rundt. “Ja, heftige greier. Mindre dusj enn på Svalbard, og køyeseng. Supersexy!” Han blunker til Even.  
“For ikke å snakke om ungene i køyen over, ja.” Even reiser seg opp fra køyen sin og flytter seg over til Isaks. “Men vi kan sitte sånn, da.” Han legger seg bakover i sengen og trekker Isak etter seg. Køyen er så vidt bred nok til dem begge. Isak legger armen over brystkassen hans og stryker ham langsomt nedover siden. Han er varm og myk, dufter Isak, et hint av skarp svette etter en lang, varm dag, huden under t-skjorten føles litt klam. Håret hans kiler ham i nesen, Isak gnir nesen mot brystet hans, kommer med små sukk. Den varme kroppen hans slapper av mot hans, han kjenner den mot hele seg, Isaks lår over sitt eget, skrittet hans som beveger seg noen ganger mot hoften hans. Han vet at han bare gjørs på, at ingen av dem egentlig vil vekke opp den andre nå, ikke her.

“God morgen! Vi ankommer Fredrikshavn om 90 minutter!” De våkner av en høy, skrikende damestemme fra et sted på veggen bak hodene deres.  
“Pappa!” Lyset strømmer plutselig inn gjennom vinduet over dem. “Er vi fremme?”  
“Jeg vil også se!” En sutrende stemme fra den andre køyen, noen begynner å dra i gardinen fra den andre siden, til iltre protester fra overkøyen på motsatt side.  
Han kjenner Isak vri seg mot ham. Kjenner at han har en våt flekk på t-skjorten under Isaks ansikt. “Hva skjer’a?” Den søvnige stemmen til Isak, litt irritert over den brå vekkingen, forvirret fordi han ikke vet hva som hender. Even stryker ham over ryggen. “Vekking,” smiler han lavt. “Maria, ikke hopp ned! Bruk stigen!” Han ser rett mot Marias nakne bein som er på vei ned fra overkøyen, de veiver etter fotfeste og tråkker ham på skulderen. “Maria, vent.” Han skyver Isak av seg og setter seg opp for å ta imot Maria. Med et sukk griper han tak rundt livet hennes og løfter henne ned. “Maria, du må ikke bare hoppe ned, du må bruke stigen. Vi snakket jo om det i går, at dere måtte klatre ned i enden av sengen.”  
“Jammen jeg er jo i enden av sengen”, sier hun og peker.  
“Ikke den enden. Den andre enden. Der stigen står.”  
“Jammen…” Hun protesterer mens hun står med beina i kryss og vrir seg.  
“Maria. Gå på do nå.”  
Bevegelsene i den andre overkøyen blir ivrigere. “Jeg må tisse!” Fredrik kryper fort mot stigen i fotenden, typisk at han må tisse akkurat når Maria skal det.  
“Maria var først, du må vente Fredrik. Maria, vær kjapp”, sier han mot Maria som allerede har gått inn på do.  
“Jeg kan ikke være raskere enn jeg kan. Jeg må jo få ut tisset.” Hun sitter og dingler med beina og ser seg nysgjerrig rundt på det lille badet. Even hører at hun er ferdig med å tisse for lenge siden. Han ser på Fredrik, som står og tripper på gulvet.

“Maria, gjør deg ferdig nå.” Even smiler når han ser det lille merket på dolokket, merkenavnet, “Evac”, nesten som dem, nesten som navnet Magnus gav dem en gang for lenge siden og som han fortsatt kaller dem, det er raskere sånn. Evak og Yousana, de svarer ham med Vildus, vet han egentlig liker det selv om han pleier å flire til det, unntatt når Vilde er der, da pleier han klemme henne inntil seg, Even mistenker at de bruker det samme navnet selv også.

“Men kanskje jeg må bæsje!” protesterer hun.  
“Du kan gjøre det etterpå”, sier han.

Isak ligger i sengen og ser på ham. Han ser litt våknere ut, ligger med haken i hånden og smiler av eller mot eller til Even som prøver å styre ungene.  
“Kom hit etterpå, så ser vi om vi finner noe barnetv?” sier han. Even ser takknemlig på ham, kjenner det skal bli godt med en dusj nå, få av seg svetten fra i går. Vanligvis ville han tatt en dusj før leggetid også, men i går hadde de bare sovnet, tydeligvis trøttere enn de trodde. Det siste han husker er håret til Isak som kilte ham i nesen, Isak som hadde sovnet og ham selv som ikke ville flytte seg unna så han vekket ham. Så hadde den morgenfriske høytalerdamen vekket dem.

De må kjøre et par timer fra fergeleiet i Fredrikshavn til huset de har leid på vestkysten. De var usikre på om de skulle dra med en gang eller bli i Fredrikshavn noen timer, kanskje besøke palmestranden de har lest om, en strand full av hvit sand og palmer. Men det var overskyet, vind og ganske surt da de la til kai litt over klokken sju om morgenen, og det fristet ikke noe særlig med strandliv da. I stedet hadde de kjøpt wienerbrød på et åpent bakeri, og spist dem i bilen mens de kjørte videre, litt for sent husket hvor mye smuler det ble av wienerbrød, men tross alt vært glade for at det ikke var sjokoladeglasur på dem.

Når de kommer til den lille byen vest for Thisted er det fortsatt fem timer til de kan hente nøkkelen til sommerhuset. De ender opp på stranden, full av vind, bølger og hvit sand. Ungene leker i bølgene mens Isak ser på, Even hører frydefulle hvin der han har satt seg ned på en gammel betongkonstruksjon. Det blåser litt for mye til at han kan tegne, han trenger noe å feste arkene på, men han kan betrakte det gjennom kameralinsen, fanger bølgetoppene, plaskene, barneføtter, våte shortser, store smil, Isak som smilende løfter et barn under hver arm og står der bølgene slår ned i sanden, det plasker, ungene hyler, Isak ler, Even knipser og smiler.

Solen skinner fra den plettfrie blå himmelen, lysere blåtoner mot den turkisere sjøen, mørkere blå lenger opp. Havet i den grønn-turkise sjatteringene, grålig inne mot land, turkis der den lyse sandbunnen vises lenger ute, hvite bølgetopper, skummende der brenningene slår ned på grunnen, brottene som krummer seg ned mot overflaten igjen, slår langsomt innover mot strandkanten, igjen og igjen, i en evig gjentagende rytme.

Det blåser, strandgresset ligger på skrå inn mot land, vestavind, nordavind, en uendelig vind, vet han, den stopper aldri. Han ser utover sjøen, det er 500 kilometer til land på den andre siden, til Skottland, Aberdeen. Hvis han går utover i sjøen her, går og går så langt han kan, så vil han til slutt nå Skottland. Det er grunt her, for det meste 15-20 meter dypt, kanskje litt dypere, bortsett fra Djevlegrøfta øst for Edinburgh, den er 450 meter dyp, et hull, men ellers er det grunt, nesten så han kan gå over. Gå og gå, komme opp igjen på et annet sted, bli igjen der nede. Han smiler av seg selv, selvfølgelig kan han ikke gå der, kan ikke forsvinne på denne siden av Nordsjøen og komme opp igjen på den andre siden, men tenk om det gikk an, hvis han kunne gå ned her og komme opp som et annet menneske på den andre siden, en annen Even, fortsatt den samme, men en annen.

“Even, kom da!” Han skvetter til. Det er Isaks stemme, Isak som drar ham tilbake igjen. “Du så helt borte ut.” Isak står plutselig ved siden av ham, med hånden sin på låret hans, den er kald, kjenner han, shortsen er våt nederst på beina, det er våte flekker på t-skjorten og håret er vått i tuppene. “Har du badet?” ler Even og strekker seg mot ham for et kyss.

“Spør ungene”, gliser Isak og peker. Maria og Fredrik løper i bølgene, begge er søkkvåte, sandalene svupper fulle av vann og sand der bølgene slår mot stranden, t-skjortene klistrer seg huden og de hører latteren og hylene hver gang de ikke greier løpe unna bølgene.  
“Bra du har pakket klær til oss, da”, smiler Even.  
“Apropos det, fikset du badebukse til Fredrik? Jeg fant den ikke da jeg pakket?”  
Even blir tom et øyeblikk, så kommer han på det. “Jepp, den ligger i kamerabagen min. Vi handlet på vei hjem fra museet mens du pakket, jeg glemte legge den i bagen.” Han kjenner en ørliten stolthet inni seg over at han faktisk husket den.

Etterpå spiser de pannekaker til lunsj, med nutella og syltetøy til ungene, middagspannekaker med kjøtt til fedrene. “Neste gang spiser dere noe mindre søtt, ok?” prøver Isak seg.  
“Jada, pappa”, nikker ungene, og Even må smile diskret over Maria og Fredriks særdeles lite oppriktige forsøk på å bifalle Isaks sunnere matforslag.

Omsider kan de hente nøkkelen til huset. De kjører den korte veien bort dit, det er like bortenfor parkeringsplassen de brukte da de var på stranden. Bare 250 meter fra stranden, i følge presentasjonen. Huset er hvitt og minner om noe fra Middelhavet, med det røde taket og teglstein på muren langs terrassen. Inne er det varmt og klamt, solen har stått rett på stuevinduene hele ettermiddagen. Isak er rask med å åpne vinduene, gjør det før han bryr seg om å pakke ut av bilen, og blir stående et øyeblikk på verandaen i 2. Etasje og se mot stranden. “Ok, utsikt og utsikt”, mumler han. “Sjøgløtt får de vel lov å kalle det i norske annonser.”

“Det er digg likevel”, mener Even. Huset ligger midt i et feriehusområde, men godt skjermet mot naboene, med rosekratt langs tre av sidene, og en lav mur rundt hele huset. Bare like utenfor ytterdøren har de utsikt rett mot veien som går forbi huset, kjørevei for noen av de nærmeste husene, snarvei for en del flere.  
“Der er bassenget!” hviner Maria og Fredrik og peker gjennom vinduene mot bassenget. Det er store bueformede vinduer mot stuen, perfekt, tenker Even, kanskje ungene kan bade alene mens vi sitter her? Isak ser på Even og smiler. “Du eller jeg først?”  
“Du? Så kjører jeg og handler?”  
“Okei.” Isak smiler. Han vet at Even har gledet seg til å bruke masse tid på matlaging i ferien, diske opp med hjemmelagde middager, for alle fire og sene middager med bare de to. “Kjøp øl da.”

De blir stående en stund og diskutere hva Even skal handle. Det vanlige, brød, pålegg, juice, yoghurt, middag. Dopapir og såpe, drikkevann, vannet i springen smaker merkelig salt, det har med grunnen å gjøre, har Isak forklart. Øl og vin. Even gleder seg, han så slakteren da de kjørte inn hit, og bestemmer seg for å handle der først, finne kjøtt til middag.

“Hvor er ungene?” spør Isak plutselig. Han ser gjennom vinduet til bassenget. Det er ikke lenger dekket av bassengtrekket i bobleplast, det er rullet sammen, han kan se Fredrik stå og sveive det inn. Så hører de et plask og ser plutselig Maria i vannet.

De blir stående som frosset noen sekunder og se på henne før de begge løper mot døren til bassenget. “Fredrik, slutt med det der!” roper Isak til Fredrik som fortsatt sveiver på bassengtrekket, selv om det for lengst er rullet opp. Han har sett fascinert på kanten av rullen som gang på gang har gått rundt stangen sveiven sitter fast i, falt litt ned, rullet opp igjen. Nå ser han litt forfjamset på Isak, som om han ikke skjønner hvorfor faren roper sånn.

Even står på kanten av bassenget og ser på Maria. Hun ligger fortsatt under vann. Han kjenner angsten som en klo i magen, kjenner at han ikke får puste, ser seg om etter hjelp. Alt han kan se er Maria, Maria som ligger under vann, skal han miste henne nå, skal hun drukne? Han ser henne som i enden av en tunnel, greier ikke se noe annet rundt seg, hører vagt stemmene til Isak og Fredrik, hører ikke hva de sier, hører bare hjerteslagene i sitt eget hode, det mørke som truer med å sluke ham hvis han ikke gjør noe. Så hiver han seg ut i bassenget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper dere er klar for litt sommer...fluff. Hvordan er det med ambulanser og livredning på Nordvest-Jylland, tro? Eller fikser Even det selv, husker gamle kunster fra svømming med klær i basseng?
> 
> Og bilder for å live opp det hele, er det bra? Funker det for alle? Passe størrelse? (Med unntak av de to siste i dette kapittelet (som kommer fra Novasol) er alle bildene tatt av pagnilagni selv.)


	2. Overraskende kort

“Trodde du jeg hadde drukna, eller?” Maria ser leende på Even der han klemmer henne inntil seg. “Jeg kan jo svømme!” sier hun.

Even sier ingenting, bare holder henne inntil seg. Isak ser dråpene som renner nedover kinnet hans, vet ikke om det er vann eller tårer, den glade ungen som veiver med armene har de samme dråpene. “Maria, du må aldri bade alene igjen”, sier han til henne.  
“Men jeg var jo ikke alene, Fredrik var jo her! Og dere! Og jeg kan svømme, altså!” Isak rister på hodet. De har vært litt slappe med svømmingen i vinter, selv om hun nesten kunne svømme i fjor sommer har hun ikke helt knekt koden for svømming over vann ennå. Han har sine tvil om hun ville greid å svømme en hel bassenglengde med pusting.

Han hjelper Fredrik med bassengtrekket, strammer det på plass slik at det ikke ruller uti vannet igjen. “Vil du ha på armringer og bade du også?” Fredrik nikker ivrig, han vil ikke være dårligere enn søsteren. Isak hjelper ham å blåse dem opp, legger plutselig merke til at Fredrik har vokst, han når ham lenger opp på brystet enn han gjorde før. Så hopper han uti, bekymringsløst, fritt, beina først, armene rett ut, øynene er sikkert knepet hardt igjen og Isak ser for seg hvordan han kommer til å se seg forvirret rundt når han dukker opp av vannet, hvordan han kommer til å pruste, forsøke å tømme nesten for vann, stryke vannet vekk fra pannen før han åpner øynene igjen, men de kommer likevel til å være fulle av vann.

“Skal du ikke bade, da? Har du vannskrekk?” Evens spøkefulle stemme gjaller plutselig i bassenget, og ungene ler mot ham, de står på hver sin side av Even, som om de har teamet seg sammen, ungene og Even mot Isak, ser forventningsfullt på ham. “Er du redd for å føkke opp sveisen, kanskje?”  
“Hæ, jeg? Redd?” Isak flirer av den lette stemningen, begynner å vrenge av seg sokkene, før en tanke farer gjennom ham, “føkk it” mumler han inni seg, tar sats og hiver seg ut i bassenget i et kjempeplask. Ungene ser den ikke komme og får vann i ansiktet, Even rekker å snu seg bort, han er i ferd med å knekke sammen i latter, ser Isak idet han kommer opp. “Driter i sveiser jeg, ass”, ler han mot dem og svømmer mot Even.

Han ser inn i de smale blå øynene, smiler mot ham. “Kom igjen, da”, sier han lavt og legger hendene på skuldrene hans. “På en. Tre to en!” De tar sats samtidig og hopper opp, før de faller ned i vannet igjen, dykker under med hodet, holder hverandres skuldre, Isak har tommelen på halsen til Even, Even stryker hånden ned over Isaks overarm. Ansiktet hans kommer nærmere, han lukker øynene, munnene møtes i et kyss, før de prustende bryter vannoverflaten igjen. Isak kjenner de myke leppene hans mot sine, smyger tungen mellom dem og smaker på Even, det er mest klorvann, men en umiskjennelig følelse av Even, av leppene, tungen, munnen, skulderen, halsen, hånden hans, kroppen hans mot sin egen. Armene glir rundt de våte kroppene, de ender kysset i en klem, klamrer seg inntil hverandre med nesen i halsgropen, armene som stryker nedover ryggen, ungene som leende hyler sine “ææææsj” mens de kysser hverandre.

De blir i bassenget en halvtimes tid til. Spiller vannpolo, krangler om den oppblåsbare enhjørningen og flamingoen som ble med på turen, flyter, svømmer, over og under vann. Maria viser seg å kunne svømme over hele bassenget så lenge hun slipper å puste, Fredrik synker gradvis til bunns. Begge ungene er slitne og ingen orker egentlig så mye mer pedagogisk svømmetrening i dag, det ender med at Even kjører for å handle mens Isak får ungene i dusjen, knøler med bassengtrekket og rydder opp i stien av vått badetøy og håndklær som ligger mellom badet ved bassenget og hemsen ovenpå, der ungene har benket seg med nettbrettet.

“Pappa!” Marias småklagende stemme er insisterende. “Pappa! Kom!” Isak kommer opp trappen. “Hva er det?” sier han mens han åpner verandadøren i det overopphetede, lille rommet. “Dere skal vel ikke sove her oppe?” sukker han mens han forsøker lufte t-skjorten og ser utover laget med klær som er helt ut fra bagene, sannsynligvis i jakten på badetøy eller rene underbukser. Det er kokhett her oppe, minner om varmen de forlot i Oslo, resten av huset føles kjølig til sammenligning.  
Maria ser på ham. “Selvsagt skal vi sove her!”  
“Ja, vi skal sove her! Det er jo her det er Playstation! Og Wii!” Han holder opp esker med Super Mario-spill og et Ninjaspill tydelig merket med 12-årsgrense.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Det er veldig varmt her. Skal dere ikke heller sove nede?”  
Ungene ser sjokkert på ham. Fredriks underleppe begynner å vibrere, det er som om han ikke forstår hva faren sier.  
Han holder hendene avvergende opp. “Greit greit! Dere kan sove her. Men hva var det du ropte for, Maria?”

Hun ser seg forvirret rundt, rynker på pannen som om hun ikke husker helt hva det var. “Jo! Brettet sluttet å virke! Se! Det er ikke mer data igjen, sier det!”  
Isak ser oppgitt på dem. Ungene har selvsagt sett på film både her og deler av veien hit, det er egentlig et under at det fortsatt er data igjen på kortet. Og hvorfor er det SIM-kort i brettet, igjen? Han synes å huske det var Evens ide, at han mente det var lurt å ha tilgang på nett hele tiden. Men hvorfor husket ikke Even å legge inn passordet til wifien her før han gav ungene nettbrettet? De må fjerne det SIM-kortet, det er bare tull å ha det der, tenker han mens han taster inn passordet han ser på lappen som henger over TVen. “Sånn, nå virker det. Bli med ned og spis litt nå?” spør han mens han rekker dem nettbrettet igjen. “Nei, er ikke sulten.” De er allerede oppslukt av filmen igjen, eller serien eller hva de ser på. Han følger ikke så nøye med, de jager ham uansett bort når han prøver se på, han satser på at barneoppsettet på NRK Super, Netflix og Youtube hindrer det verste.

Han går ned og åpner kjøleskapet, før han kommer på at Even er ute og handler, de har bare maten de hadde med seg på reisen. Noen flatklemte polarbrød, en flaske syltetøy, en halv pakke myke, fettede osteskiver, svett salami. Han slenger et polarbrød til hver av dem på en tallerken, vurderer et øyeblikk å legge ost og salami på og varme dem i mikroen, men osten er bare _for_ ekkel, han ender med å sprute på det søte syltetøyet i stedet. Capri-Sonnen de hadde med har heldigvis ligget lenge nok i kjøleskapet til å bli kald, han håper Even husker å kjøpe kaffe.  
Og hvor blir det egentlig av ham? Irritert kikker han på klokken, det føles som veldig lenge siden han dro, iallfall en time, hvor langt er det egentlig til butikken i denne byen, tenker han, mens han hører ungene le i etasjen over. Han er tørst, han vil ha kaffe, Cola, øl, noe kaldt, ikke Capri-Sonne eller det lunkne springvannet fullt av salter fra grunnen.

Ungene insisterer på at de ikke er sultne, de vil heller spille eller se film, vet han. Han spiser sitt eget polarbrød alene, skyller det ned med en halv flaske lunken cola fra bagen sin. Plutselig hører han et hyl fra etasjen over, raske barneføtter dunker i gulvet og løper ned trappen. “Maria slo meg!” hyler Fredrik. “Han slo meg også”, fortsetter Maria. Oppgitt forsøker han skille dem, kjefter og ber dem holde opp. Begge ungene gråter, Fredrik klenger seg til beinet hans mens Maria legger seg på magen i sofaen og slår med begge hendene i putene.

Isak kjenner igjen tegnene, vet de er sultne, prøver få dem til bordet og nærmest tvinger dem til å få i seg noe som kan høyne blodsukkeret. Juice, brød, sjokolade, drops, han er åpen for det meste nå. Omsider får de nok i munnen til at stemningen stiger igjen, de roer seg ned og setter seg ved bordet. “Hvor er pappa?” spør Maria og ser mot bassenget, Isak er ikke sikker på om det er fordi hun tror han er der eller fordi hun vil bade. Bading er iallfall uaktuelt nå. Han ser på klokken, den er bare litt over seks, men de har ikke spist noe skikkelig i dag, bare småspist snop, polarbrød og drukket juice, de trenger noe skikkelig nå. Men hvor faen blir det av Even, tenker Isak oppgitt.

Han kommer på at han kan ringe Even. Idet han har slått nummeret og ender på svarer ser han Evens telefon ligge til lading på kjøkkenbenken, svart og stille. Han klagde over at den var tom for strøm, ladekabelen de har i bilen passer ikke hans telefon, i 2036 har de fortsatt ikke greid å fikse én standard for lading, tenker Isak irritert, hvorfor i all verden skal det alle teknologientusiaster har snakket om i tjue år være så JÆVLA vanskelig.

Samtidig hører han det går i ytterdøren og Evens blide stemme lyder i gangen. “Hallo!” Han sparker av seg skoene og knitrer med plastposene på vei inn. De er tunge og klirrer av glassflasker, det er tydelig at han har kjøpt øl, iallfall. Eller vin, tenker Isak når han kaster et blikk ned i dem. Ungene løper mot ham og maser om å få bade, Isak hører at han er på gli. “Da får du faenmeg fikse det”, tenker han for seg selv mens han begynner å pakke ut posene Even plasserte på kjøkkengulvet. Han plasserer oster, leverpostei, salami, skinke, egg, majones, smør og syltetøy i kjøleskapet, Nutella på benken, antar det er det eneste ungene kommer til å spise. Sære øl, rødvin, hvitvin, ser Even har tatt godt i og kjøpt nok, i alle fall. Kjøttdeig, hakkede tomater, løk, gulrot, selleri, krydderbokser, spagetti, det er tydeligvis italiensk på menyen i kveld. Sjokoladefrosker, lakris, sure føtter, lakrissjokolade, Evens favoritter, noe av det liker Isak også, så lenge han slipper fylte sjokolader, han skjærer en grimase når han ser froskene har karamellfyll.

Men brødet, hvor er det? Og ølen min? Han ser seg om etter flere poser, ser ingen. “Even, er det noen poser i bilen eller?”  
“Hæ? Nei, jeg bar inn alt!” lyder det fra etasjen over.  
Frustrert kaster han hodet bakover. Faen heller, ikke brød og ikke øl han har lyst på. Kaffe, har han husket det da? Det har han heldigvis, men bare hele bønner. Han vet at Even har med kaffekvern, men Isak gidder da for faen ikke stå og kverne kaffe i tide og utide!  
“Har du glemt brød? Og pils?” roper han surt opp i andre.  
“Pokker, det glemte jeg!” Isak hører sukket fra Even. “Men jeg tenkte gå og kjøpe brød i morgen tidlig, ferskt, det er bakeri like borti her.”  
“Enn hvis noen blir sultne i kveld da?” Isaks stemme er skarpere enn han hadde tenkt.  
Even sier først ikke noe.  
“Enn hvis noen blir sultne i kveld da?” spør Isak igjen, høyere denne gangen.  
Even ser ned på ham over rekkverket. “Sorry, jeg kan stikke ut og kjøpe etterpå. Butikken er åpen til 22.”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, drit i det. Jeg fikser. Lag middag til ungene, du. Helst noe sunt, de har fått nok loff og nugatti i det siste”, mumler han. Med raske skritt går han mot ytterdøren, smetter på seg sandalene og gå ut. Han smeller døren etter seg når han går.

Utenfor huset vurderer han å ta bilen, kjøre bort og handle det som mangler. Men han gidder ikke. Even har jo rett i at de greier seg uten brød til i morgen, hvis han bare går og kjøper med en gang de står opp. Det er fortsatt noen polarbrød igjen, de trenger ikke noe annet før frokost.

Nå må han bare få pustet litt. Det har vært mye stress de siste par dagene, klargjøring av hus, omadressering av post, passing av hage, pakkingen, all organiseringen. Even har riktignok hatt mye tid med barna, men ikke tatt noe av ansvaret for ferien, synes Isak. Det irriterer ham av og til at Even tar så lett på det, tror de skal surfe gjennom, ta ting på sparket. Det går jo ikke når de reiser med barn, det gikk knapt da de reiste sammen de to, med Evens behov for rutiner og struktur så måtte de bestille hoteller og legge inn nok tid til alt sammen. Even burde forstå at unger setter endra strengere krav til det, mener Isak.

Han går på veien mot sjøen, iallfall i den retningen han antar er sjøen, han er ikke helt sikker på hva som er vest og nord ennå, og har ikke retningen på stranden helt klart for seg. Han går fort, med sammenbitte kjever og harde skritt. Hendene er knyttet nede i lommene, han ser ikke opp når han møter andre, familier, barn, turister, fiskere, whatever.

Etter et par hundre meter på grusveier tar han av på en sti. Den er dekket av fin sand, det grønne klittgresset vokser frodig på sidene, med lave busker her og der, noen få blomster, gule, blålilla, han aner ikke hva de heter. Han forsøker gå fort på stien, vil komme til havet, men det er tungt å gå i sanden, den suger ham til seg, tvinger ham mot det, og når han forsøker gå utenfor stien kjenner han at de skarpe stråene stikker ham på føttene, han tror ikke han begynner å blø, men det gjør vondt.

Smerten tvinger ham tilbake, får ham til å tenke, egentlig er dette idiotisk, hvorfor kunne han ikke bare kjørt og kjøpt tingene Even glemte, eller bare sagt “ja, du kan jo stikke og kjøpe etter middag”? Men det var bare så jævla idiotisk av Even å glemme de to tingene han ba ham fikse, han hadde til og med sagt at de burde kjøpe grovt brød, ikke loff, et eller annet litt sunt, og øl, han hadde savnet en iskald pils i dag, på stranden, på pannekakerestauranten, da han så det tomme kjøleskapet.

På toppen av klitten ser han havet. Det uendeig blågrønne havet, brenningene, de hvite skumtoppene, horisonten som går over i himmelen i en dis der de møtes. Formelen er enkel, kvadratroten av 12.75 ganget med høyden, nå er han kanskje 10 meter over havet, eller 15, det er vanskelig å se hvor høy denne sanddynen er. Men kanskje ser han 11, eller 13 eller 14 kilometer utover, det er ikke langt, overraskende kort, egentlig, det føles som om det uendelige havet er mye større, selv om det fortsetter bortenfor der han ser også.

Han blir stående og stirre utover. Synes han ser en båt der ute, lurer på hvor langt borte den er, hvor høy er egentlig en båt? Han vil jo se toppen av den før han ser vannflaten ved den, så den kan være lenger ut enn det. Kanskje dobbelt så langt ut, om den er 20 meter høy så burde den vises selv om den er 16 kilometer på den andre siden av horisonten, nesten tre mil utover. Han savner papir og blyant, noe å regne på, han husket ikke en gang mobilen sin, som den idioten han er.

Så går han tilbake. Han føler seg roligere nå, selv om det fortsatt murrer i ham, noe som bobler litt under overflaten, en irritasjon over at det alltid er sånn.

Det er stille i huset når han kommer hjem. Han hører stemmer fra barnerommet oppe, det varme rommet, Even har ikke flyttet dem. Han leser vel for dem nå, selv om klokken er over ni. Irritert ser Isak at benken er full av rot etter middagen, middagstallerkenene står fortsatt på bordet, dekket til fire, hans plass er fortsatt ren. I vasken ligger det gulrotskrell, løkskall, hvitløksbiter, tomatboksene står langs kanten, den ene boksen har veltet og en sjø av tomatjuice har rent ut over benken. Skjærefjelen og kniven ligger på benken, kjøttdeigpakken står ved komfyren, som er full av fettsprut og den skitne stekepannen. Irritert forsøker Isak jage vekk fluen som svirrer over den.

Med hektiske bevegelser begynner Isak å rydde. Han bærer av tallerkener og bestikk, skyller det og setter i oppvaskmaskinen. Tømmer vasken for grønnsaksskrell, kaster kjøttdeigboksen, stabler fjeler og gryter og panner inn sammen med oppvasken. Leter etter en klut for å vaske benken, kommer irritert på at han glemte pakke det og at Even ikke har husket å kjøpe.

Med et knas faller et glass i gulvet. Bevegelsen var for brå, det glapp da han skulle sette det inn. Oppgitt finner han kost og brett og begynner koste, selvsagt kutter han seg opp på et glasskår, blodet pipler ut. Han putter fingeren i munnen for å stoppe blodet, finner plaster i toalettvesken sin, han vet jo at han har det i den.

“Ungene sover.” Evens rolige stemme er plutselig bak ham.  
“Så fint da.” Isak er kort, fortsatt sur.  
“De sloknet ganske fort.” Stemmen er myk.  
“Javel.” Han setter de siste tingene bestemt inn i maskinen.

Even blir stående stille et øyeblikk. “Er du sur? Jeg er veldig lei for at jeg glemte brød, men jeg kan kjøre og fikse det nå.”  
Isak lukker øynene og trekker pusten. “Even. Det helvetes brødet er ikke problemet.” Det kjennes ut som om noe eksploderer i ham, hvite glimt bak øynene, røde prikker. Han snur seg mot Even.

“Problemet er at du ikke greier fikse en føkkings ting uten at jeg ber deg om det. Og selv ikke da gjør du det.” Han peker oppgitt på benken. “Du rydder jo faen ikke opp en gang! Hvordan i helvete skal denne ferien bli når du ikke greier pelle opp et løkskall en gang?”

Det føles som om Even faller sammen foran ham. Skuldrene senker seg noen millimeter, skikkelsen blir mindre, ansiktet alvorligere. Han puster bare ut, ut ut ut, sier ingenting. Isak skyver brystkassen fremover og trekker pusten, gjør seg klar til å forsvare seg mot de urettferdige anklagene, forsvare ordene han nettopp sa, forklare enda en gang hvorfor det Even gjør irriterer ham sånn.

Even snur seg og går mot døren, han er barbeint, har bare shorts og kortermet skjorte på, det er kaldt i den kjølige solgangsbrisen, slår det Isak. Et øyeblikk etterpå er han borte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for hyggelig mottakelse! Nå koser vi oss på ferie, dere!
> 
> (Dagens bilder er nok en gang tatt av pagnilagni, bortsett fra det ekle kjøkkenet, som ble funnet på google og har et vannmerke som identifiserer det. Glemte nemlig å ta bilde av mitt eget kjøkken før jeg ryddet det.)


	3. Smøre deg på ryggen

Even våkner av Fredrik som kryper opp i sengen hans og spør om det er morgen. Det er det sikkert, solen har allerede varmet rommet gjennom vinduet, og en solstripe treffer ansiktet hans når han flyttet seg lenger inn i den litt for smale sengen for å gi plass for Fredrik.  
“Hysj da, det er nesten natta. Pappa vil sove litt til?” prøver han seg.  
“Men jeg får ikke sove!” sutrer Fredrik. Han kryper tett inntil Even, klam og svett, og presser ham nærmere Isak. Isak kommer med et grynt og snur seg bort. Han kommer med et stønn når han nesten faller ned fra sengen, og Even forsøker å flytte seg litt lenger bort for å gi plass til ham. Da klager Fredrik over at han dytter ham ut av sengen. Oppgitt innser Even at det eneste som funker her er å stå opp.

Han tar med seg Fredrik ut på kjøkkenet for å finne noe mat til ham, men husker at de mangler brød, alt de har er et polarbrød, de andre forsvar tydeligvis i går kveld. Han smører Nutella på det og deler det i to slik at Maria også får, hun kom tuslende mens han holdt på med maten, mens han finner ost og skinke til seg selv, uten brød, juice til alle sammen, han har satt på kaffe til seg selv. De spiser på terrassen, den er skjermet og lun, solen varmer allerede godt.  
“Vil dere bade nå?” spør han og peker mot bassenget. Ikke overraskende hyler ungene et unisont ja, og løper inn for å skifte til badetøy mens han kommer etter og forsøker hysje på dem så de ikke vekker Isak. Når Even først er oppe kan han i det minste la Isak sove, tenker han, ingen grunn til at de begge skal opp grytidlig.

Han følger med på badingen gjennom de store vinduene mellom stuen og bassenget mens han drikker kaffe og rydder etter frokosten. Han tar med seg kaffekoppen og setter seg ved bordet inne i bassengrommet, hviler beina på den andre stolen mens han betrakter ungene som plasker og svømmer der ute. Han orker ikke å bade nå, det ble for få timer søvn i natt, men han kan se på, komme med oppmuntrende tilrop, såpass skylder han dem.

Han var ute et par timer før han kom inn, gikk langs veiene i sommerhusområdet, så på de merkelige danske navnene, likevel fullt forståelige. Han vurderte å følge en av stiene ned på stranden etter at han hadde gått en stund, men siden han ikke husket hvordan den ser ut akkurat der de er droppet han det. Ikke verdt å gå seg bort i klittene eller havne på en annen strand enn han tror, han gikk tilbake mot sommerhuset i stedet, siktet på fyrtårnet og gikk opp i klittene ved det.

I det minste hadde han telefonen med seg, men den hadde typisk nok lite batteri, han glemte ta ut ladekabelen fra bagen da han satte seg i bilen på fergen i går morges, og husket ikke sette den på lading før de begynte å spise middag. Batteriet holder jo en stund, men ikke nødvendigvis lenge nok til å hindre at han går seg bort.

Solen gikk ned i 23-tiden, farget himmelen i alle regnbuens sjatteringer, først de gyldne gul-oransje tonene, så rød-lilla før den til slutt var nesten mørkeblå. Fyrtårnet på klitten foran ham blinket hvert 4. sekund, lykten var plassert på forsiden av fyret, ment å være synlig bare for kyststripen foran dem, han så bare så vidt litt av den fra landsiden. Fyret er høyt og stripete, fire røde og fire hvite striper, minnet litt om Wally, humret han for seg selv.

Han googlet det, fant ut at det er et “bagfyr”, det bakerste av to fyr som sammen skal lede båtene til riktig sted. Nysgjerrig gikk han for å finne det andre tårnet, det var mye mindre, har bare to striper i hver farge, og er plassert akkurat der sandstranden begynner litt lenger borte, der fiskebåtene pleier legge til. Når de to fyrene står på linje, kan båtene seile trygt inn. Tidligere flyttet de forfyret ettersom hvordan sanddynene flyttet seg, men med et mer stabilt havneområde er det ikke lenger nødvendig. Båtene her legges til ved stranden og trekkes opp på tørr sandgrunn med traktorer, den tradisjonelle landliggemåten for fiskere langs vestkysten av Danmark. De fleste andre steder har fått sine moderne kaianlegg, men akkurat her legges de fortsatt på stranden på gamlemåten, og lyden av motorer for å trekke opp båtene kan høres store deler av formiddagen.

Han setter seg opp ved bassengkanten. Han kan ta med ungene ned på stranden for å se på fyrtårnene og kjøpe is, det kan han. Så kan Isak få sove videre, og så kan de komme tilbake med ferskt brød til ham, og pils, han må huske det.  
Ungene kaster ball til hverandre, roper høyt, har tydeligvis mer energi enn han selv har. Han tømmer i seg det siste av kaffen. “Skal vi stikke ut, unger? Kjøpe is?”

Det går fort å få dem opp når lokkemiddelet er is, begge er dusjet og påkledt på ti minutter, han mistenker at ikke absolutt alt klorvannet er skylt bort, men det får heller være. Det kommer vel flere anledninger denne uken. Shorts og t-skjorte går fort å ta på, han finner sandalene deres i bilen sammen med anselige mengder tørre polarbrødsmuler og søppel på baksetegulvet. Med et sukk konstaterer han at planen om at de skulle tjene sine egne ispenger på å rydde i bilen falt i fisk på dag en. Et blikk frem i forsetet forteller at de muligens skorter litt på forbildene også, passasjersetet der Isak satt i går ser like ille ut.

Even leter etter solkremen til dem, vet den er et sted, men finner den ikke. Maria mener den kanskje er i bilen, Fredrik sier han så den hjemme, begge deler er like unyttig informasjon. Han kan ikke vekke Isak for å spørre om det, han kommer til å sukke tungt og våkne helt etterpå. Han kommer til å bli sur over at Even ikke har smurt inn ungene, men det får ikke hjelpe, nå må de ut. Kanskje de kan stikke og kjøpe ny først, eller så kan han ha på dem langermede gensere, det må jo beskytte litt.

Det ender med det, at han tvinger dem til å kle seg i dekkende klær, til ungenes protester om at det er for varmt.

De ender opp nede på stranden. De vasser i sanden, finner krabbeskall og klør, går ut til enden av den lange moloen og ser bølgene slå mot steinene der ute. Even peker på det kunstige sjøbassenget like ved, det minner om barnebassenget på Sørenga, bare større, og ungene vil dra dit og bade med en gang. De blir enige om at de kan gå senere i dag, de har ikke med badetøy nå.

Oppe på stranden har isbaren akkurat åpnet, og de første kundene står i kø. Even kjøper is til dem, softis med tuttifruttistrø til Fredrik, solbæris til Maria og romrosin og lakris til seg selv, hangen til lakris-produkter er virkelig en av de gode tingene med Danmark, han må huske å kjøpe lakris-shots også, den er skikkelig god.

De sitter på benkene utenfor isbaren og spiser. Even peker på det lille huset som er et fyrtårn og forklarer hvordan det pleide virke, at det for de fleste er erstattet med GPS, men fungerer som backup likevel. Barna ser undrende på fiskebåtene som er på vei inn, tilsynelatende med kurs rett opp på land. De kjører så langt de kommer, så overtar en traktor eller en vinsj som trekkraft og drar dem trygt opp på ”tørt land også i flo sjø.

Fiskerne kjører fangsten opp med traktoren, store, hvite kasser med fersk fisk. Even lurer på om den er til salgs her, eller om den ender opp i de større byene, eller i fiskeforedlingsfabrikker, og ender opp i “ferskvaredisken” eller frysedisken her om noen dager eller måneder. Han har sett fiskeforretninger her, skilt som reklamerer med røgeri og ferske frikadeller, så kanskje det går an å få kjøpt noe fersk fisk også, tenker han.

Ungene ser fascinert på måkene som sirkler over stranden og som glupske kaster seg over avfallet fra fiskernes garn - en del fisk, mengder av krabber, det forklarer de tomme krabbeskjellene som ligger i sanden.

Etterpå går de til den lille matbutikken, den med dårlig utvalg, det typiske ferieutvalget, billig First Price-varer, grillmat, lyst øl, mengder med brus og vin, sommerfuglshåver, bøtter og spader. Even vet det finnes flere butikker her, han var på Meny i går, og den var helt ok. Men denne butikken har iallfall ferske bakervarer, riktignok bake-off, duften sprer seg i hele lokalet, og rundstykkene de velger er ferske, fortsatt varme. Ungene velger hvert sitt, han velger seks ekstra til seg og Isak, forskjellige typer, og butikkmannen forklarer smilende at han kan få med en gratis avis og fire wienerbrød i tillegg. Ungene ser storøyd på søtbaksten de får med, Maria mener Isak kommer til å bli kjempeglad, mens Even har sine tvil, men sier ingenting om det. Så kommer han på ølen, og løper fort innover i butikken og plukker med seg noen bokser Tuborg, det føles syndig på norsk ferievis å kjøpe pils sammen med frokosten, endog sammen med ungene.

“Måtte du la ungene få is?” Isak ser irritert på Even når han kommer ut fra dusjen. Barna løp inn og vekte ham, fortalte at de hadde kjøpt rundstykker og wienerbrød, at de har vært på stranden, sett på fyr og båter, og spist is. “Og hva med solkrem? Du kunne ikke ha husket å smøre dem før du dro, da, du vet jo at Fredrik blir veldig lett solkbrent!” Isak ser bort på den lett rosa nakken hans.  
“Beklager, jeg visste ikke hvor den var og ville ikke vekke deg.”  
“Det er jo ikke meg du burde beklage til, det er ungene. Stapper dem fulle med søtsaker og glemmer solkrem, hvordan skal de liksom lære hva som er sunt å spise og at de skal smøre seg da?”

Ordene fra Isak sårer ham mer enn han vil innrømme. Han jobber mye med seg selv for å tro at han kan være en god far, at han greier ta vare på ungene selv om han er syk. Han har snakket mye om dette både med psykologen, foreldrene og ikke minst Isak, men fokuset har vært på sykdommen, og det føles så urettferdig når det er hverdagen som feiler, når det er de helt alminnelige småtingene han gjør feil. Det kjennes urettferdig at han skal ha kjeft for det, eller i alle fall urettferdig å koble det til sykdommen, slik han selv gjør. Han tror ikke Isak gjør det, Isak pleier som regel ikke gjøre det, han skylder på Even, mener han har fri vilje uansett og at selv når det er for mye av ham så er det Even som handler og snakker, ikke bipolaren eller sykdommen, det bare er der som et bakteppe.

Paradoksalt nok føles det ekstra sårt når det nå er ham selv, Even, som ikke fikser dette. Som ikke greier smøre ungene med solkrem, som ikke greier oppdra dem, lære dem hva de bør spise. Det ER jo ham, han nekter ikke for det, men hele greia virker så urettferdig på ham, for han ville jo bare ta dem med ut, og fant ikke solkremen. Is før frokost er ikke helt bra, men det er ferie, de er i Danmark på den første feriedagen, neste morgen kan de droppe isen, bare spise sunn mat til frokost.

Dessuten vet han jo at Isak ville gitt dem nøyaktig den samme maten, ville droppet solkremen, kanskje sogar glemt den fullstendig, ville latt Even sove uten å bry ham med trivielle spørsmål.  
“Sorry, skal vekke deg neste gang, tenkte kanskje du heller ville sove i stedet for å stå opp halv sju. Men jeg skal huske det til i morgen.” Evens stemme er kort og sur, han går mot badet igjen og later som om han ikke hører Isaks oppgitte sukk idet han går.

Etter frokost går de på stranden. Det er varmt, heldigvis blåser det ganske kraftig, så heten blir ikke for intens. De fleste på stranden er surfere, unge og halvvoksne, med tettsittende våtdrakter og surfebrett av forskjellig type. De kaster seg ut i bølgene, noen stående på SUP-brett, andre hengende bak store kites, de fleste står på vanlige brett. Even ser fascinert på dem, han husker de passerte et skilt om surfekurs, kanskje han skal forsøke det. Isak vil neppe, det minner om skateboard, men Jonas ville digget det hvis han var her, ville garantert blitt med.

“Jævlig fett for meg og ungene om du skal bruke dagesvis på surfebrett, ja”, svarer Isak irritert og går videre.  
“Det er bare to timer”, sier Even og smiler, når han snakker om det så kjenner han at har virkelig lyst til å prøve det.  
“To timer, ja. Og så blir du hekta og skaffer deg utstyr og brett og whatnot, og så MÅ du bare drive på med det. Det er jo sånn du er.” Isak ser knapt på ham mens han snakker. Even sukker oppgitt, har har jo ikke tenkt å fortsette med det, det er bare en formiddag, liksom. Han kan i alle fall stikke innom og sjekke tidspunkt og sånt, tenker han, et par timer må han kunne få.

De slår seg ned i sanden. Even sitter på et håndkle i den sterke vinden, det er bilde av Fantorangen på det, et av de gamle ungene fikk etter ham, foreldrene sparte tydeligvis på ganske mye, har det vist seg. Han har lagt store steiner i hjørnene av det så det ikke skal blåse bort, men vinden løfter det likevel opp og sørger for en stadig strøm av fin, lys sand på det.

Isak leker med barna, graver i den fuktige sanden i sjøkanten, det ser ut som de bygger slott. Maria og Fredrik løper frem og tilbake og fyller bøttene sine med vann fra sjøen. Marias solhatt er litt for stor og glir ned i pannen, hun skyver den tilbake med en irritert bevegelse. Hun har blitt brun etter ukevis med sol hjemme i Oslo, har løpt rundt i shorts og t-skjorte eller korte kjoler siden mai. Leggene og armene er brunere enn ryggen og magen, men skillet er utydelig, nå er det bare den stripete bikinien som lager et skarpt skille.

Han husker et øyeblikk ikke om Maria og Fredrik har smurt seg med solkrem nå, men så ser han for seg Isaks oppgitte blikk og irriterte, harde bevegelser da han gned den klissete kremen utover før de gikk ut. Fredrik hadde vridd seg, syntes det kilte da Isak smurte ham, litt for hardhendt, de bestemte takene, hånden som holdt han fast så han ikke skulle vri seg unna. Ikke så hardt at det var for hardt, absolutt ikke, men ikke den myke måten han vanligvis gjorde det på, smilende, pedagogisk, minnet dem på hvorfor de måtte bruke solkrem.

Han har ikke smurt seg selv skikkelig, eller han har smurt litt på beina og armene og magen og brystet, men ikke ryggen. Egentlig burde han snu seg over på ryggen nå, beskytte den ned mot den varme sanden, men det er så behagelig å ligge på magen, hvile hodet på armene, ikke få solen rett i øynene, bare slappe av. Han orker ikke be Isak smøre seg, han kommer bare til å kommentere det, si noe om at Even husker å smøre seg selv, at når det er hans egen rygg så gjør han det. Han sukker og lukker øynene, det får heller være.

Snart kommer Isak og ungene opp til ham. Ungene har is rundt munnen, hvite render langs leppene, klissete fingre. “Pappa, pappa, vi fikk is, de har enda en kjempestor isbar her! Sikkert tusen sorter!” Fredriks øyne stråler mot ham når han glimer med sine egne mot ungene som står rettmot solen. Noe iskaldt lander på ryggen hans og han setter seg lynraskt opp. Han kjenner en kald, våte stripe mot ryggen. Maria ler. “Vi tok med is til deg også! Solbæris! Du kan få kuleis senere.” Even smiler til dem. “Tusen takk, det var snilt!”

Isen er myk, har begynt å dryppe litt, men den er kald, deilig i den litt for hete sommervarmen, under solen høyt oppe på den blekblå himmelen, den lyse sanden, den turkise sjøen. På den perfekte stranden der stemmene og hylene fra de andre gjestene lyder litt langt borte, litt fjerne, slik at det ikke forstyrrer dem, de bare hører dem, merker at de ikke er alene, ikke at de egentlig trenger den påminnelsen nå, men de slipper i alle fall den klamme følelsen av at det ikke er noen andre der, at det bare er dem der og at de burde si noe.

Isak møter fortsatt ikke blikket hans. Bevegelsene når han graver i badevesken er raske, han ser ikke på Even, står med ryggen vendt halvt mot ham når han finner håndkleet sitt og legger det utover strandsanden. Even betrakter den irriterte kampen hans mot vinden og åpner munnen for å spørre om han vil låne hans håndkle, men Isak avbryter ham før han får sagt noe og spør krasst om han ikke har tenkt å bade og leke med barna. Even sukker og sier han hadde tenkt det, han er faktisk på vei.

Han blir med barna ned i strandkanten igjen, de fortsetter på sandslottet, dekorerer det med skjell og småstein, finner fjær og plasserer i tårnene. Graver vollgrav, Even finner en liten krabbe de kan ha som vakt i graven. Den fine sanden er enkel å jobbe med. Den drypper til høye tårn når den er blandet med vann, og han lager høye drypptårn på toppen av de andre tårnene, det minner ham om sneglehus, om fantastiske eventyrslott, han ser det for seg som filmkulisse i en eller annen fantastisk fantasifull voksenfilm, det er for outrert for barn, er ikke et slott av den typen barn ser for seg, synes han.

Han ser opp på Isak som ligger alene oppe på stranden. Han har fått ut håndkleet sitt, men neppe smurt seg på rygge, tenker Even. Isak er flink til mye, men det å klø seg eller smøre seg midt på ryggen er ikke blant de tingene.  
“Kan dere leke litt her alene, jeg må opp og si noe til pappa?” Ungene leker ivrig med sanden og svarer ikke, bare Maria nikker så vidt. “Vær nær hverandre og ikke bad, ok?” Han ser den bøyde ryggen til Maria og Fredriks hender som klapper på en sandhaug.

“Skal jeg smøre deg på ryggen?” spør han når han kommer opp til Isak. Isak trekker munnen ut i en irritert grimase og åpner den som for å si nei, men ombestemmer seg og kommer med et nikk i stedet.  
Even setter seg på kne ved siden av Isak, han passer på å ikke sprute sand på ham. Han spruter solkremen i hånden sin og legger tuben fra seg i bagen før han fordeler kremen i begge hendene. Med kraftige tak smører han den utover ryggen hans. Isak kjenner anspent ut, han føles stiv under ham og senene nedover halsen strammer seg.

Evens hender glir opp og ned langs ryggraden, masserer lett rundt skulderbladet, fingrene stryker lett over nakken, nedover ryggen, litt på siden, ned mot badeshortsen, så vidt innenfor linningen. Han kjenner at Isak slapper av etterhvert som han stryker kremen utover, for hvert tak er det som om en spenning forlater ham, hvis man kan telle spenninger sånn. En spenning er lik en irritasjon, kanskje, et sint øyeblikk, en skuffelse, en eskalerende spiral av irritasjoner.

Han lar hendene sine gli langs siden hans mens han bøyer seg ned og kysser ham lett i nakken, kjenner den bitre smaken av solkrem på leppene. Et såvidt hørbart sukk forlater Isak, han smiler forsiktig, ser han. Even beveger munnen sin fra nakken langs hårfestet til kjeven, kysser seg varsomt fremover mens han stryker i små sirkler over ribbeina hans. Han har lyst til å sette seg overskrevs over hoftene hans, legge seg ned over ryggen, kjenne ryggen mot brystet sitt, at pusten går i takt. Det strammer litt i shortsen, noe som presser litt på og vil opp, og hvis han ikke mistolker Isaks litt raskere og tyngre pust så er ikke han helt upåvirket heller.

“Pappa!”  
Even spretter opp når tørr sand treffer dem. “Oi, unnskyld, det var ikke meningen.” Maria ser litt betuttet på ham, hun står et par meter bortenfor, medvinds, og ser fascinert på sanden som flyr gjennom luften når hun kaster den opp.

“Ikke lek med sanden på den siden av oss”, sukker Even oppgitt. “Nå tegner jeg en strek her, det er grensen for hvor dere kan leke. Lek nedenfor den, og på den siden av oss.” Han peker til motsatt side av dem, og kommer med et oppgitt stønn mens han gnir seg i øynene når Maria triver håndkleet sitt og går i den retningen han peker.

Isak setter seg på kne foran ham og børster forsiktig sanden bort fra ansiktet hans. Fingertuppene hans er myke mot huden og de grønne øynene ser konsentrert på ham. Han lukker øynene idet han kjenner de myke leppene hans mot sine egne, den lette berøringen skyver bort de krasse ordene og den sure stemningen fra tidligere på dagen.

Mens Isak legger ungene rydder Even etter middagen og badingen. Han plukker opp våte håndklær fra gulvet, henger dem til tørk over badekaret, mopper opp vannet rundt bassenget, ruller ut trekket over vannoverflaten igjen. På kjøkkenet er benken full av oppvask som han setter inn i oppvaskmaskinen, det er jammen ikke bare ham selv som er litt dårlig til å rydder, smiler han for seg selv, Isak har heller ikke tømt oppvaskmaskinen. Han tørker over disken med en ren klut, ser fornøyd på resultatet etterpå.

Klokken er over ni nå. Heldigvis begynner det å bli stille inne hos ungene. Han regner med at Isak har sovnet i sengen med dem, han får vekke ham etterpå. Tvillingene får dele rom i ferien, har dobbelseng med plass til en pappa også.

Det begynner bli mørkere ute, ikke skumring, men solen står tydelig lavere på himmelen. Han husker hvordan himmelen forandret seg i går, hvordan den ble farget av solnedgangen, og skulle ønske han kunne ta med Isak ned på stranden for å se på den. Sitte i sanddynene eller på toppen av klittene og se utover havet, lytte til de rullende bølgene, se hvordan himmelen forandrer seg, hvordan fargene endrer seg fra blå til guloransj, rød, rosa, lilla, blåsvart. Skulle ønske han kunne sitte tett inntil ham, kjenne varmen fra ham, ha armen sin om skulderen hans, la den gli nedover ryggen, smyge fingrene ned i linningen på shortsen eller oppunder skjorten. Kjenne kinnet hans mot skulderen, pusten hans mot halsen, leppene hans mot huden sin. Se hvordan solgangsbrisen løftet håret hans, kjølte ned luften så de måtte varme seg selv, sitte der i den kjølige sommerkvelden og bare kjenne Isak inntil seg.

Marias våte badedrakt som ligger i en krøll under spisebordet drar ham tilbake til virkeligheten igjen. Tilbake til en virkelighet der de ikke kan gå ut og se på solnedgangen alene om kvelden, en virkelighet med flere enn dem selv, en virkelighet så virkelig at hjertet hans vokser hver dag, likevel så virkelig at han husker den gamle virkeligheten, før en virkelighet full av våte badedrakter og sand i øynene på stranden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager litt treg oppdateringstakt. Familien krever sitt, for å si det sånn, selv om de definitivt bidrar til mengder av ideer... Men nå er borte-ferien snart over, så jeg håper på litt jevnere oppdateringstakt etter det. 
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer ❤️


	4. Ingen plan B

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43694789181/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak ligger i sengen sammen med Maria og Fredrik. Rommet er kjøligere enn i går, de husket å sette opp vinduene og døren til den lille balkongen før de spiste, og kveldsbrisen har blåst ut den varme luften. Ungene fjaser og ler, ser en av favorittseriene på iPaden, de har koblet begge headsetene på. Han kan bare se bildene og selv om de er morsomme nok, er det tydelig at han går glipp av noe gjennom den manglende lyden. 

Han nyter synet av dem. De glade barneansiktene får ham til å slappe av. De ser så lykkelige ut, de har vært sånn i hele dag, de små tingene som får dem til å smile, sandslottet, vollgraven de forsøkte fylle med vann før det trakk seg ned i grunnen igjen, de vantro ansiktene da de så alle valgene i iskiosken, undringen over uendeligheten i havet. 

Han elsker å være der for dem, bøye seg ned og se verden fra deres ståsted, fra barneperspektiv, barnehøyde. Se fyrtårnet med øyne som så vidt rekker over det murte fundamentet, de grunnleggende spørsmålene, åpne, uten tro på at det de spør om er dumt eller flaut. Han skulle ønske studentene hans var sånn, at de våget å stille de enkle spørsmålene, de mest grunnleggende.

Han snur seg rundt på ryggen og ser i taket. Marias bein ligger inntil hans eget, hun småsparker litt. Når han vrir på hodet ser han at begge to ser intenst oppslukt på skjermen, det skjer sikkert noe spennende der. Forsiktig stryker han henne på overarmen med en finger, hun enser ham knapt, han smiler og trekker til seg hånden når hun vrir på armen som for å jage bort en flue. Det er vel sånn det blir, snart ser ungene på dem som en parasitt de vil bli kvitt.

Ukene før ferien hadde vært like slitsomme som resten av året, og da ferien endelig kom hadde han mer lyst til å legge seg ned og gråte enn å pakke for hele familien til ferie. Stresset kokte i ham, det var som om kroppen bare dirret i en evig uro. Det har vært vanskelig å glede seg over ting, gledet seg ikke til ferie, måtte konsentrere seg for å glede seg over ungene.

Dirringen i kroppen er der fortsatt, det er bare like etter sex at han greier slappe av, en kort stund. Han er bekymret, redd for å bli syk, redd for at kroppen skal reagere, for at hodet skal si stopp. 

Men Even er der, hele tiden. Han har også hatt det travelt, vært stresset, med deadlines og mange prosjekter som skulle avsluttes eller pauses for sommeren. Isak er bekymret for at han er på kanten av hva han klarer eller bør gjøre, de har ikke snakket om det, men Isak føler at han ikke kjenner på samme måte som før hvordan Even har det. De har ikke hatt så mye tid sammen i vår, bare de to, det har vært organisering og koordinering, mange kvelder foran PCen.

Det kjennes ut som om han selv balanserer på en tynn line, eller et stup, at han kan falle utfor dersom han trår feil, dersom noe går galt. Og det er så mye som kan gå galt. Jobben, han selv, Even, ungene, en dobbelbooking i kalenderen kan få den nøye planlagte kabalen til å rakne, et møte som varer litt lenge så de ikke får hentet i tide på skolen, så ungene ikke rekker trening, ikke får spist, leksene blir stress, leggingen blir for sen, en plutselig dugnad, en nabo som kommer på besøk når de egentlig skulle rydde. Småting som egentlig ikke burde gjøre noe, men som blir så uoverkommelige når alt annet baller på seg.

Og hva om Even blir syk samtidig, hva om han også er på kanten av hva han klarer nå, og de knekker sammen samtidig? Det vil føles som fallitt, at de ikke greier dette de sa de skulle greie. At to menn ikke bør ha barn, at psykisk syke ikke bør ha det, at alt sammen går utover barna. Det er det verste, kjenner han, følelsen av at det kan ramme dem. De vet at Even har en sykdom i hodet, at han kan bli dårlig, gjøre rare ting, ikke orke noe, og at det ikke er deres skyld. Men Isak skal være den sterke, ingen har fortalt dem at han også kan bli syk. Isak husker uroen og angsten han følte første gang moren ble syk, da han ikke skjønte hva som foregikk og ikke ante om hun ville komme ut fra soverommet igjen. 

Han vet ikke om han takler det dersom Even blir dårlig nå. Han har vært frisk lenge, i flere år, men det er for godt til at det kan vare evig, tenker han. Og han håper det ikke skjer nå, at han ikke ødelegger ferien til ungene med en episode, en depresjon. Det føles så vondt å tenke slik, men de ekle tankene kommer av seg selv, selv om han vet at det ikke går an å tenke sånn, at det ikke er Even som ødelegger noe som helst selv om han blir syk nå.

Han har alltid en plan B for når Even blir syk, han vet det er når og ikke hvis. Han tenker ikke på det hele tiden, men alltid når det er noe spesielt, når en av dem er på reise alene, når de er på ferie, tenker han gjennom planen: hvem skal hjelpe Even, hvem skal passe barna, hvem kan hente på skolen. Det er bare småting, som hvem han kan ringe, som at han vet at Sana eller Yousef er hjemme dersom foreldrene til Even ikke er det når han reiser bort selv.

Men hva om han selv blir syk, det har han ingen plan B for, langt mindre for hvis han og Even er dårlige samtidig. Han aner ikke hvordan syk han kan bli, vet ikke hva dette er, om han kan bryte sammen, få panikk, ikke orke noe, ikke greie å ta hånd om andre enn seg selv, ikke en gang det. De siste ukene kjennes det på en måte som om det bare har eskalert, en spiral som går raskere og raskere eller utvider seg i større og større sirkler. Samtidig kjennes det ut som om han har bygd et skall rundt seg, opprettholder en fasade som ingen tør spørre om, slippe å si noe om det. Han vet ikke om Even har oppdaget noe, han har i alle fall ikke sagt noe, de har ikke pratet om det.

Ungene fortjener drømmeferien uansett. De må få en tur i Legoland, i sommerland, på stranden hver dag, oppleve ting, et eller annet sammen med en voksen. Han håper bare de greier gi dem det.

Han og Even snakket om ferien rundt juletider, ble enige om at de skulle dra til Danmark, men så hadde de drøyd med bestillingen, det hadde blitt med snakket, ingen av dem hadde orket organisere det hele. Finne ut hvor de skulle dra, finne aktuelle hus, ta en beslutning, bestille båt, hoteller, organisere det hele. Det føltes litt som om de levde i hver sin boble, bare så vidt nær hverandre når de snakket om barna, huset, praktiske småting i hverdagen. På mange måter en behagelig distanse der han kunne legge bort det som plaget ham, ikke måtte tenke mer på det enn han absolutt behøvde.

Vanligvis er det Isak som ordner ferier og planlegging, men det siste halvåret har vært slitsomt, enormt mye å gjøre på jobb, omorganiseringer, nytt ansvar. Han er blitt mellomleder, ble plassert inn der i den siste omorganiseringen og fikk personalansvar for 10-12 personer. Ikke så ille, men omorganiseringsprosessen ble mer krevende enn forventet, mange møter, konflikter, sykemeldinger. Han hadde nesten bare orket å eksistere, gått på jobb, dratt hjem på ettermiddagen, vært sammen med barna i fire timer før leggetid, jobbet på kvelden, så vidt snakket med Even innimellom, og absolutt ikke orket organisere ferie.

I mai hadde de omsider satt seg ned og prøvd å finne ut av det. Noe måtte de jo gjøre, ungene lurte på hva de skulle gjøre i ferien. Med klump i halsen hadde Isak foreslått at de skulle utsette turen de fikk til Venezia, det var fellesjulegave fra foreldrene deres, men han orket ikke tanken på enda en ting å organisere og kom med en vag unnskyldning om at det var vanskelig å få nok ferieuker til alt sammen, kanskje de kunne dra til høsten eller noe i stedet. Heldigvis hadde Even vært enig, og de hadde bare planlagt Danmarksferien i stedet. 

Når de først satte seg ned med det var det ikke så ille. De fant et hus ute ved kysten, på vestkysten, med basseng, la til sengetøy og vasking på bestillingen, betalte. Bestilte ferge til Fredrikshavn, bestemte seg for å kjøre hjem, da kunne de ta noen netter i København på hjemturen og kjøre hele veien til Oslo derfra. Even hadde heldigvis fikset ferge og hotell, bestemt lugartype og funnet et sted å bo i København.

Han skvetter til når han kjenner Evens hånd på skulderen sin. “Ligger du her?” hvisker han mens han stryker tommelen over nakken hans. Den vare bevegelsen kiler nedover ryggraden hans. Ungene har sovnet, iPaden ligger mellom dem. Fredriks headset har sklidd ned rundt halsen hans, Maria har tatt av seg sitt før hun sovnet.

Isak snur seg over på den andre siden og setter seg opp, ryggen er støl, kjenner han. Han gnir håndbaken over pannen. “Jeg sovnet visst nesten”, sier han. Han merket i alle fall ikke at ungene sovnet, men tror ikke han sov, selv om han er trøtt, kanskje han skal legge seg. ”Hva er klokka?” spør han og glimer med øynene og ser på beina til Even foran seg. Han har shorts på, den blå dongerishortsen, den som er litt frynsete nederst. Leggene er brune, de har i det minste fått litt sol i vår. De nakne føttene har solspor etter sandalene, hvite striper der reimene går, brune flekker mellom dem. Han har sand under neglen.

“Sånn halv elleve”, svarer Even. Han strekker hånden frem mot Isak for å dra ham opp. Hånden hans er varm. Et øyeblikk streifer nesen hans t-skjorten til Even, han kjenner lukten av sjø og sand og middag, og et blaff av svette, av Evens duft, lukten av ham treffer ham i mellomgulvet, vekker minner, ønsker, kiler ham. Automatisk bøyer Isak seg frem og legger ansiktet i halsgropen hans, kjenner Evens kinn mot håret sitt, hendene hans som legger seg om livet hans og trekker ham inntil seg. “Bli med ut på verandaen da?” Stemmebåndene vibrerer mot øret hans.  
Isak beveger leppene i et smil mot den bløte huden hans. “Okei.”

De kaster et siste blikk mot de sovende ungene før de går ut. Even har lagt headsettene og iPaden på nattbordet. Dynene ligger halvveis over dem, det blir nok en tropenatt og ingen kommer til å fryse. Stille lukker Isak døren mens Even leier ham etter seg mot verandaen på den andre siden av huset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for hardhendt tekstmassasje og gode forslag ❤️
> 
> Takk til dere andre (og Frieda, forsåvidt :)) for kommentarer. Ferie er travelt og været er gudsjammerlig hett, så jeg får ikke skrevet så mye som jeg vil og det går generelt litt tregt med det meste.
> 
> Ikke så mange bilder denne gangen, tankene til Isak er ikke så fotogene, men det blir nok flere bilder siden.


	5. Ingenting å si

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42814192345/in/dateposted-public/)

“Oi!” Isak skvetter til når han kommer til verandadøren.  
Even står ved siden av ham og smiler. “Hva synes du?”

Blafrende lys står foran dem. Telys i skåler og fat, lysestaker, lykter med høye glasskanter. De kaster et gyllent, flakkende lys over madrassen og putene som ligger inne ved veggen. På verandagulvet står flasker og glass, en skål med sjokolade, et fat med ost, spekeskinke og oliven.

“Så digg!” Isak snur seg mot Even og gliser. Even kjenner sommerfuglene danser i magen når det glade, smilende blikket hans møter hans eget. “Mannen i mitt liv, ass”, mumler han og kysser ham. Han setter seg ned på madrassen og lener ryggen mot putene, strekker ut beina foran seg, kikker mot det svakt opplyste fyret på toppen av klitten før stranden. Han kan så vidt skimte stripene på det nå, det har begynt å blinke, rytmiske blink som så vidt er synlige fra verandaen. 

Even flytter litt på flasker og glass før han setter seg ved siden av ham. Isak ser på ham og smiler før han legger beinet sitt over Evens og klemmer kneet hans med hånden. Han lar den bli liggende der mens Even skjenker øl til dem, fingertuppene kiler ham i små bevegelser. “Pils til deg”, smiler han. “Og Pale Ale til meg.” 

Isak løfter hånden sin og stryker tommelen over kinnet hans. “Du trengte ikke det da”, sier han lavt. “Unnskyld at jeg overreagerte. Du hadde jo kjøpt øl! Helt sikkert digg øl også. Du pleier jo det.” Han tenker seg om et øyeblikk og skjærer en grimase. “Kanskje unntatt den surølen. De lampikk-greiene.”  
“Lambic”, ler Even tilbake. “Og den er jo kjempegod. Minner om vin.” Han husker hvordan Isak virkelig hadde forsøkt like den da de var i Belgia, men at han aldri orket mer enn én slurk av den.  
Isak rynker på nesen. “Ja, nettopp.”  
“Men jeg hadde ikke kjøpt det da. Ikke bare det, i alle fall.” Det var kanskje en dansk surøl eller to i posene også. Butikken hadde så mye spennende.  
“Nei, jeg vet jo det.” Isak sukker. Han gnir seg over neseroten. “Det ble bare litt mye. Det var så mye som måtte fikses før ferien, og så måtte jeg jobbe selv om jeg hadde ferie, og ungene lot meg ikke være i fred.” 

Ordene renner ut av ham, og Even kan se hvordan skuldrene formelig senker seg og Isak slapper mer av når han får fortalt om stresset og frustrasjonen i ukene før de dro, følelsen av å aldri kunne slappe av, aldri rekke å samle tankene før det kom nye tanker. “Og da jeg endelig greide å gi fra meg ansvar til deg så føltes det som om det var min feil da det ikke ble som jeg hadde tenkt.” Han lener seg inn mot Even og gnir kinnet sitt mot skulderen hans. Even stryker ham langsomt over den andre overarmen, myke bevegelser, opp og ned.

“Unnskyld at jeg glemte pilsen, Isak. Og for at jeg ikke skjønte hva det var.” Han lener seg nærmere Isak og stryker kinnet sitt mot håret hans. Stemmen hans er lav og rolig. “De hadde så mye spennende øl der, jeg ble så ivrig. Men jeg vet jo at det er pils du liker best.”  
“Jo, men øl er øl da. Jeg liker jo nesten alt du gir meg.” Han tar en slurk av ølen sin og rynker på pannen og griper etter flasken. “ _Thy pilsner_. Er dette en pils? Den er søt. Og veldig...” Han smaker på den igjen. “Epleaktig? Ikke sånne sure grønne, men søte. Eller fersken?”  
“Var den ikke god?” humrer Even.  
“Joda. Bare uventet. Siden du sa pils, liksom.” Han tar en slurk igjen. “Thy, det er her, ikke sant?”  
Even nikker. “Det er i Thisted. Måtte jo kjøpe noe lokalt”, flirer han.  
Isak løfter på det ene øyenbrynet. “Selvsagt måtte du det. Hva er det du drikker da? Mere lokalt?” Han ser på Evens gyldne øl.  
“Det er en Boston American Pale Ale, men den er fra samme bryggeri da. Mye mer sitrus og grapefrukt i den, og litt sånn appelsinsødme. Vil du smake?” Han rekker glasset spørrende mot Isak, som tar en slurk.  
“Den var god denne også. Nesten bedre enn den pilsen, faktisk.”  
“Oi, såpass!” ler Even og dulter borti Isak.  
“Nei, den smakte bare litt feil for en pils, synes jeg. Men denne var god.” Han tar en slurk til. Even strekker seg etter et rent glass på brettet han har satt på bordet ved siden av dem. “Du kan få den i stedet”, sier han og heller opp resten av flasken sin til Isak.

Isak lener seg inn mot Even og setter seg bedre til rette. Even legger armen rundt ham og kjenner bevegelsene hans mot seg. Brystkassen som hever og senker seg, rolige bevegelser. Det er lenge siden siste de har sittet sånn, det føles som de kommer nærmere hverandre, smelter sammen. Det kalde glasset mot låret, hånden som løfter det til munnen, smattingen når de drikker, de små bevegelsene når de svelger.

En stund bare sitter de der i det blafrende lyset. Småspiser ost og spekekinke. Lytter til bølgene som slår på den andre siden av klitten, bruset fra dem, susingen, den svake vinden, stemmer og latter et stykke unna. Sikadene som gnisser i gresset, nattelydene fra naturen rundt dem. Himmelen har sjatteringer av rødlilla, rosa og orasj, solen har gått ned for en stund siden. Konturen av fyrtårnet er mørk mot himmelen nå, de ser så vidt de jevne blinkene fra lykten, jevnt og trutt hvert 4. sekund, kan ikke lenger skimte fargene på fyret.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43717985011/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak setter fra seg ølen og lukker øynene, trekker pusten. Even sitter stille og betrakter ham, han skjønner det er noe Isak vil si, ser hvordan han forbereder seg. Han holder armen rundt ham og stryker ham lett over skulderen, vil være nær ham, vise at han er der. “Det har vært så innmari mye på jobb. Den omorganiseringen… den holder på å kvele oss alle sammen. Det er møter hele tiden, men enten blir ingenting besluttet eller så bestemmes ting et annet sted, i en annen ledergruppe eller prosjektgruppe. Og så skal vi liksom jobbe oppi alt sammen. Forskningsrådet utsetter ikke fristen fordi om vi omorganiserer, så da må vi velge da. Penger til forskning, eller kollektiv dugnad for fellesskapet.” Han skjærer en grimase i det han sier de siste ordene.  
“Går det bra da?” spør Even lavt.

Isak sukker. “Det føles ikke sånn. Det kjennes ut som om jeg svømmer i sirup. Det er tungt, og alt går sakte. Og ingen vil gjøre det samme, eller det ledelsen vil. Og jeg får skylden for alt ledelsen kommer med. Det er liksom ikke så forbanna kult å være mellomleder uten innflytelse.” Han høres bitter ut i stemmen når han sier de siste ordene, sier dem med et fnys. 

“Ikke en gang ansettelser er mitt eget ansvar. Jeg får gjøre all jobben, men så er det ‘tilsettingsrådet’”, han lager store hermetegn i luften, “hvem nå det er, som bestemmer, og personalavdelingen som avgjør lønna. Jeg får lov å snakke med de sykemeldte, da, og fylle ut ørten skjema for hver eneste sykedag. Dét ansvaret har jeg fortsatt. Og så må jeg lytte til alle klagene fra de ansatte, men det er ingen _jeg_ kan klage til.”

Even vrir seg rundt og setter seg på kne bak ham og legger hendene på skuldrene hans og begynner å massere dem. Fingrene hans glir frem og tilbake i lette bevegelser. Tomlene presser mot nakken, Isak lener seg tilbake mot ham, slipper ut et lite sukk, slapper av og lener seg mot Even. 

Han legger armene sine rundt Isak og fletter fingrene sine over brystet hans. “Jeg har sett at det har vært noe”, mumler han mot nakken til Isak. Isak legger hånden sin over Evens og stryker tommelen over dem. “Men jeg har ikke villet spørre. Du har virket så stresset og fjern, distansert, på en måte, som om du ikke ville snakke med meg.” Han stryker nesen sin opp og ned langs halsen hans.

Isak nikker. “Jeg har bare ikke orket. Det har vært så mye, jeg har ikke orket ta det med meg hjem fra jobb. Det føltes som om det var nok å tenke på det der, selv om jeg ikke greide å legge det fra meg.”  
Even nikker. “Du har sovet dårlig”, konstaterer han. Det er ikke et spørsmål, han har merket på Isaks bevegelser om natten at han ikke har sovet selv om han latet som det. Stakkato, en litt for rask rulling fra mage til rygg, sukkene, pusten det hørtes ut som han tvang til å være langsommere enn nødvendig. Han stryker Isak over håret, det kiler mot haken hans. 

Isak trekker pusten, slipper den ut igjen i et sukk. “Jeg har ikke helt skjønt meg selv, tror jeg. Det ble så mange ting som skjedde, og så kjente jeg meg liksom ikke igjen.”  
Even nikker. “Okei. Hvordan da?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt…” Isak blir stille. “Jeg har ikke greid å slappe av, det har vært en uro i kroppen hele tiden. Og jeg har vært sliten. Hele tiden. Det er så uvant.” Han ser litt ut i luften mens han fletter fingrene sammen med Evens..  
“Og så har du vært redd for at du skal knekke sammen og så har du ikke våget å si noe til meg?” spør Even forsiktig.  
Isak sukker. “Ja, litt sånn. Eller, jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si. For det var liksom ingenting å si?”  
“Hva hadde skjedd om du brøt sammen da, tror du?”  
Isak stirrer ut i luften. “Jeg vet ikke”, sier han nesten uhørlig.

Even kjenner et stikk i magen. Isak har gått rundt og vært redd og bekymret, og så har ikke Even skjønt noe som helst. Han har bare gått rundt i sin egen boble, tenkt på sine egne ting.

“Hva mener du med at du ikke vet da?” spør han forsiktig.  
“Hva hadde skjedd med dere? Deg og ungene?” Isak snur hodet og ser på ham med mørke øyne. De ser ut som to blanke flekker med gyldne punkter i gjenskinnet fra lysene som flakker foran dem.  
“Da hadde vi passet på deg, da.” Evens stemme er lav. Han løfter hendene deres mot munnen sin og kysser Isak forsiktig på fingrene, en etter en.

Han trekker pusten. “Jeg… jeg har vært redd det har vært noe med meg. At du begynner å bli lei, at du vil skilles.” Isak skvetter til, mens Even fortsetter å snakke lavt. “Og jeg orket ikke den samtalen nå. Ikke rett før ferien. Ikke før 17. mai eller påske. Det passet jo aldri. Så jeg jeg torde ikke spørre. Jeg krysset bare fingrene for at du ikke skulle si noe før ferien.”

Isak snur seg mot Even og setter seg med ett bein på hver side av lårene hans. Han legger hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans og stryker vekk en tåre som renner nedover det ene kinnet med tommelen sin. “Men herregud, Even hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe? Jeg elsker deg jo! Jeg blir ikke lei av deg!” Han lener seg mot Even og kysser ham, et hardt kyss, Even kjenner de myke leppene mot sine egne, slikker raskt over dem med tungespissen, vil kjenne smaken av Isak, som om det er det siste han får smake. Smaken av øl, peanøtter, sjokolade, middag, tyggegummi, den søtlige smaken av ham. 

Isak setter seg ned med ryggen mot verandahjørnet og legger beina i fanget til Even. Even lager sirkler med tommelen over ankelen hans. “Men hva skal vi gjøre med jobben din da?” spør Even og ser mot Isak. Det er mørkere ute på verandaen nå, det svake nattelyset lager skygger i ansiktet hans og øynene hans er som svarte hull.  
Han svelger. “Jeg må vel snakke med sjefen min, da. Finne ut om denne jobben passer til meg, om jeg egentlig er god nok for den.” 

Even ser på ham og ler. “Du er jo det! Du leder jo 24 timer i døgnet!” Isak ser ned, ansiktet sprekker opp i et smil. “Det blir kanskje litt mye da.” Han sier det er forskningen han brenner for, han var ikke helt forberedt på hvor mye tid som ville gå med til andre ting i denne stillingen. Det er så mye politikk, omorganiseringer og nye strukturer, og mye misnøye. Og alle kommer til ham, selv om han føler at det ikke er han som er eksperten. 

Even smiler og ser mot vinduet i verandadøren. “Husker du da vi kom hjem fra sykehuset med to unger? De var så bittesmå og lå i hver sin bilstol på stuegulvet mens vi satt i sofaen og så på dem. Og så så du på meg og spurte ‘hva nå?’ Jeg husker jeg ble helt perpleks, for du pleide jo ha full kontroll, og så spurte DU om det?” Han ser på Isak. “Men vi greide det jo, for vi er jo fedrene deres, og vi hadde ikke akkurat fått dem gjennom et tilfeldig knull på en fest”, legger han tørt til. Prosessen med å få dem var lang og grundig, og de følte seg gjennomvurdert og prekvalifiserte som foreldre. “Og det er jo sånn du har fått denne jobben også. Noen andre mente at du var riktig for stillingen. Det var tester, seleksjon, skikkelig utvelgelse, ikke noe tilfeldig opplegg.”

“Joda, jeg vet jo det. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg egner meg til det likevel. Og om jeg vil.”  
Evens hånd stryker oppover leggen hans, med den andre masserer han Isak under foten. “Du må jo ville det”, nikker han.  
“Jeg må jo det.” Isak sukker og lener hodet bakover mot veggen. “Men kan vi snakke med om det en annen gang?”  
“Lov meg at du ikke lar være å prate om det da”, sier Even og tar hånden hans.  
Isak nikker. “Jeg lover.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29865267948/in/dateposted-public/)

Even bøyer seg frem og tar en ny øl. “Klar for en til, eller?” spør han Isak.  
“Ja jøss”, sier Isak og tømmer i seg den siste skvetten med fra glasset sitt.  
“Jeg tror vi deler denne, jeg”, sier Even og skjenker halvparten i til seg selv. Flasken er blank, han stusset på det i butikken da han kjøpte den. Ølen er ikke tilsatt humle, dermed er det ingenting i den som harskner eller påvirkes av fargen på ølflasken, og bryggeriet har valgt å ha blanke flasker “ _så man kan se den smukke ravfarve_ ”. Isak fniser når Even leser fra etiketten med dansk aksent. “‘ _Cold Hawaii Rav Porse Havtorn_ ’, heter den, det står at den er tilsatt ravekstrakt.” Han rynker på pannen. “Er ikke rav en stein?”  
Isak smiler og rister på hodet. “Det er fossilert harpiks fra trær. Det er på en måte en slags stein, men det er kvae som har tørket på en sånn måte at det har blitt en stein, i stedet for at det er en stein laget av mineraler.”  
“Jo, men i øl liksom?”  
Isak flirer. “Ikke i øl som er brygget etter den tyske renhetsloven i alle fall! Det var du som kjøpte den rav-ølen, altså. Da får du drikke den også”, sier han spøkefullt mens han rekker frem glasset sitt for å få en smak. Han holder glasset frem mot lyset og studerer fargen.”Den er fin og klar, nydelig farge, den likner jo rav”, sier han. Han tar en slurk og ruller den i munnen. “Men den smakte ikke så mye, egentlig.”  
Even nikker enig. Den har en litt saltaktig kvaesmak, men ikke så intens. “Funker vel hvis man er tørst, da”, sier han. “Det er et surfeøl, kanskje det er sånt de drikker på stranda etter at de har surfet?”  
Isak ser på ham og smiler litt. “Har du veldig lyst til å ta det surfekurset?”

Even ser på ham og trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet egentlig ikke. Det virker kult, men jeg tror jeg er litt for gammel.” Isak dulter borti ham. “Rene pensjonisten, ja”, gliser han. “Førti neste år!”  
“Du gir meg grå hår”. Even drar i noen hårstrå og skjeler mens han forsøker se på dem over nesen. “Men jeg vil heller være sammen med dere da. Og så lærer man ikke så mye på to timer.”  
“Nei, du burde kanskje ta litt flere timer, ja. Men hvis du vil så må du jo bare prøve da. Jeg og ungene kan jo gjøre noe annet en dag, det går fint det.” Isak smiler mot ham, det ser ut som om han mener det.  
“Isak, du vet at jeg elsker deg?” Even lener seg frem og kysser ham på munnen. Leppene hans smaker øl, eller kanskje er det sine egne lepper han kjenner smaken av. 

“Vi kan jo fortsatt gjøre ting alene, da”, fortsetter Isak, litt alvorligere. “Vi trenger jo ikke være sammen hele tiden bare fordi vi er på familieferie. Eller fordi om vi har vært gift i ni år.”  
“Nei, vi trenger jo ikke det”, sier Even tenksomt. “Men det er jo hyggeligst hvis vi kan det, da. Når vi først er på tur sammen, liksom. Det er så mye som skjer ellers, vi reiser så mye, ungene holder med på noe stadig vekk, snart skal de vel reise på fotballcup alene også”, sukker han. Tiden går så fort. Det er som om de nettopp ble født.  
“Da skal vi være med”, flirer Isak, de snakket om det i fjor da de var i Trondheim, at de måtte på cup der igjen når ungene blir større. “Vi og Sana og Yousef, det blir liv.”  
“Det blir det. Skål for det da!” Fingrene hans berører så vidt Isaks når Even løfter glasset i en skål. Han holder det der og stryker lillefingeren sin over Isaks, lenker dem sammen. “Lillefingerløfte!”  
“Lillefingerløfte!” gjentar Isak.

“Men vi kan jo ha litt alenetid likevel. Selv om vi ikke får så mye tid sammen så kan vi jo ha litt hver for oss. Litt stillhet, en rolig stund uten avbrudd. Tegne eller lese eller noe, vi trenger ikke være i bassenget eller på stranden med ungene begge to hele tiden. Det går jo fint å være bare en voksen med dem også,” mener Isak.  
“Nei, vi gjør jo ikke det.” Tanken på noen timer alene med tegneboken virker forlokkende, uten noen som snakker til ham, uten oppsyn med barna i øyekroken og uten avbrudd som hele tiden virker å starte med “pappa!”

“Har du tenkt på at et ord som kan være verdens fineste også kan være det verste du hører?” spør Even smilende.  
Isak ser undrende på ham. “Hæ?”  
“Ja, da ungene begynte å snakke så var ‘pappa’ det fineste i hele verden. Men av og til så kjennes det ut som om absolutt alle setninger må starte med ‘pappa’, at det ikke går an å ha et annet ord først i dem.”  
“Gjør det?”  
“Synes du ikke det?” flirer Even.  
“Ja, jo, kanskje…” Isak drar på det, får en tenkerynke i pannen.

“Pappa, jeg er tørst!” Fredriks søvnige stemme kommer plutselig fra soverommet.  
Even snur seg mot Isak. “Skjønner du, _pappa_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for gjennomlesing og egoboost ❤️  
> Takk for alle kommentarer ❤️
> 
> Så, romantikeren slår til med litt øl og greier. Og Frustrert Statlig Mellomleder prater. Er vi fornøyd, eller?


	6. Med hverandre

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/41909154820/in/dateposted-public/)

“Her har du vann, Fredrik.” Isak går opp trappen med vannflasker til både Fredrik og Maria.  
Fredrik sitter i sengen når han kommer inn, han gnir seg søvnig i øynene. “Takk, pappa.” Han drikker halve flasken før han lukker den og setter den på hyllen over sengen.  
“Kanskje du skal gå en tur på do før du legger deg og sover igjen også?” spør Isak.  
“Pappa, vet du hvorfor man må på do når man drikker vann?”  
“Ja, det er fordi nyrene har lagd tiss av det.”  
“Når jeg drikker mye så blir tisset mitt nesten blankt og når jeg drikker lite så blir det brunt. Men i dag var det faktisk nesten gult selv om jeg ikke drakk så mye!”  
“Nå må du sove, Fredrik.”  
“Hvis man ikke tisser så blir det helt fullt i urinblæra. Tror du den kan sprenges da, pappa?”  
“Nei, jeg tror ikke du klarer holde deg hvis den blir så full.”  
“Men hvis jeg teiper for tissen da?”  
“Jeg tror teipen løsner. Men nå må du sove. Det er natta.”  
“Hvorfor har ikke du og pappa lagt dere da?”  
“Fordi vi er voksne og er våkne lenger enn deg.”  
“Men jeg er våken. Jeg er ikke trøtt i det hele tatt.” Fredrik ser mot verandaen. De blafrende lysene er så vidt synlige som reflekser i vindusruten.  
“Du må legge deg likevel.”  
“Jeg får ikke sove!”  
“Joda, bare prøv, så får du sove.”  
Fredrik legger seg ned og lukker øynene et sekund. “Nei, jeg får ikke sove!”  
“Fredrik. Lukk øynene og munnen nå.”  
Han ligger stille noen sekunder. “Pappa, vet du hva?”  
Isak sukker. “Øynene og munnen lukket, Fredrik.”  
“Men jeg må si noe!”

Maria beveger seg innerst i sengen. Hun snur seg rundt, og det ene beinet dunker hardt i veggen. Isak holder pusten og håper hun ikke våkner. Han kjenner at han blir frustrert, føler det svir bak øynene. “Legg deg til å sove, Fredrik, vær så snill!” Han lukker øynene og puster oppgitt ut.

Noen minutter senere er Fredrik omsider ferdig med å fortelle om isen og brusen som har blitt til tiss og hvordan tarmene og urinveiene fungerer og om hva som skjer dersom man ikke spiser. Av og til føles det som om ungene vet for mye, som om de burde skjermet dem mot edutainment-programmer for barn, ikke lest så mange bøker for dem. Kanskje hadde det vært enklere da. Men de hadde mistet mye, tenker han og smiler ned mot de sovende barna.

Når han kommer ut igjen har Even ryddet sammen glassene og de tomme skålene og tallerkenene. De flakkende lysene brenner fortsatt, det ser ut som om Even har tent noen nye telys, tenker Isak. Even sitter på madrassen lent mot putene inne ved veggen. Han ser opp på ham når Isak kommer ut. “Sover han igjen?” spør han. Isak nikker. “Sett deg her hos meg, da.” Even klapper på madrassen mellom knærne sine.

Isak setter seg ned og kryper så langt opp mot Even som han kommer. Han lener seg mot ham og hviler ryggen og hodet mot brystet hans. Even legger haken på skulderen hans. Håret hans kiler litt mot huden, han kjenner de korte hårene på kinnet hans skrape mot tinningen. Even stryker hånden gjennom håret hans og sirkler ham i hodebunnen. Berøringen iler gjennom ham, det kiler i magen. Han kroer seg mot Even, lager de små lydene han vet han pleier lage når han sitter slik, koselyder, som Even kaller dem. Den varme pusten til Even er nær munnen hans, kiler nesten over leppene. Hvis han snur ørlite på hodet så kan han kysse ham.

Men han gjør det ikke. Han blir sittende og lene seg mot Even og nyte berøringene hans, forsøker kjenne dem med hele seg, føle hver eneste bevegelse Even gjør. Hånden som stryker gjennom håret, kinnet hans mot hans eget, brystkassen som hever og senker seg. Den svake dirringen i beinet når han presser det mot hans eget og ikke vil at det skal skli bort fra ham, det andre beinet som er flettet med hans. Hånden som ligger rundt ham, knokene som Isaks fingre leker med, teller, en etter en, opp og ned, opp og ned.

Han lukker øynene og forsøker slappe av. Det føles som om kroppen dirrer igjen, som om den ikke greier være stille i alt som skjer, en klump i magen med en vibrator i. Nå var det Fredriks oppvåkning, vet han, følelsen av at noe uoverskuelig skjer, noe han ikke har kontroll over og ikke vet hvor lenge varer. Han vet jo at ungene kommer til å sovne, mest sannsynlig på under en halvtime, noen ganger tar det en time, noen få ganger, hvis de er syke, kan det ta lengre tid. Men de sovner alltid. 

Det virker som om kroppen ikke helt skjønner det, den hauser seg opp i stresset likevel, som om den trenger være i overlevelsesmodus for å greie å legge ungene. Det blir sånn bare for småting, som denne leggingen, en arbeidsoppgave for mye en dag, et møte han ikke har forberedt seg for. Ikke for de store tingene, ikke for en reise til USA med litt for kort mellomlanding på Heathrow, ikke for presentasjoner på konferanser, ikke en gang for at Even skal bli syk. Bare for disse latterlige småtingene, greiene han burde ha kontroll over, som han vet han fikser. 

Han puster tungt ut og inn, prøver å få til å slappe av, kjenner at dirringen begynner å forsvinne fra kroppen. Han konsentrerer seg om Evens bevegelser, Evens pust, Even som sitter stille uten å si noe, Even som var redd for at han ikke ville ha ham lengre. Isak presser seg nærmere Even, vil være så nær ham som mulig. Han at Even stryker ham i håret, lar hånden gli nedover armen hans, opp igjen, ned, opp, de lette berøringene fra fingrene hans, nesten kilende, holder ham ikke fast, bare er der. 

Isak snur litt på hodet, vender munnen sin opp mot Evens og kjenner han vrir litt på seg. Leppene treffer hverandre, en lett berøring, myke varme, lepper, litt tørre etter en dag i solen, han må huske leppepomade i morgen, tenker han, de må huske det begge to. Lette kyss, litt på skrå, en keitete stilling. Han vrir seg litt rundt og kysser litt lengre, litt dypere, lar leppene dvele litt lengre mot Evens, stryker så vidt tungespissen mot dem, mellom dem.

Dirringen er helt borte nå, er erstattet med en sitring, den starter i leppene og sprer seg gjennom kroppen, kommer fra alle punktene Even er nær ham, fingertuppene hans, hånden hans, brystet, beina, det gnistrer og sitrer, danner små lyn som samler seg i magen, nederst i magen, mellom beina, han smiler inn i kysset, kjenner at han er der nå, er de er der sammen.

De ligger med hverandre på madrassen på verandaen. 

Nakne og svette, kjenner den kjølige natteluften blåse over den fuktige huden. Kåte stønn, lyden av hud mot hud, Even som holder ham rundt hoftene, Isak som klemmer fingrene rundt rumpeballene hans, fingre som glir inn og ut. Lydene ute, bølgene som slår mot stranden, sirissene, susingen av vinden i rosebuskene, den fjerne latteren fra husene i nærheten. Den mørke himmelen over dem, månesigden, stjernene, lyset fra fyret som blinker i mørket, en veiviser, ledestjerne, som en Even i mørket. 

Han ser opp, ser stjernene når han kommer, ser konturene av Even, ansiktet hans i den flakkende ilden fra lysene som snart brenner ut, de mørke øynene med tusen gyldne flammer i, munnen hans mot sin, de dempede stønnene mot halsen, merkene han lager, ser opp i uendeligheten og kjenner den grenseløse, absolutte kjærligheten for denne mannen, mannen han vil følge overalt, mannen som følger ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vanlig kveld i småbarnsfamilien her, altså. Fortsatt fornøyde lesere her?
> 
> Takk Frieda for egoboost, og takk for alle kommentarer ❤️❤️❤️


	7. Fritt og ekte

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42561678565/in/dateposted-public/)

Even går med lange steg mot klittene like ved huset. Solen skinner, det blåser friskt fra sjøen. Bølgene slår mot den glissent befolkede stranden. Det er få badende her i dag, men desto flere surfere, noen få som sitter på land, sikkert for å passe på utstyr og holde utkikk, de fleste er ute i vannet. Han teller minst førti på strandstykket foran seg. Det ser så enkelt ut, friskt, fritt og ekte. Gir sikkert mestringsfølelse, en følelse av styrke. 

Han vet det ikke er så enkelt som det ser ut. Han har forsøkt snowboard og skating før, vaklet rundt på skøyteisen med ungene, og det er langt mellom evnene hans og de elegante tilsynelatende enkle bevegelsene til Jonas og vennene hans, for eksempel, men kanskje det er enklere i vannet, når det ikke er glatt snø eller hjul som glir. Han ser mot det innelukkede bassenget på den andre siden av moloen, det minner litt om bassenget på Sørenga. Det er bølger der også, bare ikke så store, og innelukket av gitter og betong. Noen padler i kajakk der, det er sikkert kult, tenker han.

Han går videre bortover klittene. Den lyse sanden er varm rundt føttene, den klistrer seg til leggene som fortsatt er klissete av solkrem. Isak smurte ham på ryggen før han gikk, han smurte Isak, nå står det solkrem på kjøkkenbenken, i tillegg til tuben i badebagen og den lille flasken i sekken hans. Han har kippet av seg sandalene og bærer dem i hånden. 

Den grønne marehalmen langs stien kiler mot leggene, de spisse stråene klør litt når de risper over huden når han går. Vinden suser i den, får den løse sanden til å fyke når han flytter beina. Halmen er plantet her for å holde sanden på plass. På innsiden av klitten er det lav skog og lyng, det er en av klitplantagene, beplantning for å hindre sandflukt, at sanden blåser bort. Han har lest om det, det er et stort problem langs hele de røffe kystene i Danmark. De mangler grunnfjellet langs norskekysten, mye av landet er sand, og vind og vær flytter på landområdene. Bakfyret her ble tidligere flyttet etter hvor den trygge havnen eller landingsplassen for båtene var, det er først etter at de har bygd molo og anlagt klitplantager, og dermed fått kontroll over naturen at de har plassert det permanent.

Menneskenes kontroll over naturen er fascinerende. Med enkle midler forsøker de kontrollere den, og til en viss grad lykkes de, så lenge naturen ikke er for sterk, kanskje, så lenge den er lokal. Klitplantager, stein og moloer hindrer vind og bølger i å ta fra dem landet, men når endringene blir globale, når havet stiger, når stormene blir kraftigere og hyppigere på grunn av klimaendringene, da greier de ikke lenger kontrollere det. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43826355911/in/dateposted-public/)

Even finner seg et rolig sted der vinden blåser svakere. Det er halm og gress på begge sider, en liten fordypning i bakken der han kan sitte. Sanden er myk og varm. Han graver fotsålene ned i den, løfter føttene, siler sanden mellom tærne. Vinden blåser den avgårde når han kaster den opp i luften, den groveste sanden faller ned nær ham, den fineste flyr flere meter med vinden. Han smiler ved tanken på barna som kastet sand forleden dag - var det i går?, det føles lenger siden.

Det kjennes ut som om feriefølelsen har begynt å komme. Han slapper mer av her enn hjemme, håper Isak også gjør det. Det stikker i magen når han tenker på det han fortalte i går, alt stresset med den nye jobben, at han er redd for å bli syk. Han har jo sett det, en stund, at det var noe, og tanken på at han ikke våget spørre virker så fjern, det er jo ikke sånn det skal være, de har alltid pleid snakke sammen. Men de gjorde jo det nå også, tenker han, selv om det tok lengre tid enn vanlig. 

De siste årene har han håndtert sykdommen bedre enn noen gang de siste 20 årene. Det har ikke vært noen katastrofalt dårlige år siden den gangen, det er årevis siden siste mani, og selv den følte han i ettertid at han hadde en viss kontroll over. Han kunne ihvertfall tenke tilbake på tegnene etterpå og kjenne dem igjen, da han diskuterte det med terapeuten. Han har fortsatt noen depresjoner, nesten årlig, men de håndterer dem, sammen. Han har vært hos foreldrene noen perioder etter at barna ble født, så Isak skal slippe for mye ansvar, men han har sett dem nesten hver dag likevel, sett de glade barna, sett Isaks dradde ansikt, han vet Isak har vært sliten, bekymret, selv om han også vet det går over. 

Noen ganger lurer han på hvordan det skal gå fremover. Barna blir eldre, men det betyr ikke nødvendigvis at de krever mindre, vet han. De forstår mer, preges mer, de er ikke naive, det hjelper ikke med endeløs og alltid nærværende tilstedeværelse og kjærlighet fra besteforeldrene og Isak når Even kommer til å feile uansett. Eller, han kommer ikke til å feile, korrigerer han seg. De har jo snakket om dette, han og Isak, han og terapeuten. Even kommer til å være syk i perioder, og det er ingenting de kan gjøre med det. Han elsker ikke barna mindre for det, selv om han kommer til å ha mindre energi til å vise det, selv om han kanskje kommer til å si vonde ting, forhåpentligvis ikke til dem, men helt sikkert til seg selv.

Men så er det det Isak sa, om at han også er redd for å bli syk, hvordan vil det gå? Even har aldri tenkt tanken at Isak ikke skal være der, det har alltid vært de to, Isak og Even, Even og Isak, Evak 4ever, som Magnus pleide si, Even smiler og blir varm i magen når han tenker på det Isak sa i går. Og selvsagt skal Isak være der om han er syk også, men da må Even være der også. Hva om han selv blir syk da? Hvem skal ta vare på Isak da, og ungene, og ham selv?

Han orker ikke tenke på det nå, det må vente til siden. Han og Isak må snakke mer om det, han må snakke med foreldrene om det, psykologen, Isak kan ikke være alene om å bekymre seg sammen med ham. Han rister av seg de mørke tankene og finner frem tegnesaker, trenger å tømme hodet nå.

I sekken har han tegnesaker, skisseblokk med strikk rundt så han kan tegne i vinden, blyanter, fargeblyanter. Han lot malesakene bli igjen hjemme, kanskje angrer han, han er ikke sikker. Han kan fange lyset her ute med akvarellblyantene også. Ikke uvær og storm, villskapen, men sommerlyset, den blå himmelen, turkis sjø, hvit sand, grønt gress, skumringen, solnedgangen. Fyret i solnedgang, tenker han, kanskje han kan sitte her og tegne det en kveld, hvis han finner en hodelykt eller noe så han ser hva han tegner. Mørket, blåfargene, det lilla, rosa, oransje, den nesten usynlige linjen der havet går over i himmel. Eller han kan ta med kameraet, det glemte han ta med seg i dag, det ligger hjemme, det var synd. Han kunne tatt bilder og tegnet siden, men han kan komme tilbake senere, solnedgangen, soloppgangen neste dag. 

Han trekker pusten, et øyeblikk løp tankene avgårde, det boblet litt. Han prøver konsentrere seg om én ting av gangen, fokusere, være her. Nå vil han se på utsikten her, så vil han tegne den, tegne sjøen, klittene, fange bølgene, vinden, lynnet.

Arkene fylles opp. Klitter, bølger, han ser for seg surfere, barn som leker, ser fiskebåtene borte ved moloen, tegner havnen, fyrtårnet. Vinden rufser ham i håret, selv om solen skinner føles det ikke for varmt. Innimellom har han drukket små slurker av vannflasken han har med seg, det holdt seg kaldt takket være Isaks triks med å pakke flasken i et vått håndkle og legge den i solen. Det føles fornuftsstridig, men det fungerer, det våte håndkleet kjøler ned vannet ved å ta energi fra det for å tørke. 

Nå er flasken tom og han kjenner plutselig at han er varm og sulten. Vinden har løyet, og nakken er varm, han er sikkert blitt solbrent til tross for solkremen. Han pakker sammen blyantene og arkene, ser kjapt gjennom tegningene først, smiler når han ser på dem, de ble bra, han kjenner seg igjen når han ser utover sjøen og klittene. Han er støl når han reiser seg, lurer på hvor lenge han har sittet her, mobilen ligger i lommen, den er varm, kjenner han. Han har vært her i fire timer, det er tre uleste meldinger fra Isak.

**10:30**  
Vi går på stranden og bader.

**11:45**  
Er ved iskiosken.

**13:07**  
Ser på deg ❤

Han ser ned på mobilen, den siste meldingen er sendt for fem minutter siden. Han smiler og taster et kjapt svar, mens han lar blikket vandre over stranden nedenfor seg. 

Pling.

**13:13**  
Snu deg mot venstre.

Han rynker på pannen og smiler mens han snur hodet mot venstre. På klitten femti meter unna ser han Isak og ungene. Maria og Fredrik veiver frenetisk, mens Isak ser på ham mens han holder mobilen i hånden. Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil, det kiler i magen når han ser dem, alle tre. De kommer mot ham, Maria og Fredrik strever litt i den løse sanden mens Isak går i kanten av stien der den er fastere, en smal stripe lyng og gress før marehalmen starter. Han rekker ham en flaske iskaldt vann. Even kysser ham takknemlig. “Har du solkrem også?” Han snur nakken mot Isak, som skjærer en grimase.  
“Ai ai, du er litt...rød. Smurte du deg ikke?”  
“Jo, du gjorde jo det, nakken også.” 

 

Han husker følelsen av fingrene som strøk ham over den glatte huden, kilte ham bak øret og nedover halsen, og smøg seg innunder t-skjorten. Han hadde vurdert å ta den av, men så var barna der så han innså at det var best å beholde den på.  
“Jaja, det begynner vel bli en stund siden, vi får ta en ny runde, da.” Det svir litt når fingrene hans smører utover den glatte solkremen.

Isak har kamera i den lille vesken over skulderen. “Tok du med kamera også?” Isak lyser opp. “Ja, jeg tok ditt.” Et øyeblikk ser han bekymret ut. “Det var greit det? Jeg tok bare den korte linsen, orket ikke ha med bagen.”  
“Selvsagt er det greit!” Even smiler bredt til ham. “Har du tatt noen bra bilder da?” Han ser nysgjerrig på kameraet.  
“Jeg er jo fotomasteren!” ler Isak. De flirer begge to, kvaliteten har variert litt, men med autofokus blir det greit nok selv om Isak ofte er frustrert over at han ikke greier fange motivet slik han vil. Even har forsøkt forklare om manuelle innstillinger og forskjellige linser til ulikt bruk, men Isak synes det blir for komplisert og kjedelig og faller av midt i forklaringen.  
“Jeg gleder meg til å se!” Even klemmer Isaks hånd før han tar Maria og Fredrik i hendene og snart er ivrig engasjert i en samtale om hva de har gjort på stranden i dag.

Han har lyst på is, og de legger turen nedom iskiosken nede ved stranden. Det blir store kuleis i dag, lakris, blåbær, sjokoladebiter, pistasj, bringebær, den klissete eggehvitesausen de kaller _guf_ på toppen, softis på ungene. 

Etterpå går de mot stranden for å se på surferne der, ungene er nysgjerrige på hvordan de gjør det, de har sett TV-programmer om surfing, men aldri sett det på nært hold. 

Som vanlig er det flust av surfere ute i bølgene. Vinden er fortsatt kraftig, og det er få folk på stranden. Maria går bort til noen unge menn som sitter på stranden, solbrune og skjeggete, kraftige leggmuskler under de korte våtdraktene, ser Even. Den ene har dratt ned glidelåsen på drakten sin og Even kan skimte stramme magemuskler og en stiv brystvorte under den våte neoprenen. Maria begynner å peke og spørre, og mennene prater smilende med henne. Even holder på å rope til henne at hun skal komme tilbake idet Isak legger hånden sin på armen hans og peker litt lenger bort på stranden.

Det står flagg om surfeskole der, en liten gruppe holder på, 4-5 stykker i gule t-skjorter. De ser ut som nybegynnere, to av dem ser ikke ut til å greie å komme opp på brettene sine i det hele tatt, mens de andre vingler ustødig noen sekunder når de greier å reise seg. I vannet står et par personer i våtdrakt som antagelig er instruktører, de kommer med kommentarer til dem. “Meget bedre enn i går!” roper den ene til en mann som står på brettet et stakket sekund før han velter ut i vannet.

“Det ser jo gøy ut”, smiler Isak til ham. Håret hans flagrer i vinden, han ser så avslappet og fri ut, synes Even.  
“Joda, det gjør jo det”, svarer han litt skeptisk. Han hadde sett for seg at man hadde kommet litt lengre etter et sånt kurs, at man kunne surfe frem og tilbake i bølgene, slik han ser surfere lenger bort på stranden gjør.

Snart kommer kursdeltagerne på land og begynner pakke sammen utstyret sitt. Isak begynner å prate med en av instruktørene, en smilende ung kvinne. Det viser seg at hun er norsk, fra Oslo. 

“De fleste kommer jo opp på brettet”, smiler hun opp mot Isak. “Men det er ikke akkurat noe videregående kurs, da.”  
“Hvor lang tid trenger man da? For å lære å surfe, mener jeg?”  
“Hvis du holder på en uke med instruktør når du et ok nivå.” Hun ser vurderende på Isak. “Vi har ledige plasser på surfecamp med 4 timer trening hver dag neste uke, så surfer du på fritiden i tillegg.”  
“Men går det an å ta med enn de to timene på en dag da? Vi er her bare en uke, og skal til Legoland og slikt også.”  
“Man blir veldig sliten, da. De fleste nybegynnere synes to timer er nok, og sliter med å gå neste dag.” Hun ler en syngende latter. Hun forteller at hun har surfet i mange år, vært instruktør i fem år. De siste årene har hun jobbet på surfeskole her i Danmark, i området som kalles Cold Hawaii. “Det er litt kaldere enn Pacific Hawaii, kan man si.” Hun ler igjen mens hun dulter borti Isak.

Hun ser bort på Even og ungene og smiler. “Men vi har familiekurs. Er dere flere også?”  
Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Det er oss fire”, sier han og smiler forsiktig mot Even.  
“Ja, men fire stykker er jo perfekt. Vi kan ha et kurs i morgen da?”  
Isak nikker. “Okei. Okei.”  
“Supert. Kom bort i surfeshoppen klokken ni, går det bra? Så finner vi utstyr til dere og drar på stranden.”

Isak gliser mot Even når hun går. “Sånn, da skal vi på surfekurs i morgen.”  
Even ser litt forvirret på ham. “Ja, det blir sikkert digg det”, mumler han.  
“Klart det blir digg! Da får du jo surfekurs og vi får gjort noe sammen alle fire!” Isak kysser ham. “Jeg er sikker på du er dritgod i dette. I motsetning til meg kan du iallfall stå på snowboard”, ler han. “Kom igjen, unger, så går vi og spiser pannekaker til middag!” Hvinende løper ungene etter Isak oppover mot pannekakekafeen. Even går bak dem, han er slett ikke sikker på om han vil ta dette surfekurset. Det er liksom ikke det samme når man ikke lærer å surfe, det var jo det han ville, lære det, ikke bare få en smak av hvordan det kan være.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43465779471/in/dateposted-public/)

Pannekakehjørnet kan som vanlig by på god mat. Even bestiller middagspannekaker med kjøtt og salat, Isak forsøker varianten med røkt laks og creme fraiche, mens ungene nekter å forsøke noe annet enn nugatti-pannekakene.  
“Skulle dere ikke forsøke noe sunnere?” spør Isak.  
“Nei, de ser ikke gode ut”, surmuler Fredrik.  
“Dessuten var de så store”, legger Maria snusfornuftig til.  
Even legger hånden på låret til Isak og stryker ham kilende oppover fra kneet. “Så mye for det, kjære”, sier han lattermildt. Det står sjelden på logikken hos de to i hvertfall, tenker han. Vel, bortsett fra når logikken _virkelig_ er på bærtur, det hender jo det også…

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43109629944/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel ❤️   
> Jeg må innrømme det var med en viss usikkerhet (eller, ikke usikkerhet, egentlig, mer uvissthet, kanskje?) jeg postet det, jeg trodde kanskje flere ville synes det var litt for...utilfredsstillende, for lite eksplisitt, for mye barn og tanker -men de som synes det sier det kanskje ikke høyt :) Men jeg skriver ikke sex for deres skyld (#sorrynotsorry) (anbefaler gaytube om det kun er sexen du er ute etter), og da ble det ikke mer enn dette, det var det historien trengte. Her.
> 
> Men nå, da, blir det surfing, eller? Surfing hele veien ut?


	8. Våt på magen

“Ughh.”  
Isak våkner av at Maria har landet tungt oppå ham. Hun sitter på ham mens Fredrik står ved fotenden av sengen og kiler Even under tærne. Han trekker lynraskt beina til seg, og Maria velter nesten ned når han drar til seg dynen.  
“Maria! Slutt!”  
“Men vi må bade! Vi skal jo på surfekurs!”  
“Eh, det er ikke før om….” Isak strekker seg etter mobilen. “Tre timer. Herregud, Maria, klokka er seks, dere må sove litt lenger, vær så snill.” Han lukker øynene. Det kjennes ut som sandpapir bak øyelokkene.  
“Kan vi bade alene? Vi kan bade alene, Fredrik, ikke sant at vi kan det?” Maria hopper opp og ned mens Fredrik bifaller. “Ja!”  
“Nei, dere kan ikke bade alene”, sier Isak bestemt. Han ruller seg over på ryggen med en oppgitt mine. “Dere får ikke bade før vi har stått opp. Gå og se film eller noe nå.”

Litt motvillige går ungene ut av soverommet. Isak ruller seg over på siden med ansiktet vendt mot Even. “Ugh. Det er veldig tidlig”, sier han søvnig mens han kryper inn i de åpne armene til Even. Han snuser ham inn, det lukter vaskemiddel fra sengetøyet, men det overdøver ikke duften av Even, svette, salt, klor fra bassenget, den friske dusjsåpen han kjøpte forleden, den vanlige shampoen med sandeltre. Huden hans kiler mot leppene, litt klam, det er varmt, svette, salt. Even ler litt, kanskje leppene til Isak kiler ham, eller skjeggstubbene på haken, eller håret. Even legger hendene sine tett rundt ham og drar ham inntil seg, fingrene kiler ham i korsryggen. Han kjenner en fingertupp gli sakte frem og tilbake like over linningen på bokseren. Den andre hånden glir ned, han kjenner fingrene gripe rundt den store muskelen, fingertuppene kiler ham akkurat der låret begynner. 

Isak smiler mot brystkassen hans. Han smyger den ene hånden under Evens arm og legger den på ryggen hans, lar den gli opp og ned langs ryggraden, litt lenger ned for hver gang. Han kjenner det sitrer i Even hver gang fingrene glir over korsryggen og så vidt streifer sprekken nedenfor. Hoftene roterer forsiktig mot ham, det myke stoffet i bokseren glir over magen hans. Han kjenner Evens morgenstivhet mot seg, vet Even kjenner hans egen. Han stønner og vrir seg mot ham når Isak klyper ham forsiktig i brystvorten med den andre hånden, fingrene fortsetter å massere den etterpå.  
“Er dette lurt?” mumler Even mot halsen hans, stemmen er litt andpusten.  
“Nei”, smiler Isak mot halsen hans. Han drar tungespissen langs kravebeinet. “Men det er jo ikke alltid vi gjør lure ting.”

“Sant det.” Even snur seg over på magen og drar dynen bedre over dem begge når han legger seg over Isak. Langsomt begynner han bevege hoftene mot ham. Isak strekker halsen bakover, og kjenner Evens lepper mot kjeven, de planter små kyss på den myke huden fremover mot haken. Han legger begge armene rundt Even og kiler ham under bokserstrikken før han drar ham mot seg.  
“Tror kanskje vi bør være litt kjappe”, mumler Even og kaster et blikk mot den halvåpne døren til stuen. Ungene er oppe på loftet over dem, de hører stemmer fra TVen og dempet latter. Isak bøyer seg opp mot ham for å kysse ham. Munnen er varm og morgenmyk, har den stramme smaken etter natten, Isak bryr seg ikke, selvsagt gjør han ikke det. Stille lar han tungen sin leke med Evens tunge, lar den gli over lepper og tenner, slanger den rundt den våte tungen i munnen hans. Pusten går raskere, dypere, Evens bevegelser mot ham hardere, han presser seg selv opp mot ham også, holder hånden på Even og presser ham ned mot seg selv. 

Even stikker hånden mellom dem og fikler med bokserne. Han drar dem så vidt ned, først sin egen, så Isaks mens Isak vrikkende løfter rumpen så den blir lettere å få av og pikkene kommer fri. Han kjenner de lekker, våte dråper som siver ut og smører magen, blander seg kanskje med hverandre, eller kanskje er det Even som gjør det når han smyger hånden mellom dem og griper tak rundt dem begge. Hånden ligger rundt dem mens de presser seg mot hverandre, i samme takt nå, rytmisk, hardt, lave stønn, dempede lyder. Isak klemmer hånden inn mellom dem og forsøker flette fingrene med Evens, gyser til når han treffer den myke huden på seg selv, tommelen som raskt glir over hodet, smører det, smører Even, han kjenner Evens myke hud mot håndflaten sin. De vrir seg over på siden, det er lettere å komme til da, lettere å få skikkelig grep, mer effektivt, med sammenflettede fingre som glir opp og ned, gnir de stive pikkene mot hverandre. 

Isak kjenner han blir våt på magen, Even er ørlite varmere enn ham, sæden hans kjennes lunken mot huden hans, ikke bare våt, som han egen, han biter seg i underleppen mens han kommer, det nydelige ansiktet stivner i en grimase, han biter mens han helst vil åpne munnen og slippe lydene ut, Isak vet hvordan det kjennes, de undertrykte stønnene, kroppen som stivner til, han holder hardt i Isak. Hånden rundt dem har frosset i grepet, det presser mot Isaks fingre. 

Like etter kommer han selv, kjenner bølgene bygge seg opp i ham mens Even kommer, sitringene, musklene som trekker seg sammen, kroppen som skyter seg frem mot Even, han holder pusten idet han kommer, spruter over hendene deres, over magen, det våte som blander seg med Evens.

“Mmmm. Jeg elsker deg.” Even mumler det mot ham, Isak kjenner munnen hans trekker seg opp i et smil idet han sier det siste ordet. “Jeg elsker deg også”, sier han tilbake, de blir liggende litt til, tett inntil hverandre, puster i takt, puster inn hverandre, puster ut på hverandre.

“Vi bør stå opp.” Isak kjenner at Even holder ham fast når han har sagt det. Han ler og vrir seg løs fra grepet, før han plukker opp en t-skjorte på gulvet og tørker av dem begge. Dynen ramler på gulvet og Isak gransker Evens mørke bokser. “Den ser ren ut”, før han ser ned på de våte flekkene på sin egen grå bokser, rynker pannen og fisker opp en annen fra bagen.  
“Jeg kan stå først opp”, smiler Even til ham. “Kan gå og lage kaffe mens du dusjer.”  
“Må jeg dusje alene?” mumler Isak.  
Even kaster et blikk på klokken. “Den er snart sju, det er mulig du rekker en kjapp dusj med ungene før dere bader…”  
Isak himler med øynene. “Okei. Kom med kaffe, da.”

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42057532920/in/dateposted-public/)

De går mot surfeshoppen like før klokken ni. Barna hopper forventningsfulle opp og ned og løper foran Isak på grusveien. Even er stille. Han går bakerst med badevesken, full av håndklær, drikkeflasker, boller og den forhatte men akk så praktiske Capri-Sonnen. Isak forsøker holde styr på ungene, veksler et og annet ord med Even, han virker litt sliten, ikke på en dårlig måte. Han burde sikkert drukket mer kaffe, tenker han, synd vi ikke tok med, men de kan sikkert kjøpe en kopp der borte, eller en Cola.

Instruktøren, Anja, møter dem i døren. Hun er liten og spinkel med kort, mørkt hår, ung, kanskje midt i tjue-årene, gjetter Isak, på alder med studentene hans. “Hei! Kult at dere kom!” Hun gliser bredt. “Klare for å bli våte, eller?” 

Ungene ser seg nysgjerrig rundt. Det henger rader med svarte drakter på veggen, noen korte, noen lange, redningsvester i forskjellige farger, brett i tre størrelser og ulike farger, grønt, blått, lilla, svart. Rommet er ryddig og oversiktlig. Anja peker og forklare. “Dette er våtdrakter. De gjør at vi ikke fryser i vannet”, forteller hun barna.  
Maria pirker på drakten. “Den er ikke vanntett”, konstaterer hun.  
Anja ler. “Nei, vannet går rett gjennom, men så blir det værende på innsiden...”  
“Og da varmes det opp av huden sånn at det blir varmere inni enn utenpå!” fullfører Maria. “Kult! Skal vi ha sånne?”  
“Det skal dere”, smiler Anja. “Skal vi se”, mumler hun mens hun vurderer Marias høyde og sjekker størrelsene. “Prøv denne?” Hun rekker Maria en våtdrakt i barnestørrelse, og ser på mens hun tar den på. “Du bruker vel samme størrelse, tenker jeg”, sier hun og rekker Fredrik en lik drakt. Isak hjelper dem å dra opp glidelåsen. “Så finner dere et par sko som passer”, sier Anja og peker mot en kasse.  
“Er det surfesokker?” spør Maria og løfter opp en svart sko.  
“Ja, nesten.”

“Så var det dere, da.” Anja ser på Isak og Even. “Dere er jo ganske høye, håper vi har noen som er lange nok.” Den første drakten Isak prøver er for kort i kroppen. Den sitter stramt rundt rumpen og klemmer ubehagelig rundt ballene. “Denne ble litt trang, ass”, stønner han når han prøver dra opp glidelåsen. 

“Hehe, ja”, humrer Anja. Even sier ingenting, legger Isak merke til, han har begynt å lete etter en større drakt på stativet og drar den uten et ord på seg. Den passer ham perfekt, sitter godt uten å stramme, annet enn litt over baken, legger Isak merke til, og han får lukket den uten problemer. “Her, prøv denne”, sier han og rekker Isak en til i samme størrelse.

“Supert!” sier Anja, og drar på seg sin egen dress, i svart og turkis, den sitter tett på kroppen hennes, ser Isak, lager ikke trekkspillformede valker rundt midjen slik hans egen gjør. “Vil dere ha sko på, forresten? Det kan være lurt, det hender det er fjesing nedgravd i sanden her, og de er giftige. Men den er ikke så vanlig akkurat her.” Hun deler effektivt ut gule t-skjorter med “Surf school” i røde bokstaver over brystet samtidig som hun kler seg og prater.  
Isak skvetter til. “Giftig?”  
“Ja, den har giftpigger på ryggfinnen og gjellene, og giften sprøytes ut hvis man tråkker på den.” De siste ordene er litt utydelige når hun strekker på halsen for å lukke glidelåsen helt.  
“Tråkker på den?” Isak har vage minner om fisker som ikke svømte så godt fra biologitimene på videregående, men at de graver seg ned i sanden kan han ikke huske helt.  
“Den ligger i sanden. Dessverre kan man bli ganske dårlig, foten hovner opp og det kan være jævlig vondt. Jeg har ikke tråkket på noen, men Kristine har.” Anja retter på våtdrakten og snur seg mot bakrommet. “Kristine!” 

En annen ung kvinne kommer ut fra kontoret bakerst i lokalet, hun er kanskje et par år eldre enn Anja, kort, solbleket hår, brun hud, hvite tenner. Anja smiler mot henne. “Dette er Kristine. Hun er under utdanning som instruktør, så hun blir med som assistent i dag. Vanligvis går det greit med så små kurs alene, men siden hun var ledig så blir hun med.” Even tar henne i hånden og hilser smilende. “Kult at du blir med!”

“Såh, eh, du har tråkket på fjesing?” spør Isak litt utålmodig, han ble med ett usikker på om dette kurset var noen god ide.  
Kristine flirer og ser på Anja. “Ja, så hu fortalte det, ja.” Stavangerdialekten flyter ut i rommet. “Jo, eg sko surfa, på Solastranda, det var ein gysla fine dag, og så tråkka eg fadermeg på rakkeren. Det var vondt så bare det, og om kvelden var foten dobbelt så stor. Eg kunne ikkje surfa på ei veka ittepå.” Hun fniser mot Anja igjen. “Så måtte eg bare sitta med foten høgt, då. Kunne ikkje gjere så mykje. Flaks for meg at hu her satt på land og stura med lungebetennelse samtidig.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43865981271/in/dateposted-public/)

“Så det er vondt altså? Det er ikke som med flått eller lus, at du kan gå med det i ukesvis før du oppdager det?” Isak er fortsatt skeptisk.  
Hun ler enda en gang. “Det er definitivt vondt. Dritvondt, vondaste eg har opplevd, minst liga vondt så då eg brekte armå og beinpipene peikte ut. Du merker det.” 

Isak svelger og går mot kassen med sko og finner seg et par i riktig størrelse. Han kjenner på dem, de er laget av det samme stoffet som våtdrakten og gummisålen er ikke spesielt tykk. “Beskytter disse godt nok da?” Han føler seg litt kvalm.  
“Jada, piggene er ikke så veldig skarpe, de der går fint. Du vil jo ikke hindre bevegelsen på brettet heller.”  
“Even, ta på deg sko du også da.” Han ser på Even, ingen av dem skal bli liggende en uke etter et fiskebitt. Eller stikk.

Even ser litt skeptisk på ham. “Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg vil. Kan ikke dere gjøre det, så kan jeg stå på land og ta bilder?”  
Isak ser oppgitt på Even. “Even. Det var du som ville dette.”  
Even løfter hendene avvergende. “Ok ok, jeg kommer.”

Anja og Kristine finner frem brett til dem, de minste til barna og de lengste til Isak og Even. “Nå skal vi ned på stranda og øve litt, så hopper vi i sjøen og blir våt på magen etterpå!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skal vi bli våte på magen, da? Eller blir det hyperfjære og ingen bølger? Noen som spyr, så alle må hjem, kanskje? Brennmaneter i vannet? Surfemaster på land?
> 
> (Forsinket) takk til liljesmoothie for gjennomlesing❤ Deretter har jeg maltraktert kapittelet til det ugjenkjennelige, men jeg tror resultatet av surfekompetansen din er ivaretatt.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Fint dere er fornøyd med tingenes tilstand, så å si. Håper dette også er greit, da. En morgenkjappis er vel innafor selv for stressa småbarnsforeldre. Har jeg hørt.


	9. Lyst til å gi opp

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43854951352/in/dateposted-public/)

Nede på stranden legger de fra seg brettene i sanden. De varmer opp litt, Anja jager dem en runde langs vannkanten, og Fredrik og Maria løper nesten avgårde for å finne krabber før de kommer på at de skal på surfekurs. “Først skal vi lære litt om utstyret, så skal vi så vidt snakke litt om bølger og vind, og om oppførsel i vannet. Og så skal vi øve oss på å padle, komme oss opp på brettet og reise oss i sanden før vi går ut i vannet.”

“Dette er brettet, det skal ligge med denne enden forover i vannet, altså mot stranden.” Hun viser hvordan de skal feste det til beinet for at det ikke skal drive bort fra dem, og forklarer at det også hjelper dem å holde seg oppe i vannet. “Men barn bruker redningsvest uansett”, sier hun til Maria og Fredrik.  
“Enn de voksne da?”  
Anja forklarer at her hvor det er langgrunt, bare en meter-halvannen dypt, så er det ikke så farlig, men at hun selv bruker det når været er røffere enn her, og når hun surfer på steder med færre folk eller når hun surfer alene selv om det er andre der. “Det er kjempeviktig å ha en buddy ved siden av deg i vannet, og gjerne på land også. Men det går fint å bruke flytevest når du surfer, enten en tynn en, slik dere har”, hun peker på barna, “eller en oppblåsbar med snor.” Even legger merke til Isaks blikk og smiler. Han peker ned i vesken han har båret med seg hele veien, han fikk med vester til dem også. De trenger dem neppe, tenker han, men de må jo gå foran med et godt eksempel. Og Isak vil neppe surfe uten, tenker han.

Kristine forklarer hvordan bølgene går, og hvordan de ser at det er bra å surfe. Her er det bare sand, så de trenger ikke passe seg for stein eller klipper, slik de må andre steder. Men det er mange surfere her, og det er viktig at de alltid surfer på linje, aldri på tvers av andre. Nå når de har surfeskole lar de andre surferne dem være for seg selv mellom flaggene, men når de skal surfe senere så må de lære å ta hensyn til andre i vannet.

“Så er det tid for det nest gøyeste”, sprudler Anja. Hun utstråler energi, synes Even, snakker med store bevegelser og smiler hele tiden, smilerynkene har lagd hvite streker i øyenkrokene. “Nå skal vi trene på å komme oss opp på brettet!”  
Hun demonstrerer hvordan de først skal legge seg på brettet, så padle med store armbevegelser, hoppe opp på det og stå.

Det ser lett ut når hun gjør det, nesten flytende bevegelser. Når de selv skal gjøre det, blir det mer rot. De gjør det i feil rekkefølge, setter seg på kne på brettet i stedet for å legge seg ned, reiser seg med en gang i stedet for å padle. Etter at de har gjort det ti-femten ganger, føles det som om bevegelsene sitter sånn nogenlunde, rekkefølgen blir i alle fall riktig. Maria og Fredrik er dypt konsentrert og gjør alle bevegelsene overdrevent nøyaktig, Isak fomler med å få armer og bein i riktig rekkefølge, selv er han svett og lengter etter å komme ut i vannet og få skylt av seg sanden som har kommet under drakten.

“Bra! Nå kan vi ta en liten pause og få oss litt drikke, så hopper vi ut i sjøen! Det er det gøyeste!” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43826356101/in/dateposted-public/)

De vasser utover i vannet. Kristine stiller seg ytterst, like utenfor barna, legger Even merke til, mens Anja står lengst inn mot land og ser på dem. Han har blikket på Anja, hun gjør signalet for at de skal legge seg ned og padle i vannet, han ser henne fokusere på noe bak dem, så hører de henne rope at bølgen kommer, de skal reise seg.

Ingen av dem greier reise seg. Even tumler av brettet, kjenner han blir våt på magen, han ser plask ved ungene bortenfor seg også. “Dette var gøy!” hører han fra Fredrik. Isak ligger fortsatt på magen på brettet sitt.

“En gang til!” roper Anja og smiler.

Denne gangen greier både Fredrik og Maria å reise seg. Isak kommer opp på kne før han velter. Even ble så fokusert på bølgen at han bare ble liggende. Dette er vanskeligere enn han trodde, egentlig har han mest lyst til å gi opp, heller sette seg på stranden med kameraet. 

Anja roper og dirigerer dem flere ganger, og det går visst stadig bedre med de andre. Isak hviler seg på armene og liksom rugger, det ser ut som han justerer vekten så han blir stødigere, og greier reise seg et par sekunder. Han ser mot Maria og Fredrik, ser Even, og mister balansen. Ungene har vært oppe på brettene flere ganger og ser ut til å prøve seg på en sving bortenfor dem.

Even kaver for å komme opp på brettet. Han er sliten, kjenner han, hendene tviholder i kanten av brettet, han kjenner han er altfor stiv i armene. “Prøv å slappe av”, sier Kristine til ham. “Slepp deg litt laus, brettet fare ikkje avgårde, du treng ikkje tviholda i det.”

Han ser bort på Isak. Han greier reise seg opp og står stabilt noen sekunder før han stuper ned i bølgene med et plask. Anja gir ham en high five når han reiser seg igjen. Øynene hennes forsvinner i smilerynkene.

“Har du det kjekt?” spør Kristine. Hun legger hendene sine over hans for å justere grepet. “Kjekt og kjekt.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Du klarer det fint. Berre slapp av og drit i verden. Berre fokuser på bølgene. Prøv å bli ett med dei, du skal surfa med dei, ikkje mot dei.” Hun ser på ham med knallblå øyne, de er nesten hypnotiserende, tenker han. 

Han nikker. Gjentar ordene hennes inni seg, med dem, ikke mot dem, med dem, ikke mot dem.

“Sjå på ungane! Jentå di er jo ikkje redd for noge!” Hun peker mot Maria som kaster seg ut i bølgene. “Og gutten er en _natural_ ”, sier hun, “sjå kossen han ser framøve mens han vrir kroppen.”  
“Blir de aldri slitne?” mumler Even. Han begynner å kjenne seg litt tom.  
Kristine kaster hodet bakover og ler. “Unger går visst aldri tom for energi”, sier hun. “Ikkje at eg har unga sjøl, altså, men alltid når me har kurs så held ungane ut møkje lengre enn de voksne.”

Han vasser utover med brettet og gjør seg klar til å prøve på nytt. Det går bedre denne gangen, Kristine holder hendene hans fast på brettet etterpå, legger hånden på skulderen hans og smiler. Hun viser ham hvordan han skal holde i brettet, holder brettet i ro i det grunne vannet og dytter baken hans litt fremover for å vise ham når han reiser seg opp på brettet. “Stram rumpå, eg vett du kan! Da får du bedre tyngdepunkt, så tipper du ikkje over.” Flirende holder hun hånden der noen sekunder. “Sånn ja!” 

“Skal me prøva igjen?” ler hun mot ham og drar ham med utover. “Legg deg på brettet og padle innover, så følger eg med bølgene.” Hun ligger på linje med ham noen meter unna, kaster blikk bakover, det ser ut som om hun fokuserer på noe langt borte. “Nå! På tre! En to tre!” Hun reiser seg opp, han følger etter et halvt sekund etterpå. 

Han kjenner bølgen komme bakfra, får beina opp på brettet og reiser seg opp. 

Denne gangen blir han stående i noe som føles som en evighet. Kroppen kjennes stabil, som om ingenting kan velte ham, han er uovervinnelig. Han gliser før han stuper ned i bølgen. Maria klapper når han kommer opp igjen. “Kjempebra, pappa!” roper hun mot ham. Even gir den smilende Kristine en våt klem. “Fy faen, dette var digg!” roper han før han vasser utover igjen. 

Enda en gang greier han det. Det bobler i magen når han kommer seg opp og blir stående på brettet, surfer innover, han greier det, blir stående, faller ikke, stabil, tenker han, for første gang stabil, tanken slår ham som absurd idet han faller av brettet, og kjenner det salte vannet lukke seg over hodet. Han ser de lyse boblene mot det blågrønne, den brusende følelsen av den levende sjøen, sandkornene som kiler leggene, vannet som skiftes ut i drakten. 

Med ett kjenner han en skarp, sviende smerte i foten, som om han har tråkket på en spiker. Smerten starter under fotbladet og sprer seg utover i foten, i en pulserende bevegelse, en brennende bølge som starter nede på sandbunnen og stiger oppover, treffer hjernen et sekund etter at den treffer foten. 

“Isak”, tenker han, “nå må Isak passe på meg”. 

“Faen, jeg tråkka på noe!” roper han fortvilet når han får hodet over vann igjen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det finnes tydeligvis skjær - eller skår, eller pigger - i den danske sjøen også.
> 
> Takk til Liljesmoothie for egoboost på forrige og deler av dette kapittelet (før jeg maltrakterte det til det ugjenkjennelige). Takk for alle kommentarer ❤


	10. Hard drage, tøff slange, stripete piggete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dag kommer min typiske end note på starten av kapittelet, fordi end noten inneholder en slags spoiler. Be warned.
> 
> Jeg glemte visst 1-årsjubileet mitt 1. august, dessverre, så da får vi ta en feiring i dag. 53 uker er nesten like bra, primtall og greier. Så veldig sentimental er jeg jo ikke på sånt, men jeg må uansett få takke for følget så langt ❤️❤️❤️ -jeg tar litt hvitvin med eller for dere i kveld!
> 
> Det som startet med en utfordring om en "oneshot på 500 ord om Even og Isak med bilsyke barn" ble til 22278 ord fordelt på 30 kapitler, som igjen har vokst til 557242 ord, 64 historier, nesten 5000 kudos, en vanvittig fin hobby, en gjenoppdagelse av en skriveglede og skrivelyst jeg visste jeg hadde, men som jeg ikke helt hadde fått utløp for de siste årene, en dypere kjennskap til meg selv, en unnskyldning for å finne og dele kunnskap og kunnskrap om ting dere ikke visste det gikk an å vite noe om.
> 
> Ikke minst har det gitt meg mange nye venner, jeg har møtt mange fine mennesker, lesere og medskrivere. Å treffe lesere ansikt til ansikt og få høre at de liker det jeg skriver har vært noe av det morsomste, sammen med forfattertreff av organisert og uorganisert karakter, sammen med samarbeidsprosjektene med andre, julekalender, påskekrim, russefic, sammen med betalesing for andre og fra andre. Og det har gitt meg evakyaki og Frieda Echte, det beste skrivekollektivet og betababesene og vennene i verden ❤️❤️

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43854951482/in/dateposted-public/)

_Det er lysere over ham, blågrønt, skimrende, fullt av små hvite prikker. Han skyves opp mot det, kjemper i mot. Han ser krusingene på overflaten, de hvite skumtoppene, bølgene, dønningene, han er redd for det._

_Under ham er det mørkt, nesten svart. Han liker mørket, vil krype inn i det, la seg omfavne, det føles trygt. Aldri er han så trygg som i mørket, når det er rundt ham på alle kanter, tett inntil ham. Han kan ikke lukke øynene, han trenger mørket, trenger natten, den evige natten, trenger å krype inn i den, ned i den._

_Lyset er for sterkt for ham. Det blender ham, gjør det vanskelig å se klart, trenger inn i øynene, ødelegger synet, utsynet, utsikten. Han forsøker skjule seg i mørket, komme seg ned i det igjen, nå bunnen._

_Han graver seg ned igjen, holder seg fast, vil ikke at de skal ta ham opp, opp fra tryggheten, roen, stillheten, opp til lyset, luften, varmen. Opp til ivrige hender som vil unngå ham, ikke vil ta på ham. Ivrige hender som vil drepe ham, slå livet ut av ham._

_Mørket er hans beste venn, det er her han hører hjemme, hos mørket, mørket som vil sluke ham, skjule ham.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er litt usikker på om akkurat _dette_ kapittelet er det aller mest passende for et jubileum. Kanskje hadde det jeg publiserte på selve 1-årsdagen (kapittel 6, "Med hverandre") vært like passende. Samtidig er det vel en del som vil hevde at akkurat _dette_ kapittelet er typisk meg også. Ikke minst betababsene. 
> 
>  


	11. Kan man dø av denne?

Isak kjenner irritasjonen boble i seg, han skjønner ikke helt hvorfor, han har jo kommet seg opp på brettet han også, før Even greide det, til og med, det er ikke misunnelse over at Even mestrer dette bedre enn ham. Men det er noe som irriterer ham, han rynker pannen og prøver sette fingeren på det. Fingeren, faen, det er de jævla hendene, Kristines, over Evens, alle berøringene, hun er altfor nær ham, og Even sier ingenting, han bare gliser og ler, protesterer ikke. 

Isak er sliten, kjenner han, begynner å føle seg tom, han burde gi seg nå. Bare ett forsøk til, en bølge til, så skal han gi seg, gå på land, sitte der mens de andre gjør seg ferdig. Bare ett forsøk til, så han får vist dem at han greier dette igjen, at det ikke bare var flaks. Bare ett forsøk til, så kan han vrenge av seg våtdrakten, den gnisser under armene og han har fått sand i den, sand som klør, det svir på innsiden av låret.

Han legger seg på brettet og padler innover, kjenner bølgen bak seg og reiser seg i akkurat rette sekund, svikter i knærne, kjenner tyngden fordele seg riktig på brettet, han står stabilt, ingen vingling, ser fremover, det kjennes som han kan stå sånn en evighet, han bestemmer seg for å prøve å svinge, og kjenner hvordan han langsomt dreier mot venstre, dit han vil.

Han kjenner ansiktet sprekke opp i et smil, kjenner seg uovervinnelig, endelig, føkkings endelig gjør brettet som han vil.

Så hører han Evens stemme, fortvilet, full av adrenalin. Han snur seg brått mot ham så brettet bryter ned i vannet, han kaver for å komme seg raskt opp, reiser seg og løper så fort han greier gjennom bølgene bort til ham. 

“Føkk føkk føkk, jeg tråkka på en fjesing!” Even står på ett bein og roper, ikke så langt fra land. Han holder seg på foten og ser blek ut. Anja bakser seg innover mot ham i bølgene, snakker med ham når hun kommer bort til ham, kaster et blikk på foten hans, Isak hører ikke hva hun sier. Hun legger armen rundt skulderen hans og hjelper ham mot land.

Kristine står som frosset noen meter bortenfor, hun ser ut som en måpende fisk på land, tenker Isak, gjør ingenting for å hjelpe. Barna surfer videre noen sekunder, roper på Kristine for at hun skal se, og ser forvirret på henne når hun ikke sier noe, Isak ser hvordan ansiktene deres går fra glede via forvirring til redsel når de se Even, de blir stående på omtrent samme sted, men søker mot hverandre, når Isak ser på dem noen sekunder etterpå har de grepet hverandres hender. 

Isak løper så fort han greier gjennom vannet mot Even, som synker sammen i sanden når de er oppe på tørt land. Hjertet slår fort. “Hva var det som skjedde, Even?” spør han idet han setter seg ved siden av ham med armen rundt ham. Even legger seg tilbake og stønner. Han skjærer en grimase av smerte. “Jeg tror jeg tråkka på en fjesing”, sier han. Anja rynker på pannen og drar forsiktig av ham skoen og kaster et blikk på foten hans. Hun løfter fotsålen nærmere ansiktet sitt og pirker i noe. “Au!” skriker Even og rykker til. Anja tar et godt tak i foten hans og tar noe ut av den. Hun holder en spiss, hvit pigg frem mot ham. Isak kjenner en bølge av kvalme i magen når han ser på den. “Er det giftpiggen?” spør han. Anja ler. “Det der er et skjell.” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43854951182/in/dateposted-public/)

Piggen er hvit og skimrende, trekantformet, med skarpe kanter.  
“Men den var så spiss”, protesterer Even. “Og det der er altfor lite til å komme gjennom skoen. Er du sikker på at det ikke er noe annet?” Han tar tak i fotbladet og vrir foten for å se under den.  
“Det er et knust skjell. Du har fått det nedi skoen, og så stakk du deg på det da du tråkka på det. Gjør det fortsatt vondt, eller?” Hun ser på ham.  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei, litt ømt, men ikke vondt.” Han ser på foten. Det er en rød prikk på puten forrest på foten, et lite sår ytterst i huden, uten blod.  
“Da er det ikke fjesing”, smiler Anja fornøyd. “Da Kristine tråkket på den så ble hun skikkelig dårlig, det var skikkelig vondt, og hun var kvalm og hadde feber.”  
“Men kanskje jeg får det senere?”  
“Ja, det tok vel noen minutter før hun ble kvalm, men hun greide ikke stå på foten i det hele tatt. Hun sa det var som et brannsår i hele foten.”

Even har reist seg opp og setter prøvende foten i bakken. Isak støtter ham og ser granskende på ansiktet hans mens han flytter vekten over på foten. “Gjør det vondt?” spør han fort når han ser Even skjære en grimase. Even rister på hodet. “Ikke så veldig, bare svir litt.” Isak ser på foten til Even igjen. Det er bare det lille røde merket, ingen tegn til at det hovner opp, ingen irritasjon. “Kanskje du skal sette deg ned litt igjen?” spør han. Even nikker og Isak hjelper ham å sette seg. Han kjenner musklene hans stramme seg når han setter seg ned, før han slapper av etter at han har satt seg i den varme sanden. Isak henter en vannflaske til ham. Han kjenner hvordan han puster ut og slapper av ved siden av ham.  
“Huff, jeg skvatt visst”, mumler Even mens han gransker foten sin.  
“Skjønner det da”, smiler Isak til ham. “Men tror Anja har rett i at det var bare et skjell”, legger han til. Even nikker. “Jeg føler meg i hvertfall helt ok.”

Kristine kommer bort til dem sammen med barna, og Isak reiser seg. Maria og Fredrik klemmer dem. Maria blir stående og holde i Isak, han kjenner fingrene hennes grave seg inn i låret sitt, hun presset dem inn så de lager groper i huden. Hun skjelver, kjenner han, han vet ikke om det er fordi hun fryser eller fordi hun er redd. Hun lener seg tett mot ham, kinnet mot magen hans, det våte håret henger i flokete klaser nedover nakken, hårstrikken må ha forsvunnet i løpet av surfingen, han er sikker på de husket å sette det opp i hestehale i morges.

Fredrik sitter bak Even. Han lener hodet sitt mot Evens, ansiktet er nesten skjult bak halsen hans. De korte armene hans ligger rundt skuldrene til Even, fingrene når så vidt hverandre foran på brystet. Kroppen beveger seg rolig opp og ned, han puster inn og ut i dype drag, ikke de hektiske, rykkvise innpustene han så da han først la armene rundt Even. 

Så kommer Kristine bort til dem. Hun setter seg på kne i sanden ved siden av Even og Fredrik, smiler til Even, stryker ham lett over overarmen mens hun spør hvordan det går, øynene er ømme og omsorgsfulle, stemmen lav. Isak får en fure i pannen, hun er altfor nær, hvis hun tar på Fredrik også kommer han til å røske henne bort, hun får ikke lov å være så nær dem, tenker han, dette er innenfor intimgrensene.

“Even, greier du å gå eller?” Ordene kommer høyere og hardere enn han hadde tenkt. Han bøyer seg mot Even og stryker ham over armen, som for å dempe stemmen sin. Even ser på ham. “Jeg tror det.” Han rekker ham hånden, og Isak hjelper ham opp. Han legger hånden sin på korsryggen hans og ser granskende på ham. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt, ser etter tegn på at Even er uvel, at han blir ustødig. Han ser brystkassen til Even bevege seg ut og inn i stødige, dype drag, det ser ut som det går bra, ingen tegn til overfladisk hyperventilering, ujevn pust, ustødighet. Even nikker. “Det går fint”, sier han og klemmer Isak om overarmen. Han flytter forsiktig foten forover, støtter seg mot Isak, sjekker at han kan gå. 

“Jeg tror vi avslutter her, jeg”, sier Anja og reiser seg opp. “Dere har vært kjempeflinke!” Hun smiler til alle fire og løfter begge hendene til en dobbel hi-five med ungene. “Vi kan pakke sammen utstyret og gå opp til surfeshoppen med det. Du greier bære, eller?” Hun ser på Even.  
Kristine ser opp på dem. “Ellers får vi fint med oss alle brettene, tror jeg.” Hun ser litt spørrende på Anja, som nikker. “Jada, det går fint det.”

Even rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra å gå.” Han går litt bortover stranden alene, setter foten litt prøvende foran seg, halter så vidt. “Det gjør ikke vondt”, sier han og vrir på ankelen. “Bare svir litt.” Han bøyer seg ned og løfter opp brettet sitt. De andre gjør det samme, og Isak tar badebagen med resten av tingene deres i. Han er tørst, men de er tomme for vann, han håper de kan få noe vann i surfeshoppen. Han gleder seg til å få av seg våtdrakten. Det kom enda mer sand i den da han satt ved siden av Even på stranden, det klør og gnisser. 

Når de kommer til surfeshoppen kjenner de lukten av nystekt pizza, brent mel, smeltet ost, den varme krydderlukten. Isak hever brynene og smiler. Han har ikke lagt merke til pizzabaren som ligger vegg i vegg med butikken før. “Skal vi ta lunsj der, eller?” spør han og dulter borti Even. Even ser på ham og gliser. “God ide!”

Etter at de har satt på plass brettene vrenger de av seg våtdraktene og henger dem på et stativ på baksiden av butikken. “Vi spyler dem med ferskvann”, forklarer Anja. “Ellers blir de så jækla stive når de tørker.”  
“Vi har vel alle vært der”, mumler Kristine med et smil og dulter borti Anja, som gjør en grimase. “Anja er ikke så innmari flink til å huske å spyle sin egen drakt, skjønner dere”, sier hun med et flir, og dukker når Anja kaster en surfesko mot henne.

“Har dere noen dusj her, eller? Det kjennes ut som det er sand overalt”, sier Isak. Det svir på innsiden av lårene, på den myke huden som er nesten umulig å klø skikkelig på.  
“Sorry, ingen dusj, men du kan bruke vannslangen.” 

Han spyler av både seg selv, Even og ungene. Heldigvis har de tørt tøy i bagen, den rene shortsen føles fantastisk mot huden. Han må huske å smøre seg når de kommer hjem, de har en flaske aloe vera i bagen, Even brukte den på nakken i går.

På pizzabaren ender de ved et bord ute. Det er aircondition og kjølig inne, men havbrisen under parasollene kjennes friskere og lysere. Bordene har trebenker uten rygglene, når de setter seg kjenner Isak at det kanskje hadde vært godt å sitte inne, på normale stoler. Han er sliten, kjenner han, musklene i ryggen skulle gjerne lent seg mot noe. Men nå orker han ikke flytte seg, de får bare bli sittende, tenker han.

En servitør kommer med menyer, og han og Even bestiller hver sin iskaffe, espresso med isbiter og tonic. “Nesten som en drink”, ler Even. “Håper bare den ikke kommer med parasoll”, mumler Isak.  
“Får vi parasoll? Hvorfor vil du ikke ha parasoll, pappa?” Maria er nysgjerrig, snakker høyt.  
Isak sukker, han ser Even skjule et smil bak hånden, ser at han gransker ham utfordrende, det er som om blikket hans sier “ja, hva sier du nå, pappa?”, det glitrer i øynene.  
Maria ser fortsatt spørrende på ham.  
“Eh, det er upraktisk. Med parasoll. Man kan sette den i nesen. Og dø.”  
“Dø, faktisk.” Even greier ikke skjule det lave latterhikstet.  
“Ja, jeg hørte om en som gjorde det. Hun satte en parasoll i nesen. Eller kanskje en drinkpinne, en papegøye tror jeg.”  
“Akkurat. Jaja, kanskje vi skal droppe parasoll, da”, humrer Even. “Eller drinker”, legger han lavt til.  
“Jammen hvordan kan man dø av en parasoll i nesa? Er den kjempestor, eller? Sånn som disse?” Hun peker på den store svarte parasollen over dem, den er sikkert to meter i diameter.

I det samme kommer servitøren med drikken deres. Han setter hvert sitt glass med iskaffe foran Even og Isak, høye glass fulle av isbiter, med en brun sprudlende væske oppi, en sitronskive på kanten, sugerør. Og en latterlig drinkpinne med glitrende papirstrimler, konstaterer Isak oppgitt. 

Ungene får hvert sitt glass med saft med isbiter, sammen med de grønne flasker som fortsatt er halvfulle av saft. De har fått samme type drinkpinner som i iskaffen. Og parasoller. Små, latterlige parasoller i papir.  
“Parasoller!” Maria griper ivrig parasollen sin og studerer den. “Pappa, kan man dø av denne?” Hun rynker på pannen. “Den går jo ikke akkurat så langt inn i nesen, da”, sier hun mens hun stikker tuppen av den inn i nesen. Parasollen er oppslått, så den kommer ganske riktig ikke så langt inn. 

“Maria!”  
“Dersom den er slått sammen så…” 

Isak og Even sier det omtrent samtidig. Isak ser oppgitt på Even, at han ikke kan forstå at Maria ikke kan sitte sånn med en parasoll i nesen når de er ute på restaurant!  
“Nei, Maria, ikke stikk den i nesen.” Even tar rolig parasollen fra henne. “Vi kan ta den med hjem.”

Maria begynner å fikle med sugerøret sitt i stedet. Hun blåser bobler i saften, før hun putter det i nesen og forsøker blåse bobler igjen.  
“Maria!” Isak bøyer seg mot henne og tar sugerøret fra henne med en frustrert bevegelse. “Nå tar jeg det! Du kan ikke sitte sånn!” Stemmen hans er skarp.  
Maria begynner å gråte. “Men jeg vil ha sugerør! Saften er ikke noe god ellers, jeg kommer til å spy hvis jeg ikke får sugerør!” Hun gråter høyt, roper ordene ut.  
Isak biter oppgitt tennene sammen og lukker øynene, gjør et forsøk på telle til ti. Eller to. Stemmen hennes bærer høyt utover plassen utenfor pizzabaren. Han føler at de andre gjestene ser på dem. Svetten pipler frem på ryggen, det er varmt, han er tørst, sulten, kan ikke den jævla maten komme snart så de kan gå. “Maria, hvis du ikke oppfører deg nå så må vi gå.” Han sier det lavt og bestemt til henne.  
Gråten går over i hikst, hun forsøker beherske seg, men greier det ikke. “Men jeg vil ha sugerør.” Det kommer som små ul. 

Isak kjenner Evens hånd på skulderen sin, den er varm og myk. “Maria, her er sugerøret ditt. Siste sjanse nå. Hvis du ikke oppfører deg så tar jeg det igjen, og så går vi hjem.”  
Isak skumper hånden hans vekk og ser irritert på ham. Han åpner munnen for å si noe. Hvordan skal hun lære at det hun gjør har konsekvenser når alle beslutninger blir omgjort og hun får viljen sin bare hun gråter nok?

“Å nei!” Det er Fredrik som velter glasset sitt utover bordet. Den røde saften lager en dam på glassplaten, før den begynner å renne mot ham. Isak triver en bunke servietter fra holderen foran dem, og forsøker tørke opp før alt blir vått. “Du må sitte rolig, Fredrik. Ikke skumpe bordet.”  
“Men det var ikke meg, det var Maria som sparket”, protesterer han.  
“Samma det. Dere må sitte rolige. Ellers kan vi ikke gå ut og spise”, sier han. Det kjennes ut som en dårlig ide å spise ute, det er bare stress.

I det samme kommer heldigvis maten. Pizzabaren har sære pizzaer, rare kombinasjoner. Even var i fyr og flamme over menyen og bestilte en med torsk, sitron og tang, selv gikk han for en med potet, kjøtt og bacon, etter at Even insisterte på at han ikke kunne ta en med bare ost og skinke når de hadde _så_ kule kombinasjoner her. Et øyeblikk vurderte han å be om uten potet, men det går vel bra. Han liker jo potet, så,  
selv om det høres veldig merkelig ut på pizza.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42116934240/in/dateposted-public/)

Barnemenyen så ganske normal ut, de gikk for det han håper er en alminnelig pizza med skinke. Håper det ikke er mystiske ting som oliven eller ananas på den.

Når pizzaen kommer ser de at den er formet som et bamsehode med ører, oliven som øyne, værhår av rømmedressing, en føkkings ananasbit som nese. Isak blir sittende stiv et øyeblikk, spent på, eller kanskje redd for, barnas reaksjon. Heldigvis vinner nysgjerrigheten og barnligheten over skepsisen, og de sier ingenting om verken oliven eller dressing, men begynner diskutere hvordan de skal dele den. Eller partere den, som Fredrik sier. Han har løftet kniven i en ninja-bevegelse Kay verdig og gjør seg klar til å snitte den i to.

Isak lener seg tilbake og bestemmer seg for å ignorere alle diskusjoner over bamsen og fokusere på sin egen mat. “Ta på din egen maske før du hjelper andre”, som psykologen minnet ham på en gang, han kjenner blodsukkeret er lavt og lunta kort, håper det hjelper å spise.

Even småprater og ler med ungene mens han spiser. Isak betrakter det glade ansiktet hans, smilerynkene, latteren. Han spiser med kniv og gaffel. De lange fingrene holder bestikket, Isak ser på hvordan han kutter maten i mindre biter, løfter dem mot munnen, skiller leppene, slikker dem etter at han har svelget pizzaen, likevel glinser de av fettet, blanke og fyldige. Min, tenker han, mine lepper, min mann.

I et glimt ser han noen andre hender. Kvinnehender, smekre og sterke, korte negler, blågrønn neglelakk, den tettsittende våtdrakten som ikke overlot mye til fantasien, tett inntil Even., hans Even. Hendene på armene hans, fingre som stryker hår vekk fra pannen, fingertupper på kinnet hans, øyne som leter etter blikket hans, hva faen ville hun, tenker han, jækla lite profesjonelt! Irritasjonen vokser fra en liten klump i magen til noe som kjennes ut til å fylle hele kroppen. Olmt stirrer han ned i pizzaen og skjærer den bestemt i små biter. Knokene som holder om kniven hvitner, han beveger den i korte, harde drag, før han spidder biten med gaffelen og putter den sint i munnen.

“Isak?” Det høres ut som om Even har snakket til ham flere ganger.  
“Ja?”  
“Hvordan ble bildene du tok i går? Det var veldig dumt at vi ikke fikk tatt noen bilder i dag, vi burde hatt en Go Pro eller noe til å ta action-bilder med, kunne hatt den på armen eller noe og tatt bilder fra brettet, det hadde vært digg.”  
“Mm, sikkert.” Han rynker pannen, prøver å tenke på om han tok noen bilder i går.  
“Jeg kunne jo tatt bilder av dere, da, kameraet lå i bagen, søren at jeg ikke bare stilte meg ute i bølgene og fotograferte dere.” Evens stemme er oppgitt.  
“Even. Hvis du ikke hadde fått den strålende ideen om å feste Go Proen på hjulkapselen på bilen for å se hvor fort den kjørte så hadde vi hatt en Go Pro nå.”  
“Jeg skulle ikke sjekke farten, da”, protesterer han. “Jeg skulle bare teste hvordan det ble å filme med rotasjon den veien.”  
“Samma det. Du kunne spurt meg omtrent hvor mye gaffa du trengte for å feste kameraet, i alle fall. Det var mer enn to strimler, for å si det sånn.” Han greier ikke la være å smile når han sier det.

Even fnyser mot ham. De har diskutert dette før. Kameraet var helt nytt, og Even ville på død og liv teste det. Det fikk et kortvarig liv da det smalt i asfalten idet Even kjørte ut på E18, og ble overkjørt av bilen bak. Av en eller annen grunn har ikke Even kjøpt nytt. Isak er usikker på hvorfor, det var ikke spesielt dyrt og Even får strengt tatt lov til å kjøpe det han vil av kamerautstyr, de har god råd, det er ikke pengene det står på her. Kanskje interessen forsvant, tenker han.

Even fikler med speilreflekskameraet. Han ser på bildene på den lille skjermen på baksiden. “De ble jo kjempefine, Isak. Se på ungene, da.” Han blar videre og ler. “Har du tatt bilde av meg når jeg sover, Isak?” Han dulter borti Isak. Øynene hans glitrer, de forsvinner nesten i rynkene rundt dem når han ler. Isak kjenner den varme pusten hans mot kinnet når han lener seg mot ham for å se på bildene. 

Han tok noen i går morges, før Even våknet, hadde glemt å vise ham dem, moret seg med å zoome inn på ham, ørene, ansiktet, leppene, ryggen, hånden på puten, den nakne overkroppen. Det ble kjedelig ganske fort, han foretrakk modellen heller enn motivet, hvorfor prøve å fange det når det uansett bare ble en annenrangs kopi av det ekte?

Det er vel forskjellen på dem, tenker han. Even vil lage så perfekte kopier som mulig, kan jobbe i timesvis med å få det riktig, riktig vinkel, riktig lys, riktig utsnitt, komposisjon. Han ser bilder hele tiden, snakker i dem, med dem, mens han selv tenker i ord, bildene er bare noe som skal beskrives, ikke beskrive eller skrive selv.

Plutselig faller en skygge over bordet. “Hei!” Det er Anja og Kristine. Anja stråler mot dem. “Var maten god, eller?” Hun starter på en tirade om at stedet ble åpnet i vår, og maten er bare såå god, stemmen er lys og skvaldrete. Hun minner litt om Vilde, tenker Isak. Overdrevent entusiastisk og positiv. Egentlig er Kristine enda verre, hun er mer lavmælt, men mye mer taktil.

“Ja, superdigg. Eh, slå dere ned da?” Even ser smilende på dem og peker mot enden av bordet.  
Anja og Kristine nikker og setter seg ned, Anja ved siden av Maria og Kristine på Even og Isaks side av bordet. Isak ser irritert på henne. Han og Even burde absolutt ha sittet på hver sin side av bordet, på enden, med hver sin unge, tenker han, kanskje det hadde vært lettere å holde styr på dem da.

Servitøren kommer bort til dem nesten med en gang. “Det vanlige”, smiler Kristine mot ham.  
“En Alexandra, en kanne vann og to Coke zero?” svarer servitøren.  
Hun nikker. “Du burde jo stått klar med det da vi kom.”  
“Beklager, måtte fikse parasoller til disse her”, flirer han og snur seg mot Maria og Fredrik. “Er dere ferdige med pizzaen? Vil dere ha is til dessert?” 

De har faktisk spist nesten hele pizzaen. Bare en brent bit av skorpen og en halvtygd oliven ligger igjen. Litt overrasket undrer Isak på hvem som har spist den andre, før han ser den ligge på bordet ved siden av pizzafatet. “Ja! Is!” Fredrik smiler bredt mot mannen.  
“Vaniljeis med jordbær?” spør han, “liker dere det?”.  
Isak nikker fort, håper servitøren ikke har tenkt gi barna flere valgmuligheter nå.

Kristine bøyer seg mot Even. “Fett kamera”, sier hun. “Tar du mye bilder eller?” Even ler og forteller om jobben, at han elsker å fotografere, at kameraet alltid er med. “Men disse har Isak tatt, han brukte det i går. I dag fikk vi jo ikke tatt så mange bilder”, beklager han.  
“Nei, det er litt vanskelig. Jeg tenkte ikke på å ta med Go Proen, det gikk litt fort i morges da vi skulle dra”, sier Kristine mens hun blar gjennom bildene på kameraet. “Hun trenger kanskje ikke se på alle bildene”, hvisker Isak høyt til Even, han vil ikke at hun skal få se bildene av Even, private bilder, det er ikke greit!

“Neimen se her!” Kristine ler og zoomer inn. Isak bøyer seg forbi Even for å se hvilke bilder hun synes var så innmari spennende nå, legger hånden sin på låret til Even når han lener seg frem, kjenner lårmuskelen hans stramme seg når han krummer fingrene om det. Det er et av bildene han tok fra stranden, av surferne i går, bølger, surfing, mennesker. Ikke spesielt interessant, synes han, han var så langt unna, antar detaljene blir kornete.

“Anja, Isak har snikfotografert oss, jo!” Hun flirer og snur kameraet mot Anja. Anja tar det og studerer utsnittet på skjermen. Ansiktsuttrykket mykner når hun ser på det, hun smiler. “Du er søt da, Kristine.” Anja ser på Kristine, et øyeblikk ser det ikke ut som om det eksisterer noe annet i verden for henne enn Kristine. Det er som om øynene hennes sluker Kristine, intenst mørke, glitrende, det minner om Evens blikk, tenker Isak idet Anja legger hånden sin over Kristines og kiler henne forsiktig over håndbaken med fingertuppene.

“Her er isen deres!” Servitøren kommer med is til ungene, mer iskaffe til Even og Isak, og vann og brus til Anja og Kristine. Han plasserer to fat med spagetti foran Maria og Fredrik.  
“Æh…” Isak åpner munnen for å si noe, dette må være feil, de har jo allerede spist middag.  
“Spagetti? Vi har da spist pizza?” sier Maria for ham.  
Fredrik ser på maten og rynker på pannen. “Er det jordbærsaus?” spør han og stikker fingeren borti sausen. “Og spagettien er ikke varm”, sier han forundret.  
Maria ser på ham og på tallerkenen sin. Prøvende stikker hun skjeen bort i spagettien. Konsistensen er merkelig, pastaaktig, bare som tannpasta, ikke spagettipasta. Skeptisk stikker hun skjeen i munnen og smaker så vidt med tungen. Ansiktet lyser opp i et smil. “Det er is, jo! Spagetti-is!” Gledesstrålende tar hun en stor skje. “Tomatsausen er av jordbær og osten er sjokolade! Åh!” 

Servitøren ler av dem. “Hvem sier nei til spagetti-is, liksom?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ingen?”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43020834435/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såh, chill med pizza og spagettiis etter en heftig surfetime med både fysisk og psykisk slit?
> 
> Takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer på forrige og tidligere kapitler. Heldigvis svømte fjesingen tilbake til mørket der den kom fra uten å plage våre venner surfemasterene mer!
> 
> Dette kapittelet er adskillig lengre enn det forrige (og de før der). Jeg er #sorrynotsorry for ujevn lengde på kapitlene - sånn blir det når historien blir til underveis...
> 
> Bildene av maten i dette kapittelet har jeg funnet på internett. Pizzaen kommer fra VØ PIzza i Vorupør, Danmark; spagetti-isen så ut til å være et stockfoto, jeg fant det mange steder uten kildehenvisning. Skjellene er mine egne. Eller muligens en av ungenes (men min telefon).


	12. Kvalm

“Hva skal vi gjøre i dag! Hva skal vi gjøre i dag!”  
Fredrik hopper i sengen deres.  
“Hvilken dag er det? Skal vi surfe? Kan vi surfe igjen? Jeg vil ha surfebrett og surfe på bølgene sånn svosj nesten som Supermann bare på bølger i stedet for å fly.”  
“Det er ikke Supermann som surfer, det er Spidermann. Det har jeg sett på film”, protesterer Fredrik.  
“Silver Surfer”, mumler Isak fra sin side av sengen.  
“Hæ?”  
“Silver Surfer. Han surfer på brett.”  
“Hvem er Silver Surfer?”  
“Kan du ikke superheltene eller? Han surfer fortere enn lyshastigheten. Og er shifter og nesten udødelig.”  
Even rynker pannen. “Aldri hørt om ham.”  
“Og du som er så gammel!” Isak har satt seg opp og ler mot Even. Han har mykt, bustete sovehår. Øynene er søvnige og kinnene røde etter natten. De brune brystvortene nupper seg svakt i soveromsluften, selv om den ikke er spesielt kjølig. Huden hans ser småklam ut, det er vel derfor, det kommer et lite vinddrag fra det åpne vinduet. Ikke rart han er litt svett, smiler Even for seg selv, han tenker på det de gjorde før de sovnet i går. Han var ganske småsvett selv, nesten så han hadde vurdert å stå opp og dusje, men de kom rett fra bassenget og dusjen så han orket ikke. Hadde krøpet tett inntil Isak i stedet. Klam og svett eller ikke, det var der han helst ville ligge uansett.

“Han var et mystisk romvesen, eller egentlig en budbringer, da, som varslet om jordens undergang og skapte kaos. The Fantastic Four slår seg sammen med den onde Dr. Doom for å redde kloden.”  
“Det høres ut som en klisje av en superheltfilm”, sier Even. Ikke akkurat hans type film, tenker han, lurer litt på hvor gammel den egentlig er.  
“Det er en superheltfilm, ja”, flirer Isak. “Den kom da jeg var sånn 8-9 år, jeg så den sammen med Jonas og noen til, tror det var bursdagen til en annen i klassen. Kinobursdag med den diggeste filmen det året!”  
“Jeez.” Even rister leende på hodet.  
“Men skal vi surfe?” spør Fredrik? “Kan vi det? Si ja si ja si ja!”  
“Nei, vi skal ikke det.”  
“Jammen jeg vil surfe mer!”  
“I dag skal vi finne på noe annet.”  
“Hva da? Jeg vil surfe? Og hvilken dag er det?”  
“Vi skal…” Even forsøker desperat å vri hodet for å finne på noe de kan gjøre. Noe som ikke er “en tur på stranden”, fordi det uvegerlig vil føre til flere spørsmål om surfing. Det var egentlig ganske gøy å surfe, men skrekken etter at han trodde han hadde tråkket på en giftig fisk i går sitter fortsatt i selv om han ikke kjenner noe i foten. Han gyser bare han tenker på å vasse på stranden, skal i hvert fall huske sandaler hvis de skal vasse i strandkanten.  
“Vi skal… vi skal i akvarium!” Han husker vagt en brosjyre for et akvarium et sted i nærheten, han er ikke sikker på om det er her eller om det er et annet sted, men det er uansett ikke langt å kjøre.  
“Akvarium?” Maria ser skeptisk på ham. “Pappa, Miriam har akvarium. Det er SÅ stort, liksom.” Hun holder hun hendene. Stemmen høres skeptisk ut.  
“Dette er et stort akvarium. Med store basseng til fiskene”, forklarer han. Ungene har ikke vært på det før, men han husker han var i Bergen da han var barn, og på et eller annet akvarium i Danmark, han husker ikke helt hvor. Han husker det var en diger rokke der, den var ekkel og stilig på samme tid.  
“Pappa, HVILKEN DAG ER DET!” Fredrik høres nesten desperat ut.  
“Herregud, Fredrik, slutt å mase! Det er onsdag!” Isak rister på hodet og trekker på skuldrene mens han ser på Even.

 

Det ender med at de drar til et akvarium litt lenger sørover, det viser seg å ta halvannen time å kjøre, inkludert en liten, dyr ferge der de kan stå nesten på broen og se i alle retninger når de seiler. Det er visst et lite le-rom ved siden av bildekket, men den friske luften på broen gjør godt for alle.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42122950470/in/dateposted-public/)

Plutselig peker en av passasjerene på noe i sjøen like ved fergen. Det er seler! Båten sakker farten, styrmannen har tydeligvis sett selene og setter ned farten for at de skal kunne se dem bedre, eller kanskje for å ikke skade dem. På en sandbanke bortenfor ser det ut til å være en hel koloni med seler, spættet sæl, eller flekksel, lærer de av en dame som står ved rekka og ser på dem. Hun forteller at hun er marinbiolog og jobber på akvariet de skal til. Flekkselen er den vanligste selen i Danmark, og det finnes mye av den i dette området. Det går an å dra på selsafari, “men stort nærmere enn dette kommer vi ikke da heller”, sier hun. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43931823061/in/dateposted-public/)

Even står og gliser mens han tar bilder, litt irritert fordi han ikke har med telelinse på dekk, bare den vanlige korte linsen fordi han tok med den lille kameravesken i stedet for bagen, men han håper bildene blir bra likevel, de er så nær selene at det føles nesten som om han kan strekke ut hånden og ta på dem gjennom kameralinsen. Han er fristet til å gå ned i bilen og hente bedre utstyr, men biologen ristet på hodet da han spurte om hun trodde han rakk det, fergeturen er bare et kvarter, og sandbanken var midtfjords.

Isak peker mot selene og forsøker få ungene engasjert. De er mer opptatt av fuglene som flyr like over båten, de stuper ned i kjølvannet på jakt etter fisk. Selene kaster de bare et blikk bort på før de trekker på skuldrene, “har sett sel på barne-TV.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/30116923558/in/dateposted-public/)

På akvariet er det fiskemating like etter at de kommer. Et par av de ansatte kommer med bøtter med fisk, og barna får mate fiskene i akvariet. Even rynker på nesen når han ser ned i bøtten, det er død småfisk, ekle, slimete greier, definitivt ikke fisket i dag, minner mer om daggammel fiskeslo i en bøtte noen glemte å tømme. Han forsøker ta på den, men greier det ikke, de er så forskjellig fra fiskene han pleier å fiske fra hytta, bittesmå og veldig døde, føles det som. Maria og Fredrik løper frem og tilbake mellom bøttene og akvariene, mater rokker og torsk, først med fingrene, så med en stang med fisken festet i en klype i enden. Fascinerte ser de på at fiskene svømmer helt opp til overflaten for å få tak i maten.

Etterpå ser de på steinbit, det er flere av dem i en vanntank, en hel familie, mener Maria. “Det er oss”, sier Fredrik. “Se, det er fire stykker! De spiser!” Steinbitene ligger ganske rolige, helt inntil glasset. En av den åpner og lukker munnen i jevn takt. Tennene er kraftige og skarpe, ligner mer på mennesketenner enn på fisk, tenker Even og grøsser. Det er kanskje en myte at den biter av stein, men han er ikke i tvil om at de kan bite seg godt fast i en finger om de får lov.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43029501435/in/dateposted-public/)

Plutselig begynner han tenke på hva som kan skje dersom akvariene sprekker og fiskene rømmer. Steinbit, rokker, haier, svømmende fritt i bygningen. Han ser for seg vannet som fosser ut, fiskene som følger med, hvordan vannet stiger og fyller rommene, før det fosser ut gjennom vinduer og døråpninger. Han kjenner at pusten begynner å gå raskere, den klaustrofobiske følelsen av at alt lukker seg rundt ham, han kjenner seg så liten, føler for å komme seg ut, bort, kjenner han ikke greier være her lenger. I panikk ser han seg rundt etter Isak, hvor er han, hvor er ungene? Det er bare fremmede her, de er borte, han er alene. Pusten går plutselig raskere, han holder på å miste kontrollen over den. Kjenner hvordan takten øker, han greier ikke få den ut av lungene fort nok til å få plass til luften han puster inn, den fyller opp halsen, strupen, munnen, nesen, det kjenner ut som om det skal sprenges samtidig som han ikke får den inn, han kveles-

“Hei, Even, går det bra?” Det er Isaks stemme, den rolige varme stemmen, hånden hans på skulderen, den varme pusten mot kinnet. Blikket hans har ham, bekymrede øyne, alvorlig ansikt fingrene stryker ham varsomt, lillefingeren kiler nedover overarmen. De står borte ved veggen, lengst borte fra akvariene, Even kjenner den kjølige murveggen mot ryggen, den er litt ruglete, hard. Isak står foran ham, som for å skjerme ham. T-skjorten er nær hans egen, han kjenner duften av ham, svette, kaffe, jordbærsyltetøyet fra isen de spiste før de gikk inn. Ungenes stemmer er et annet sted i rommet, de snakker med hverandre om hvordan det kjennes å ta på rokken i det lave bassenget, at skinnet er glatt og ryggen hard.  
Han nikker. “Det går bra.” Ordene sitter nesten fast i halsen, men han får dem frem. 

“Hva var det?” Isak ser bekymret på ham. “Du stod sammen med ungene foran akvariet, og plutselig var du borte.”  
Det føles som en knyttneve i magen hans. “Ble de redde?” hvisker han.  
Isak legger begge hendene på skuldrene hans og stryker med tomlene langs kragebeinene. “Neida”, smiler han. “De lå halvveis nedi klappebassenget med rokker og hai, de. Tror ikke de la merke til at du forsvant litt.” Ansiktet hans blir alvorlig. “Men jeg ble redd.” Han lener seg mot Even, de står helt inntil hverandre nå, nesten så tett som de kan komme uten å klemme hverandre.

“Jeg… jeg vet ikke. Eller… Jeg tenkte på hva som kunne skje hvis akvariene kollapset.” Han ser seg rundt. Rommet er lite, akvariene er ikke kjempestore, ikke som det enorme bassenget på Nordsøakvariet da han var barn, det som gikk fra første til fjerde etasje og hadde flere millioner liter vann, en enorm vegg på over 30 meter. Fiskene her er heller ikke så store, ingen er større enn ham selv, ingen fem meter lang hai eller enorme rokker eller månefisker. Isak følger blikket hans. “Jeg tror det er ganske trygt, altså. Tror liksom ikke de vil skremme turistene med at de kan drukne her”, smiler han skjevt. “Men vi kan gå hvis du vil. Jeg tror vi har sett alt nå. Og vi kunne funnet oss noe å spise og så kjørt hjem, chillet med en øl i hagen, kanskje?”  
Even tar hånden hans og klemmer den, mumler lavt til ham. “Du er verdens beste, du vet det?”  
Isak dulter borti ham og klemmer hånden hans. “Så så, la oss ikke krangle nå,” blunker han.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43029501575/in/dateposted-public/)

De ender på en fiskerestaurant nede ved havnen. Uteserveringen er travel, men de får mat fort likevel, det er deilig med steder som greier levere i takt med etterspørselen, tenker Even. Han bestilte fisketapas, småretter med skalldyr, fisk og fiskemat med dip og oljer. Ungene gikk for nuggets og chips, og med et sukk måtte Even konstatere at Isak ikke akkurat gikk foran med et strålende eksempel på sunn mat med sin fish’n’chips heller. I det minste blir de mette, de får kanskje ta eksponeringen for mer spennende mat en annen dag. Begge ungene smakte på Evens mat, det er en mager trøst, de alien-aktige rekene ble for fristende. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43886388642/in/dateposted-public/)

På vei tilbake til bilen ser de en butikk som reklamerer med fløteboller. Isak blir i fyr og flamme, han elsker de klissete bollene med eggehvitekrem og sjokoladetrekk. Her har de flere sorter enn de kan forestille seg, brune, hvite, svarte, gule, røde, rosa, oransje. Lakris, sjokolade, snickers, bringebær, appelsin, sitron, med bunn av vanlig kjeks, oreo, cookies, marsipan, sjokolade. De ender med å kjøpe noen de kan spise nå og en eske de kan ta med hjem. Utenfor butikken er det bord og benker, ungene slikker klissete krem av fingrene mens Isak og Even forsøker slappe av med kaffe. Even kjenner roen sige ut i kroppen mens han sipper til kaffen sin, den er varm, han tar små slurker.

“Hva synes dere var mest spennende i dag da?” spør Even barna.  
“Å klappe rokker!” svare Fredrik.  
“Ja, det var kjempegøy”, istemmer Maria. “De var liksom både harde og myke. Huden var glatt sånn som på frosker, ryggen var kjempehard, som om den hadde en rustning liksom.” Hun ser tenksomt på den brune sjokoladefrosken hun fikk sammen med fløtebollen.  
Even gyser litt av sammenligningen, verken han eller Isak er særlig glade i frosker, i det minste slapp han dissekere dem i biologien, tenker Even.  
“Og så var det morsomt å mate fiskene.”  
“Ja, det var supergøy. Vet du, jeg så en gutt som nesten ble bitt av fingeren. Fisken hoppet etter maten og bet seg fast i stangen hans, tenke om han hadde holdt den i fingrene i stedet.” Ansiktet lyser av skrekkblandet fryd.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43934441791/in/dateposted-public/)

Esken med fløteboller havner på en eller annen måte i baksetet på vei hjem. 

Even kjører og Isak blir ikke oppmerksom på den hvite esken med de sjokoladetrekte bollene før en time senere. “Fredrik, hva ER det du har i ansiktet?” Han snur seg brått mot baksetet. “Og du også Maria?” Han ser ned på de klissete, brunflekkede fingrene deres og den tomme hvite esken som ligger på gulvet mellom dem i baksetet. “Har dere spist opp fløtebollene?”  
“Bare tre av dem”, svarer Fredrik. Han peker på klissete brune flekker i setet mellom dem. “Den siste falt ned,og vi fikk den ikke opp. Men vi delte den andre som var igjen da.” Buksen og bilsetet hans er fullt av små, halvsmeltede brune sjokoladebiter og utgnidde, hvite klumper av fyllet.  
Isak sukker høyt og ser seg litt rådvill rundt.  
“Like greit å vente til vi er hjemme, tror jeg”, sier Even og kaster et blikk på GPS-en. “Det er bare ti minutter igjen.” Han er usikker på hva de har av vaskeutstyr i bilen. Etter turen i fjor har ungene tålt bilkjøring bedre, og han lurer på om de kanskje tok ut spy-kitet fra bilen før ferien, i hvertfall overtrekksdressene og bagen med ekstra tøy. Han vet de har tørkerull og våtservietter et eller annet sted, men bilsetet må vel renses, sjokolade er ikke så enkelt å fjerne. De får bare håpe ingen uforvarende setter seg på det før det er vasket bort.

“Pappa, jeg er kvalm”, kommer det plutselig fra Maria. Hun kommer med harkende lyder, og idet Even bremser opp for å stoppe på nærmeste bussholdeplass hører de den velkjente lyden av noen som spyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man kan ikke ha en solnedgang uten spy ;) -og det var jo der det startet.
> 
> Takk for kommentarer og kudos, det betyr så mye ❤️
> 
> Akvariet de besøker er Jyllandsakvariet på Thyborøn. Vi var der i sommer og fiskematingen der er en av de beste barneaktivitetene vi har opplevd i Danmark (og det sier jo i grunnen en hel del, for danskene er veldig gode på sånt). Matefisken var imidlertid intenst disgusting. #jesuiseven


	13. Har du vannskrekk?

Omsider har ungene lagt seg. Det var varmt og de var høye på sukker og inntrykk, og leggingen tok lengre tid enn vanlig. Så var det bilvasken. De hadde tatt det grøvste med en gang de kom hjem, heldigvis. Tatt ut barneseter, tepper, klær, tømt bilen for søppel, spylt mattene med hageslangen de takk og pris fant i garasjen. 

Maria hadde vært heldig, tenker Isak, det meste hadde gått på klærne og på gulvet. Men åpenbart ikke alt, ut fra stanken som slår mot ham når han åpner døren til den varme bilen. Han må snu seg bort, brekker seg nesten av sjokket, han hadde ikke forventet at det var SÅ ille.

Med et sukk begynner han å vaske overflatene med såpe og vann. Han finner en stor flekk spy mellom setet og gulvet, og håper det meste av lukten kommer derfra. Det er halvtygde klumper av nuggets og chips der, og en ubestemmelig gråhvit masse han antar er fløteboller. Når det verste er vasket bort, finner han støvsugeren og og går over setene, vipper dem frem så han får støvsugd mellom dem også. Han rynker på pannen over mengden...ting han finner der. Smuler og støv, selvfølgelig, lodne drops, klissete rester av smoothie, Lego-klosser, en nøkkel, noen mynter. Han vasker etterpå, heller i litt ekstra såpe i vaskevannet i håp om enda friskere duft. Heldigvis var ikke hele spy-kittet, som han kaller det, fjernet fra bilen. Sprayflaskene med flekkfjerner og luktfjerner stod fortsatt i bagasjerommet, han har allerede sprayet stofftrekkene i bilen og på bilstolene med flekkfjerner, og støvsuger det bort når det har tørket. Det ser ok ut, tenker han, ikke særlig flekkete i hvertfall. Han avslutter med liberale mengder luktfjerner i hele bilen, det har fungert bra før, de burde være flinkere til å bruke det jevnlig, litt forebyggende, og i hvert fall huske å ha det på med en gang noe begynner å lukte i bilen.

Etterpå går han inn. “Ferdig med å vaske bilen nå?” Even møter ham med et kyss i gangen.  
Isak nikker. “Det var verre enn jeg trodde”, sukker han.  
Even står med en klesvask i armene. “Skal vi ta en dusj og senke våre vakre legemer ned i desinfiserende klorvann etterpå?” spør han.  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Ok.”  
“Jeg skal bare henge opp dette først. Kan du se om du finner noe øl du vil ha?”

Han vasker håret grundig, lar vannet renne lenge, gnir hendene med såpe, skyller godt, har lyst til å fylle nesen med såpe for å bli kvitt den antagelig innbilte lukten av spy. Han trekker på seg badeshortsen og klatrer ned i bassenget. Vannet er kaldere enn i dusjen, men de har funnet bryteren for å skru opp temperaturen så det er varmere enn første dag. Det er ikke verdt å bli forkjølet på ferie, tenker han, det er ikke akkurat treningstempo på badingen deres.

Han legger seg med hodet på den rosa flamingoen, legger armene over vingene og hviler nakken på ryggen dens. Halsen og hodet troner over ham, det ser ganske merkelig ut sett nedenfra, tenker han når han lener seg bakover og ser flamingoen opp mot taket. Flamingoen flyter sakte rundt mens vannet sirkulerer, han ender opp i hjørnet lengst borte fra trappen, blir liggende der og duve i de små bølgene i bassenget. Øynene er lukket, det føles nesten som om han er vektløs, han ligger i vannflaten, musklene slapper av, han kjenner bare de små bevegelsene og de lave plaskene når vannet treffer bassengkanten. 

Han åpner sakte øynene når det smeller i døren. Han hører dusjen bli slått på, Evens pusling der ute, lyden når han forsøker dra det våte dusjforhenget for dusjen, såpeskummet som klasker i flisene. Vannet som slås av, forhenget trekkes fra, tassingen fra Evens føtter over det våte gulvet. “Badebukse eller ikke?” spør han.  
“Even, det er et basseng. Ikke et badekar.”  
“Ja, og så? Hva er forskjellen, liksom?” Even trekker på skuldrene. “Dessuten er det jo bare oss her.”  
“Ja, men….” Isak kjenner han rødmer samtidig som han smiler. Det føles liksom feil å ikke ha badetøy på i dette som åpenbart er et badebasseng. Som om de trenger bekymre seg for at noen skal komme inn.  
“Jaja, whatever.” Even løfter det ene beinet for å tråkke inn i shortsen.  
“Nei, føkk it. Drit i den.” Isak vrir seg ned fra flamingoen og vrenger av seg sin egen shorts, slenger den med et vått klask opp på kanten.

Even smiler mot ham og hopper uti. “Oi, kjølig”, ler han og griper enhjørningflåten som ligger på kanten. Isak åler seg opp på flamingoen igjen og beveger seg med små beinspark bortover mot Even, som har lagt seg på samme måte på enhjørningen, tilbakelent, hendene leker så vidt i vannoverflaten, fingrene hekter seg i Isaks. Stille blir de liggende ved siden av hverandre i vannet, flyter frem og tilbake, beina henger slapt ned, de ser opp mot taket. Han teller takplatene, det er fem den ene veien og fjorten den andre, det blir søtti, tenker han, det er noe beroligende ved å ligge slik og la tankene flyte om trivielle ting. 

Luften utenfor var deilig. Han hadde blitt stående litt etter at bilen var vasket, kjent på den varme brisen med hint av tang og sjø, varm, men likevel forfriskende. Han tok seg i å savne det å kunne gå en tur sammen med Even, gå ut i skumringen, se på himmelen, solnedgangen, sjøen som møtte natten, høre på lydene, undres på hvilke dyr som fantes i mørket rundt dem. Han smiler når han tenker på fyrtårnet Even snakket om, blinkene de så vidt kunne se fra verandaen om kvelden, små blink i mørket, konturene av det mot den mørkeblå kveldshimmelen. Lurer på hvor langt de kan se i mørket, om disen er annerledes om natten, om de kan se båter. Sanden er kjøligere om kvelden, men kanskje sjøen ikke kjøles ned så mye, det er sikkert deilig å bade i det salte vannet om kvelden også, vasse i strandkanten, kjenne bølgene plaske mot føttene. 

Han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på at han var sjalu på Kristine, det virker så fjernt nå. Hun er så åpenbart ikke interessert i Even, blikket hun sendte Anja var av en helt annen dimensjon enn blikkene mot Even. Han kommer på at han har glemt spørre Even om hvorfor han ikke ville på surfekurs likevel, de har ikke snakket mer om det, det var som om hele surfegreia var glemt etter at de kom hjem på tirsdag, etter at ungene var sendt i bassenget, tatt opp igjen, middag, legging, alle de hverdagslige tingene som ikke forsvinner selv om de er på ferie.

“Even?”  
“Mm.” Stemmen hans høres fjern ut. Isak angrer nesten på at han forstyrrer ham, han ligger helt rolig, øynene er lukket, fingrene ligger fortsatt akkurat i overflaten av vannet.  
“Hvorfor ville du ikke på surfekurset?”  
Even rykker litt til og rynker på pannen. “Jeg ville da det?”  
“Du var kjempeivrig, men da vi meldte oss på så ville du liksom ikke, du drev og snakket om at det sikkert ikke gikk an å lære så fort og at du heller ville stå på land og ta bilder.”

Even ser opp i taket, han tenker. “Jeg er ikke sikker, egentlig. Det… det føltes så spontant. At jeg så det skiltet og plutselig ville på surfekurs, jeg har jo aldri drømt om det før, liksom. Og så var det egentlig ikke så viktig, ikke når du ikke ville jeg skulle dra, da kunne jeg like godt droppe det. Og det føltes egentlig litt godt, på en måte. Det….” Han rynker ansiktet litt, blikket blir litt fjernt. “Det føltes litt som om jeg hadde kontroll over det? At det som egentlig var et veldig spontant innfall som du ikke ville jeg skulle gjøre var noe jeg faktisk _kunne_ stoppe?”

Han ser på Isak. “Og så ble du så ivrig likevel når vi kunne gjøre det sammen, men da var det som om hodet mitt hadde innstilt seg på at det ikke ville, liksom?” Han ser litt spørrende på Isak. “Det var ikke noe mer enn det, tror jeg.”  
“Okei.” 

Isak blir stille en stund. “Så det ble litt en greie for å øve deg på å kontrollere det, liksom?”  
Even nikker. “Jeg tror det. Jeg tenkte at jeg ville prøve å legge bort ideen når du så åpenbart syntes det var en dårlig ide, at jeg kunne prøve å bare la være?”

De ligger stille og lytter til skvulpingen fra bølgene som slår mot bassengkanten. 

“Enn du da, var du sjalu på Kristine, eller?” Even snur hodet mot ham og ler. Smilet får øynene til å forsvinne denne gangen, det er det spøkefulle gliset hans.  
“Sjalu? Nei, jeg var ikke sjalu!” Isak ler mot Even. Latteren høres ikke ekte ut, merker han.  
“Du er ikke mye løgnemasteren, altså.”  
“Nei, kanskje jeg var litt sjalu, da.” Okei, da, han var jo det.  
“Hvor sjalu da? Sånn at du ville kvele henne og kaste henne på sjøen?”  
Isak ler. “Nei, ikke så sjalu. Bare sånn at….kanskje hun kunne tråkke på en fjesing eller noe og forsvinne fra kurset.”  
Even ler. “Sjalusimasteren min, altså.” Han stryker fingrene sine over Isaks arm. Isak vrir armen, fingertuppene kiler mot den tynne huden i albuekroken og nedover underarmen. 

Even blir mer alvorlig, han biter seg i underleppen før han snakker. “Men hvorfor ble du sjalu da, Isak?”  
“Jeg vet ikke helt… jeg pleier jo ikke bli sånn, ikke sånn skikkelig intenst. Jeg tror bare jeg er litt sliten, det kom opp til overflaten mens vi holdt på med det kurset, jeg fikk det liksom ikke helt til og var tørst og…” Han ser opp på takplatene igjen. Det er en mørk skjold i hjørnet på en av dem, ser ut som det har vært en lekkasje der en gang. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Det er kanskje sånn jeg blir når jeg blir stressa?”  
“Da må vi passe på at du ikke blir stressa, da.”  
Isak ser på Even og klemmer hånden hans. Noen ganger føles det som om Even ser gjennom ham.

“Men…” Han ser undrende på Even. “Så du det?”  
Even smiler litt. “Jeg så det da jeg greide reise meg på brettet første gang. Da jeg gav henne en klem. Du så ikke blid ut.” Han blir alvorlig igjen. Øynene ser mørke ut. “Jeg håper du ikke var sjalu på _meg_ , da.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg var ikke det. Jeg… jeg vet du ikke så sånn på henne.”  
Even stryker ham lett over kinnet med hånden. “Jeg ser bare deg, jeg”, sier han stille. Fingrene hans skjelver litt, synes Isak. Han strekker ut hånden og griper Evens, trekker ham litt nærmere, holder ham fast når enhjørningsmadrassen driver bort. 

Han løfter hånden hans opp til munnen sin og kysser den forsiktig, små, myke kyss over håndbaken. “Tenk så digg det hadde vært om vi kunne gå en tur på stranden på kvelden, etter at det er mørkt. Se på fyret, høre på bølgene, vasse litt, kanskje. Husker du vi pleide å gjøre sånt før?” Drømmende lar han føttene sine leke med Evens, kilende bevegelser med tærne mot leggene, legger det ene beinet over den andres.  
Even snur hodet og smiler mot ham. “Nå høres du ut som meg”, spøker han og drar forsiktig i Isaks hånd. “Men det hadde vært digg.”

Så flyter de litt igjen. Even leker med fingrene hans, stryker dem en etter en med tommelen, kiler ham i gropen mellom fingrene, lar fingertuppene sine gli frem og tilbake over gifteringen.

Han ser bort på Evens hånd på hans, og vrir sin egen så han kan gripe tak i den. “Kom her da, kjæresten min”, sier han og trekker ham nærmere. Flåtene blir liggende tett inntil hverandre, den lange flamingohalsen lener seg over enhjørningens horn, Isak kjenner Evens arm mot seg, de blå øynene er så nær når han snur hodet mot ham. Han smiler, det fine smilet som får frem øynene, han ser på ham, de ser på hverandre. Isak vrir seg mot ham og sklir ned i vannet, flamingoen presses ned når vektfordelingen forandrer seg og spretter unna når han hopper av flåten. “Bli med da”, sier han lavt til Even og rekker ham den andre hånden og trekker ham ned fra enhjørningen.

Han legger armene sine rundt Even. Han smiler litt når fingrene glir nedenfor midjen, det kjennes litt merkelig når fingrene glir over stedet det vanligvis er en linning, ikke at det nødvendigvis er det, selvfølgelig er han vant med å kjenne Even naken inntil seg, men det er noe med bassenget som gjør at det føles merkelig, bare de to, alene i bassenget. 

Fingrene hans glir ned over rumpeballene, han spriker med fingrene og trekker ham mot seg. Brystkassen og magen klemmer mot ham, myke og harde på samme tid, det kjølige vannet mellom dem, underlivet som presses mot hans. Han lar den ene hånden gli oppover ryggen hans mot nakken og leker så vidt med det våte håret mens han kjenner Evens hender på seg selv, opp og ned på ryggen, han klemmer ham også mot seg, Isak kjenner han er halvhard, de er begge det. 

Han kysser Even, våte lepper på det våte ansiktet, smak av klor, huden smaker ikke som vanlig, men tungen er som den pleier, ru og smidig, med smak av Even, middag, øl, kaffe, appelsinbrusen han delte med Maria da de kom hjem, han selv og Fredrik hadde prøvd pærebrusen. Huden er fuktig, fortsatt våt etter dusjen og oppholdet i det varme, fuktige rommet, men ikke så våt at det renner nedover, ingen dråper fra hårtuppene som svir i øynene eller får kysset til å smake vann.

Plutselig kjenner Isak at Even strammer armene om ham. Før han rekker tenke mer på det, blir han dratt lenger ned i vannet. På refleks bøyer han beina når han kjenner bunnen presse mot fotsålene, og slenger armene bakover når han kjenner kroppen akselerere oppover igjen. Han kjenner Even dytte ham oppover og bakover, og hører latteren hans gjalle i rommet før vannet lukker seg over ham.  
“Even!” roper han når han prustende kommer opp igjen. Even står noen meter unna og hikstler. 

Isak kaster seg fremover i vannet og svømmer mot ham. Han skal ta hevn! Et par meter unna dykker han ned under overflaten og fortsetter mot Even langs bunnen. Han griper tak i anklene hans og drar ham overende mens han flytter hendene oppover beina hans og tar tak på siden av hoftene. Mens Even bukter seg under ham i vannet plasserer han ansiktet sitt over Even og tar den faste pikken hans munnen. Han lar tungen gli opp og ned langs undersiden mens leppene omslutter den, før trangen etter luft blir for sterk og han må opp og puste. 

Even kommer opp ved siden av ham, hoster litt mellom latterhikstene. “Fy faen, Isak”, kommer det fra ham mens han ler andpustent.  
Isak ler tilbake. “Skal vi dykke igjen, eller?” Han hever et øyenbryn.  
“Eller kanskje vi skal gå og dusje og legge oss i stedet?” spør Even.  
“Har du vannskrekk, eller?” flirer Isak.  
“Nei, Isak, jeg har fortsatt ikke vannskrekk. Men jeg begynner bli så moden at jeg har lært litt om hvilken sex som funker for meg, og undervannssex er en av de tingene jeg synes vi er ferdig med å teste ut.”  
Isak lar hånden sin gli nedover magen til Even, kjenner på den myke huden gjennom vannet, stryker lett med fingertuppene over de krøllete hårene som flyter så uvant i vannet, ikke på samme måte som når de ligger i badekaret, friere, på en måte. “Hva med dusjsex da, er du ferdig med det også.” Han kysser Even, lett og flørtende, så lengre og mer dvelende.  
“Det er jeg _ikke_ ferdig med”, mumler han mot kysset mens hendene hans beveger seg lett, lett over rumpeballene hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fløtebollerester blir man jo ikke kvitt sånn helt uten videre. Særlig ikke hvis man har vært så amatør at man har fjerna utstyret for å kvitte seg med det. Da er det bra man i det minste har utstyr for langsom klorvanndesinfeksjon av legemet.
> 
> Og undervannssex, det er vi ferdige med, det er so last year. Men dusjsex, det kan vi tenke på. Selv om det svarte teppet gikk ned akkurat her. (Nå KUNNE jeg spurt "hva tror dere skjer i dusjen, da?", men det gjør jeg altså IKKE.)
> 
> Dette ble faktisk et billedløst kapittel. I am speechless! Pictureless! Heldigvis befinner det seg få (ingen) bilder av spy eller vasking av spy på kameraet mitt, ei heller er det særlig mange (altså null) nakne menn i basseng der. Googlecachen min er derimot infisert av søket "naked men in swimming pool". Not safe for work, fåsds.
> 
> Takk til Frieda og evakyaki for gjennomlesing! 
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer fra dere alle. Keep'em coming!


	14. Overraskelsen

“Isak, vi har en overraskelse til deg. Lukk øynene!”

Isak ligger på sofaen og slapper av når Even og ungene kommer inn etter å ha vært på butikken. Han har ryddet litt mens de var ute, kostet sand og smuler på gulvet, vasket klær, alle badehåndklærne, de ligger i tørketrommelen nå. Han smiler mot døråpningen når han hører Evens stemme. “Hva er det?”  
“Lukk øynene, sa jeg!” Evens stemme er befalende. Isak hører dem romstere litt ute i gangen. Det knitrer svakt i en pose, han hører lave stemmer. “Har du lukket dem nå?”  
“Jada”, svarer Isak.  
“Sikker?” Even er fortsatt på gangen.  
“Ja, jeg har lukket dem. Men nå vet jeg ikke om jeg vil lenger, altså.” Isak ligger på sofaen med lukkede øyne og smiler. Han kniper øynene igjen med alle kinnmusklene samtidig som han forsøker jukseplire gjennom de sammenknepne øyenlokkene. En kunst enhver far bør kunne, tenker han. Det er tryggest sånn.  
“Du jukser.”  
“Det gjør jeg ikke!”  
“Kom med hånden din, da.”

Isak rynker på pannen. “Hånden min?”  
“Ja, kom med den!” Han hører latteren i Evens stemme.  
“Det er ikke noe ekkelt? Ikke… råtten fisk eller noe slikt?” Han skjærer en grimase.  
Even ler igjen. Han hører ungenes lave, klukkende latter i bakgrunnen. “Nei, det er ikke noe ekkelt. Jeg lover!”  
“Okei da.” Isak strekker litt tvilende frem hånden.

Han hører knitringen i plast igjen, så en annen lyd, som av...en eske?  
“Klar? Du ser ikke?” Han hører latteren i Evens stemme.  
“Nei…” Han har lyst til å trekke til seg hånden.

Even legger noe kaldt i hånden hans. Kaldt og ørlite klissete mot huden, men ikke slimete. Maria fniser, han kjenner igjen den lille snøftingen hennes på slutten av de lave lydene.  
Forsiktig krummer han hendene om det. Det er noe sylinderformet, sirkelen mot huden er tydelig, flat bunn, men ikke veldig hard. Han kjenner han blir litt klissete på fingrene når det kalde varmes mot dem.  
“Smak, da!” Han kjenner Evens hånd under hans egen.  
“Smak??” Han vil åpne øynene,men rekker det ikke før han kjenner Evens andre hånd over ansiktet.  
“Ikke se da!” smiler Even. “Bare smak!”

Isak kjenner at Even presser hånden hans oppover mot munnen hans. Han kjenner noe kjølig og glatt mot leppene, kjenner en duft av kokos, den overdøver nesten sjokoladeduften. Han smiler og sprer leppene forsiktig og tar det glatte mellom dem før han biter i det med tennene.

Smaken av kokos og sjokolade treffer tungen, sødmen i den kraftige mørke sjokoladen, så bitterheten, kokosen som intenst fylle munnhulen sammen med den klissete, søte kremen under det tykke sjokoladelaget. Sjokoladen brytes opp i biter som klistrer seg til leppene, han stikker tungen ut for å slikke dem i seg, og kjenner at kremen har festet seg til skjeggstubbene på overleppen. Han står med fløtebollen i hånden og kjenner at sjokoladen smelter litt mot fingrene, de blir klissete og brune, bollen får flekker av fingertuppene. Tungen glir over leppene og forsøker slikke dem rene, mens munnen bryter opp i et smil. 

Trekket knaser lett når han biter i det og sjokoladen brekker i små biter. Det presses inn mot fyllet, egentlig blir det høyere lyder av de små bitene som faller ned på gulvet.

Øynene er fortsatt lukket. Han har ikke åpnet dem ennå, står bare og nyter med lukkede øyne, lar ikke synet forstyrre luktene og smaken og følelsen av sjokoladen og fyllet. Han fortsetter å ta små biter av fløtebollen, munnen fylles av sødme og bitterhet, av det luftige fyllet som klistrer seg til innsiden av kinnene og over hele tungen, skallet av sjokolade, den lett kvalmende følelsen av å spise en hel stor fløtebolle på en gang, selv om han vet han vil gjøre det igjen og igjen.

Når han er nesten ferdig åpner han øynene. Bunnen på bollen er nesten like stor som den krummede håndflaten hans. Den har lagd brune sjokolademerker på huden. Han kjenner allerede hvordan Evens tunge vil kjennes mot ham om han gir ham hånden og han slikker den av. Han har spist halvparten, hele den buede toppen, et stykke nedover sidene. Fyllet inni er hvitt og porøst, mengdevis av små luftfylte hulrom som kollapser når han biter i den. Tennene har lagd utydelige merker langs kanten, sjokoladetrekket har brekt opp og fyllet er for klissete til å lage skikkelige merker, men han ser hvor han har bitt.

Even står foran ham. De blå øynene ser på hans egne, de er blå og spettede, gyldne spetter, som rav, steinene de så i dag minner ham om Evens på sene kvelder i solen. De er mørkest innerst, når pupillene vokser spiser det mørke nesten opp det blå, når Even ser på ham med det intense blikket, det er som om han sluker ham, spiser ham, fyller seg med ham, fyller ham med seg.

Forsiktig fører han fløtebollen mot munnen igjen. Leppene treffer fyllet. Det kjennes ut som de limes til det, blandingen av sukker og eggehvite limer dem nesten sammen. Han stikker tungen ut og smaker på fyllet, lepjer det i seg med små bevegelser, kjenner tungen smake på det, krumme seg, føre det inn i munnen hans. Tungen beveger seg langsomt frem og tilbake, han kjenner sødmen mot den ru overflaten, den fyller hele munnhulen når han fyller munnen med den luftige massen, langsomt og dvelende. Så treffer han bunnen, slikker den ren, lar tungen sirkle rundt den harde overflaten, toppen av den har myknet litt i kontakten med fyllet, lenger nede er den hard. Han slikker den ren, spisser tungen for å nå helt ned og fører den rundt kanten, før han spiser restene av sjokoladetrekket og tygger i seg bunnen.

Langsomt slikker han leppene sine rene, lar tungen gli i en sirkel først langs overleppen, så langs underleppen, deretter i munnvikene. Han kjenner den søte sjokoladesmaken på tungen, putter en finger inn mellom leppene og krummer tungen om den før han strammer leppene og lar fingeren gli ut igjen, gjentar det med de andre fingrene, avslutter med tommelen, tungen som beveger seg sakte over fingertuppen idet den forlater munnen. 

Hele tiden med Evens mørke øyne på seg. 

“Fy faen”, sier Even lavt. Stemmen hans er hes og dyp, nesten et hvisk, et stønn. Han bøyer seg mot Isak og kysser ham, tungen hans slikker over Isaks lepper, hånden hans i nakken presser hodet hans mot ham selv. Isak kjenner hardheten hans mot sin egen gjennom shortsen, lengden som reiser seg under det myke stoffet, han gnir seg en ekstra gang mot ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda for egoboost, og til evakyaki for inspirasjon. Endelig fikk Isak fløtebollen sin ❤️
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og forventninger. Jeg tror de fikk dusjet etter klorvasken i går kveld, håper i hvert fall det, for bassenglukten er veldig klinisk og usexy i sengen. Greit å kline i bassenget, altså, men lukta bør erstattes eller i det minste komplementeres av såpe og shampo, kanskje til og med en og annen duft man kan velge å ikke dusje bort før neste morgen.


	15. Jeg gleder meg til i morgen

Fredagen er varm og vindstille, solen skinner fra blå himmel, bare lette fjærskyer er å se. Stranden er full av familier. Et bakgrunnsteppe av barneskrål og rop og måkeskrik og bølger ligger i øret. De har satt seg i sanden i bakken opp mot klittene, et stykke bortenfor odden nord for landingsplassen for fiskebåtene. Det er en stund siden fiskerne kom inn med dagens fangst. Måkene er fortsatt ivrige borte ved moloen, spiser dagens dose krabber og fiskeslo. En av båtene trekkes på land av en traktor, på en annen spyler fiskeren dekket og gjør den klar for i morgen. Det er travelt og likevel rolig, men kontrasten av fiskerne i lange oljebukser og tykke hansker, sammenlignet med den avslappede stemningen blant de ferierende på stranden, er likevel stor.

Maria og Fredrik leker i sanden litt lenger nede, de har bøtter og spader og graver etter skjell og steiner. Even og Isak ligger ved siden av hverandre på hvert sitt håndkle. Det er varmt, huden er klam av svette. Små svetteperler pipler ut på pannen til Isak. Det glinser litt i solkremen på huden hans, de smurte hverandre nøye inn før de gikk i dag.  
Even kjenner Isaks hånd over sin egen. “Skal vi bade?”  
“Mm. Kanskje det.” Even orker ikke reise seg. Det er så deilig å ligge stille, bare la roen sige inn og fylle alle cellene i kroppen.  
“Du er ikke keen på å bade?” Isaks stemme er nærmere nå. Even åpner øynene og ser rett opp på ansiktet hans like over sitt eget. Han kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet, et friskt pust, tenker han.  
“Joda. Det var bare så deilig å ligge sånn.” Han vrir seg litt på håndkleet, kjenner det klikker i anklene når han strekker dem ut, før han retter seg seg opp. Det svimler litt for ham idet han setter seg opp, han blir sittende litt før han strekker seg etter badesandalene som ligger halvt begravd i sanden ved håndkleet. Isak rekker ut hånden mot ham, og møter ham med et varmt kyss når han står ved siden av ham.

“Maria, Fredrik, bli med og bad da?” roper han mot ungene.  
Ungene kaster fra seg spader og bøtter, og løper sammen med dem ned mot bølgene. 

Hele familien vasser utover, hånd i hånd, Isak og Even med hvert sitt barn, de går til vannet når ungene til midt på brystet, plasker og ler. Vannet er varmt og samtidig svalende, Even fryser ikke, faktisk føles det varmere enn i bassenget, men det kan være solen som gjør det. Den skinner hett fra himmelen, kanskje er det saltvannet som gjør det ekstra varmt, tenker han.

Ungene kan ikke svømme her ennå. Selv om Maria har greid flere lengder i bassenget, tviler de på om hun greier særlig mye i bølgene her ute, til tross for at de er små, så små at selv om stranden er full i dag så er det knapt et eneste surfebrett å se. Even holder dem begge i hendene mens Isak svømmer noen tak bort fra dem, før han snur og svømmer tilbake. Selv har han egentlig ikke lyst til å bade her, historien om fjesingen har skremt ham mer enn han liker, alt det ukjente i havet virker plutselig så nært og så skremmende. Men han gjør det for barna. De skal få bade og Isak skal slippe å bade alene med dem. Så lenge han står stille og ikke tenker så mye på uendeligheten i havet går det bra.

Oppe på land igjen drikker de juice og brus som har ligget i solen og kjølt seg ned. Even hadde ledd første gang Isak hadde pakket inn ølboksene i våte håndklær og lagt dem i solen, det var nære på at han hadde plassert sine egne et annet sted, hvor som helst som ikke var i solen, men det fungerte jo, så merkelig det enn føltes. De spiser kanelboller og seigmenn, snakker om at de snart skal gå og kjøpe is, eller pannekaker eller noe annet å spise, kanskje en tur på pizzabaren.

“Hva skal vi gjøre i morgen da?” spør ungene. De ser ivrige og nysgjerrige på dem, Even må nesten le av iveren deres.  
“I morgen skal vi reise herfra”, sier han. “Vi skal stå tidlig opp og dra videre.”  
“Hvor skal vi da?” spør Maria.  
“Nei, hvor skal vi da?” svarer Even og ser på Isak, han smiler.  
“Hm….” Isak later som om han ikke aner hvor de skal, selv om han og Even har planlagt det for lenge siden. “Hjem, vel?”  
“Neiii, ikke hjem! Jeg vil ikke hjem!”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Det er så gøy her! Kan vi ikke være her for alltid?”  
Isak smiler. “Vi kan ikke det. Vi må jo hjem. Til skolen og jobben og bestemor og bestefar og huset vårt og…”  
“Jo men det kan Sana og Yousef passe på”, protesterer Fredrik.  
“Blir det ikke gøy å dra hjem, da? Til lekene deres, bøkene?” Han ser på Maria. Hun hadde vært sint fordi hun ikke hadde fått lov til å ta med seg minst tjue bøker hjemmefra da de dro. “Jeg kommer aldri til å bli glad igjen!” hadde hun ropt før hun løp inn på rommet sitt.  
“Nei, jeg vil ikke lese mer.”  
“Å nei. Hva vil du da?”  
“Jeg vil være her. Jeg vil bade!”  
“Ikke dra i Legoland?”

“Jooo! Legoland! Hurra!” “Jeg vil til Legoland! Legoland! Legoland!” “Kan vi dra dit, pappa? Kan vi det?” “Jeg vil kjøre båt! Og se Legohus! Og Ninjago!” “Jaaaa!” Ungene roper i munnen på hverandre mens de tripper rundt og henger i armen til Even. Fredrik stuper kråke og sparker sand på håndkleet til Maria, men hun lar seg nesten ikke merke med det, hun småhopper opp og ned. Even smiler litt over de blide stemmene, glad for at forslaget ble tatt vel i mot.

Etterpå går ungene for å leke i sanden bortenfor dem. Even og Isak setter seg ved siden av hverandre på håndkleet og ser ned mot dem.  
“De ble glade, da”, smiler Isak og lukker øynene mot solen mens han lener seg mot Even.  
“Mm.” Even klemmer ham inntil seg, huden hans er litt svett klissete av solkrem og sanden har allerede klebet seg til den. Badeshortsen har laget et tydelig skille over huden. “Legoland er digg da.” Han smiler mot Isak. “Husker du gullvaskingen? Jeg var kjempeimponert over at fem små gullbiter kunne bli en medalje og ville gå tilbake, vi kunne jo bli rike. Men pappa lot meg ikke få lov.” Even humrer av minnet, han husker hvordan faren hadde forsøkt forklare ham at medaljen ikke bestod bare av dette gullet, uten å fortelle ham at det var juks. Han husker ikke helt når det var, kanskje da han var rundt 4-5 år?

Isak smiler mot ham. “Jeg husker også den medaljen. Jeg så noen barn med medalje borte i Western-byen, og da jeg så hvor små gullkornene var så torde jeg ikke gå og få vekslet inn gullet hos den skumle mannen før jeg hadde en hel neve.” Isak dulter borti ham. “Jeg skjønte i alle fall at fem biter ikke var nok!”

“Dust!” Even dytter tilbake. “Hvor mange pølser spiste du da?”  
Isak ser på ham. “Husker ikke?”  
“Pølsene var jo episke! De røde pølsene, husker du ikke dem?”  
Han rister på hodet. “Nei, men jeg likte bare kjøttboller da, tror jeg. Mamma har fortalt jeg var veldig kresen da jeg var på den alderen. Og softis. Det spiste jeg masse av. Jeg ville ha sånn barnebeger, drage, tror jeg det var, men jeg fikk det bare første gang. Jeg så for meg at jeg kunne ha invitert alle i klassen på bursdag med dragebeger, men det fikk jeg ikke.” Med ett får han et alvorlig drag over ansiktet. “Eller kanskje det var den andre gangen jeg hadde tenkt å kjøpe det? Jeg husker ikke helt.”

“Den andre gangen?” Even ser på det alvorlige ansiktet hans. Isak nikker. Han tar en neve sand og siler den mellom fingrene mens han ser ned på barna som leker foran dem.

“Jeg tror jeg var sånn 3-4 år den første gangen. Jeg husker ikke så mye. Bare den medaljen, at jeg var så redd for at jeg skulle komme med for lite gull. Men det er masse bilder fra turen i albumene hjemme. Du har sett dem, har du ikke?”  
Even flirer. “Det der du rir på ponnien?”  
Isak nikker.  
“Virkelig god til å ri, altså. Du begynte tidlig,” sier Even med et blunk før de begynner å le begge to.  
“Jo, og så husker jeg at jeg spydde. Jeg tok en karusell mange ganger, til slutt var jeg så svimmel at jeg ikke greide mer, og så spydde jeg opp isen jeg fikk etterpå.” Han rynker på nesen. “Det var hvite klumper i det.”  
“Tydelig hvor Maria og Fredrik har sine sterke bil-mager fra, altså”, sier Even og ser bort på dem.

Et minne fra albumet Isak snakker om dukker plutselig opp, det er Isak som sover i teltet på campingplassen. Han ligger sammenkrøllet med albuene utenfor soveposen, svette lokker i pannen, gyllent lys gjennom teltduken, det ser klamt ut, Even vet hvor intenst varmt det kan være i teltet en solfylt sommermorgen. “Dere bodde i telt, eller?”

Isak nikker. “Den første gangen så. Men den andre gangen, jeg var åtte, tror jeg, skulle sikkert begynne i tredje klasse, da skulle vi bo i feriehus. Jeg kjente ingen andre som hadde gjort det, men det hørtes kult ut og jeg gledet meg skikkelig. Da vi kom frem så var huset lite og mørkt, med en terrasse uten sol og skogen like bak. Det lå langt fra stranden, nesten en kilometer, tror jeg, det tok jo kjempelang tid å gå. Det var en sånn smal sti med høye rosebusker og brennesler langs, jeg var livredd for å falle og brenne meg på dem.” Et gys går gjennom kroppen hans. “Men jeg fikk sove på hemsen alene, mamma og pappa og Lea fikk soverommene. Loftet over kjøkkenet var nesten bedre enn eget rom, jeg lå våken og smugkikket på mamma og pappa til langt på kvelden. De så på TV, leste, strikket, det var stille, de snakket ikke så mye sammen, i grunnen. Men jeg husker at pappa ikke var fornøyd med huset, han mumlet noe om å klage, og jeg ble kjempenervøs for at vi måtte flytte, jeg ville jo ikke det.” 

Isak trekker pusten. “Men… etter noen dager orket ikke mamma stå opp. Hun ville bare ligge inne. Vi hadde vært i et lekeland, Djurs eller Fårup eller noe slikt, et av dem vi har brosjyrer for hjemme. Hun bare gikk og la seg da vi kom hjem, og ville ikke stå opp neste dag. Jeg ville inn med frokost på sengen til henne, saft og kjeks, for det det pleide jeg å få når jeg var syk, og jeg skjønte jo at hun var syk, hun hadde vært det før også. Men jeg fikk ikke lov. Pappa tok oss med ut for å kjøpe is i stedet. Vi fikk vanlig pinneis, ikke kuleis.” Stemmen hans er lav og monoton nå. Gnisten i stemmen fra fortellingen om Legoland er helt borte. Nå høres det ut som om han presser ordene ut av seg, som tannkrem fra en tube med konstant press, umulig å stoppe før det er tomt. Even har grepet hånden hans, stryker ham varsomt over håndbaken. Innimellom kjenner han Isak klemme tilbake.

“Vi skulle egentlig til Legoland den dagen, men det ble det ikke noe av, ingen andre lekeland eller dyreparker heller. Vi bare ble der, lekte rundt huset, i den lille hagen og i skogen. Men det var ikke like gøy som før, ikke når det ble hele dagen og jeg ikke fikk gjøre noe annet og mamma var så trøtt og lei seg, hun gråt da jeg snek meg inn til henne. Og Lea likte ikke insektene der, hun hylte hver gang hun så en maur på bakken. Ikke en gang stranden dro vi til, for været var for dårlig, sa pappa. Han sa vi kunne dra tilbake neste år, for da kom jo mamma til å være frisk, men det ble aldri noe av det. Og jeg tror ikke noen lagde noen album fra turen heller, selv om jeg vet vi tok bilder. Jeg lånte kameraet en dag vi var på stranden, og.....” stemmen hans forsvinner.

Even blir sittende stille og se på ham. Isak ser alvorlig ut, han stirrer rett frem på noe langt der fremme, svelger. Han har bøyd opp knærne og lagt armene rundt dem, nå klemmer han hardere, som om han trenger å holde seg fast, tenker Even. Han legger armen rundt Isak og trekker ham tett inntil seg, stryker forsiktig over armen hans og kjenner huden nupper seg under de lette fingertuppene. “Jeg gleder meg til i morgen”, sier han stille med leppene mot halsen hans.

Even legger seg på sengen når de kommer hjem. Han føler seg sliten og daff, og vil helst bare ligge der. Isak spøker med at han ikke tåler sol og bading, han bare smiler tilbake. Etter at ungene har lagt seg foreslår Isak at de skal ta et bad. Men Even orker ikke, bare tanken byr ham i mot akkurat nå. “Jeg lurer på om jeg skal gå og legge meg, er så sliten. Kanskje jeg brygger på noe”, sier han.  
“Så du blir ikke med ut og ser på fyren i solnedgang?” spør Isak.  
“Hæ? Hvilken fyr?” spør Even forvirret.  
“Fyret i solnedgang, da. Sammen med fyren din.” Isak blunker mot ham og ler.  
“Åja.” Even henger ikke helt med. Det kjennes ut som om hjernen er fylt med sirup, han skjønner ikke helt hva Isak mener.  
“Gå og legg deg, du.” Isak ser ømt på ham og stryker ham over kinnet. “Jeg kommer etterpå.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var hyggelig å lese at dere satte pris på Isaks fløtebolle ;) Det kan hende det skjedde noe greier med fløteboller etter at ungene hadde lagt seg også, men det får vi i såfall høre om en annen gang. Kanskje. Nå skal vi jo snart til Legoland! Blir Legoland bra? Blir det crossoverfic, Skam x Ninjago? (Dagens trivia: "Lego Ninjago"-tagen finnes på ao3. Også med "explicit" rating. Du er herved advart.)
> 
> Takk til Frieda og evakyaki for klamme hender og betamassasje. Elsker deres klamme hender på mine greier ❤️


	16. Igjen og igjen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43246008035/in/dateposted-public/)

Han kryper sammen under dynen, forsøker å lage en mørk hule for seg selv. Greier ikke slippe inn lyset, det skjærer som ild gjennom ham, som laserkniver, noe som kan kutte ham i småbiter. Det føles som at huden er et tynt skall, alle lyder er noen som krafser, det krafser hele tiden. Lydene forsterkes, enten det er hans egne eller noen andres, under dynen eller i verden utenfor. 

Småpraten mellom ungene, Isak som kjefter, musikken fra barne-tv, vinden i buskene, sjøen på den andre siden av klittene. Luktene, inntrykkene, saltet fra sjøen, blomsterangen, luften av kaffe, klor fra bassenget, det er som om alt er forsterket. Han vil pakke seg inn med dynen som et lag bomull, dempe alt, hindre gjenklangen og ekkoet på skallet, fjerne den dårlige akustikken.

Han vet han lager kaos nå. Han vet han burde stå opp. De skal pakke. Rydde huset, komme seg ut, kjøre videre, dra i Legoland. Det er lørdag og siste dag av oppholdet her. Men han vet det ikke kommer til å skje. Han vet han ikke kommer til å greie det. Han vet han kommer til å gjøre ungene lei seg. Han vet de kommer til å hate ham. Han vet han kommer til å ødelegge for Isak, kanskje gjøre ham syk. Angsten flerrer gjennom ham, enn om dette blir for mye for Isak, så han blir syk, hva da?

Han føler lyden av sine egne tårer som triller nedover kinnene, salte mot leppene, sviende smertefulle når han klemmer håndroten mot øyehulen. 

“Hallo?” Han kjenner Isaks fingre som krafser mot kinnet. “Er du våken?”  
Even orker ikke snu seg. Han forsøker grave seg lenger ned under dynen.  
“Det er morgen. Skal vi stå opp, eller?” Madrassen dupper ned når Isak setter seg ved siden av ham. Han kjenner ham mot ryggen, som et press, en dump smerte som forstyrrer tankene.

“Kanskje.” Stemmen hans er lav og hes ned mot puten. Han orker egentlig ikke snakke med Isak. 

“Jeg vet du ikke vil.” Isak legger seg ned ved siden av ham, inntil ham, men med dynen som et beskyttende lag mellom dem. I et lite sekund kjenner han Isak nær seg, varmen og kjærligheten fra ham, prøver å sende det samme tilbake, la Isak kjenne at han elsker ham. I et lite sekund er denne nærheten det beste i verden, selv om det i sekundet før og etter føles for nært.

“Jeg vet det.” Han vet at Isak vet. At Isak skjønner. Han vet at han venter på ham, at han venter til neste dag eller neste uke eller neste måned, at han fikse dette, dag for dag, time for time, minutt for minutt.

“Hm.” Isak blir liggende stille ved siden av ham uten å si noe. Han bare ligger der, inntil ham, uten å legge armen tungt over ham, uten å ta på ham. 

“Even, ikke steng meg ute nå. La meg slippe inn. Jeg vet jo at bak hver sving venter ting som jeg ikke forstår. Men jeg forstår deg.” 

Even blir liggende stille og kjenne på varmen fra Isak som trenger gjennom dynen. Han greier fortsatt ikke ta imot den, men den er der, han kjenner den er der.

“Men vi finner en løsning på dette. Jeg lover.” Han legger hånden sin over håret hans, lillefingeren stryker over kinnet hans, pekefingeren glir langs øyelokket, en øm berøring over kinnet, på kanten av det som er greit, i grenselandet mellom nærheten han vil ha og avstanden han trenger. “Vi finner en ordning på dette.”

De blir der i samme stilling i noen minutter. Isaks fingre ligger mot ansiktet hans, helt stille. Pusten hans er rolig og behersket bak ham, han kjenner den knapt mot nakken, bare noen små sitringer gjennom fingerspissene.

Isak lar fingrene gli forsiktig over kinnet hans når han står opp. Sengen beveger seg når han reiser seg, dynen glir litt ned og han drar den opp mot nakken hans før han går. Skrittene går stille over gulvet, stopper et øyeblikk foran døren, før han går ut og lukker den etter seg.

Even forsøker å fokusere på tankespiralen, forsøker hindre den i å bore seg lenger ned, bli mørkere. Han prøver tenker på en eneste ting som gjør ham glad i dag, at Isak elsker ham, at han gir ham avstanden han trenger, at han vet akkurat hvordan han ikke skal ta på ham, prøver å vri tankene som nesten uvegerlig glir mot at Isak slipper å ta på ham, at han er tvunget til å elske ham. Han holder fast på den første tanken, at Isak elsker ham. Isak elsker ham. Isak. Elsker. Ham. Bare de tre ordene, subjekt, verbal, objekt, ingenting mer. 

Stemmene fra stuen er svake. Han hører Isaks dype stemme, ungenes lyse, de bølger frem og tilbake. Når han hører hylene og gråten legger han hendene over ørene og kniper øynene hardt igjen.

Når han våkner noen timer senere står Maria og Fredrik ved sengen hans. Isak står og legger rent tøy i klesskapet i hjørnet. Maria kryper opp i sengen hans når hun ser han åpner øynene. Ansiktet hennes er tett inntil hans eget. Han lukker øynene igjen når han ser de hvite sporene etter tårer i øyenkroken. “Det gjør ingenting om vi ikke drar til Legoland, pappa.” Den sprø stemmen hennes skjærer gjennom hodet hans.  
“Vi trenger ikke dra dit”, legger Fredrik til fra den andre siden.  
Det svimler for ham, han vet ikke hvor han skal fokusere.  
“Vi kan dra dit en annen dag”, sier Maria.

Han lukker øynene hardere, kjenner hvordan en tåre likevel trenger seg ut, men greier ikke svare. “Kom nå, så går vi ut og leker”, sier Isak lavt. Even rykker til når Maria sparker borti beinet hans på vei ut av sengen. “Vær forsiktig, Maria.” Det er Isak igjen. “Gå og finn sandalene deres nå.” 

“Vi går utenfor en tur. Telefonen din ligger på nattbordet. Si fra hvis det er noe du vil ha, okei?” Isaks stemme smyger seg så vidt gjennom ørene.

Even nikker stille. Han forsøker å snu seg, vil gi Isak er smil, et blunk, et tegn på at han elsker ham. Men han orker ikke. Så kjenner han Isaks hånd rundt sin egen og klemmer den et øyeblikk. “Det går bra, Even. Det ordner seg. Jeg lover.”

Han blir liggende stille i sengen etter at Isak har gått. Kjenner på stillheten, mørket, bomullen rundt det skjøre skallet. Kjenner at han har ødelagt igjen.

Igjen og igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer og gjetninger på forrige kapittel. Det ble, som dere kanskje gjetter, ikke Legoland. Noen ganger gjør livet bare vondt. Men vi finner en løsning på dette også. Jeg lover.


	17. Jeg lover

Fredrik og Maria kommer småløpende inn og kryper opp i sengen ved siden av Isak. Han myser på telefonen sin, klokken er som vanlig litt for lite. “Hysj, vær stille, unger, ikke vekk pappa.” Han kaster et blikk på Even, som fortsatt sover tungt. Dynen er trukket opp til ørene og han rører seg nesten ikke når ungene kommer inn. Han ser ned på Maria og Fredrik igjen. “Skal vi stå opp?” De nikker ivrig, og løper i forveien ut i kjøkkenet mens han setter seg på sengekanten og gnir seg i øynene. Pokker så tidlig morgenen starter når det er ferie, og lørdag attpå til, selv om det egentlig ikke er noen forskjell på dagene når det likevel er ferie. Det er fristende å krype under dynen igjen og sove videre, bare si ungene kan ta nutella og loff på kjøkkenet, men de skal jo til Legoland i dag. De skal kjøre om halvannen time, men de pakket i går, de skal bare pakke toalettsakene og bære alt sammen ut i bilen i dag. 

Han går ut til ungene og ser at de allerede har funnet frem brød og pålegg. Han tar ned asjetter og glass til dem, skapene er for høye, setter på kaffetrakteren, før han tusler ut på badet og tisser. Mens det plasker ned i klosettskålen står han og tenker på hva de skal gjøre i dag. Først kjøre til Billund, parkere så nær inngangen som mulig, gå inn, de har allerede billetter, gå til attraksjonene innerst først, jobbe seg utover. Parken ble bygget om for noen år siden, den er annerledes enn da de var der som barn, men så vidt han har skjønt er de fleste attraksjonene han husker fortsatt der. 

Når han er ferdig går han ut til ungene igjen. De spiser, fniser og ler med hodene tett sammen over nettbrettet, det høres ut som en av jinglene i Sommermorgen, enerverende skingrende musikk. En kniv full av nutella ligger på bordet ved siden av dem. “Kan dere ikke prøve å ikke kline nutella overalt?” sier han oppgitt. Klokken er snart sju nå, det er vel på tide å vekke Even. Han går og henter et krus kaffe til ham og tar med inn på soverommet. 

Even beveger seg ikke når han kommer inn i rommet. Han ligger sammenkrøpet under dynen, har dratt den halvveis over hodet, ryggen er krummet, kroppen virker avvisende. Vinduet er lukket, han kan så vidt skimte kanten av dugg langs vindusruten gjennom glipen i gardinene. Luften er tung og klam av natteånden og mangelen på frisk luft. Morgensolen har begynt å varme veggene. Isak setter kaffekoppen fra seg på nattbordet. Han trekker pusten, slipper den ut igjen.

“Hallo?” Han stryker Even over kinnet med fingertuppene, den lette berøringen som pleier få ham til å smile, selv i søvne. Nå rynker han på ansiktet som om han vil ha ham vekk. “Er du våken?”

Even skyver seg så vidt lenger ned under dynen. Isak sukker stille. Han kjenner igjen bevegelsene. Tregheten, avvisningen, følelsen av ensomhet, eller et ønske om ensomhet.

“Det er morgen. Skal vi stå opp, eller?” Isak setter seg ned på madrassen ved siden av Even, tett inntil ham. Han kjenner ryggen hans gjennom dynen, små bevegelser når Even drar dynen lenger opp.

“Kanskje.” Stemmen hans er lav og hes ned mot puten. 

Isak stryker hånden over ansiktet sitt, gnir seg i øynene. Han innser det underbevisstheten skjønte idet han kom inn i rommet, at det ikke blir noen tur til Legoland i dag, at Even er syk, at han må finne på et eller annet. Egentlig hadde han merket de første tegnene i går kveld, da Even bare ville legge seg, ikke skjønte spøken hans, han hadde bare ikke tatt det inn over seg, forberedt seg.

“Jeg vet du ikke vil.” Han løfter beina fra gulvet og legger seg ned ved siden av Even. Varsomt legger han armen over ham, støtter albuen på sin egen brystkasse, hviler hånden forsiktig på skulderen hans. 

“Jeg vet det.” Evens stemme er nesten uhørlig.

“Even, ikke steng meg ute nå. La meg slippe inn. Jeg vet jo at bak hver sving venter ting som jeg ikke forstår. Men jeg forstår deg.” Det er sånn det føles, av og til. Som om “livets landevei” slett ikke er den rette seks-feltsveien de kjørte på ned hit, men en svingete variant det er umulig å se rundt neste sving på. “Men vi finner en løsninger på dette. Jeg lover.” 

Forsiktig stryker han over håret til Even, nedover kinnet, kjenner den klamme huden mot fingertuppene, øyet som beveger seg hektisk under det lukkede øyelokket. “Vi finner en ordning på dette.” Han blir liggende slik en stund, kjenner Evens ansikt under hånden, varmen fra ham, den jevne pusten, ryggen som beveger seg mot ham, Even er avslappet, slapp, ligger ved siden av Isak, lukter Even, høres ut som Even, kjennes som Even, likevel føles det som om han er langt borte, uendelig langt borte.

Han trekker pusten og reiser seg fra sengen. Han trekker dynen over Evens skuldre igjen og og stryker ham varsomt over kinnet før han går stille over gulvet. Ved døren snur han seg mot Even igjen. Han ligger fortsatt urørlig i sengen, øynene lukket, ansiktet lukket, hele ham virker lukket. Han svelger tungt før han går ut og lukker døren stille etter seg.

Utenfor rommet kaster han et raskt blikk bort på ungene. De ser fortsatt barne-tv. Han tar med seg kaffekoppen sin og går ut av huset, ut gjennom verandadøren til terrassen der de pleier å ha ettermiddagssol. Stille synker han sammen på en stol. Han støtter pannen i hendene og lukker øynene. Han må tenke nå, tenke klart, finne ut hva han skal gjøre. 

Det blir ingen tur til Legoland, det er helt sikkert. Verre er det at de skal være ute av huset om tre timer, de neste nettene skal egentlig tilbringes på hotellrom i København og Sverige før de kommer hjem til Oslo mot midten av uken. Han aner ikke hva de skal gjøre, sommerhusene er som regel utleid flere måneder før ferien, i hvertfall dette huset, det er stort og har basseng.

Han sjekker airbnb, og finner en liten leilighet med ett soverom ledig fra i dag, bare noen kilometer herfra, lenger inn i landet. Men med ett soverom er det egentlig uaktuelt, forsøker han overbevise seg selv om, Even trenger ro. hotels.com har noen ledige rom, men avstandsbegrepet er litt vagt - “i nærheten” defaulter til 50 km, og nærmeste hotell med to ledige rom er lenger borte enn det. 

Med et sukk tar han opp telefonen og ringer firmaet de har leid huset av. I det minste trenger han å få forlenget leien noen timer i dag. Han forklarer mannen som tar telefonen at det er oppstått sykdom i familien, at han kan skaffe dokumentasjon på det, “sjekke lege” noterer han seg på baksiden av en handlekvittering som er stukket inn sammen med bankkortet bak telefonen, og at dersom det er mulig vil de leie et hvilket som helst hus med minst to soverom i noen dager til. 

Mannen er hyggelig, men beklager at det ikke er noen ledige hus tilgjengelig, han har hatt tre familier innom allerede. Men de kan få benytte huset frem til klokken to, han sørger for at vasketeamet tar det helt til slutt.  
Isak puster lettet ut og drikker den siste slurken av kaffen etter at han har lagt på. Kaffen er lunken og smaker ikke særlig godt, men han trenger den.

Han går ut i stuen til ungene igjen. Programmet de så på er ferdig og de har satt seg til med et eller annet spill. Han setter seg ned og ser på dem. De er så nære, veksler mellom hvem som skal trykke, fingrene småkjekler om styringen. De krangler jo, men de er så tosomme, han er glad de har hverandre, håper de alltid vil være der for den andre.

“Maria og Fredrik, hør her.”  
“Vi kommer, vi skal spille ferdig.”  
Han biter seg i underleppen. “Dere kan spille etterpå. Vi…. vi skal være her noen timer til.”  
Maria ser opp på ham med forundrede øyne. “Men skulle ikke vi dra tidlig til Legoland?” spør hun.  
“Det blir ikke i dag”, sier Isak.  
“Hæ?? Hvorfor ikke?” Blikket hennes går fra å være forundret til å bli sjokkert.  
“Fordi… fordi pappa ikke er i form.”  
Maria setter i å gråte. Isak legger hånden på skulderen hennes og prøver roe henne ned. “Hysj, Maria, vær stille…”  
Hun hyler høyere. “Jeg vil til Legolaaaaand!” skriker hun. Tårene triller nedover kinnene. Hylet går over i lavere hulk.  
Når Isak prøver å trøste, dytter hun ham bort. “Maria…” Han sukker og gnir seg i pannen. “Maria, skjerp deg. Det blir ikke Legoland i dag uansett hvor mye du griner.” Han tar seg i det straks han har sagt ordene. “Maria, jeg lover vi skal dra til Legoland i ferien.”

I et glimt hører han sin egen far love det samme. Love en tur til Legoland, en tur det aldri ble noe av. Han kniper øynene sammen og knytter hendene langs siden.

“Jeg lover, men det blir ikke i dag. Jeg er veldig lei for det, men det blir ikke i dag. I dag må vi finne på noe annet.”  
“Hva da? Kan vi surfe?” Han åpner øynene og ser de bedende øynene hennes.  
“Nei, det kan vi ikke. Pappa kan ikke være med, og jeg kan ikke surfe med dere begge to. Det går ikke.”  
“Men kan vi ikke surfe med Kristine og Anja?” spør hun ivrig.  
“Nei, de er nok opptatt i dag, de holder jo kurs, vet du.”  
“Kanskje de kan holde kurs for oss igjen?”  
“Jeg tror ikke det går, altså.”  
“Men da må vi dra i Legoland en annen dag!”  
“Ja, jeg lover det, Maria.”

Fredrik har sittet stille og uttrykksløst ved siden av henne hele tiden. Han har tatt nettbrettet. Fingrene hans sveiper mellom appene, uten at han fokuserer på noe spesielt, til slutt ender han på en eller annen animasjonsserie. Han stirrer stivt ned på skjermen uten å si noe.

“Kom og sett dere her”, sier han og gjør plass for dem i fanget sitt. Maria kryper bort til ham med en gang, Fredrik ser nølende opp fra nettbrettet før han også kommer. Han klemmer seg hardt inntil Isak. “Det er lov å bli skuffet og lei seg over at vi ikke kan dra til Legoland i dag. Det er helt i orden, og det er bra å ikke skjule at man er lei seg.” Han ser på Fredrik og stryker ham nedover ryggen mens han sier det. “Men dere vet jo det at selv om pappa blir syk så er det ikke pappas skyld. Akkurat som at Maria ikke kan noe for at hun kaster opp i bilen så kan ikke pappa noe for at han blir syk.”  
“Men jeg kunne jo latt være å spise fløtebollene”, sier hun.  
“Kanskje. Men det vet du jo ikke. Kanskje du hadde spydd uansett?” Isak ser på henne og smiler. “Og noen ganger er det ikke på grunn av noe du har spist heller, du har jo hatt omgangssyke også. Og vannkopper, da var du ganske syk, selv om du ikke spydde, og det var i alle fall ikke på grunn av noe du hadde spist.”  
“Da kan jeg spise så mye fløteboller jeg vil da? Og is og sjokolade?” spør hun med håp i stemmen.  
Isak kiler henne lett i siden så hun ler. “Vi vet jo litt om hva som gjør deg bilsyk, Maria. Akkurat som vi vet litt om hva som hjelper pappa. Men noen ganger blir man bare syk, uansett hva man gjør. Og nå når pappa er blitt syk så trenger han å hvile seg. Og så trenger han en klem. Vi kan hjelpe ham med begge deler, kan vi ikke?” Han klemmer begge to inntil seg. “Og etterpå går vi og kjøper is og leker oss ute litt.”

De går ikke så langt. Egentlig tenkte han de bare skulle være ute i hagen, men de ender med å gå til den lille butikken like bortenfor, siden han lovet ungene is. Han kjøper noe mat også, prøver tenke på hva Even pleier å ha lyst på, en yoghurt, kanskje, en pakke kjeks, den er enkel å ta med seg videre, de har egentlig tømt kjøleskapet. Et par flasker brus, en sjokolade, noen boller til ungene. Han orker ikke tenke fornuftig nå, det får bare bli noe enkelt, han må uansett finne ut hvor de skal dra i kveld.

Det ender med at han bestiller hotellrommene han fant tidligere på dagen, de må jo ha et sted å bo. Det er en time å kjøre dit, syv mil, men i det minste er det to rom, og det er litt nærmere Legoland, et skritt videre, på en måte. Han bestiller dem frem til mandag.

Skuldrene føles litt lettere etterpå. Han kjenner seg mindre stresset, en ting mindre å tenke på. Han tar frem telefonen og sender en melding til Even. _“Er det noe du vil ha?”_ Han venter ikke på svar, forventer ikke at han svarer, ikke nå, men muligheten er i hvertfall der, hvis han vil ha noe slipper han å spørre. Han sender en ny melding. _“Vi kommer hjem om ikke så lenge.”_

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/44204870821/in/dateposted-public/)

Fredrik vil prøve gravemaskinen utenfor Pannekakehjørnet. Heldigvis har Isak et par tiere i lommen, så begge får prøvd. Fredrik er flink, ser han, han skjønner hvordan bevegelsene må kombineres for å grave seg ned, få sanden opp på grabben, løfte den, flytte den, slippe den av. “Så flink du er”, skryter han mens han tar bilder av dem, han skal sende et til Even etterpå. Fredrik smiler, det tannløse smilet, glad og bekymringsløs. Maria fomler litt mer, men Isak legger merke til hvordan hun ser på Fredrik og innbitt forsøker herme etter.  
“Kan vi prøve en gang til?” spør de ivrig når de tre minuttene med maskinen er over.  
“Nei, vi har ikke flere tiere her. Men vi kan spise pannekaker i ettermiddag, og da kan vi spørre om vi kan få vekslet så vi får flere tiere?” Han håper denne lovnaden kan oppfylles, at det ikke skjer noe som gjør at de ikke kan spise pannekaker heller. Men de reklamerer med take-away, så i det minste burde de kunne kjøpe noe og spise når de kjører til hotellet i ettermiddag. Bare ikke i bilen.

“Men nå må vi stikke hjem, tror jeg. Pappa er kanskje sulten.” Han sjekker telefonen sin. Even har ikke lest meldingene han sendte ennå. Forhåpentligvis sover han. Han sender en ny med bildet av Fredrik, gravemaskinen, gliset hans. Han skvetter til når telefonen ringer. Det er et dansk nummer, mange siffer, ukjent for ham. Fingeren sveiper over skjermen før han løfter telefonen til øret. “Hallo?” svarer han, håper det ikke er hotellet som ringer og sier bestillingen dessverre ikke gikk gjennom. “Hei, det er Tom fra Dansol. Det var deg jeg pratet med for en stund siden?”  
“Ja, det var det. Vi fikk disponere huset noen timer ekstra i dag, ikke sant?” Isak svelger, håper det ikke er beskjed om at vaskerne står utenfor og hvorfor har de ikke flyttet ut.  
“Neida!” Mannen høres glad ut.  
“Eh, nei?” spør Isak forvirret. Kanskje han misforsto noe, han er tross alt ikke så vant med dansk.  
“Familien som skulle ha huset denne uken ringte nettopp og kansellerte, så dere kan bare bli boende.”  
“Hæ?”  
“Dere kan bare disponere det resten av uken. Og siden reiseforsikringen deres dekker avbestillingen kan dere få slippe og betale også. Det er jo virkelig dumt å bli syk på ferie.”  
Isak lytter forvirret til den danske ordstormen. Han håper han skjønner det riktig, at de kan bli boende ut uken?  
“Det er jo fantastisk!” sier han.  
“Ja, ikke sant? Du, jeg bare sender deg bekreftelse på epost og flytter utvasken til neste lørdag. Kom bare innom dersom det er noe, jeg må dessverre legge på nå, jeg har kunder her. Farvel!”  
“Takk”, sier Isak. Telefonen er stille, han er ikke sikker på om Jan eller Thomas eller hva han het fikk med seg det siste ordet, men samme kan det være. Med hjertet i halsen åpner han eposten som snart plinger inn, bekreftelse fra Dansol på en ukes opphold frem til neste lørdag. Kroppen kjennes plutselig et tonn lettere.

Even ligger fortsatt i sengen når de kommer hjem. Håret hans ligger utover puten, pannen er litt svett, solen har varmet soverommet. Isak setter opp vinduet, må slippe inn litt frisk luft her nå. Varsomt stryker han over Evens panne. Den kjennes klam ut. Fingrene hans leker så vidt med panneluggen. Even myser med øynene.  
“Er du våken?” spør Isak.  
Det blå blikket møter hans et øyeblikk, før han lukker øynene igjen og legger armen over hodet. “Hva er klokken?” spør Even med hes stemme.  
Isak ser på mobilen. “Litt over ett.”  
“Skulle vi ikke dratt klokken ti?”  
Isak smiler. “Vi fikk beholde huset en uke til. Litt flaks må man ha.”  
“Du hadde ikke mye flaks med meg, i hvertfall.”  
Isak legger hånden sin på kinnet til Even. Tommelen glir i ørsmå sirkler over kinnbeinet. “Du. Vi har snakket om det før. Det er ikke din skyld. Det handler ikke om flaks eller uflaks. Ikke det at vi fikk beholde huset heller, forresten. Jeg ringte og spurte. Og så viste det seg at familien som skulle overta måtte avlyse på grunn av sykdom. Ikke så flaks, akkurat, men heldig for oss.”

Isak rynker pannen. “Men hvordan går det med deg, Even? Hvordan føler du deg nå?”  
Even trekker på skulderen. “Jeg vet ikke. Det hjalp kanskje å sove litt, men…”  
“Er det noe du vil ha? Jeg kjøpte youghurt og sjokolade.”  
“Har du noe kald drikke?”

 

Isak henter Cola til ham. Even er tydeligvis tørst, han drikker et helt glass nesten uten pause og synker tilbake mot puten. Isak skjenker opp et glass til og setter på nattbordet. “Ikke så god når den er varm, kanskje, men det er mer i kjøleskapet.”

Han ser ned på Even. “Jeg lurte litt på å ta med ungene ned på stranden, hvis det er greit?”  
“Det går fint.”  
“Er du sikker?”  
“Jada. Jeg går ingen steder.”  
“Du vil ikke at vi skal være her?”  
Even rister på hodet. Møysommelig strekker han hånden ut etter Isaks. “Du trenger ikke passe på meg, vet du.” Stemmen hans er lav og anstrengt.  
“Jeg gjør ikke det. Men hvis du vil jeg skal være her så blir vi jo her.”  
“Du trenger ikke det. Ta med ungene på stranden, du. Ikke la meg…” Han stopper opp og ser i taket. “Bare ta dem med deg og finn på noe morsomt, ok?” Isak nikker og ser på ham. “Ok.” Han gir Even et lett kyss før han går. Leppene hans er tørre og han kjenner den velkjente lukten av upussede tenner. Men det går over.

De stikker ned på stranden. Isak husker både drikke og solkrem, stapper resten av bollene i badevesken sammen med håndklær og solbriller. Ungene løper leende i forveien, de er glade for å få en uke til her, med stranden, de velkjente stiene, bassenget. De har allerede bestemt at de vil bade igjen straks de kommer tilbake til huset, og spør hva de skal lære neste uke, for de har jo alt lært å svømme. “Lære å svømme enda bedre?” foreslår Isak. “Kjeeeedeliiiig!” svarer Fredrik.

Det går i grunnen helt greit å være alene med ungene, tenker Isak, tempoet blir på en måte lavere, ingen forventer så mye. Det er kanskje forventningene som skaper stresset, undrer han, at det er så mye man skal gjøre og så blir det bare kaos fordi man ikke rekker det? I dag er planen liksom bare å stikke på stranden, ingenting mer. Det blir sikkert bading og is og pannekakemiddag, men de kan ta det som de vil, uten å tenke på at de burde “finne på noe”. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29268191807/in/dateposted-public/)

Ungene leker i vannkanten når Isak plutselig får øye på Anja og Kristine. De vasser hånd i hånd i bølgene som skyller over den våte sanden, kledd i shorts og t-skjorter i stedet for de sedvanlige våtdraktene. Vinden rusker i det håret deres og får klærne til å flagre rundt kroppen.  
“Heisann, er det du?” Anja smiler til ham på lang avstand. “Hvor har du gjort av mannen, da?” spør hun mens hun ser mot barna noen meter unna.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Han følte seg ikke helt bra, så han er hjemme.”  
Kristine får et bekymret drag over øynene. “Kossen da?”  
“Nei…” Han har ikke lyst til å si noe om det til dem.  
“Foten hans har ikkje hovna opp eller noge? Det er ikkje rødt eller blått rundt kuttet?”  
“Neida, det er ikke noe slikt.”  
“Selv om det ikkje var fjesing han tråkka på så er det jo mye grums i sjøen her ligavel, så dere bør følge litt med på såret, at det ikkje blir nogen infeksjon der eller noge.”  
“Ja, jeg skal det.” 

Fredrik og Maria kommer løpende mot dem. “Hei! Anja! Kristine!”  
Kvinnene ler og bøyer seg ned for å klemme dem. “Så sandete dere er, da”, sier Anja og børster av seg sanden som drysset fra Fredriks shorts.  
“Det er masse sand her. Vi har bygget sandslott, vil dere se?”  
“Ja, det må vi.” 

Alle tre blir med ned til vannkanten, der ungene har laget et høyt sandslott med vollgrav rundt. Det flør, og vollgraven er i ferd med å fylles med vann. “Så fint det er! Synd det snart raser sammen, når det blir flo.”  
Maria ser litt betuttet på det. “Åh, det tenkte jeg ikke på.”  
“Du må velge, vet du. Den beste sanden for å bygge i er i området der floen går, akkurat passe våt og finkornet. Men da tar havet slottet tilbake etterpå. Hvis du vil bygge lenger oppe må du bære masse sand og vann selv, og det er vanskeligere å bygge. Og uansett kommer nok vinden og tar det da også.”  
“Så dumt!”  
“Er det det? Da kan du jo bygge et enda finere et i morgen?”  
“Ja, vi skal være her en uke til!” jubler Fredrik.  
“Oi, så heldige dere er da!” Anja ler mot dem.

Isak legger merke til at Kristine sender ham et spørrende blikk. Han ser ned. “Pappa ble syk så vi kan ikke reise hjem ennå. Han har vondt i hodet”, forteller Maria. Isak biter tennene sammen, han hadde ikke tenkt å si noe.  
“Huff da, det var dumt. Håper det snart går over da”, sier Anja lett.  
“Ja, det tar sikkert noen dager, han må bare ha det rolig og få klemmer, så går det over.”  
“Ja, klemmer er viktig”, nikker Anja. Kristine ser mot henne og Isak synes hun nikker nesten umerkelig tilbake. 

“Har dokke nogen planer i morgen, eller?” spør Kristine og ser på Isak.  
“Øh, jeg vet ikke. Vi… vi blir sikkert her, tenker jeg”, svarer Isak.  
“Kanskje dokke har lyst til å være med og surfe?” spør hun.  
Maria og Fredrik ser på hverandre og ler høyt. “Jaaaaa! Vi vil surfe!”  
Isak sukker. De kan jo ikke dra på surfekurs alene, ikke bare han og barna. 

“Ja, vi kunne surfet litt på formiddagen, kanskje?” spør Anja. “Vi skal holde et kurs, men det er ikke før klokken to, så vi rekker det jo før den tid.”  
“Men…”  
“Du trenger ikkje være med hvis du ikkje vil, vi kan godt ta med ungane aleine. Hvis du har lyst til å ha det stille et par timer.” Kristine smiler mot ham.

Isak føler seg litt overrumplet, men han ser ungenes glede og kan i hvert fall ikke si nei. Han har jo uansett ingen plan for i morgen, kanskje det er akkurat dette han trenger, tenker han. Og kanskje han kan få et par timer for seg selv. Sitte alene litt, handle, slappe av på verandaen, ligge ved siden av Even uten å bli forstyrret, han vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre, men det høres ut som en god ide. “Ok. Ok, da sier vi det da”, nikker han.  
“Flott! Kom ned til oss klokken ni, så tar vi dem med en tur da.”

Isak er ikke helt sikker på hva han forventet da de kom hjem. Han håpte kanskje at Even skulle ha stått opp, men det ser ikke ut som om han har beveget seg ut av sengen i det hele tatt. Han har drukket litt av brusen, legger han merke til, men kjeksen er urørt, og yoghurten står fortsatt i kjøleskapet. I det minste står vinduet fremdeles åpent, han håper i hvertfall det er fordi Even ville ha den friske luften, ikke fordi han ikke orket lukke det.  
“Hei”, sier han stille.  
Even snur seg i sengen. “Hei.”  
“Hvordan går det?”  
“Kan du lukke vinduet? Det trekker”, mumler han.  
Isak biter seg i underleppen. 

Han håper Even blir bedre i morgen, at han orker å være oppe litt da, kanskje sitte ute i solen litt. Det er så vanskelig å la ham få ta det i sitt eget tempo. Isak kjenner det igjen, vet at det ikke er lenge før det snur, men det er alltid vanskelig å vite akkurat hvor lenge, om det er en eller tre dager, og hvor mye han bør pushe ham. Litt press er bra, har Even sagt, men ikke for tidlig og ikke for mye. Er det for tidlig, tar det bare lengre tid før han blir bedre, er det til riktig tid får det ofte Even til å føle seg mye bedre, selv om det fortsatt går i bølger. Og de gangene er det verdt det, denne usikkerheten om hvorvidt det er for tidlig eller passe tidlig, når han ser det er passe tidlig og at Even faktisk nyter solen noen minutter. 

Han strekker hånden ut etter Isaks, klemmer den så vidt. “Går det bra?” hvisker han.  
Isak nikker. “Det går helt fint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til evakyaki og Frieda for betalesing og tekstmassasje ❤️❤️❤️ (Det må her likevel nevnes at alle skrivefeil er mine egne...)
> 
> Tittelen på dette kapittelet (og det forrige) samt en del av dialogen er, som noen av dere gjenkjente, fra Gabrielles nydelige "Eg lover", som helt sikkert finnes der du finner musikk. Musikkvideoen er også veldig, veldig sår og fin. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwkDEr3HhD0)


	18. Ligge her

Søndag morgen står Isak stille opp når han hører tuslingen fra ungene ovenpå. Even sover fortsatt. Han lå i sengen i nesten hele går, men hadde heldigvis spist litt etter at de kom hjem fra stranden. I dag må han ta en dusj, tenker Isak. Etter en uke med hav og klorvann og dusjing flere ganger hver dag er den innestengte, litt stramme lukten på soverommet nesten fremmed, selv om det er Evens lukter. Soverommet ligger på østsiden av huset, og solen har varmet veggen et par timer allerede. Den skinner varmt mot vinduet, og smyger seg inn gjennom glipene i de halvt lystette persiennene.

Han lar Maria og Fredrik bade i bassenget mens han drikker kaffe. Kaffen er rykende varm og nytraktet i det store kruset, den runde smaken som minner litt om solbær ruller over tungen når han drikker den i små slurker for ikke å brenne seg, etterlater et hint av sjokolade i munnen. 

Han sitter og slapper av med beina på en stol mens han betrakter dem i vannet. Maria svømmer nesten flytende nå, ser han, eller hva heter det egentlig når man faktisk har lært å svømme, tenker han med et smil. Fredrik greier noen få tak før han må gripe tak i kanten, men det kommer seg, han lærer det kanskje før de drar hjem han også, tenker han.

Etter frokost tar han dem med seg ned til surfesjappa. Anja og Kristine står klar utenfor når de kommer, kledd i våtdrakter, med brett og drakter til ungene. “Du må berre bli med viss du vil”, smiler Kristine til ham. “Men om du heller vil slappe av litt så har de kjempegod kaffe her.” Hun nikker mot pizzabaren. “Take-away også.” Isak nikker. “Altså, jeg kan godt bli med hvis dere vil, hvis det blir for mye for dere.” Han ser mot Anja som smilende bukserer barna inn i våtdraktene og hjelper dem på med sko. “Slapp av, Isak, det går fint!” sier hun høyt over skulderen mot dem. Kristine nikker. “Det går heilt sikkert kjempefint. Vi har med telefon og ringer hvis det er noge.” Hun legger hånden sin på overarmen hans. “Ta vare på deg sjøl, Isak.” De blå øynene ser lenge på ham, før hun klemmer armen hans og slipper taket. “Vi er tilbage til klokken 12, tenker jeg. Ingen krise om du ikkje er der til da, vi fikser bare litt spagetti-is, så går det vel bra.” 

Isak stikker hjem til Even etterpå. Han sover når han kommer inn, beveger seg ikke når Isak åpner døren eller dunker med skapdøren.  
Han var våken i natt, merket Isak, han lå og vred seg urolig, sukket litt. “Nei, det er som det pleier”, hadde han mumler da Isak krøp inn mot ryggen hans og la armene rundt ham. Han hadde i det minste sovnet etterpå, han hørte det da pusten ble langsommere, før han selv sovnet også.

Han samler sammen klesvask og setter på en maskin, sjekker kjøleskapet, skriver handlelapp. Han skribler ned noen ferdigmiddager han vet Even liker, pizza, lasagne, noe laksegreier. Det er kanskje greit å spise lunsj ute med ungene, men Even trenger også mat, og det blir for mye styr med take-away, selv om han kanskje kan ta med noen pannekaker tilbake, eller pizza fra pizzabaren. De trenger alt det vanlige i butikken. Brød, kaffe, nutella, juice, melk, skinke, ost, øl, snop. Dopapir, mer dusjsåpe, en av ungene hadde veltet flasken i dusjen i morges og han hadde ikke oppdaget det før nå, da han så den klissete, blå stien ned mot sluket.

Even snur seg mot ham når han kommer inn for andre gang. “Hei.” Stemmen hans er lav og hes.  
“Hei. Hvordan går det?” Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham og strekker hånden frem for å stryke ham over kinnet. Han vet Even ikke alltid liker det når han har det slik, men han greier ikke la være å ta på ham når han ser ham, har ikke greid det på snart 20 år. Han smiler for seg selv når han tenker på det. Tjue år. Hvem skulle egentlig trodd det den gangen? Unntatt dem selv, naturligvis, med ungdommelig overmot og naivitet hadde det vært selvsagt at det ble dem for alltid, men det hadde vokst fra det unge synet på kjærligheten til troen på noe evig, uansett hva som skjedde.

De var så unge, så ulike, realisten og drømmeren, så mye å bære på, likevel hadde de greid å holde sammen, mens par etter par rundt dem vokste fra hverandre, kranglet, fant seg en ny. Det var vel det at de trengte hverandre, at den ene ikke var sterk og den andre svak, men at de er sterke for hverandre og svake med hverandre. Livet ble mer komplekst da de fikk barn, mer komplisert, mer som måtte organiseres og planlegges, ikke bare for barnas egen del, men også for deres egen, for å ikke kollapse. Men de fikser det, holder sammen, fortsatt der for hverandre.

I dag lar Even ham stryke ham over kinnet. Han ser opp på ham mens Isaks fingre glir forsiktig over huden, før han legger håndflaten over kinnet og hviler fingrene under kjeven.  
“Nei… jeg vet ikke helt.” Even drar på det, blir stille.  
“Okei.” Isak smiler forsiktig, venter.  
“Det er omtrent som i går, kanskje. Nesten.”  
“Vi venter, vi.” Isak ser tårene i øyekroken til Even, det lille smilet som så vidt krummer leppene før han lukker øynene og lener hodet mot Isaks hånd.

Når Isak kommer tilbake til surfesjappa ved tolv-tiden, sitter Anja og Kristine sammen med Maria og Fredrik på et av bordene utenfor pizzabaren vegg-i-vegg. Alle fire deler en pizza, og det ser ut som Kristine og Fredrik har boblekonkurranse med sugerørene sine i brusen. Maria og Anja sitter og prater, eller det ser ut som Maria snakker og snakker, mens Anja nikker og lytter. Isak smiler over tålmodigheten deres.  
“Heisann!”  
“Hei pappa!” “Hei Isak!”  
Anja gjør plass til ham ved siden av seg og skyver pizzafatet mot ham. “Bare ta.”  
Han nikker og tar et stykke. Det begynner å bli en stund siden frokost, kjenner han når han ser pizzaen. Han ser litt skeptisk på den før han tar en bit. Den ser ganske vanlig ut, pepperonipølse og ost, ser det ut til, det smaker sånn også, konstaterer han mens han tygger. 

“Har det gått bra?” spør han med blikket rettet mot Anja.  
Hun snur seg mot Maria. “Gikk det bra, eller?”  
“Ja! Jeg sto kjempelenge! Og fant bølgen selv! Og Fredrik tryna!” Hun demonstrerer med håndflaten hvordan Fredrik falt i vannet.  
“Det gjorde du også”, protesterer Fredrik.  
“Vi falt vel alle sammen, det gjør man jo alltid”, smiler Kristine mot dem.  
“Kan man ikke stå i all evighet?” undrer Fredrik.  
Anja tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Jeg tror ikke oppdriften på brettet er bra nok. Du trenger farten i tillegg, ellers kommer man for langt ned i vannet. Det finnes brett man kan stå på uten bølger, men de er lettere og større, og ikke så enkle å surfe på. Ikke for nybegynnere, i hvertfall.”  
“Og når man kommer opp på land så er det jo ikke like gøy å stå lenger”, mener Maria og demonstrerer med en en slags statue-positur hvordan man står på brettet på land.

“Det var veldig hyggelig å få låne barna”, sier Anja til ham når de skal gå. Hun biter seg i underleppen som om hun vil si noe mer. “Kristine… altså, hun ble veldig glad for at de kunne få bli med og gjøre noe gøy når… Even ble syk.” Hun ser på ham. “Hun snakket om det i går, at det var fint å kunne gi noe tilbake... Altså, bare si fra hvis det er noe. Det blir ikke noe bedre av at du sliter deg ut.” Hun ser alvorlig på ham.  
Isak svelger og nikker. “Jeg skal gjøre det”, sier han. “Det ser ut som dere har hatt det gøy alle fire.”  
“Det hadde vi!” smiler hun.

De leker litt på sletten bortenfor huset før de går tilbake. Isak fant en fotball i butikken da han handlet før han hentet ungene, den er rød og hvit, har danske flagg. De spiller litt foran det ene målet på sletten, Isak står i mål mens ungene skyter. Han kaster seg etter ballen, i starten slipper han inn målene med vilje og mye spill over å bomme på ballen, men etterhvert vinner konkurranseinstinktet, han kaster seg etter ballen og redder de fleste lave skuddene, han gidder ikke tape bare fordi de er barn, tenker han mens han redder nok en ball. Han står i mål på laget han og Yousef spiller på, egentlig knallhard oldboysfotball, de påstår det bare er en lek, bare moro, men det er selvfølgelig blodig alvor når det står på, før de går og drikker øl eller spiser burger med motstanderlaget etterpå.

Fulle av sand går de tilbake til huset. Han vurderer å dusje, men bestemmer seg for å vente, sender bare ungene i dusjen for en skikkelig skrubb før de bader i bassenget. 

Mens ungene bader alene igjen legger Isak seg litt inne hos Even. Døren mellom bassenget og stuen står åpen, de hører ungenes skråling gjennom soveromsdøren. Så lenge det er lyd, er det liv, pleier Sana å si. Even ser litt piggere ut nå enn da de kom hjem i ettermiddag. Han har vært på soverommet hele dagen, lå og leste litt på mobilen tidligere i kveld. Nå sitter han i sengen med en tegnebok i fanget. Isak har ikke sett på tegningene, han fikk så vidt et glimt av mange mørke gråtoner på arket før Even la den fra seg da han kom inn, og vet han ikke har lyst til å se på dem før Even er bedre. Tegningene hans sier for mye om humøret og stemningen, akkurat i dag har han ikke lyst til å gjette for mye om de neste dagene. Bare ta dem en for en.

“Hvordan har dere hatt det i dag?” spør Even. Han har glidd ned under dynen igjen, ligger på siden med hodet på puten.  
“Bra. Ungene har surfet med Anja og Kristine, de hadde det supert, lærte kjempemye. De fikk pizza og spagetti-is etterpå, du må smake den spagetti-isen, forresten, den er faktisk veldig god. Tror luften i den gir en ny smak, minner litt om softis, på en måte, og revet sjokolade og kokos over, nam!”  
“Ble du ikke sliten da?” Han ser alvorlig på Isak og strekker hånden frem for å stryke ham over kinnet.  
“Egentlig ikke”, sier Isak. “Det er ganske rolig å være bare tre. Vi tar det veldig med ro.”  
“Så du mener jeg gjør at det blir stress?” Han smiler svakt. Tommelen hans kiler over Isaks kinn.  
“Nei nei, ikke sånn! Men vi planlegger mye mindre ting når det bare er meg, prøver ikke rekke over så mye, så egentlig blir det ganske chill.”

Isak griper Evens hånd mellom sine egne og kjærtegner den med fingertuppene sine. “Men jeg savner deg, da. Det er slitsomt å være alene med dem også. Blir fort styr om det er noe. Selv om det er lettere å være avslappet og finne enkle løsninger.” Han kysser Evens hånd ved tommelroten, akkurat der håndleddet begynner og han kan kjenne hjerteslagene hans. “Men kanskje vi burde begynne å slappe av litt vi, også.”

Even blir liggende og se på Isak. Han krummer fingrene sine om hånden hans og kjenner på de glatte neglene under fingertuppene. Han studerer neglene hans, Isak ser ned på dem selv og legger merke til skittranden under dem, det ser ut som sandkorn, finkornet sand fra graving på stranden, han er ikke sikker på når han fikk den der. “Du burde bade”, sier Even. “Legge deg i bløt.”  
Isak ser på ham og smiler. “Og du burde ta en dusj.”  
Even blir alvorlig, det ser ut som om han synker sammen. “Lukter jeg?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Neida.” 

Even snur seg over på ryggen og lukker øynene mens han puster ut i et sukk. “Jeg stinker, gjør jeg ikke? Ikke en gang enkel hygiene greier jeg. Blir bare liggende her og etter to dager stinker jeg, i morgen holder du vel ikke ut med meg. Men jeg orker ikke, Isak, jeg orker ikke. Jeg blir kvalm bare ved tanken på å dusje, å stå opp og finne klær og gå på badet og skru på vannet, vaske meg, det er så mange ting!” Stemmen går opp, og tårene presser seg ut fra øynene. 

Isak ligger et øyeblikk perpleks og ser på ham, forvirret over det plutselige utbruddet. “Men Even… jeg kan hjelpe deg.. Eller du trenger ikke dusje, du kan bare ligge her.”  
“Jeg gjør jo faenmeg ikke noe annet enn å ligge her!” Hikstende kryper han inn i Isaks armer.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/42264042500/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Det går bra", sa Isak i forrige kapittel. Men Even da, hvordan går det egentlig med ham?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel❤️
> 
> Dagens bilde har jeg ikke tatt selv, takk til NRK for det. Og takk til Frieda for en liten egoboost.


	19. Det går over

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43717983601/in/dateposted-public/)

Det kjennes som om noe revner inni ham, en rift som sprekker opp, det går hull og alt bare renner ut, det blør, som en verkebyll, illeluktende væske som tyter ut.

Han skjønner egentlig ikke helt hva som skjer. Han ser Isaks oppsperrede øyne rett foran seg, hører sin egen kaotiske stemme, sinnet, redselen, frustrasjonen.

Men det er jo ikke sånn han føler seg. Han er sliten, han er nedtrykt, han har sovet hele dagen. Men det er som det pleier, han aner det inni seg, at det snart er over. Han burde dusje, han vet jo det. Men han gjør det for å beskytte seg, alle småtingene som tilsammen blir et ingenting, han har lært at det er lurt. Han vil heller bli liggende en dag for mye enn å stå opp for tidlig og risikere tilbakefall. To skritt frem, ett tilbake, han vil heller ta de to skrittene frem på samme tid som andre bruker på tre skritt, så kanskje han greier det uten å falle tilbake. 

Tankene farer gjennom hodet hans mens han kjenner Isaks armer rundt seg, den rolige hånden hans som stryker opp og ned over ryggen hans, hjerteslagene i brystet hans, den varme pusten mot øret, mørket der han kryper inn mot halsen hans.

“Even, Even, Even min...” Isaks stemme er varm og beroligende mot øret hans. Han holder rundt ham, holder ham fast. Even lukker øynene og synker inn mot ham. Han forsøker puste rolig, inn og ut, puster inn Isak, kjenner ham mot hele seg. 

Samtidig er han utmattet, helt og fullstendig utkjørt. Det kjennes ut som om energien også forsvant ut da han revnet. Han var oppe noen ganger i dag, fant seg mat, kikket ut av vinduet, det føltes godt å gjøre noe helt normalt. Men andre ganger i løpet av dagen var bare det å snu seg nesten uoverkommelig. Det er sånn de er, disse kortvarige depresjonsepisodene, han vet jo det, fort ned, fort opp, det føles som det burde være enklere enn de langvarige, men der og da er det ikke det. Der og da kjennes det akkurat like ille som når han tenker tilbake på de lange depresjonene han har hatt tidligere. Tanken på at det snart er over hjelper lite, han er langt nede uansett, og han vet ikke hvor lenge det varer. Uvissheten og ustabiliteten er det verste, det blir liksom ingen vane, han føler seg bare syk. Om to dager er han sikkert oppe igjen, så de trenger ikke sette livet på vent. Samtidig er det akkurat det de må, for to dager er mye når de er på ferie, det er mye for to sju-åringer, det er mye når man helst ville vært i Legoland. 

Han kjenner kinnet sitt blir vått, det er noe som renner nedover, han rister, eller er det Isak som rister, han er ikke sikker, akkurat nå vil han bare lukke øynene og slippe alt sammen, i et lite glimt ser han for seg hvordan det ville være å slippe alt sammen.

Så bryter barnas glade latter gjennom. “Se, jeg hopper fra flamingoen, Maria!” Fredriks latter forsvinner i et plask, før de begge ler, leker videre, glade, ubekymret. Det gir gjenlyd i ørene, men plutselig ikke på den smertefulle måte, ikke som kniver som skjærer gjennom hodet, men mer som noe som kiler litt, får ham til å ville trekke seg bort fra det, men ikke fordi det gjør vondt. 

“Det går bra, Isak. Det går over”, mumler han så fast han greier mot halsen hans. Han blir liggende med armene rundt Isak og stryker opp og ned langs ryggen hans, i lange tak, kjenner det myke stoffet i t-skjorten under fingrene, til lillefingeren treffer linningen på shortsen, opp igjen til nakken, stryker ham varsom i nakkegropen med tommelen, pusten hans mot halsen, leppene som planter små kyss på den tynne huden like under øret. Even vrir ørlite på hodet, vil ha mer av de små bevegelsene, av myk hud mot myk hud, nesetippen, hårstråene som kiler i hans egen nese. 

“Det er ikke noe gøy uten deg, vet du, Even. Selv om jeg fint kan ta med meg ungene og gjøre ting alene så er det ikke det samme når du ikke er med. Vi mangler en hånd å holde i.”  
Even løfter hånden sin. “Du kan låne den. Ta den med.” Han slipper den ned over Isaks.  
“Bytte den ut med en aluminiumshånd, kanskje?” Isak fletter fingrene sine sammen med Evens. “Jeg vil heller ha med hele deg. En annen dag.” 

Han tar en dusj mens ungene spiser kveldsmat og ser barne-tv. Når han først kommer seg inn på badet og under dusjen er det ikke så ille. Den jevne støyen fra det varme vannet pakker ham inn, renner som en glatt hinne over kroppen hans, fra hodet og håret, over skuldrene, drypper fra albuene, renner nedover ryggen, beina, plasker ned på flisene rundt føttene.

Dusjforhenget suger seg vått mot leggene hans når døren går opp. “Hei, kan jeg komme inn til deg?”  
“Ok.” Even hører klikket låsvrideren i døren.  
“Orker ikke unger som skal på do. De får bruke den andre”, mumler Isak. Stemmen hans er dempet før Even hører raslingen av klær som dumpes i en haug. Like etter drar han dusjforhenget fra og kommer inn til Even.

Even stryker håret bakover og flytter seg litt. De blir stående en desimeter fra hverandre i det trange avlukket. Isak får det meste av vannet over seg. Han står med åpne øyne og ser på Even mens vannet renner ned over ansiktet hans. Even kjenner vanndråpene fra sitt eget hår dryppe ned i pannen. Isak lar fingertuppene sine gli nedover den ene overarmen hans, den lette berøringen kiler. Han smiler mot Isak, et skjevt, lite smil. “Hei.”  
“Hei.” Isak stryker ham over kinnet. “Var det godt å dusje?”  
Even nikker. “Det var det.”  
“Orker du å vaske håret?”  
“Kanskje hvis du hjelper meg?”  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Sett deg da”, sier han og peker ned mot gulvet. 

Even snur seg og setter seg på gulvet. Han lener ryggen mot beina til Isak. Lårene hans er myke og sterke mot kinnet hans. Isak vrir seg etter shampoen. Den kjennes kjølig mot hodebunnen. Han lukker øynene og bøyer hodet litt fremover. Fingrene til Isak begynner å gni den inn i håret hans. De masserer i små sirkler, et jevnt trykk fra fingertuppene, tomlene rundt og rundt over de litt anspente nakkemusklene og fremover mot kjeven, lette drag over hele hodebunnen. 

Han slapper av, kjenner at pusten blir tyngre og kroppen synker mer sammen. “Ikke sovne da, Even min.” Isaks stemme er lav og litt skøyeraktig. Even smiler, akkurat nå kunne han sovne i dusjen, kjenner han, bare lene seg tilbake mot Isak, eller fremover mot sine egne knær, la øynene gli igjen og hvile. “Neida”, mumler han tilbake, skal ikke det nå. 

Han lener seg tilbake mot Isak igjen. Isaks hender glir nedover nakken hans og over skuldrene. Even kjenner Isak beveger seg bak ham, før han bukserer seg ned bak ham og strekker et bein frem på hver side av beina hans. Han lener seg helt tilbake mot Isak og slapper av mot brystkassen hans. 

Isak har lagt hendene rundt ham, fingrene ligger over brystkassen hans og har flekket av det hvite såpeskummet. Den ene hånden glir ned og legger seg på magen hans, over navlen, lillefingeren ligger over den smale stripen med hår som vokser nedover. Han stopper der, det er ingen usikkerhet i hånden, ingen nesten umerkelig skjelving, ingen uuttalt lyst, ingen ønsker om at den skal lenger ned. Han bare legger hånden i ro der. Even lukker øynene med kinnet mot Isaks, de bare sitter her, helt stille, bare den jevne pusten kjennes, de puster i takt, Isaks brystkasse beveger seg opp og ned samtidig som Evens. 

Ingen lyder trenger gjennom, ingen latter fra barna, ingen musikk fra barne-tv, ingen during fra ventilasjonsanlegget i bassenget, ingen bildur fra naboene, ingen mennesker som snakker på veien utenfor vinduet. Det føles helt stille, som om verden utenfor ikke eksisterer, det er bare de to her.

Isaks hender beveger seg over huden hans, i et sløvt strøk oppover brystkassen, han stryker ham forsiktig over kjeven. “Skal vi dusje nå?” sier han lavt til Even. Han tror ikke han har sovet, men det kan hende, han er ikke sikker på hvor tiden ble av, hvor tankene tok veien. Han fryser litt. Det kjennes ut som det har gått en evighet, i hvertfall lenge nok til at han har blitt kald selv på varmekablene i det lille, fuktige rommet. En skjelving går gjennom ham når han nikker. Omstendelig hjelper de hverandre opp, og Isak skrur på vannet igjen. Langsomt dusjer han Even fri for shampo, gnir forsiktig i håret mens han skyller, bruker noe av såpeskummet på resten av kroppen. En liten iling går såvidt gjennom kroppen hans når Isak gnir såpe i skrittet hans, omfavner ham med fingrene, han henger slapt ned mellom lårene. Isak lar tommelen gli lett over ham mens han gir ham et lite kyss, en lovnad om at han skjønner, vet Even, ikke noe mer, ingen invitasjon. Han vasker ham ren med den varme dusjen. Even blir stående ved siden av ham og betrakte ham mens han skyller seg selv ren etterpå, løfter dusjen over hodet og lar den spyle raskt over skuldrene og magen.

De tørker seg fort. “Hva er klokken?” spør Even mens han kjemmer håret. “Hm… oi, halv ni”, sier Isak og skjærer en grimase. “Maria og Fredrik burde lagt seg for en stund siden.”  
“Jeg kan legge dem, jeg”, sier Even. I det samme angrer han. Det går bra hvis det går bra, men hvis det går dårlig går det virkelig dårlig. “Eller… jeg kan prøve?”  
Isak nikker. “Du kan begynne, så kommer jeg etterpå? De har spist.”

Barna blir glade når Even skal legge dem. Tannpussen går fort, og de legger seg ned ved siden av hverandre innerst i den brede sengen mens Even legger seg ytterst med armene rundt dem begge. De småkrangler litt om hvem som skal ligge nærmest ham, etter en runde omskyfling ender det med Fredrik inntil Even og Marias hender rundt Evens.  
“Pappa, hva har du gjort i dag da?” spør Fredrik ivrig. Det lille, glade ansiktet ligget nært ham. Munnen lukter av bringebærtannkrem, det er igjen en klatt i munnviken. Han kjenner smilet sitt blekne. “Nei, ikke noe spesielt.” sier han. Han svelger klumpen i halsen.  
“Det går ikke an å gjøre ingenting, pappa. Man må gjøre noe. Sove eller spise eller prompe”, fniser han. Han kjenner den lille kroppen vri seg mot ham mens han ler.  
Even smiler mot ham igjen. “Ok, jeg prompet da.”  
Fredrik klukkler. “Det luktet promp på rommet ditt da vi kom hjem. Du sov og prompet samtidig!”  
“Ååååh! Fredrik!” Maria stønner oppgitt og snur seg demonstrativt bort fra broren. Noen ganger er de helt like og samkjørte, et sekund etterpå kan de være på hver sin planet.  
“Enn dere da?” Han prøver skyve bort de grå tankene om at han ikke har gjort noe som helst i dag.  
“Vi sparket fotball med pappa! Jeg scorte masse mål!”  
“Dere sparket fotball, ja”, smiler Even, det er typisk Fredrik å bare huske det siste han gjorde. “Pappa er ganske flink i mål, er han ikke?”  
“Han var dritdårlig.”  
Even kremter. “Fredrik, vi sier ikke drit.”  
“Han bare slapp inn ballen for å være snill, Fredrik!” Marias stemme er lett hånlig.  
“Det gjorde han ikke!” Fredrik får en rynke i pannen, og underleppen begynner så vidt å skjelve.  
“Joho!”  
“Nei!” Fredrik dytter Maria hardt i veggen.  
“Au! Han dytta meg!” Maria hyler høyt. Stemmen skjærer gjennom hodet hans. Han lukker øynene og presser håndroten mot dem. “Maria og Fredrik. Slutt, vær så snill”, sier han lavt. Tårene svir bak øyelokkene. Alltid skal det være noe. Aldri greier han det.

“Hei, unger, ro dere ned nå.” Isak står i rommet. Han kaster et blikk på Even før han ser på Maria og Fredrik. “Hvis pappa skal legge dere så må dere roe dere ned NÅ. Ingen flere sjanser, forstått?” Stemmen hans er streng. Maria og Fredrik nikker fort og legger seg på ryggen ved siden av hverandre med noen centimeter luft mellom. “Pappa, kan du synge for oss?” spør Maria. Even nikker. Han kjenner Isak sette seg ned på sengen ved siden av ham. Sammen synger de trollmorsangen, som vanlig bytter de ut ordene, synger om trollfar som legger sine to barn. 

“Skal vi til Legoland i morgen?” mumler Maria med søvnig stemme.  
“Nei, ikke i morgen, men en annen dag”, svarer Isak. Even kjenner et streif av lette fingre over ryggen før Isak varsomt legger hånden sin på korsryggen hans idet han sier det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel ❤
> 
> Diktet på bildet er av Trygve Skaug og er knabba fra @trygveskaug på instagram, det er fra en utendørsutstilling av tekstene sine som han hadde på Tjuvholmen nå i sommer.


	20. Glimt av blått

Isak står opp først på mandag også. Det er tomt ved siden av Even i sengen når han våkner, ingen varme i madrassen når han strekker ut hånden mot Isaks side. Han snur seg over på ryggen og lukker øynene, ligger der og forsøker kjenne etter hvordan han har det. Hodet kjennes lettere enn i går, kanskje han skal forsøke å stå opp. Isak snakket om at de skulle dra på et museum, et bunkersmuseum, det hørtes interessant ut, men han bestemte seg allerede i går for å bli igjen hjemme. Uansett hvor bra han føler seg er det best å holde litt igjen, ta det med ro en ekstra dag for å være sikker.

Han reiser seg fra sengen og går bort til vinduet, kikker så vidt ut på siden av persiennen. Det ser ut til å være vind i dag. Bladene på rosebuskene utenfor beveger seg og skyene flyr raskt over himmelen. Det er glimt av blått mellom de ulike gråsjatteringene, lave mørkegrå skyer foran det lysere laget som dekker nesten hele himmelen.

Duften av kaffe siver inn fra kjøkkenet. Han hører Marias høye stemme over de andres, Fredrik som ler, hører bare bruddstykker av samtalen.  
“Juicen er fra Runkeby!”  
“Hvor er Runkeby, pappa?”  
“Det er en by der de runker! Hva er runke, pappa? Jeg har hørt om det på Newton, men jeg har har glemt det.”  
Han hører Isaks pedagogiske stemme, men hører ikke hva han svarer, det forsvinner i hans eget undertrykte latterhikst.

Han finner en ren t-skjorte i skapet og drar på seg en shorts før han går ut til de andre.  
“Halla”, sier han og går bort til bordet. Det er dekket til fire, hvite tallerkener, glass, kniver, serviettene skjevt brettet under venstre tallerkenkant, typisk Marias måte å gjøre det på, Fredrik pleier brette helt nøyaktig og på skrå. Pålegget midt på bordet, en kurv med brødskiver og den merkelige danske brødristeren som bare griller brødet på én side, så det må snus underveis. Det kommer et “ding” fra den og Fredrik skyver den varme brødskiven mot asjetten med små dytt med fingertuppen. 

“Pappa, vil du også ha ristet brød?” spør han stolt. “Ja takk”, smiler Even til ham. Fredrik tar en skive og legger på risten, før han skrur timeren på max og stirrer på den mens glødetrådene langsomt blir oransje.

Isak har kaffe i kruset sitt. Even ser seg rundt etter kaffekannen. “Oi, sorry, kaffen var ikke helt ferdig da jeg tok, det er på trakteren”, sier Isak unnskyldende mens han tygger på brødskiven sin. Even reiser seg. “Det går bra”, smiler han, “jeg fikser.” Han går bort til trakteren og heller den ferdigtraktede kaffen over i thermokannen. Det drypper kaffe på benken når han heller. Irritert rynker han på pannen mens han tørker opp, hvorfor er det så vanskelig å designe en traktekanne som ikke søler når man heller av den?

Med ett merker han Isaks blikk på seg. Han sitter ved enden av bordet med kaffekruset i hendene, støtter albuene på bordet med kruset like nedenfor munnen. Isak betrakter ham over koppen, de grønne øynene er granskende, han følger ham med blikket når han går tilbake til bordet.  
“Vil du ha mer kaffe?” spør Even når han setter seg.  
Isak rykker til. “Nei takk, jeg venter litt.”  
“Ok.” Han heller i til seg selv, og ser seg om etter appelsinjuicen. “Maria, kan du sende meg juicen?” Maria strekker seg etter den store kartongen med Rynkeby-juice. Den er nesten full og Even fanger den så vidt før den velter helt når den glipper for henne like før hun gir den til Even. Det skvulper gul juice ut av åpningen og lager en liten dam ved siden av Evens asjett. Hun lar seg ikke merke med uhellet, men snur seg tilbake mot maten sin. Even smiler til Isak, Maria er sitt vanlige, vimsete jeg.

Det kommer et ding fra brødristeren. “Pappa, skiven din er ferdig!” roper Fredrik. Han tar den mellom fingertuppene og rekker den mot Even. “Å nei, den er varm, ta den pappa!” roper han plutselig og slenger den i retning Even. Heldigvis greier han ta i mot den uten å miste den i dammen med juice Maria sølte. “Tusen takk, Fredrik. Jeg kan ta den selv neste gang”, smiler han.

Resten av måltidet foregår i forholdsvis ro. Maria og Fredrik er snart ferdige med å spise, og får lov å gå fra bordet. De vil helst se mer på nettbrettet, snakker om et nytt spill de har prøvd, men Isak sier de må gå ut i hagen og leke, det er klatrestativ og huske der.  
“Kan vi få gå på stranden, pappa?” spør Maria håpefullt.  
“Alene?”  
“Ja? Vi vi har jo vært der sikkert hundre ganger, vi finner jo veien lett.”  
Isak ler. “Nope. Ikke alene. Og i dag skal vi på museum.”  
Maria ser på ham. “Serr, pappa? Museum? Det er jo kjempekjedlig!”  
“Sist vi var på museum syntes du det var kjempegøy?”  
Hun himler med øynene. “Ja, men det var jo et annet museum!”  
“Og hvordan vet du at det museet vi skal på i dag er kjedelig?”  
Hun nøler et øyeblikk. “Fordi… fordi det sikkert er det, vel.”  
“Jaha. Hvilket museum er det da?”  
“Vet vel ikke jeg vel! Hvilket museum er det?” Hun ser utfordrende på ham.  
“Vi skal på bunkermuseet i Hanstholm.”  
Even må skjule et smil idet Isak sier det. Det høres virkelig ikke spennende ut.  
“Ååååh! Det høres dritkjedelig ut!” kommer det fra Maria. Fredrik lyser opp. “Bunkersmuseum? Det høres dritkult ut!” Han gliser. “Maria, det er sikkert kanoner der! De pleier ha kanoner ved bunkersene! Sånn som i Ninja Army!”  
Maria kniper øynene igjen og ser på Fredrik. “Seriøøøst, Fredrik? Ninja Army? Det er jo bare eventyr!”  
“Ok, whatever, vi skal i hvertfall dit”, sier Isak bestemt. “Gå ut og lek nå, så drar vi om ikke så lenge.”

Når barna omsider er ute, reiser Isak seg og lukker verdandadøren etter dem. De høye stemmene forsvinner og det blir stille. En liten stund sitter de tause og nyter stillheten, ser ut av vinduet, på maten, på hverandre. Even smiler mot Isak og legger hånden sin over hans. “De har energi, iallfall.”  
Isak løfter på øyenbrynene. “Ja, jeg fatter ikke hvor de tar det fra.”  
“Fra oss, antar jeg”, sier Even tørt og tar en slurk av kaffen sin.

Isak vrir hånden oppover og stryker forsiktig over Evens håndbak med tommelen. “Hvordan går det?” spør han granskende.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Bedre, åpenbart”, smiler han. “Men jeg tror jeg skal ta det litt rolig i dag”, sier han litt usikkert. Han kjenner at energien ikke kommer til å vare evig, vet det kanskje ikke er så lurt å brenne den av på et museum.  
“Mm, det er nok lurt. Jeg kan ta med ungene på det bunkersmuseet, så kan du være her?” sier han.  
“Ja, går det bra å dra alene, tror du?” spør Even.  
Isak smiler. “Det går sikkert greit. Hvis ikke får vi bare dra hjem, da. Det er neppe kjempespennende for dem, men i det minste er det noe å gjøre, og mye mindre styr enn å dra i fornøyelsespark.” Begge smiler, de vet hvor ivrige barna blir og hvordan de helst vil prøve alt på en gang, bare ikke begge det samme samtidig.

“Pappa, pappa, skal du også være med?” Maria og Fredrik kommer løpende inn når Isak har ropt noen ganger. Even rister på hodet, han angrer øyeblikkelig når han ser de skuffede ansiktene.  
“Ikke i dag. Jeg må passe på hodet så jeg kan være med til Legoland, vet dere.”  
“Ja, Legoland, når skal vi dit?” Maria hopper ivrig rundt ham.  
Even rister på hodet. “Vi får se. Ikke i dag, men vi skal dit før vi drar hjem til Oslo.” Begge barna smiler fornøyd til ham.  
“Men vi kan sende deg bilder, da”, sier Fredrik. “Vi kan ta masse bilder og sende!”  
Even nikker. “Det gleder jeg meg til.”

De sender ham bilder. For hver gang telefonen vibrerer med et nytt varsel, kjennes det gråere og gråere. Han tvinger seg til å se på bildene. 

Til å se på barneansiktene, de er glade, de savner ham nok ikke. De spiser is, kanskje blir de bilsyke, tenker han. Klatrer på kanoner, det ser groteskt ut, de uskyldige barna mot de grå krigsminnene. Løper i gresset, bekymringsløse, som om verdenen deres bare er sol og blå himmel, men det føles overskyet, ikke den blåfargen øynene forteller at det skal være. De spiser nuggets og chips til middag, kunne de ikke fått noe sunt, det samme gjelder Isak selv som spiser en eller annen burger-kreasjon halvveis druknet i brun saus. Et bilde av en smilende Isak med en unge i hver armkrok, Fredriks arm er strukket ut og holder kameraet. Selv om Isak smiler, ser han sliten ut, synes Even, det er noe med uttrykket, draget over øynene, han er sikker på han er sliten.

Et par ganger sender han svar. Korte meldinger, bare tekst, sier han har det bra, det går fint, at han er glad de har det fint. Han orker ikke svare på alle, orker ikke ha en samtale gående. Orker ikke forholde seg til at de andre vil gjøre noe mens han bare ligger her, at de gleder seg til Legoland, at han ikke aner når han orker glede seg.

Han legger seg på sengen og lukker øynene, kjenner at øyelokkene blir tyngre, kroppen blir tyngre, alt blir tyngre. Den grå himmelen blir fjernere, lydene fra utsiden forsvinner, den irriterende stripen med sol som likevel renner utover gulvet forsvinner.

Han drømmer om kanoner, våkner med ett av et smell. Først setter han seg litt forvirret opp, lurer på hva lyden var. Så hører han lyden av barneføtter som løper over terrassegulvet utenfor og hører Maria og Fredrik løpe rundt huset mot klatrestativet, mens han hører bagasjerommet smelle igjen på bilen. Han setter seg i sengen og gnir seg i øynene, prøver å komme seg fra drømmen, han er ikke helt her enda, det var noe med kanoner som siktet, lyder i tåken, det ble mørkere, så skjøt han med kanonen, og så våknet han.

Utenfor vinduet ser han Isak på vei inn fra bilen. Han har med en handlepose og strandvesken, kanskje de stoppet og badet på veien, tenker han, himmelen er blåere nå. Det var fint at Isak tok den med, det er lurt å ha den i bakhånd i tilfelle de får lyst til å stoppe. Være litt spontane, her og nå.

“Halla”, sier han når han kommer ut til Isak på kjøkkenet. Isak snur seg og lukker kjøleskapsdøren. Han bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham. “Mmm.” Han smaker av kaffe og kanskje et hint av den sære brune sausen på burgeren, han rynker litt på pannen når han tenker på den.  
Isak legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans og gransker ham. “Går det bra?”  
Even nikker. “Det går greit. Opp og ned, men helt greit. Det var fint å ha det litt rolig. Takk for at du tok med deg ungene ut alene.” Han kysser Isak igjen. “Har dere hatt en fin dag?”  
“Ja, det var flott! Museet var ganske spennende, faktisk, jeg visste ikke at tyskerne hadde stillinger både i Danmark og Norge og nesten helt sperret Skagerak. De hadde kanoner som kunne skyte 55 km på begge sider, og minela området i midten, det var jo nesten highttech!” Han ser engasjert ut, glade øyne.

Even smiler til ham. “Det var synd jeg ikke ble med, egentlig. Vet ikke om du husker Jon, som jeg gikk på Westerdals med? Han lagde en film om de batteriene, til 85-årsmarkeringen for noen år siden. Bestefaren til en han var sammen med var aktiv i den danske motstandsbevegelsen og rakk å fortelle mye før han døde. Jon filmet ham og lagde en blanding av dokumentar med autentiske klipp og bestefarens fortellinger sammen med nyspilte scener, det ble veldig bra.”  
Isak ser forbløffet på ham. “Det er hun Mille, ikke sant? Vet du, de viste faktisk en del av den filmen der, tror jeg, men jeg tenkte ikke på at det var hans film! Den var jo på dansk, og Maria og Fredrik var ikke så veldig tålmodige.” Ansiktet hans får et trist drag. “De lurte på hva som skjedde med flyene som sirklet i tåken og ikke fant flyplassen. Hvordan de greide å lande. Om de fant seg et jorde å lande på i stedet.”  
Even ser alvorlig på ham. “Husker du den filmen vi så en gang? Den fra andre verdenskrig der man hørte duringen fra flyene som ikke fant flyplassen i tåken, og så ble det etterhvert helt stille.”  
Isak nikker. “Det var vel en av dine filmer.”  
“Krigsfilm? Det høres mer ut som deg, altså.” Even smiler litt til ham før han får et trist drag over ansiktet. “Men det var jo sånn det var.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg kunne ikke akkurat si det, da. De hadde fallskjerm, ble vi enige om.”

Etter middag er det gode været tilbake. Himmelen er blå, skyene er borte, det er vindstille. Even og Isak setter seg på terrassen med en kopp kaffe. Even myser mot solen som varmer ansiktet hans. De sitter skjermet med huset bak seg og den dype rosehekken foran seg, den dekker hele skråningen i bakken opp mot fellesområdet og ned mot veien som får forbi. Isak har kjøpt fløteboller. Han har plassert et fat på bordet foran dem. “Du falt for de fløtebollene, du?” smiler han mot ham.  
“Ja, de er superdigg”, svarer Isak og stikker tuppen av bollen i munnen for å ta en bit. 

Sjokoladen og den hvite kremen klistrer seg til leppene og små biter av sjokolade og kokos faller ned på bordet foran ham. Fingrene blir klissete, og Even ser seg nesten instinktivt om etter en våt klut eller en våtserviett, før han innser av Isak kan fikse det selv og lener seg tilbake i sofaen igjen. Han må smile litt når han ser hvordan Isak litt hektisk forsøker å gape over bollen for å ikke søle for mye samtidig som han slikker i seg sjokoladebitene som henger fast på overleppen.

Han ser fascinert på Isak som tygger i seg små biter av bollen. Tennene lager knasende merker i sjokoladetrekket. Han har spist halvparten, hele den buede toppen, et stykke nedover sidene.  
Han holder bunnen på bollen i hånden, Even vet han har fått et ringformet merke etter den i håndflaten. Forsiktig fører han fløtebollen mot munnen igjen. Han stikker tungen ut og smaker på fyllet, lepjer det i seg som en katt, tenker Even, det ser ut som når katten sleiker i seg klissete fôr fra skålen. Han slikker rundt inne i fløtebollen, langs kanten, nede i bunnen. Til slutt stikker han bunnen av fløtebollen inn i munnen på tvers og begynner å tygge den i seg.  
Isak ser på ham over den klissete hånden som holder restene av fløtebollen. “Ja, du må ta du også, jeg kjøpte en hel pakke.”  
Even ler. “Jeg skal det, det var bare så fascinerende å se på at du dissekerte den med tungen”, flirer han.  
Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Så du synes det ja.” De grønne øynene glitrer smilende mot Even og vekker en sverm av små sommerfugler i magen hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen digger visst fløteboller mer enn andre.... fløteboller og kaffe, så er livet chill, kanskje det er så enkelt?
> 
> (Som altoppofrende ficforfatter har jeg selvsagt lidd meg gjennom flerfoldige kokosboller for å få det perfekte illustrasjonsfotoet til dette kapittelet. Life is hard.)
> 
> Takk for tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel! Kommentarer og kudos er alltid veldig motiverende, men spesielt motiverende blir det når jeg føler jeg har fått fortalt noe gjennom teksten, og at det gjenspeiles i kommentarene også. Takk ❤


	21. Alt blir bedre om du snakker

“Kom nå!”  
Isak forsøker å føyse ungene med seg ut i bilen, men de er visst ikke helt klare for det, de vimser rundt på jakt etter sko og sekker og hårbånd og han vet ikke hva. Solkrem har han i hvertfall med, og badevesken, selv om han ikke er sikker på om han gidder ta dem med på stranden i dag. Det er tirsdag, de er halvveis i den andre uken her, livet her begynner å bli en vane.

Omsider er barna inne i bilen. Han bøyer seg inn og hjelper Maria med bilbeltet, det har vridd seg, sjekker raskt Fredriks, det sitter riktig. Even kommer ut på trappen idet han smeller bildøren igjen. Han smiler til ham mens han heiser ned vinduet. “Ha det fint da!” hører han fra trappen, ser Even smile til dem alle tre, vinker til barna, møter blikket hans. Øynene hans er klare, ikke det slitne draget fra i går, ikke den mørke skyggen i blikket. De hadde blitt enige om at han skulle være hjemme i dag også, kanskje de kunne finne på noe sammen i ettermiddag.

De kjører til Thisted, en halvtimes tid unna. En koslig småby, en sommerby med blomsterpotter og stokkroser langs husveggene, kalkede skakke murhus, røde teglstein. Den ligger langt nok inne i landet til at den lever av andre ting enn turisme, ikke som stedet de har leid hus i, som er fullt av sesongturisme, strand, surfing, bading, sommerhus. Den må være helt død om vinteren, tenker han, men sikkert fin på sin måte da også. Even ville sikkert like å dra dit, fange været, skyene, stormene, stranden i flatt vinterlys, kontrastene til sommeren. Han ser ham for seg, med kamera, tegneblokk, han har nok drømt om det selv også.

“Hva skal vi her, pappa?” Fredrik ser ut av vinduet. De kjører over åkerland, korn, åkre fulle av knallgule blomster han ikke er sikker på hva er, røde valmuer i grøftekanten, de vet han navnet på, husker plansjene fra biologien, de ulike typene valmue med sine forskjellige bruksområder.  
“Vi skal til Thisted. Der har de en miniatyrby med små modeller av hus i byen”, forteller han.  
“Kan man gå der?” spør Fredrik.  
“Ja, det er visst stier mellom husene som man kan gå på.”  
“Er det dukkehus?” spør Maria.  
“Ikke dukkehus, men omtrent like store, tror jeg. Men de har nok fire vegger og tak, så man kan ikke leke med dem.”  
“Åh.” Hun høres litt skuffet ut. “Kan man være inni dem da?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, de er for små til det. De er bare til pynt.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43464998782/in/dateposted-public/)

Når de først kommer til Lilleby, som det heter, er ungene fanget med det samme. De løper rundt og ser på husene, leser navnene på forretningene, ser på de enkle menneskefigurene. “Der er en kirke! Åh, den spiller!” Klokken er elleve og klokkespillet i kirken setter i gang. Det spiller en melodi, Isak hører ikke helt hva det er, men klokkespillet er rent stemt, de spinkle tonene klinger ut over området.

Han setter seg på en benk i parken rundt byen og ser på barna som leker mellom husene. Han hører Fredrik lage historier om de som bor der, Maria som supplerer og fortsetter der han slipper. “Det ligner på huset i barne-tv, det på hjørnet i Gullbyen, tenk om gutten bor der!” Hun ligger på magen og ser inn gjennom det lille vinduet i døren, alle detaljene ser ekte ut, tenker Isak, miniatyrer av virkeligheten, nesten som en parallell virkelighet, bare uten menneskene, annet enn i barnas fantasi, der er det åpenbart liv, hører han.

Han tar seg i å snu seg etter Even, han savner ham, det kiler varmt i magen når han tenker på ham. Når han legger hånden på benken ved siden av seg er det som om han finner Evens hånd der. Han stryker fingrene lett over den, kiler ham i sommervarmen, kjenner angen fra blomstene rundt dem, lavendel, roser, jordbær, det blander seg med duften av Even, hans egen lukt. Han vil legge armen om skulderen hans og lene seg inntil ham, sitte her og se på barna sammen med ham, barna deres, ungene, kidza, avkommet, krapylene, kjært barn har mange navn, tenker han. Even skulle sett dem nå, sett fantasien deres, han ville ha sagt de kunne lage en film om det, snakket om et eller annet manus dette minnet ham om, en by, en lilleputtverden i det store, de ville latt tankene vandre, sagt små ord til hverandre, store ord, ledd sammen.

Isak knipser bilder av barna, fanger Maria når hun peker på den lille døren foran Fredrik, hører ikke hva hun sier, bare latteren deres etterpå. Han sender det til Even.

Skriveboblen dukker opp like etter, han sender et bilde tilbake.

**11:32**  
[Det er en selfie av Even foran vaskemaskinen, han tar ut vått tøy med et bredt glis.]  
“Jeg satte på alarm, det har ligget i 10 sekunder!”

Isak ser ned på telefonen og humrer for seg selv.

**11:34**  
“Sekunder? Minutter?”

**11:35**  
“Ok. Minutter.”

**11:36**  
[Bilde av Even med nesen ned i en nyvasket bokser. Det er rosa hjerter over hele bildet.]  
“Dufter nydelig.”

Han smiler mens han taster et svar.

**11:37**  
“Den er din. Klart den dufter nydelig ❤”

**11:39**  
[Bilde av Even som gjør en slags blunkegrimase.]  
“Den er vel din. Jeg husker hva som skjedde sist du brukte den [ape-emoji]”

 

Isak ler høyt mens han svarer.

**11:42**  
“Greit at vi har felleseie på huset, men på underbuksene? [sjokkert emoji]”

**11:43**  
“Alt mitt er ditt ❤”

“Pappa, hva ler du av?”  
“Kan vi få is?”  
Maria og Fredrik henger plutselig over ham. Han stikker telefonen ned i lommen. “Er dere ferdige med å se nå?”  
“Ja, kan vi gå?” De virker utålmodige.  
Isak ser på klokken. “Vi kan stikke og finne noe å spise? Klokken er snart tolv.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43380486385/in/dateposted-public/)

På vei ut går de gjennom verkstedet. Lilleby drives av frivillige, en gruppe pensjonerte håndverkere, og de lager alt selv: murstein, listverk, forskalinger, dører, vinduer, alt sammen miniatyrer av virkelig håndverk, lagd manuelt med virkelige maskiner. De får hver sin pose med murstein med når de går, bittesmå steiner med de samme forholdstallene som mursteinen i Oslo siden 1840-tallet, forteller pensjonisten fra frivilligforeningen når han hører de kommer fra Oslo, den har forholdstallene 6:3:2, slik at tre stein med fuger er like høye som en stein er lang, forklarer han, det gjør det enkelt å lage solide konstruksjoner som samtidig er pene.

Isak husker den røde teglsteinsbygningen de bodde i da de flyttet sammen på videregående, han lurer på om den hadde slike steiner, eller om de var annerledes. Det hadde vært interessant å diskutere mer med mursteinmannen, det virker som han kan mye, men Maria og Fredrik drar utålmodig i ham og vil ha lunsj.

De finner en kafe som har pannekaker like ved siden av Lilleby, det slår Isak at det er veldig mange pannekakerestauranter her. Ungene velger pannekaker med syltetøy, selv vakler han mellom middagspannekake med kjøttfyll, og panert fisk. Han ender med fisk, kanskje de kan gå ut og spise pannekaker sammen alle fire i kveld, tenker han, hvis ikke ungene går lei før da.

Han begynner egentlig bli litt lei av ferie nå. Det er stress, selv om det er stress på en annen måte enn hjemme. Men han savner det vante litt. Faste middagsrutiner, at en av dem, helst Even, lager middag hjemme, at de spiser den sammen, rydder av bordet, inn i oppvaskmaskinen, har ting som må gjøres etterpå.

Han savner sengen deres, den overfylte skittentøykurven, kjøleskapet med halvtomme glass med udefinerbart innhold. Hagen med den sikkert overgrodde plenen, hekken mot naboen, selv naboens oversosiale sprudlende samtaler når det passer som minst. Det er der rutinene er, det er ikke den glaserte virkeligheten de lever i her, en boble uten hverdagens trivielle rot og mas, bare ferierot og feriestress, sand på gulvet og badetøyet i en våt krøll i dusjen. Kjøleskapet har bare fersk mat, pluss noen dårlig emballerte middagsrester han ikke er sikker på hvorfor de tok vare på, for de tørker jo uansett ut før leggetid siden de ikke har oppbevaringsbokser til det og har glemt å kjøpe plastfolie eller aluminiumsfolie. Klesvasken tas hver dag, blandingsvask på lav temperatur, de kan det skikkelig når de kommer hjem. Ingenting som skurer og går, eller det skurer på en annen måte enn hjemme, helt andre ting, her i boblen.

Mobilen plinger med et nytt bilde fra Even. Isak rynker på pannen og smiler litt skjevt når han ser det. Det er Even i bare bokseren, den han nettopp vasket, tenker Isak, har han tatt på våt bokser undrer han, en selfie der han går rundt og støvsuger. Han rister på hodet, avleder barnas spørsmål om hva han ser på.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43464999112/in/dateposted-public/)

**12:50**  
[Bilde av Marias pannekake med is og sjokoladesaus]  
“Sunn lunsj i dag også [blunkefjesemoji]”

Det er et eller annet arrangement på torget i byen, hoppeslott og sightseeing-tog for barna, en rufsete artist som spiller gamle Bruce Springsteen-låter på ustemt gitar. Noen familier sitter og spiser lunsj på restauranten like ved, sammen med noen som jobber i en av butikkene i området, kanskje apoteket på hjørnet, de har lys lilla uniformer. En gruppe eldre menn sitter på bordet nærmest trubaduren med hvert sitt høye glass med øl. Klokken er knapt over 12. Isak føler seg med ett veldig gammel og veldig norsk når han legger merke til det. Han kjenner at en pils egentlig hadde vært godt her i den varme solen, han har sendt barna bort på hoppeslottet, har full oversikt. Det hadde vært deilig å bare lene seg tilbake og slukke tørsten i store slurker, kjenne skummet feste seg til huden over leppen, den bitre smaken rulle rundt i munnen. Men det går jo ikke, tenker han, ikke her, ikke nå.

Når de omsider kommer hjem, kjenner de duften av tomatsaus og krydder i huset, en stor form lasagne står i ovnen. Osten har så vidt begynt å smelte. Bordet er dekket til fire, kjøkkenbenken er full av tomme hermetikkbokser og avkutt. Isak smiler litt oppgitt når han ser det, så typisk Even å la det stå. “Even?” Han er ikke å se. Ytterdøren var låst, men han har neppe gått langt siden lasagnen står i ovnen.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43380485745/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak går gjennom huset og ser etter ham, ikke på soverommet, ikke på barnas rom, ikke i stuen, han kaster er blikk ut i bassenget og ser plutselig noe som flyter i vannet. Han går med raske steg mot døren og åpner den. “Even?”

Det plasker i bassenget og Even kommer til syne ved kanten. Han ligger halvt oppå enhjørningen. Håret er vått og tilbakestrøket. “Hei!” smiler han.  
Isak setter seg på kne ved kanten og gir ham et kyss. “Hei, bby”, mumler han lavt mot leppene hans.

Ungene jubler når de ser Even. “Kan vi bade med pappa?” spør de.  
“Når er lasagnen ferdig da?” spør Isak.  
Even ser litt usikkert på ham. “Eh, 45 minutter etter at jeg satte den inn?”  
“Og når var det?” spør Isak med et smil, han vet hva som kommer.  
“Vet ikke.” Even ser litt beskjemmet ned i vannet før han hever blikket og møter Isaks.  
Isak smiler mot ham. “Jeg tar den ut når den ser ferdig ut, da. Om cirka 23 minutter. Det var iallfall 22 minutter siden du sendte melding og sa du satte den inn.”

Isak setter seg ved det lille bordet ved bassenget. Han ser på Even som flyter rundt på enhjørningen. Han ser avslappet ut, glad, ikke det slitne draget over øynene, de stramme små rynkene i pannen. Maria og Fredrik plasker rundt ham og viser hva de har lært de siste dagene, Maria prøver seg på dykking, Fredrik svømmer tvers over bassenget.

Evens tegneblokk ligger på bordet foran Isak. Mappen med fargeblyantene ligger ved siden av, det er bare et par vanlige blyanter der. Han ser på Even, spør ham med blikket om han kan se på den, får et nikk tilbake. Litt nølende tar han den opp, det føles privat, og han vet ikke om han er klar for det dersom tegningene viser seg å ikke være det han håper. Men fargene gir ham håp, det er vel bare derfor han tør, bare derfor han tror det går bra.

På de første sidene er tegningene fra i går og i helgen. Grått og svart, mørke skyer. Fugler som flyr bort, små skikkelser i det store. Han blar fort forbi dem, han har sett dem før, har hørt Even fortelle med lav stemme om hvordan han føler seg.

Gradvis blir det lysere. Himmelen, fortsatt grå, men med små flekker av blått. På neste side er stranden med, lysebrun, noen grønne strå. Havet har fått mørkegrønn kulør, grått med spor av grønt i.

Isak blar fort bakover i boken. Det siste bildet viser blå himmel som går over i havet ute i horisonten, hvite fugler som kretser, barn som leker, fiskebåter. Han puster lettet ut, det minner litt om Skagen-malerne, tenker han, det er noe med lyset som gjør det. Bildet gjør ham glad, glad fordi bildet i seg selv har glede i seg, og glad fordi Even er glad, tegningene hans påvirkes nesten alltid av sinnsstemningen, han kan tegne det motsatte av det han føler, men det blir ikke ekte på samme måten, det føles kunstig.

Han blar tilbake i blokken. Det er skisser av ham selv, av barna, en rose fra busken utenfor, nei, en kvist med alle stadier, ser han, den har både knopper, fullt utsprungete blomster og oransje nyper på samme gren. Mange strandmotiver, Even hadde snakket om at han ville tegne den, utsikten, uendeligheten, han satt jo oppe på klittene og tegnet en dag i forrige uke, det ser ut som han har gjort dem ferdig i dag. Når han kommer til de grå bildene, lukker han den. Ikke i dag, kanskje en annen dag.

Even ligger like ved bassengkanten og betrakter ham. Maria har overtatt enhjørningen, hun kjemper en kamp mot den rosa flamingoen i det motsatte hjørnet av bassenget. Isak går bort til ham og setter seg på kne på kanten like ved ham. Han støtter seg på hendene og lener seg mot Even for å gi ham et kyss. “Går det bra?” spør han lavt.  
Even nikker. “Det går bra nå.”  
“Fint.” Han kysser ham igjen, mykt og lenge, Evens lepper er kjølige, de smaker av klorvann. Isak trekker seg litt unna og betrakter ham. “Fryser du?” spør han.  
Even ler. “Litt, kanskje. Men det er vel snart middag også, på tide å komme opp, kanskje.”  
Isak nikker og ser opp på klokken på veggen. “Et par minutter igjen, tror jeg. Jeg kan gå og ta den ut, så kan dere dusje? Har vi is til dessert?” spør han litt høyere.  
Fredrik ser på ham med et glis. “Is?”  
Isak flirer. “Kanskje. Etter middag. Til førstemann i dusjen!” Med høye hvin plasker ungene seg mot land. De overdøver den lave stemmen hans. “Og til andremann. Og kokken. Og til assistenten som dekker bordet.”

De setter seg på verandaen etter at ungene har sovnet. Even la dem, det gikk bra i dag, ingen krangling, knapt nok lesing, de ville heller se siste episode av et eller annet de har mistet oversikten over.

Isak kryper inn i hjørnet av madrassen de har lagt der ute. Han retter på putene i ryggen og sprer beina på madrassen så Even kan sette seg mellom dem. “Hva var det egentlig Maria og Fredrik ville se før de la seg?”  
Even snur seg og ser litt forvirret på ham. “Eh... jeg husker ikke?” Han vrir på seg for å sette seg bedre til rett.  
“Ikke jeg heller”, flirer Isak og legger armene rundt Even. “Kanskje vi burde følge litt bedre med på nettbruken deres?”  
“Jo, kanskje det. Men ikke nå? Vi kan vente til etter ferien?” Even legger hodet bakover mot Isaks skulder og lukker øynene. Håret kiler mykt under øret hans.  
“Vi kan det.”

De sitter stille og ser mot havet, vet det er mellom klittene der ute, litt til venstre for fyret. Mørket har lagt seg, leggingen tok den tiden det tok, og så hadde de ryddet litt nede etterpå, så solnedgangen var over. Even hadde vasket kjøkkenet og ryddet oppvask, mens Isak tømte vaskemaskinen Even hadde satt på før han lagde middag, brettet tørt tøy, sjekket at ungene hadde nok rent tøy i bagen, det er krise om det er tomt for truser om morgenen. Eller om det bare er én igjen. Eller to.

“Klar for Legoland i morgen da?” Evens hår stryker lett mot leppene hans. Isak kjenner hodet hans bevege seg i et nikk. “Eller Løveparken? Kjøre mellom løvene, det høres også digg ut.” Han kjenner Even rykke til litt, om om et grøss går gjennom ham, smiler litt av ham. De har snakket om det, at Even synes Løveparken virker veldig creepy, det med at de skal kjøre en vanlig bil gjennom der, med soltak og vinduer, det er jo tullete.

“Vi må ikke, vet du.” Isak vet han høres alvorlig ut.  
Even sukker. “Jeg vet det. Men jeg vil.” Han høres nesten trassig ut.  
“Lov meg at du tar en pause hvis du trenger det da. Sett deg på en benk eller gå i bilen eller noe. Det går fint å gå ut og komme inn igjen i løpet av dagen.”  
“Mm. Jeg skal gjøre det. Det er sikkert fint om du kan ta dem alene litt, altså. Kanskje dere kan ta noen attraksjoner alene mens jeg venter utenfor?”  
“Det kan vi gjøre. Og så leier vi sånn kø-robot som står i kø for oss, tenkte jeg.”  
“Kø-robot?” Even ler.  
“Ja, det er dritkult!” Isak smiler engasjert med hele kroppen. ”Vi kan leie en dings og så registrerer vi den når vi kommer til en attraksjon med kø, så sier den fra i en app når det er vår tur. Det går an å hoppe over køen også, det er ganske mye dyrere, men vi kan jo gjøre det da. Eller vi kan kikke på noe annet i nærheten mens vi venter.”

“Vi kan kikke på noe annet imens, det er sikkert greit altså.” Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Du har gjort skikkelig research, du. Researchmasteren min.” Isak kjenner leppene hans lett mot sine og smiler. “Det er jobben min, vet du. Den fysiske jobben min.”  
“Du trengte ikke noen poster på Løkka for det en gang?” Det glitrer i øynene til Even.  
“Nope. Det er jo det jeg gjør hver dag.” Eller. Det er jo ikke det, tenker han. “Skulle ønske jeg gjorde hver dag, i hvertfall”, mumler han. Han kjenner kroppen stivner litt når han tenker på det, kjenner stresset blusse opp, det legger seg som en klump i magen, trekker skuldrene oppover.

De blir stille en liten stund. Even tar hånden hans. Fingrene hans stryker sakte over håndbaken. De følger fingrene ut til tuppen, glir tilbake mellom dem, fra finger til finger. Det kiler, han forsøker konsentrere seg om den lette berøringen. “Hva tenker du egentlig om jobben din, Isak?” spør Even lavt.  
Isak sukker. “Jeg vet ikke. Det… det er jo egentlig spennende. Nye utfordringer, liksom. Og jeg har jo egentlig tid til å forske. I prinsippet, i alle fall. Men det er så mye annet hele tiden. Til slutt har hele dagen gått og alt jeg har gjort er å skrible ned noen ord i margen på en utskrift av en artikkel fra forrige måned. Det var jo ikke det jeg ville gjøre!”

Han setter seg opp og lar Even sette seg ned bak ham, lener seg tilbake mot brystkassen hans. Even masserer skuldrene hans forsiktig, Isak hviler seg mot ham, kjenner at han slapper av. Det kjennes ut som om noe kryper fra Even til ham selv gjennom de varme hendene, håndflatene som glir over skuldrene, fingertuppene som sender små ilinger gjennom ham når de stryker langs kragebeina.

“Hva vil du da?”  
“Jeg vil forske. Vil lære mer om klimaforandringene. Se på forandringene i atmosfæren.”  
Han sukker. “Og jeg kan jo det, jeg har jo fått ekstra tid til forskning også, men det blir bare ikke sånn.” Han puster fort ut. Even holder rundt ham, holder ham fortsatt i hånden. Fingrene hans er varme, fingertuppene kiler ham fortsatt.  
“Kanskje du bare må finne deg tid til det”, sier Even mot håret hans. Pusten hans er varm, ordene nesten provoserende enkle. Han åpner munnen for å protestere, vil si at han har prøvd. Even avbryter ham. “Jeg vet du har prøvd. Men kanskje du må snakke med noen om det, forklare at du synes det er vanskelig. Ikke fordi du ikke greier det, for det er jeg sikker på du gjør. Men alt blir bedre om du snakker om det, vet du.”  
Isak ler en kort latter. “Du har troen på meg, du.”  
Han kjenner Even klemme ham inntil seg. “Alltid, Isak. Alltid.” Stemmen hans er lav og varm, pusten kiler mot øret hans.

De blir sittende sånn en stund, Isak tett inntil Even, han kjenner brystet hans mot ryggen sin, så tett inntil ham som de kan komme her. Even stryker ham rolig over brystet og armene, planter små kyss nedover halsen hans, det kiler når han kysser ham på kjeven, kjennes ut som fjær i magen når Even forsiktig lar tungene sin fukte øreflippen hans, får frysninger nedover ryggen når han spisser leppene og blåser kjølig luft på den etterpå. De ser ut i mørket, mot den mørke horisonten langt der ute, mot blinkene fra fyret som lyser opp noe annet enn dem, de vises bare som lysglimt på den andre siden.

“Jeg er så glad for at du orker”, sier Isak lavt til Even. “For at du orker å bli med til Legoland.” Han kjenner Even sukke mot brystet sitt. Han sier ikke noe. Isak stryker ham over hånden før han fortsetter. “Jeg er så glad for at ungene får dra til Legoland slik vi har lovet.” Even åpner munnen som for å si noe. “Det handler ikke om deg, Even. Det gjør ingenting at vi utsatte det, men vi lovte at de skulle få dra selv om vi utsatte det, og det holder vi. Det hadde jo blitt akkurat det samme om jeg hadde blitt syk, fått feber eller noe, du hadde jo ikke dratt uten meg. Eller hvis en av ungene var syk, Legoland er ikke stedet vi hadde ditcha for den ungen da.“

“Men jeg er redd for at jeg ikke skal orke. For at jeg skal bli dårlig av det, og for at det skal ødelegge for ungene.” Even sukker mot nakken hans. Isak kjenner at han lener pannen sin mot bakhodet hans.  
“Tror du du kommer til å gjøre det da? Tror du du ikke orker?”  
Even blir sittende stille en stund. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Jeg tror jeg orker. Det kjennes bra, det kjennes ikke som om jeg er på kanten lenger. Men jeg vet jo ikke, da.”  
“Hva vet vi egentlig, Even? Vi vet jo ingenting om hva som skjer i fremtida, hva om vi bare dropper å bekymre oss for den også?” Tommelen hans lager sirkler over Evens hånd. Han løfter den mot munnen sin og kysser fingrene en etter en.

Even krummer fingrene rundt Isaks og lener seg inn mot ham. Han sier ingenting, bare fortsetter å klemme hånden hans. Isak leker med fingrene hans i små, lette bevegelser, tenker at han er en fjær som så vidt berører ham, lette bevegelser, kiler, iler, kjenner hvordan ilingene i hans egne fingre glir gjennom kroppen og samler seg på ett sted. Han vrir på hodet og kysser Even, langsomme, dvelende kyss, varme lepper som skiller seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda for gjennomlesing og hjelp med gjennomarbeiding. Som vanlig hevet det sluttproduktet mange hakk ❤️❤️❤️  
> Takk til anonym venn for kjøkkenbilde.
> 
> -og takk til alle dere som kommenterer og venter. Jeg har prøvd oppdatere annenhver dag, men nå glapp det. Og det tror jeg det gjør med de neste par kapitlene også, men i løpet av helga håper jeg å få ut noe. Først skulle dette bli en oneshot, så skulle det bli en kort sommerfic, og nå sist var planen å få den ferdig i august, som tross alt er en sommermåned. Men nei. Så da får det bare bli som det blir med tidsplanen, da. Men før høstferien! I år!


	22. Fullstendig kaos

“Da kan vi vel kjøre, da?”  
Klokken er snart åtte, det er onsdag morgen og alle har satt seg i bilen. De har spist en lett frokost, fri for melk og yoghurt, pakket niste og drikkeflasker, Even og Isak har fått kaffe. Det er ekstra klær for alle værforhold i bagasjerommet, kart og brosjyrer er studert, alt burde ligge til rette for en perfekt dag i Legoland.

Even føler seg bra i dag, normalt trøtt, ikke sliten. De sovnet rundt midnatt, han husker varmen fra Isak før han falt i søvn, så myk når han krummet seg inntil ham, låret over hoftene hans, armen over brystet, magen mot hans egen, håret som kilte i nesen, den varme pusten mot brystet. Det var sånn det skulle være, tenkte han, akkurat sånn, det var der de hørte hjemme.

“Skal du ikke legge inn adressen?” spør Isak og peker på navigasjonsskjermen på dashboardet idet Even starter bilen og rygger ut på veien. Even trekker på skuldrene. “Hvorfor det? Det er vel skiltet?”

Isak fnyser. “Det hadde vært greit å finne den beste veien også. Det er ikke som at det er så mange skilt som peker mot Legoland her liksom.” Han peker på det hvite og blå skiltet som peker mot _Landingsplads_ på høyre side av veien.  
“Nei, det der er jo til havnen”, ler Even.

“Vi skal jo ut herfra og så sørover. Det er helt sikkert skiltet når vi nærmer oss. Garantert.”

Isak trykker hardt på telefonen sin med fingrene. Han ser oppgitt ut. Skuldrene er anspente, ansiktet skjærer en grimase. Rynkene i pannen er dype, han sier ingenting, bare leter konsentrert på telefonen sin. “Sånn”, sier han og kobler den til skjermen. Den lyser opp. “90 minutter til destinasjonen”, sier kvinnestemmen.

Even strekker seg frem og slår den av. “Du vet jeg ikke kan fordra den stemmen.” Defaultvalget på navigasjonssystemet er hun som spilte Åsa i Linus i svingen-serien da han var barn. Han hatet serien, og spesielt Åsa, hun var uutholdelig irriterende. Stemmen hennes er naturligvis ikke den samme nå når hun er voksen, men etter at Isak leende fortalte at det var samme dame hadde han ikke orket stemmen, han ser bare for seg den irriterende jentungen. “Velg en annen stemme, i det minste”, mumler han. “Men vi trenger ikke kart, Isak. Det er jo ikke rocket science å finne frem her, akkurat.” Han blinker mot høyre ut på hovedveien. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43524683865/in/dateposted-public/)

Kystlandskapet minner først om et månelandskap. Bølgende flater nedslitt av millioner av år med erosjon fra vær og is, dekket av kort, gråbrunt gress og lave busker. Bak klittene ligger stranden og sjøen, vet Even, dette er en fortsettelse av landskapet der de bor.

Etterhvert dreier veien vestover, lenger inn i landet. Det golde landskapet erstattes av skog og frodigere marker. De kjører mellom duvende flate åkre og gårder, korn og gule sennepsblomster, røde valmuer i veikanten. Landskapet er vakkert, som et maleri, han har lyst til å tegne det, lage en akvarell, kanskje, han prøver å memorere det til senere, mens han konsentrerer seg omkjøringen. Veien er smal, knapt nok plass til to biler, tenker Even og senker farten litt før en sving. 

Tyve minutter senere kjører de fortsatt i det samme landskapet. Åkre, enger, gårder med hvitkalkede teglsteinsbygninger og røde takstein, blå himmel, sol, et og annet skilt mot en landsby, ingen stedsnavn som sier dem noe.

Even kjenner en tiltagende nagende følelse av at de er på villspor, at det ikke er i denne retningen de skal, at de rett og slett har kjørt feil. Han leter etter et sted å kjøre av, men ingen av avkjørslene ser ut til å føre til noe kjent, ingen skilter peker mot motorveien eller mot et sted han har hørt om. Hendene knytter seg strammere om rattet, knokene begynner å bli hvite. Han biter tennene sammen og kjenner kjevemuskulaturen ned mot halsen stramme seg. Isak sitter stille i setet ved siden av ham, blikket er rettet stivt fremover. Maria og Fredrik sitter i baksetet med hvert sitt headset, han er ikke sikker på om det er lydbok eller musikk de hører på nå, men ikke en lyd kommer fra dem heller. 

Stemningen i bilen føles trykket. Isaks taushet blir stadig mer merkbar, som en klam sky som vokser ved siden av ham. Han ser fortsatt rett frem, puster gjennom nesen i korte drag. Even innser at han har kjørt seg bort, og puster tungt og irritert gjennom nesen. Med ett svinger han bilen inn på en busslomme på siden av veien og stopper der. Isak skvetter til og ser på ham. “Greit. Kan du sette på GPSen?” spør Even irritert.  
Isak ser på ham og rynker på pannen. “Så du innrømmer at du har rota deg bort?” spør han.  
Even sukker. “Kan du ikke bare sette på kartet? Med en annen stemme enn hun Linus-berta, vær så snill.”  
Isak blåser et fnys ut gjennom nesen. “Det er det vel ikke du som bestemmer”, sier han lavt, før han fortsetter litt høyere. “Men det er greit det, jeg kan finne frem kartet.”

Med tydelige håndbevegelser finner han adressen til Legoland, leser den høyt etter at han har funnet riktig inngang, før han kobler telefonen på skjermen. “Sånn”, sier han tydelig. “Nå burde du finne veien”, legger han til før han lener seg tilbake og krysser armene foran brystet. Han ser avventende på Even.  
“Sving bilen 180 grader og kjør tilbake”, sier Åsa-stemmen.  
“Tilbake? Hva faen”, mumler Even vantro.  
“Ja? Har du tenkt å _starte_ bilen, kanskje?” spør Isak spisst.  
Even sukker og starter den, før han svinger den ut på veien i den retningen de kom fra.  
“Fortsett rett frem. Sving til høyre om 16 kilometer”, sier stemmen nøytralt. “95 minutter igjen til destinasjonen.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43524682645/in/dateposted-public/)

Alle er stille resten av veien. Ungene er fortsatt distrahert eller passivisert av musikk og lydbøker, Isak og Even snakker ikke til hverandre. Even er på nippet til å si noe flere ganger, men lar være. Av og til er det ikke verdt det, tenker han. Stemningen er laber, luften i bilen føles tykk.

Han rykker til når det kommer et hvin fra baksetet.”Se! Lego-skilt!” Han ser de tre andre i bilen snu seg mot det brune skiltet som viser at de nærmer seg Legoland. I stedet for det stiliserte severdighets-motivet i brunt og hvitt har det Lego-klosser i skarpe farger. 

“Ta til høyre i neste avkjøring. Avkjøringen er merket Legoland”, sier stemmen masende. Even klør etter å skru den av. Nå må det da være mulig å finne veien uten den.

“Se, der er en Lego-figur! En Lego-kloss! Se! Se da, Fredrik! Nei, der Maria!” Ungene nærmest spretter frem og tilbake i baksetet og peker ut av vinduet. De nærmer seg helt klart. Trafikken er tiltagende og tegnene på at de nærmer seg Legoland er tydelige.

“Om 400 meter, ta andre avkjøring i rundkjøringen. Hold til høyre.” Stemmen er bestemt. Even biter tennene sammen og holder hardt i rattet. Han får lyst til å gjøre det motsatte, men vet at de insisterende instruksene bare blir flere og verre da.  
“Kjør sakte mot rundkjøringen.” Det gule lyset blinker rundt fartsindikatoren.

Det er bare å følge klossene: ved alle kryss og rundkjøringer er det bygget piler i Lego, og nå når de nærmer seg enda mer står det enorme Lego-figurer som en spredt keiserlig hær av plastfigurer.

“Hold til høyre”, sier hun idet de passerer nok en Lego-figur og et skilt som viser at det er 3,2 km igjen. Knokene hans er hvite.  
“Isak, kan vi skru av nå? Jeg blir stresset!”  
Han hører det lille smilet i Isaks stemme idet han skrur av. “Ok.” Han lener seg tilbake. 

Et øyeblikk er det som om det svartner for ham, han ønsker Isak dit pepperen gror, i hvert fall langt vekk. 

“Darth Vader! Og Wonder Woman!” Han hører det gutteaktige gliset til Isak når han strekker seg og peker mot figurene foran dem. “Wow, Even! Dette er jo dritkult!” Han ler høyt. “Åh, jeg gleder meg!”

Even greier ikke la være å smile når han hører den entusiastiske stemmen. Irritasjonen erstattes av den sitrende gleden han pleier å få av Isak, den som fester seg i magen og sprer seg utover som ringer i vannet. Han kjenner skuldrene senke seg og varmen spre seg i kroppen.

“Hvor skal vi parkere?” spør han Isak.  
Isak ser ut mot de flate, hardkjørte jordene langs veien. Med jevne mellomrom er det avkjøringer. “Det er vel parkeringsplasser overalt her.”  
“Vi kan forsøke litt nærmere inngangen, tror du ikke?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje det er fullt?”  
“Da kan vi sikkert snu og kjøre tilbake”, mener Even. Han fortsetter rett frem gjennom rundkjøringene.  
“Jeg tror de lavest nummererte parkeringsplassene er de som er nærmest parken”, sier Isak og ser opp fra kartet. Han peker mot et parkeringsområde merket P4. “Der kanskje?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Vi kjører litt til. Han fortsetter rett frem. Et stykke foran dem ser han den store Legoland-portalen han kjenner igjen fra forsiden av brosjyrene. “Kan vi parkere der da?”  
Isak strekker på nakken og ser mot en parkeringsplass ved siden av veien. Det ser ut som den begynner blir ganske full.  
“Nei, det er sikkert ledig lenger frem”, sier Even og peker på et skilt som viser antallet ledige plasser foran dem, det er fortsatt tre-sifret. De passerer den neste avkjøringen til parkeringsplasser, da er det plutselig bare 25 plasser ledig, og fortsatt mange biler foran dem. Isak sittet stille i passasjersetet. Han sier ingenting, bare krysser armene foran brystet og lener seg tilbake mens han ser ut av vinduet.

Even svinger til venstre inn mot parkeringsområde P1 like utenfor inngangspartiet. Klokken på dashboardet viser 09:43 og parken åpner snart. Det går en jevn strøm av mennesker fra bilene mot parken, og når det blir grønt er fotgjengerfeltet plutselig stappfullt av folk, som en klassisk overgang i en storby.

Parkeringsplassen er omkranset av høye, grønne trær og ligger delvis i skygge. Even kjører bilen inn mellom to biler like ved et høyt skilt med en rød brannmannfigur på. “Sånn!” sier han til Isak. “Her skal vi stå.”  
Isak smiler mot ham og legger hånden på låret hans. “Jepp.”

Ungene yrer ut av bilen mens Even og Isak begynner å samle sammen det de skal ha med inn. Even ser opp på himmelen. Den er blå, noen skyer langt borte. Det kommer til å bli en varm dag, tenker han, værmeldingen sier 28 grader. De har shorts og t-skjorter på seg alle sammen, men regntøyet ligger i bilen. Isak har med seg sekk med drikkeflasker og matpakker til alle, Even har med kamera. “Har du billettene?” spør han Isak. Isak nikker og vifter med telefonen. “Har dem her, delte dem med deg også.” Even smiler, selvfølgelig har de billetter med, Isak har jo sjekket alle detaljene og planlagt hvor de skal gå først og sist.

Han nikker mot Isak og sekken. “Det er kanskje greiest om du tar den der, i tilfelle jeg må stikke”, sier han. Isak nikker. “Det går helt greit”, smiler han og rekker hånden mot Even. “Kom da, så stikker vi!” Ungene løper ivrige noen meter foran dem, de stopper heldigvis for å se seg for når de kommer til kjøreveien gjennom parkeringsplassen. “Kom og gå sammen med oss da?” sier Even og rekker frem hånden. Maria griper den, og Fredrik tar Isaks på den andre siden. I en lang rekke går de mot den store inngangsportalen. Ungene drar i hendene og vil gå raskere, Even ler høyt av Marias iver, samtidig som han nyter varmen fra Isaks hånd.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/44384149792/in/dateposted-public/)

Det føles tomt når Isak plutselig slipper hånden hans når de står og venter på grønt lys ved overgangen. Det er trengsel og mye folk, de tar for mye plass, Even skjønner jo det. Han snur seg mot Isak og stryker ham nedover armen. “Takk for at du tar deg så fint av ungene”, sier han lavt til ham. Isak ser overrasket på ham før han bøyer seg raskt mot Even og kysser ham. Leppene er varme og myke, smaker av kaffe og sjokolade. Et lite øyeblikk er det som om stemmesurret rundt dem forsvinner, som om alle menneskene er usynlige, det bare er de to der.

Med et rykk drar Maria ham ut av den lille boblen og ut i gangfeltet. Det er grønt lys og hun går fort mot inngangen. Fredrik og Isak følger like etter. Even kjenner varmen fra Isaks hånd mot korsryggen sin, den lette berøringen kiler gjennom ham, han smiler mot ham mens de går videre.

Inne i Legoland drar Isak dem med bort til kjøreskolen først. “Vi må hit for å bestille time for å ta førerkort”, forteller han.  
Ungene ser på ham med store øyne. “Skal vi ta førerkort?”  
“Ja!” sier Isak stolt.  
“Men jeg når jo ikke opp over rattet i bilen”, sier Fredrik, underleppen dirrer faretruende. ‘  
“Joda, det går fint.”  
“Må man ikke være 18 for å kjøre bil da?” spør Maria.  
Even ler mot dem. “Ikke disse”, smiler han.

De er heldige og får plass på kjøretime bare 45 minutter senere. Før de går videre, blir de stående og se på de små bilene som er parkert inne på området. Barna som skal ha opplæring først får opplæring, instruktøren er allerede i gang med plansjer med veiskilt og piler.  
“Er du sikker på de ikke er selvstyrte?” spør Fredrik og ser opp på Isak.  
“Ja, du må styre og regulere farten selv”, smiler han tilbake.  
Maria står taus ved siden av Even og ser på. Hånden hennes kjennes klam ut i hans.

Mens de venter går de en tur til Western-byeen. Even og Isak smiler når de ser de mørke trebygningene, Even kjenner dem igjen fra da han var barn. “Her borte er gullvaskingen”, sier Isak og peker. De går bort til den lille vaskerennen. Isak smiler lett. “Den er mye mindre enn jeg husker.”  
Even nikker enig, det er mye som ikke er så storslått som han husker det. Den lille kjøreskolen, han husket den som enorm. Western-byen også, men den kan jo ha blitt krympet, tenker han, gitt plass til noe annet, kanskje. Maria og Fredrik har allerede funnet seg vaskepanner og står ivrig og skyller sand og vann frem og tilbake. “... og så synker gullet til bunns fordi det er tyngre enn sanden som du skyller bort.” Isak står ved siden av Maria og prøver å forklare hvordan det fungerer. Maria ser litt frustrert ut, det visker som om enten alt eller ingenting av sanden forsvinner fra vaskepannen når hun prøver. 

Fredrik ser mer tålmodig ut når Even stiller seg bak ham. Plutselig stopper han opp og ser ned i vannet. Han stikker hånden ned i vaskepannen og snur seg mot Even. “Er dette gull, pappa?” spør han ivrig. Even bøyer seg frem mot ham og tar den lille metallbiten han holder mellom fingrene. “Ja, jeg tror det”, smiler han til ham. Maria slipper vaskepannen sin og snur seg mot Fredrik. Hun omtrent dytter ham bort og strekker fingrene frem for å ta metallet fra Even som fortsatt holder det. “Vent vent vent, Maria!” sier han og holder hånden bort fra henne. “Den er Fredriks, ok? Men du kan få se på den. Ikke mist den.”  
“Neida!” Hun griper den mellom pekefinger og tommel og gransker den mistenksomt. “Er du sikker på at dette er gull? Den er så liten? Hvor mange trenger vi for en medalje egentlig? Tusen?”  
Even ser seg rundt. “Eh, fem”, sier han og peker mot en plakat som henger over dem.  
“Bare fem?” sier Maria forvirret og ser på ham. I forfjamselsen mister hun metallet ned i vannet. “Å nei, jeg mistet den!!” utbryter hun.  
“Mistet du gullet mitt?” Fredriks stemme er skingrende, og han gir seg til å lete etter den i vannet. Heldigvis ser Even hvor den lander og greier fange den på nytt før den driver avgårde med vannstrømmen.

Even prøver ta meg seg barna bort til den strenge mannen i banken som veksler gull til medaljer. Det er bare et kvarter til barna skal ta førerkort, og det er sikkert lurt å gå på do først, tenker han. “Men jeg har bare sju biter! Er det nok da?” undrer Maria og ser ned på de små kornene hun holder i den krummede håndflaten.  
“Jada, du trenger jo bare fem, det går fint.”  
“Er du sikker?” sier hun skeptisk. “Men hva skal jeg gjøre med de andre to da?” spør hun.  
“Du leverer dem også”, sier Even, han ser ingen grunn til å ta dem med seg hjem, best å bli kvitt dem.  
Maria protesterer. “Det er jo mer enn det koster, jeg vil ta vare på dem!”  
Even trekker på skuldrene, det er det samme for ham, han regner med de er borte før de kommer til Oslo uansett. 

Plutselig oppdager han at Fredrik ikke er ved siden av dem. Han snur seg for å se om han ser ham. Han står noen meter bak dem med et trassig uttrykk i øynene. “Bare fem biter? Det er ikke sant! Det går jo ikke an!” protesterer han. “Jeg vil finne mer!” sier han bestemt.  
“Nei, Fredrik, du trenger ikke det. Og vi må skynde oss til kjøreskolen, dere skal ta førerkort, vet du.”  
“Men det trengs jo mye mer enn fem biter for å få en medalje, se på dem da!” Han peker mot noen barn som kommer gående med medaljer rundt halsen.  
“Det er nok med fem, kors på halsen”, sier Even. Han humrer inni seg. Det varierer hvem barna ligner på, det er jo ikke sånn at de ligner spesielt på bare én av dem. Men akkurat nå er Fredrik akkurat slik Isak fortalte at han var, og når han tenker seg om så var han vel som Maria selv. Han ser seg rundt etter Isak, han kommer til å le når han får høre dette. 

Isak står i utkanten av området og ser seg rundt. Det er et trist drag over ansiktet hans, Even lurer på hva han tenker på, håper han husker å spørre ham om det når de får tid senere i dag. 

Ved kjøreskolen er det mildt kaos. Det står en kø av forventningsfulle barn der, de strekker seg for å forsøke å se hva som skjer på den andre siden av gjerdet, drar i foreldrenes hender. Even holder de to kølappene i den ene hånden hånden, de har fylt dem ut med fødselsdato og telefonnumre. Han kjenner Maria hoppe frem og tilbake, Fredrik står stille og betrakter det hele sammen med Isak. “Gleder du deg?” spør han ham. Fredrik nikker ivrig. “Jeg skal krasje inn i Maria!” ler han. “Det er ikke lov!” roper Maria. “Pappa, si det ikke er lov!” “Nei, du kan jo ikke det, Fredrik, det er ikke lov å krasje inn i andre biler.” “Men du har jo gjort det!” protesterer Fredrik. 

Even rødmer et øyeblikk, husker det pinlige uhellet da han rygget ut av gårdsplassen og naboen hadde parkert bilen ytterst i innkjørselen deres, der det var plass til en ekstra bil. Han så naturligvis bilen før han satte seg i sin egen, de hadde snakket om at naboen bare kunne parkere der samme morgen, men ett minutt senere hadde tanken forsvunnet ut av hodet og han hadde av gammel vane tatt en slapp sving ut for å få best mulig oversikt over veien og skrapt opp både sin og naboens bil.

“Det var et uhell, Fredrik. Det er noe annet å gjøre det med vilje.”  
“Hvorfor det? Det er jo det samme som skjer?” Fredrik ser på ham med et oppriktig spørsmål i blikket.  
Even åpner munnen for å forsøke forklare at det ikke er helt det samme, men i det samme åpnes porten foran dem og en instruktør i gul skjorte kommer ut. 

“Hei og velkommen til køreskolen!” Hun snakker tydelig og sakte på dansk. “I will say this again in English afterwards”, sier hun. “Nu skal I alle levere jeres registreringsskema, og så får I alle information om hva der skal ske efterpå. Forældre kan vente der borte.” Hun peker mot en liten paviljong på siden av banen. “Der finner I også en kiosk med is og kaffe”, smiler hun over hodene på barna. “Men først sprogerne. Kan alle I som er deeenske rekke opp en hånd?” Omtrent halvparten av barna rekker opp hånden. Hun vinker dem bort til en annen instruktør, som samler inn skjema og deler ut små danske Lego-flagg. “Svenska?” To barn går litt skeptiske frem mot henne. Hun smiler og ønsker dem “välkomna” med bred aksent før hun peker dem bort til en instruktør, og ser ned på listen sin. “Deutsch? Polska?” Til slutt står det bare ett annet barn igjen i tillegg til Maria og Fredrik.

“Dokker er norske da?” spør hun og ser utover dem. Maria løper frem til henne, og Fredrik følger litt nølende etter, i tillegg til en jente som ser ut til å være et par år eldre. “Velkommen”, smiler instruktøren til dem, “dokker skal være sammen med meg.” Hun snakker nesten som Eva, tenker Even og smiler mens han vinker til barna, som forventningsfulle forsvinner inn porten. 

Isak og Even går mot sitteområdet etterpå. Småsmilende kaster de blikk mot teoriopplæringen inne på banen, ungene står og følger oppmerksomt med. “Kaffe?” spør Isak. Even nikker. “Jeg kan fikse?” “Ok.” Even gir kameravesken til Isak, som går bort og finner et bord til dem. 

Kiosken viser seg å ha et bra utvalg av kaffe, så Even bestiller caffe macchiato til seg selv og en stor cafe latte til Isak, sammen med to store sjokoladekjeks. Han smiler når han hører en blid, lett stresset damestemme ved siden av seg bestille en trippel espresso, baristaen ser forvirret på henne og lurer på om hun vil ha en dobbel. “Nei, trippel. Ok, to doble, da. I samme kopp.” Hun veiver med armene for å stoppe baristaen fra å lage to kopper, forklarer at alt skal i samme kopp. Hun er tydelig norsk og han snur seg mot henne. “Glad i kaffe, eller?” spør han og ser mot koppen hennes.  
Hun ser ned på den mens hun strekker seg etter muggen og topper koppen med melk og kardemomme. “Her er det bare å helle innpå når man kan”, ler hun. “Ungene våknet seks i morges, jeg trenger dette.” 

“Det må jeg si”, sier Isak anerkjennende når Even setter det store glasset med beige væske foran ham.  
“Melk med kaffe, passet fint for deg som er så ung”, ler Even og skyver stolen sin nærmere Isak idet han setter seg. “Kunne bedt om en latte macchiato i stedet, kanskje. Melk med et _hint_ av kaffe.”  
“Dust.” Isak dulter lett borti ham.  
De ser utover banen, der den forrige gruppen ser ut til å være i ferd med å avslutte nå. De parkerer bilene langs den bredeste vegen og går ut, mens Maria og Fredriks gruppe samler seg. Fredrik bøyer seg mot Maria og sier noe, hun nikker og sier noe tilbake. “Fredrik ville gjerne ha den gule bilen”, sier Isak. “Lurer på om det går an å komme med ønsker eller om instruktørene bestemmer?”

Et par sekunder etter får de svaret. Det er tydeligvis førstemann til mølla, og Fredrik løper så fort han greier mot den gule bilen. Han slenger seg oppi den mens en annen gutt prøver å dytte ham bort. En instruktør kommer bort og tar den andre gutten surmulende bort til en svart bil. “Flere som liker gult, tydeligvis”, ler Even.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/30565536588/in/dateposted-public/)

“Hei, er det ledig her, eller?” En spørrende stemme bryter inn.  
Even ser opp. Det er kvinnen fra kaffebaren. “Ja, selvfølgelig, bare slå deg ned!” smiler han opp til henne.  
“Takk”, sier hun og dumper ned ved siden av dem. Hun plasserer kaffe og en brownie foran seg og setter sekken sin ved siden av stolen. “Har dere også unge her ute?” spør hun.  
“Ja, to stykker. Han i den gule bilen og hun i den røde der.” Even peker ut på banen.  
“Jeg har en jente. I…eh…” Hun ser ut på banen og biter tennene sammen i et grimase, er tydeligvis ikke helt sikker på hvor datteren er. Flerbarnsmor, farer det gjennom hodet til Even, hun minner ham litt om Sana. “Ja, hun er der ute, altså.” Blikket farer over banen. “Der. I blå bil,” peker hun. “Jeg sendte mannen avgårde til noe Ninajgo-greier med minstemann, mens jeg liksom ‘passer på’ her.” Hun lager hermetegn i luften med fingrene. “Drikke kaffe, altså”, sier hun og løfter koppen i en stille skål.

“Har dere vært her før? Eller ungene altså, har de tatt førerkort her før?”  
De rister på hodet. “Nei, det er første gang de er her.”  
“Åh, gled dere! Dette blir dritgøy!” Hun smiler bredt og klukkler. “Fullstendig kaos! Se!” Ute på banen har de første bilene allerede kollidert. “Det skjer hver gang. Det er helt vilt. Fantastisk å se på!” flirer hun.

Og det er det. Den neste halvtimen sitter de vekselvis i hikstlatter og oppgitte stønn, blandet med vantro og hendene foran øynene.  
“Heldigvis går ikke de bilene særlig fort. Og takk og pris for at det er noen år til de skal kjøre ekte greier!” ler hun mot dem.  
“Det kan jo virke som om ikke alle legger av seg nykkene fra banen her helt når de blir 18 heller”, sier Even. “Herregud!” Han knekker sammen i latter når han ser Maria som blinker mot høyre mens hun svinger til venstre inn en enveiskjørt gate og forfjamset krasjer med en politibil. Litt lenger borte står Fredrik og stanger mot en fortauskant, han forsøker gi gass for å komme over i stedet for å rygge litt og svinger ut fra kanten.

Det hele kulminerer med at nesten alle bilene blir stående fast i en kjedekollisjon på vei inn mot avslutningsplassen. Flere instruktører prøver å få de bakerste bilene til å rygge ut slik at bilene lenge fremme kan komme seg løs, men gir opp forsøkene på å få sjåførene til å gjøre som de sier i riktig rekkefølge, og beordrer barna ut. Noen av dem nekter, de er tydeligvis fast bestemt på å parkere bilen pent foran utgangen, slik de sannsynligvis fikk beskjed om da de startet. 

“Var det gøy?” spør Even når Maria og Fredrik møter dem ved porten med hvert sitt førerkort hengende rundt halsen.  
“Ja, kjempegøy! Kan jeg få sånn bil hjemme også?” spør Fredrik. “Nå kan jeg jo kjøre den!”  
“Jeg tror ikke det”, smiler Isak. “Jeg tror det førerkortet bare er gyldig i Legoland.”  
Maria ser ned på sitt og må skuffet konstatere at Isak har rett, det er gyldig kun her og bare ut året. “Men da må vi dra tilbake neste år, da.”

Etterpå går de for å finne is. Isak venter ved et ledig bord mens Even tar med seg ungene for å handle. For en gangs skyld går det fort å bestemme seg. Ungene vil ha grønne dragebeger med softis, Even vil ha tre kuler med sjokolade, lakris og solbær, de to siste er definitivt blant det beste av dansk mat, tenker han. Et øyeblikk lurer han på hva Isak vil ha, de har så mye å velge i, før han innser hva det eneste riktige er.

Han balanserer to is tilbake og plasserer den ene foran Isak. Maria og Fredrik kommer sakte gående bak ham, de har allerede begynt å spise av isene sine. Isak ser litt forvirret på isen sin når han ser at Maria og Fredrik allerede har fått, før ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et bredt smil. “Å, du husket det!” sier han glad til Even.  
“Selvfølgelig! Jeg er litt usikker på om vi skal satse på å samle nok dragebeger til å bruke dem i bursdag, det ser ut som en skikkelig kjip jobb å vaske dem skikkelig”, sier han og peker mot dråpene av smeltet is som renner ned i den smale sprekken mellom den indre og den ytre delen av begeret. “Men du kan få bruke ditt på bursdagen din, da”, smiler han. Isak spiser isen i små munnfuller mens han ser ned på begeret og smiler.

“Hva skal vi gjøre nå?” spør Isak når de er ferdige med å spise is.  
“Kjøre båt!” “Safaribil!” “Berg og dal-bane!”  
Han smiler mot Even. “Hva vil du da?”  
“Kanskje vi kan teste roboten din?” spør han og nikker mot dingsen Isak har klipset fast i sekken sin. Den er rund med lys rundt kanten, likner brikkene som varsler om at maten er ferdig. Da Isak snakket om den, trodde han den var en app, men den viste seg å være en fysisk dings som tydeligvis skal blinke og pipe når det er deres tur.  
Isak trykker på den. “Vi kan ta safaribiler. Der er det ti minutter kø nå.” Han taster litt igjen. “Sånn.” 

Bare et minutt etter begynner den å blinke grønt. “På tide å gå til safaribilen!” sier en stemme. “Det tar fem minutter å gå.”  
Isak smiler og peker. “Det er rett her borte. Men vi har kanskje sullet rundt så den tror vi er noen skikkelige somlepaver.” Et par minutter senere er de ved bilene. Ungene vil kjøre alene, og Isak og Even setter seg på en benk og venter. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29495690087/in/dateposted-public/)

“Det er ganske deilig at de begynner å bli så store at vi kan sende dem ut på tur alene”, mener Isak. Even er enig. Tiden går så fort, han synes ikke det er lenge siden de ble født. Eller begynte i barnehage. Eller på skolen. Han løfter kameraet og tar et bilde av dem idet de kjører forbi. I det minste lager han album, tenker han, det skal de få. Han snur seg mot Isak. “Har du tatt noen bilder til sommeralbumet, da?” De grønne øynene hans forsvinner nesten i et glis. “Masse!” sier han. “Se her.” 

Det kiler i Even når Isak lener seg mot ham og et blaff av duftene hans treffer nesen hans, shampo, håret hans, svette, alt det fine han forbinder med Isak. Han sitter tett inntil ham mens de ser på bildene Isak har tatt, fra Lilleby, bunkersmuseet, stranden, noen bilder han har fått fra Anja av ungene som surfer. Even stopper opp ved et bilde av seg selv i sengen, bare bakhodet vises, noen hårtuster som stikker opp mellom dynen og puten. Han vil helst glemme det, ikke tenke på de mørke dagene. Fingeren hans henger over skjermen, han har lyst til å bla videre. “Det er oss dette også”, sier Isak stille. Han lener seg inn mot Even og hviler hodet mot skulderen hans et øyeblikk mens han klemmer den ledige hånden hans. Igjen og igjen, farer det gjennom Even, hvorfor måndet skje igjen og igjen. Han må ha sagt det høyt, for Isak flytter plutselig hodet så han kan se ham i øynene. “Jeg elsker deg igjen og igjen”, gjentar Isak med lav stemme. “Jeg lover.” 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29495689447/in/dateposted-public/)

Resten av dagen fortsetter i omtrent samme tempo: fra attraksjon til attraksjon, roboten står i kø for dem, de ser på noe annet i mellomtiden. Ninjago-ride, kanoer, vannsklie, lasertunnelen, Polar Express. Berg-og-dal-bane, en ganske liten en, Maria sier hun vil ta en større, men Isak nekter, sier hun er for liten. “Du må ha noe å glede deg til neste gang også, vet du.”  
Maria stønner. “Jammen tenk om jeg er for stor for Legoland da!”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre og smiler. “Du blir aldri for stor for Legoland”, ler Isak mot henne. “Se på pappa, da.” 

“Åååh!” Maria fnyser frustrert og løper mot spøkelseshuset igjen, det er minst tiende gang hun går gjennom det. Heldigvis vil hun og Fredrik helst gå alene, Even og Isak syntes to turer var nok. Stemningen og barndomsminnene fra Legoland betyr mer enn attraksjonene som sådan, det meste er som en tilfeldig annen fornøyelsespark.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29495689737/in/dateposted-public/)

Unntatt _selve_ Legoland, da. Miniland, byene og områdene i Lego. Både Isak og Even elsket Lego da de var barn, og fascinasjonen har fortsatt etter at de ble voksne. Begge synes det er fantastisk å gå rundt og se på modellene, tenke på hvordan de er bygd, hvor mange klosser det er, teknikken som får det til å gå rundt. Ekte sluser, vindmøller, bilene som kjører på flyplassen, de høye skyskraperne. Noen av modellene har de i minivarianter selv, mange av de store byggverkene finnes i Architechture-serien - Venezia, London Eye, Eiffeltårnet, og de har andre modeller som minner om steder de har vært, dinosaurer og polarekspedisjoner, Even håper de finner noe til minne om årets ferie også.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/29495692007/in/dateposted-public/)

De går rundt i det store området, imiterer Evas dialekt når de er ved modellen av Bergen, Isak sender henne et bilde av Bryggen. Oljeplattformene like ved er store, de minner om en viktig del av Norges-historien, det er ikke mange årene siden de siste av dem ble stengt ned. London er med, Buckingham Palace, parlamentet, Big Ben, høye hus og britiske landsbymiljøer. Harry Potter er flyttet hit, ser de, som om det var en del av engelsk dagligliv. Det nyeste tilskuddet er Trondheim, med Bakklandet, Studentersamfundet og Nidarosdomen, nå er alle de tre største norske byene representert. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/44384151272/in/dateposted-public/)

“Dette husker jeg”, sier Even plutselig. De står ved noen av de eldste modellene, de som har stått slik i snart 70 år. Noen av klossene har andre fargetoner, de har nok vært reparert litt underveis. Han lurer på om plasten er skjør, om de i det hele tatt lar seg flytte på. Modellen har store, kantete figurer, helt annerledes enn alt annet i proporsjonene, det hele minner litt om Minecraft.  
“Hvor er det hen?” spør Maria og peker på en stasjonsbygning like ved jernbaneskinnene.  
“Det er en fantasiby”, forklarer Even. “Men den har stått her siden parken ble bygget for nesten 70 år siden, og selve jernbanestasjonen er Filskov stasjon, står det her.” Han peker på et skilt ved siden av. “Vet du, dette sto her da jeg og pappa var her da vi var barn også.”  
“Har dere vært her før?”  
“Ja, vi var her da vi var små.” nikker han.  
“Kjente dere hverandre da?” spør Fredrik.  
Isak ler og ser på Even. “Nei, vi gjorde ikke det.”  
“Men det kan hende vi var her samtidig. Samme sommer i hvertfall.” Det svimler litt når han tenker på at han og Isak kan ha vært her samtidig, gått her i Legoland samme dag, da de var 3 og 5 år gamle, kanskje stått i den samme køen, tatt den samme turen med Caterpillar-karusellen. “Kanskje det”, smiler Isak og klemmer hånden hans.  
Egentlig vet han jo at de ikke var her samtidig, det er bare en fjern drøm, et vakkert ønske. Even var her i slutten av juni, Isak i juli, de sjekket datoene for lenge siden da de oppdaget at de begge var her den samme sommeren.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/44384152062/in/dateposted-public/)

Maria og Fredrik begynner å gå saktere. De sleper beina langs bakken og henger tungt i hendene på Even og Isak. De ser ned på dem og smiler, kjenner igjen tegnene på at det er trøtte. “Har dere lyst til å dra hjem?” spør Isak. Fredrik nikker, Maria rister på hodet. “Okei, hvorfor ikke, Maria?” Isak smiler mot henne. “Jeg vil se mere!” sutrer hun. “Jeg vil ta berg-og-dal-bane!” Even skjærer en grimase, hun er i ferd med å tippe over nå. “Tror vi skal stikke hjem nå, Maria. Vi kan dra tilbake senere, vet du. Neste år, kanskje? Nå kan vi gå og kjøpe boller og så kjører vi tilbake etterpå?”

Even er sliten selv. Beina verker, hodet begynner å gå litt rundt. Han har tatt pauser hele dagen, sittet på en benk, funnet seg en mørk og stille krok inne på en restaurant. Han gleder seg til å kjøre hjem, han håper Isak kan kjøre, så han kan slappe av, bare sitte og la inntrykkene sige inn.

På vei ut går de innom Lego-butikken nær utgangen, helvetesmarkedet som Isak raskt døper den, og Even kan ikke annet enn være enig. Den store butikken er fullstendig stappet med folk, alle skal jo innom her før de drar hjem. Det er nesten umulig å gå gjennom den annet enn i samme retning og hastighet som alle andre, det er varmt, luften er klam og dårlig. Det ender med at Isak betaler mens Even og ungene spiser boller og brus utenfor. Det er merkelig hvordan akkurat denne butikken fungerer så dårlig, tenker han, når alt annet egentlig går ganske smooth. De burde hatt en oppbevaringstjeneste, slår det ham, slik at man kunne handle tidlig på dagen og få det oppbevart til man skal hjem. Egentlig en veldig god ide, tenker han, kanskje han burde foreslå det for dem.

“Kommer ikke pappa snart?” spør Fredrik. Han har lagt seg ned med hodet i fanget til Even. Nå lener han hodet bakover og ser rett opp på himmelen. “Jeg kjeder meg!” Maria klatrer på ryggen til Even, han forsøker å be henne slutte uten å høres for oppgitt ut. Armene hennes ligger rundt halsen hans og gjør det vanskelig å puste. Vennlig tar han tak i håndleddene og flytter dem vekk, trekker pusten med et hardt drag når det ikke lenger presser på luftveiene.

Omsider kommer Isak og de kan bevege seg i ut, nok en gang i kø, heldigvis en av de raskeste køene denne dagen. Det er folk overalt, mange virrer frem og tilbake for å ta bilder, snakke med naboen, sulle rundt. “Husker du hvor vi satte bilen?” spør Isak mens de venter på grønt lys like utenfor utgangen.  
“Eh… P1?” svarer Even.  
“Ja, men det er ganske stort her, da.” De ser utover parkeringsplassen. Det er rad på rad med biler og parkeringsplasser, store grønne trær mellom alle rekkene for å skjerme for solen, men det skjermer samtidig for utsikten. “Husker du noen farge eller noe?” spør Isak og peker på et grønt skilt med en ninja på, det er sannsynligvis Lloyd, tenker han.  
“Blå? Med...delfin på? Pølsemannen? Prinsesse?” Even aner ikke. Han husker vagt et skilt, men ikke hvilken farge eller motiv det hadde, han trodde det var en del av den generelle Lego-temautsmykningen her. Han ser at Isak blir irritert og åpner munnen for å si noe.  
“Vi sto ved et rødt skilt!” kommer det ivrig fra Maria.  
“Med brannmann!” roper Fredrik.  
Isak ser på dem. “Er dere sikre?”  
Barna nikker.  
“Det skader i hvertfall ikke å finne rød sone og brannmann”, sier Even og smiler. “Kom igjen, unger.”

Ganske riktig, bilen står like ved et rødt skilt med brannmann på. Bilene rundt har allerede dratt, de står alene igjen på raden, bare et par andre biler står i nærheten. Klokken er over åtte, de gikk ut omtrent da Legoland stengte. Det er et kjølig drag i luften, plutselig kjenner Even at han er kald og sliten. Det er som om kreftene forsvinner ut av ham, heldigvis akkurat her, akkurat må, tre meter fra bilen like før de skal hjem.

Han hjelper Isak å få barna inn i baksetet før han kryper inn i passasjersetet foran, i en stilltiende overenskomst om at Isak skal kjøre. Uten et ord setter Isak seg inn bak rattet, han ser på Even og stryker ham over kinnet. Fingertuppene kiler mot huden, smilet hans er vennlig, de mørke øynene er det siste han husker før øynene glir igjen og han synker sammen inn i søvnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var jo hit vi skulle. Legoland, åsted for barndommens drømmer, ekte og knuste. Og så kom vi hit, da. 50000 ord og 20 kapitler etter at jeg opprinnelig hadde tenkt, for dette skulle være en liten oneshot, en hyggelig, liten sommerfic jeg kunne avslutte min egen ferie med å skrive.
> 
> I stedet blir det september og høst utenfor vinduene mine før jeg er ferdig, bjørka har begynt å få gule blader, og denne gangen skyldes det ikke tørke. Jeg drister meg til å sette et endelig kapittel-antall nå. Det betyr på ingen måte at det ikke blir mer familien Evak, men ferien er nok snart forbi og vi er alle klare for nye eventyr, tror jeg. 23 er ikke et spesielt rundt tall, men det er et primtall, og primtall er bra!
> 
> Pirkete lesere vil kanskje hevde at jeg er noe pessimistisk på teknologiens vegne her, at navigasjonssystemer, GPS, menneskestyrte biler, mobiltelefoner og q-bot i form av fysisk dings er passé i 2036. Jeg vil nok delvis gi disse leserne rett i det, men jeg suger på science fiction, så jeg har valgt å beholde teknologien på omtrent 2018-nivå - riktignok med noen mer eller mindre subtile tilpasninger.
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og kudos så langt, blir superglad for det på de to siste kapitlene også, inspirasjon er alltid fint ❤


	23. Sirkler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare en liten notis før du begynner å lese: Som man lett vil forstå (håper jeg) når man leser dette så blir det altså et kapittel til. Bare nevner det ;)

_“Om 300 meter, ta andre avkjøring i rundkjøringen.”_

Isak smiler av stemmen i navigasjonssystemet, han liker henne. Hun høres snill ut, trygg, gir ham gode minner. Han husker henne fra barne-tv, Linus i Svingen som ble sendt da han var i 5-årsalderen. Han kjenner ikke egentlig igjen stemmen i navigasjonssystemet, men han vet det er henne, han synes han kjenner henne igjen i noen av ordene også, men er ikke sikker på om det er assosiasjon eller hukommelse. 

Han husker hvordan han så opp til henne da han så henne på barne-tv, så hvordan hun greide seg uten moren, kanskje han også kunne det. Moren ble syk like før serien ble sendt på barne-tv, og den er et av de første minnene han har om at moren var i ferd med å forsvinne for ham. 

Even liker henne ikke, han synes hun er irriterende. Isak er usikker på om det egentlig er stemmen eller karakteren som irriterer ham. Det er kanskje heller den iboende kontrollen fra navigasjonssystemet, den insisterende røsten hvis han kjører feil, stemmen som beordrer ham i stadig sterke ordelag om å ta en annen rute, svinge, snu så fort som mulig. Han har lagt merke til at Even virker anspent når han kjører, som om han er redd for å gjøre noe feil, hvordan han strammer kjeven og heiser skuldrene opp hvis han kjører feil og stemmen går over i mer kontrollerende modus.

Isak ser bort på ham. Han lener seg mot nakkestøtten, har lent setet litt bakover. Hodet ligger på skrå mot vindusstolpen. Øynene er lukket og ansiktet avslappet. Han puster rolig, av og til kommer en lav snorkelyd. En fuktig dråpe er så vidt synlig i munnviken mellom de tørre leppene. Den ene hånden ligger på shortsen hans, den andre lå på Isaks lår, men har glidd ned etter at Even sovnet. Isak er fristet til å hente den opp igjen, holde den i sin, flette fingrene inn mellom hans. Stryke med tommelen over håndbaken, kysse innsiden av håndleddet. 

De kom seg til Legoland, endelig. Han er glad for det, mer glad enn han vil innrømme for Even. Glad på Evens vegne, glad på barnas vegne. Glad på sine egne vegne. Følelsen da de gikk gjennom inngangsportalen var nesten ubeskrivelig. Det kjentes som om hjertet skulle sprenge seg ut av brystet hans, glade sommerfugler fylte magen hans med forventning. Alt han greide tenke på var at han endelig var her, sammen med Even, sammen med Maria og Fredrik, at han skulle få gi dem dette.

Han hadde gledet seg til Legoland lenge. Forventningene hadde bygget seg opp den siste uken, samtalen med Even hadde åpnet for noe, minner han ikke visste han hadde, følelser han ikke var klar over. Et savn, et barndomsminne han ikke visste han manglet. Følelsen av svik, av at han ikke betydde noe for foreldrene, at lovnadene bare var ord. Han hadde forsøkt å ikke tenke det samme da Even ble syk, tenkt det ikke var hans skyld, det var jo ikke det, men skuffelsen kjentes som en kniv i ham da han innså at Even ikke kom til å stå opp den første dagen. At de hadde lovt ungene noe de ikke greide å holde, ikke den dagen, men som de MÅTTE holde en annen dag.

_“Hold midten ved veiskillet for å fortsette på rute 18, følg skilting til Herning. Hold midten.”_

Han legger seg i riktig felt og følger trafikkflyten nordover. Klokken er snart ni, trafikken er rolig, det er ikke mange biler her nå, bare nok til at det ikke føles ensomt, det er noen å følge med på, følge på. Himmelen er mørkere, begynner å bli gylden mot vest, før de kommer hjem kommer det til å være helt mørkt. 

I baksetet har barna også sovnet. Fredrik sitter på samme måte som Even, tilbakelent med hodet mot hodestøtten på bilstolen. Legoesken han hadde på fanget har glidd ut av fingrene hans og ligger på setet mellom ham og søsteren. Maria har seget fremover og henger med hodet foran bilbeltet, egentlig på kanten til trygt, tenker Isak, han burde stoppe og heise henne på plass, selv om han vet hun kommer til å sitte akkurat likt fem minutter senere.

Han ser på Even og smiler igjen. Hånden hans glir over Evens, han rykker til og vrir håndflaten oppover når Isak berører ham. Isak lar fingrene sine gli langsomt over hånden hans, fletter så vidt fingrene med hans, før han lar fingertuppene gli forsiktig over den varme huden, han vet det kiler, det går ilinger gjennom Even, sitrer litt i ham når Isaks fingre kiler ham. 

Isak trekker til seg hånden, vil ikke vekke ham. I stedet plasserer han Evens hånd på låret sitt, kjenner så vidt en liten bevegelse når Evens fingertupper lager en søvnig bevegelse gjennom buksestoffet før hånden blir liggende varm og avslappet høyt oppe på låret hans.

Han konsentrerer seg om kjøringen igjen. Holder begge hendene på rattet, følger veien rett frem, i lange bakker over de lave åsene. Det er stille i bilen, bare Evens ujevne snorking høres. Maria og Fredrik er stille i baksetet, de får bære dem inn når de kommer frem, de kan få sove på det ledige rommet nede i natt, så slipper de den bratte trappen opp til overetasjen. 

Evens hånd lager ørsmå bevegelser mot låret hans, sender iling gjennom kroppen hans, det kiler i magen. Han smiler når han kjenner Even, når han tenker på at Even var i Legoland med ham i dag, at de kom seg dit. Det var virkelig en barndomsdrøm som gikk i oppfyllelse, så klisjefylt det enn høres, en drøm han aldri ville slippe samtidig som han ikke våget håpe på at den ble så perfekt, så lik drømmen da han var barn, selv om det har gått 30 år siden den brast den gangen. 

Han hadde fått en klump i halsen da ungene løp avgårde med metallbitene sine for å få medalje, plutselig var han 3 år og sto der med kalde hender og våte ermer i vaskerenna, et tidlig minne, han husker den ekle følelsen av vått tøy som klistret seg til huden, sugde seg fast og gjorde det vanskelig å skyve opp genseren. Moren hadde brettet opp genseren, og ermene ble for alltid for vide for ham, de gled ned på fingrene helt til han nesten hadde vokst ut av den. Men likevel var det et godt minne, om is og brus og sommer, mellom moren og faren, de smilte og hadde det gøy, det var før Lea, det var bare ham og dem.

Fingrene på låret hans glir i større sirkler, det kiler litt. Han smiler og legger hånden sin over Evens, den er varm og myk, lar fingrene sine gli ned mellom Evens og kjenner stoffet i shortsen mot fingertuppene. Even gnir fingrene mot Isaks og snur seg mot ham. Han smiler, det føles som det gnistrer fra øynene, myke gnister som treffer ham i magen, tenner små bluss av varme, flammer som kiler lett på innsiden av ham, smyger seg rundt.

“Våken?” smiler Isak mot ham, tar et øyeblikk oppmerksomheten bort fra veien før han ser forover igjen.  
“Litt”, gjesper Even. “Hvor er vi?” spør han og ser seg rundt.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke.” Han kaster et blikk på navigasjonsskjermen. “Skive”, sier han.  
Evens øyne glitrer når han ser på ham. “Vi har ingen anelse om hvor vi er, med andre ord. Er det lenge til vi er fremme da?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene og trykker på skjermen.

_“Det er 37 minutter til ankomst sluttdestinasjon”_ , sier Åsas blide stemme. 

Even stønner høyt, smiler mens han dulter borti Isak med hånden som fortsatt holder hans.  
“Isak, har du noe electric chemistry på gang med den dama, eller?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for egoboost og rollen som speil (det løste seg da hun var enig i at det ikke var noen enkel quick-fix her) ❤️
> 
> Som alltid, takk for fine kommentarer og betraktninger på forrige kapittel. Javel, mulig de oljeplattformene ikke er helt utryddet, da, og det er nok meget sannsynlig at Q-Bot er erstatta av en app. Og navigasjonssystem til bilen? Bilen kjører vel selv, fullstendig under egen kontroll. I et miljø med andre selvkjørende biler er nok dette en god løsning - men hva når irrasjonelle og ukontrollerbare FOLK krysser veien? Men en liten Åsa har vi vel i bilen likevel, tror jeg. Må jo ha noen til å fortelle oss hvor vi er, selv om det kan si oss fint lite.


	24. Fyrer i solnedgang

Maria og Fredrik sov fortsatt da de kom hjem fra Legoland i går kveld, så Even og Isak hadde båret dem inn og lagt dem i det ledige soverommet nede. “De begynner bli store”, hvisket Isak mens han bar Maria inn. Han kjente det i lårene da han løftet henne ut av bilen, heldigvis løftet hun i ørska armene og la dem rundt halsen hans så hun ble lettere å bære, hun sukket litt da hun la hodet sitt mot brystet hans. Han ble stående noen sekunder med henne ute i den varme sommerkvelden, snuste i håret hennes og prøvde huske den søtlige lukten av henne da hun var baby. Så strakk hun på seg og kom med noen grynt, så han skyndte seg forsiktig inn og la henne i sengen. Hun rynket på nesen og krøllet seg sammen og ble liggende rolig. 

Even kom like etter med Fredrik, han lå litt mer sammenkrøket i armene hans, t-skjorten hadde sklidd opp og han hadde en glipe mellom den og shortsen der rumpen hans ség dypt ned mellom armene til Even. Even la ham ved siden av Maria, og brettet dynene over dem. Isak gikk opp og hentet kosedyrene deres, Marias gule skilpadde og Fredriks brune bamse med den skjeve armen, la dem på puten ved siden av dem før han gikk ut. I døråpningen stoppet han opp og så bort på dem, hvisket til dem at de elsker dem, før han satte døren på gløtt og gikk inn i stuen.

 

I dag har de en rolig dag. De spiser en sen frokost, ungene lå lenge og småpratet i nabosoverommet før de kom inn til dem og ville se film. Isak satt med en unge på hver side i sengen mens Even sto opp og lagde frokost. Han lager eggerøre, de hadde mengder av egg i kjøleskapet etter at både han og Isak hadde handlet egg i forgårs. Even stikker hodet inn og spør om noen vil hjelpe ham med eggerøren, både Maria og Fredrik liker å hjelpe til, de kan vel forsåvidt lage den helt selv nå, knekke egg, blande dem, steke mens de rører. Begge ungene ser intenst på filmen og enser ham knapt, Isak ser opp på ham og smiler. “Du må velge. Filmnerder eller kokkelærlinger.”

Etter frokost bader ungene i bassenget. Maria svømmer skikkelig nå, puster rolig med jevne mellomrom, kan svømme i hvertfall fire lenger før hun må ha pause. Fredrik greier to, med mer hektisk pusting, men de første takene er fine, med kontrollerte innpust og glid mellom hvert tak mens han puster ut.

Even lager middag også. Isak tilbød seg å lage den, siden det var han som hadde invitert, men Even lo og gned nesen sin mot ham. “Neida, du skal slippe å stresse med det”, sa han mykt. “Dessuten er det jo jeg som må rydde”, la han til mens han hoppet unna Isaks lynraske fingre som var på vei gjennom ermene på t-skjorten for å kile ham i armhulen, Isaks mest effektive våpen.

Det blir lasagne i dag også, hjemmelaget denne gangen, i en litt for liten form, heldigvis med høye kanter så han tar det igjen med mange lag i stedet, håper det blir nok til alle. Kjøttsaus, plater, bechamelsaus, lag på lag, dekket med et liberalt lag med ost på toppen. Forhåpentligvis med en ostetype som oppfører seg som han er vant med, smelter skikkelig og ikke blir brent. Det er de små tingene som skiller selv mellom land man skulle tro var like, tenker han, butikken har jo til og med de samme merkene som i Norge, men når han er vant med å bruke norsk ost, Norvegia og Jarlsberg, er det ofte ikke trivielt å bruke de danske variantene, forhåpentligvis er Mozarella er trygt valg, tenker han, blandet med litt cheddar, ferdigrevet, han finstuderte posen da han var i butikken for å være sikker på at det i alle fall var skikkelig ost.

Han lager salat ved siden av, prøvde begrense innkjøpene siden de planlegger å dra hjemover i morgen og helst vil slippe å kaste for mye mat. Han kjøpte bare salat, agurk, sukkererter, reddiker, avocado, småtomater i forskjellige farger, lilla paprika, butikken her har virkelig bra utvalg i grønnsaker, det var mye mer som fristet, han kunne lagd fire forskjellige salater, tenker han. Den smuldrede fetaosten på toppen er vel fra feil side av Middelhavet, kanskje han burde lagd moussaka i stedet, eller brukt en italiensk ost, butikken hadde sikkert det også. Kanskje han rekker kjøre en snartur, tenker han, men tanken avbrytes av at noen banker på døren.

“Jeg åpner!” roper Isak. Even hører småpraten fra gangen, ungenes glade stemmer når de drar dem med seg innover. Han hører latteren deres, skarrende r-er, lys dame-latter.

“Hei Even!” Kristine kommer inn på kjøkkenet med en eske sjokolade. “Vi tok med litt dessert”, smiler hun og gir ham en klem. Han holder hendene ut fra kroppen hennes, fingrene er klissete av fetaost. “Går det bra med deg?” spør hun mens hun ser på ham.  
Han nikker. “Nå går det bra. Takk for at dere tok med ungene ut for å surfe”, smiler han mot henne.  
Hun blåser ham av. “Det var så lite.” Det går et alvorlig drag over ansiktet hennes, før hun snur seg bort. Hun ser seg rundt i stuen. “Digg hus dere har, da”, sier hun.  
Even lyser opp. “Ja, ikke sant? Ungene sover oppe, her nede er det to rom, og så har vi svømmebasseng, da.”  
Hun ler. “Ja, Maria og Fredrik har allerede tatt med Anja inn dit, ser jeg.” Hun peker mot ungene som ivrig diskuterer med Anja på den andre siden av de store vinduene. “Synd vi ikkje tok med badetøy”, sier hun skjelmskt. “Men trenger du hjelp til noge?” Dekke bordet?” Hun ser mot spisebordet. Even har satt tallerkener og bestikk midt på bordet, han har ikke rukket å sette det utover ennå. Kristine begynner å sette det utover, mens Even gjør ferdig salaten og plasserer salatbestikket i den. Lasagnen er ferdig i ovnen, den putrer langsomt, boblene stiger langsomt opp gjennom tregheten i tomatsausen og pastaplatene, treffer den gyldne overflaten med et dafft poff, før de forsvinner ut av formen.

Han leter etter gryteklutene, de henger ikke like ved komfyren slik de pleier hjemme, men på den andre siden av kjøkkenet, før han tar formen ut av ovnen og bærer den bort til bordet. Han er stresset, kjenner han, litt oppkavet, han har glemt å sette frem gryteunderlag, så han må sette lasagnen fra seg på den smale muren mellom kjøkkenet og spisestuen. Det er vanskelig å få plassert formen rett på muren så den står stødig, den truer med å tilte idet han dytter den på plass med fingrene, før han haster tilbake til kjøkkenet for å finne gryteunderlagene, han vet han så dem i skuffen med gryter. 

Omsider er alt klart, bordet er dekket, maten står på bordet, han har funnet vann og juice og en liten skvett saft i en flaske innerst i kjøleskapet. Servietter hadde de heldigvis nok av, de bare legger igjen resten når de drar, håper neste gjest liker samme type servietter som Maria og Fredrik. Disse er forsåvidt ikke så ille, det er sand og marehalm og himmel, visstnok en lokal serie, kanskje bildet er tatt her, men det kunne vært tatt hvor som helst, tenker han. Fredrik hadde valgt et glorete blomstermønster, det så ut som sommerservietter fra en eller annen Shabby Chic-greie, noe Vilde kunne valgt, tenker han, bare at hun ville ha gjennomført alt rundt mye mer, med stearinlys og blomster i matchende farger, puter i sofaen og på stolene. 

“Kom og spis!” roper han ut i huset, han er ikke sikker på hvor det har blitt av de andre. Kristine skjenker vann og setter seg ned ved den ene enden av bordet. Maria og Fredrik kommer løpende ned trappen fra loftet med Anja og Isak like etter. De setter seg på de faste plassene sine og ser på maten.  
“Jeg vil ikke ha salat”, erklærer Maria.  
“Men den ser jo kjempegod ut!” prøver Kristine.  
Maria ser på henne. “Har du smakt på maten til pappa? Den smaker ekkelt!” sier hun med en grimase.  
Kristine ler. “Eg tar sjansen likevel.”  
“Ikke si at jeg ikke advarte deg”, kommer det fra Maria.

Lasagnen glir i alle fall ned hos alle rundt bordet, formen blir nesten tom og Even blir nervøs for om han har laget for lite, kanskje han burde laget to former. Salaten er også spist opp, Kristine tok det siste mens hun skrøt over de gode smakene. Han ser seg rundt og flakker med blikket, lurer på om de har mer mat han kan sette frem. Så kjenner han Isaks hånd på sin. “Slapp av”, hvisker han. “Vi er mette.” Even kjenner at de hektisk anspente musklene i ansiktet løser seg opp i et smil, han snur hånden under Isaks og klemmer fingrene hans mens han ser på ham uten å greie å la være å smile.

Det blir is til dessert, sammen med peanøtter, sjokoladesaus og M&M, nytraktet kaffe, Even kjenner skuldrene senke seg når den oppkvikkende væsken renner ned gjennom halsen hans, perfekt matchet med konfekten Kristine og Anja hadde med, mørk sjokolade med saltkrystaller, de kiler på tungen og knaser lett mellom tennene før han svelger dem. Han lener seg tilbake ved siden av Isak og betrakter dem, Anja som lytter til Maria og Fredrik mens hun nikker alvorlig, Kristine som småprater med Isak. 

Kristine snur seg plutselig mot ham. “Utrolig fint hus dere har, altså. Det er jo enormt i forhold til vårt”, ler hun mot Anja. Øynene hennes glitrer, det er som om det er noe hun ikke sier høyt.  
Anja himler med øynene. “Vi er åtte stykker i en tre-roms “bungalow””, sier hun med tydelige hermetegn.  
“Hva er en bungalow?” spør Fredrik interessert.  
Anja ser på ham og smiler. “Jo, egentlig, skjønner du, så er en bungalow et pent, lite hus med verandaer på utsiden. Riktig pent!” Så snur hun seg mot Isak og Even igjen. “Men vårt er et skur. Kanskje like stort som hele stuen her? To soverom og en stue, og vi bor åtte personer der. Jeg og Kristine har fått det minste soverommet, så bor de fire på det andre og to på sovesofa i stuen. Og ett bad, og vaskemaskinen må ha to timer hvile mellom hver vask. Og det er plass til å henge opp cirka en halv våtdrakt på badet.” Hun smiler stivt mot Isak.  
“Men kan dere ikke finne noe annet?” spør Isak.  
“Det er billig”, skyter Kristine inn. Hun legger hånden på Anjas lår. “Det koster 6000 i måneden for alle sammen, vi finner liksom ikkje noge annet til 750 per snute.”  
Even hever brynene og regner raskt om fra danske til norske kroner. De betaler 15000 norske for en uke her.  
“Men det er prisen vi betaler for å surfe, da”, forklarer Anja. Ansiktet hennes mykner og hun får et drømmende blikk. Hun forteller at de lever ut drømmen sin, reiser rundt og surfer på nye strender, nye steder, nye land, holder kurs, bor billig, spiser den kjipeste maten, “så det er jo helt fantastisk at vi fikk komme på middag her”, smiler hun.

“Har dere surfet lenge?” spør Isak.  
“Eg begynte da eg var 13”, sier Kristine. “Eg bodde like ved Solastranda da eg var liten, og pleide gå langs stranda aleine og sjå på de som surfa. Men eg var for liten til å prøve då. Så flytta eg, og det gjekk mange år før eg fekk prøve. Men då eg gikk i sjuende var det ein som tok meg med, og då….” Hun ser ned og fikler med koppen sin. “Eg var vel ikkje akkurat dalens beste barn”, sier hun lavt. “Men det var ein sivilarbeider på skolen som såg meg. Han såg uroen i meg og fekk meg til å snakke om drømmane mine. Så såg han på meg og sa ‘da gjør vi det da’, og to dager seinere kjørte vi til Sola for å surfe. Han surfa ikkje selv, men han hadde venner som gjorde det, så de tok oss med i flere dager. Egentlig skulle vi bare være der en dag, en skoledag, husker eg, men vi ble der i fire. Og etter det har eg vært bitt av basillen.”

Isak ser ut i luften foran seg og nikker. “Så fint at du ble sett”, sier han mykt før blikket hans forsvinner bort igjen. Det blir stille noen sekunder. Even ser på Isak og legger forsiktig hånden på låret hans. Isak rykker til som om han ikke visste Even var der når han beveger fingrene så vidt mot ham. Han ser på Even, smiler forsiktig. “Du zona ut”, sier Even lavt. “Sorry”, mumler Isak. Even klemmer låret hans og kjenner hvordan Isak flytter seg ørlite nærmere. 

“Og du da, hvordan begynte du med dette?” spør Even Anja.  
Hun ler. “Vi var på familietur i Portugal. Broren min holdt på med skating og hadde prøvd bølgesurfing før, og jeg ble den kjipe lillesøsteren som gråt meg til å få være med. Jeg var 14, kanskje, han er to år eldre enn meg. Etter et par dager ville alle kompisene hans surfe med den kule jenta, så da var det hans tur å tigge om at jeg skulle bli med da jeg heller ville ligge på stranden en dag.” Hun ler den klukkende latteren sin. 

“Og så møtte jeg Kristine første gang for mange år siden, jeg hadde hørt om henne, hun var vågal og vill og ville bare prøve nye ting, alle snakket om henne, mens jeg var den kjedelige berta som bare ville perfeksjonere bølgene ett sted. Vi møttes en kveld og pratet så vidt, før vi dro til hvert vårt sted igjen. Så møttes vi igjen i forfjor, jeg hadde gledet meg til Solastranden, men lå med lungebetennelse og var sint og syk. Så tråkket hun på fjesingen, så typisk henne å drite i å bruke sko, selvfølgelig.” Anja ser spøkefullt på Kristine. “Og da ble vi stuck med hverandre i en hytte der ute.” 

“Folka vi var der med surfet hele dagene, det var fantastiske bølger, mens vi satt der, hun kunne ikke gå og jeg orket ingenting. Til slutt endte vi i hver vår ende av sofaen og ble enige om at det var mye koseligere å ligge der sammen enn å sitte i hver vår stol og surmule.”  
Kristine slenger en arm rundt skulderen hennes og trekker henne inntil seg. “Og nå har hun faktisk begynt å bli med på litt villere bølger også,” gliser hun mens hun kysser henne på halsen.  
Anja ler og ser på henne. “Og du har begynt å holde nybegynnerkurs på snille strender uke etter uke.”  
Kristine ser plutselig på dem. “Men dere da, hvor lenge har dere vært sammen, egentlig?”

Isak møter blikket hans. Det glitrer i de grønne øynene. Ubevisst kjenner Even på ringen han har på fingeren, den stødige metallringen, en uendelig sirkel. “Siden jeg var 17”, sier Isak og rynker på pannen. “Shit, det er snart tjue år. Tiden flyr, altså.”  
Kristine hever pannen. “Tjue år? Da begynte eg i første klasse.”  
“Kult, jeg gikk i andre”, sier Isak. “På Nissen.”  
Even ler. “På videregående, Isak. Jeg tror ikke det er et kompliment at du antok Kristine er ett år yngre enn deg altså.”  
Isak rødmer. “Sorry ass, jeg greier ikke se hvor gamle damer er, altså.”  
“Men menn går bra?” spør Even med et smil.  
“Dust.” Isak dulter borti ham. “Men du er 26 altså?” spør han Kristine. Hun nikker. “26 og har ikke gjort en damned shit med livet utover å surfe!” Hun ser lykkelig ut når hun sier det, smilet er avslappet og øynene glitrer mot Anja. “Og så har jeg møtt henne, da”, legger hun til og klemmer hånden hennes.

Klokken nærmer seg halv ni. “Maria og Fredrik, dere må legge dere nå”, sier Even og reiser seg.  
“Åååh, pappa. Kan ikke Anja og Kristine legge oss?” Fredrik ser på ham med store øyne, det bedende blikket han så ofte faller for.  
“Å jaaaa, pappa, kan de ikke det?” istemmer Maria.  
Even smiler mot dem. “Jeg vet ikke helt om vi skal utsette dem for det.”  
“Jo, vi kan jo godt det”, sier Anja. “Ikke sant, Kristine?”  
Kristine trekker på skuldrene og smiler. “Går jo sikkert bra, det. Kan ikkje dere gå dere en tur, så fikser vi leggingen?” Hun ser spørrende på dem.  
Even møter Isaks blikk et øyeblikk, ser spørrende på ham, det hadde vært veldig fint å gå en tur, tenker han. “Ja, kanskje vi skal gjøre det?” spør han. Isak rynker på pannen og åpner munnen for å si noe. “Tror du ikke det går bra da?” sier Even fort, ser ham inn i øynene, prøver å se hva Isak tenker. Kanskje han ikke orker gå tur, tenker han plutselig, kanskje han er sliten og vil ha en unnskyldning for å ta en halvtimes dupp i sengen mens ungene sovner. “Eller vil du heller være her?” legger han til, ordene kommer fort, kjenner han, føles litt andpustent, hektisk.  
Isaks ansikt mykner, han smiler. “Nei, det går sikkert fint at de legger ungene. Ikke sant, Maria og Fredrik?” Isak ser på dem. “Dere lover å gjøre som Anja og Kristine sier? Pusse tennene skikkelig og legge dere uten å tulle?”  
“Jada pappa!” roper de mens de hopper opp og ned på rumpa i sofaen.  
“Det går kjempefint. Vi har passet barn før, altså, søsteren til Anja har to.”

De går hånd i hånd på den smale veien mot stranden. Solen har ikke gått ned, himmelen er fortsatt blå, men skyggene har blitt lengre. Grusen knaser under sandalene deres. De hører stemmer fra husene i området, noen spiller lav musikk, biler kjører på veien gjennom landsbyen. På parkeringsplassen ved surfesjappa er det fortsatt biler.  
“Skal vi stikke ned og se om vi får tak i is, eller?” spør Even og klemmer Isaks hånd.  
“Du liker isen her, du?” ler Isak. “Okei. Sistemann til isbaren betaler, da!” Han slipper hånden hans og begynner å løpe, får noen meters forsprang før Even får summet seg til å sette opp farten. 

Isak er fortsatt først når de kommer til iskiosken. Andpusten lener Even seg fremover og puster ut mens han ler. “Jeg vil ha solbær og lakris”, sier han.  
“Selvsagt”, mumler Isak. “Men du kan vel bestille selv?”  
“Jeg har glemt lommebok. Så du må betale.”  
“Du får betale i naturalia, da.” Isak blunker til ham.  
“Det er ikke lov!” protesterer Even mens han ler.  
“Tror du det er noen regler her, eller?”  
De ler mot hverandre. “Jeg skal betale”, sier Even, øynene til Isak virker plutselig mørkere enn før når de kysser hverandre foran isbaren. Han legger hånden sin nederst på ryggen hans og lar den bli liggende der, føler muskelspillet mot fingrene når Isak beveger seg. 

“Hvad vil I ha?” spør damen på innsiden. “Jeg skal lige stenge, det var bra I kom nu”, legger hun til med et smil.  
“Oi, det var flaks ja”, sier Isak. “En kule lakris og en solbær, i kjeks, og en kule jordbær og en sjokolade i kjeks.”  
Hun fyller iskjeksene, kulene er store, hun drar skjeen gjennom isen flere ganger for å fylle den, før hun presser dem ned i kjeksen. “Guf eller flødebolle?” spør hun.  
“Ja takk!” sier Even. “Til begge!”  
Isak ser skrått på ham med et lite smil. “Så du vil ha det, ja,” Even smiler tilbake mens han stryker ham lett over ryggen med tommelen, lirker den forsiktig på innsiden av t-skjorten.  
“Og du betaler for begge?” spør hun når hun setter isene i stativet ytterst på disken.  
“Ja, jeg gjør visst det”, sier Isak og slår ut med hendene før han lirker lommeboken opp fra lommen på shortsen. Even bøyer seg mot ham og kysser ham i nakken. Håret kiler ham i nakken, han får lyst til å dra hendene gjennom det. “Takk for isen”, hvisker han mens han lar hånden gli over ryggen hans før han tar sin egen is fra disken.

De spiser isen langsomt mens de går utover moloen like nedenfor. Bølgene slår mot utsiden av den, det er skumtopper på vannet, virvler der det treffer de store betongklossene før det dras utover igjen og møter de innkommende bølgene på nytt. Noen ganger står sjøsprøyten høyt, lager våte flekker på moloen. Even forsøker å se for seg hvordan det er her når det stormer, det mørke høstværet, vind, bølger, kanskje regn, himmelen som samler seg mørkt over dem, uværet som river i moloen. Alt denne moloen har sett, tenker han, tenk om den kunne snakke.

I dag er været rolig. Himmelen er dusblå, ikke en sky er å se. Solen står lavt over horisonten, det begynner å bli mørkere, snart vil den farge himmelen i fargene sine, gult, oransje, rødt, rosa, lilla. De setter seg på de store betongklossene ytterst på moloen, de er armert fast i moloen, nok en beskyttelse mot kreftene i havet. Tenk om det var så enkelt, at de kunne armere seg fast for å beskytte seg, for ikke å miste hverandre uansett hvor hardt det rev. 

Isak stryker med fingrene over den brune kroken som stikker opp av betongen. “Tror du denne holder i all evighet?” spør han. Even smiler. “Lenge nok, tenker jeg.”  
“Lenge nok til hva da?”  
“Til å ikke miste den?” Han legger hånden sin over Isaks og krummer fingrene deres om armeringsjernet. Metallet kjennes ru og flassende mot fingertuppene. “Lurer på hvor lang tid det tok før det ble sånn?” sier han til Isak.  
Isak rynker på pannen og tenker. “Det ruster ganske fort her, tror jeg. Saltet gjør at det korroderer fort. Men så holder det lenge, det er bare utsiden som ruster her. Inni er det like blankt.”  
Even trekker Isak inntil seg. Han legger hånden på skulderen hans, kjenner den andre skulderen mot kravebeinet sitt og snuser i håret hans. Det lukter av salt og svette, han lurer på om dette er den samme typen salt som får metall til å ruste, for salt er vel salt. Betongen er hard mot baken, rasper mot leggene, han har spist opp isen sin, Isak har litt igjen. Han bøyer seg frem mot den idet Isak skal spise av den, stikker tungen frem og slikker dypt nede i iskulen nede i kjeksen, den smaker søtt av jordbær, fløteis med små biter av bær. Tungen hans møter Isaks, han smaker på den også, mer smak av jordbær, av is, av Isak. Even slikker seg om leppene og ser på ham. “God is”, sier han lavt og smiler mot ham. Isak ler og tilbyr ham mer is.  
“Bare hvis du også tar”, svarer Even.  
“Du er den mest sappy romantikeren jeg kjenner, altså”, mumler Isak, han smiler, hører Even.  
“Så du innrømmer at du synes dette er romantisk?” ler han.  
“Litt”, smiler Isak og holder frem isen mot dem igjen.

Det kommer et pling fra Isaks telefon. Han tar den opp og ser på den, smiler. “Det var fra Anja. Ungene har sovnet, vi kan bare være ute så lenge vi vil, sier hun.”  
“Oi, vi får være sent ute? Digg!” Even reiser seg og strekker hånden mot Isak. “Kom, så går vi.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43186206284/in/dateposted-public/)

De går langs stranden, har tatt av seg sandalene og går i den myke, våte sanden helt nede ved bølgene. Det er fjære, det er et bredt belte med våt sand det er lett å gå i. De lager fotspor etter seg, han snur seg og ser på dem. To sett føtter, to rette spor, av og til litt vinglete, av og til hopper de over en fot, de har gått ute i bølgene også, noen ganger har de forsøkt å gå i hverandres spor, bølgene har allerede begynt å vaske dem bort. Dette er ikke spor for evigheten, annet enn i deres eget sinn, de lager minner, tenker han, men snur seg likevel en gang til, tar frem telefonen og tar et bilde, et halvmørkt bilde av sporene deres i sanden, bølger som kruser seg over dem.

Solen er i ferd med å gå ned under horisonten, det føles mørkere, selv om himmelen er lysere, farget av solens eget maleskrin, gyldne farger, klare og dype, han vet solnedgangen blir kraftigere når det er mye forurensing i luften. Det gjør ham et øyeblikk trist, at noe så vakkert er avhengig av noe stygt, men likevel må han glede seg over den, at han kan gå her, med fingrene flettet i Isaks, kjenner ham vingle inntil seg, de går helt ute i vannkanten og lager små slusjelyder når de går gjennom vannet, av og til et lite hopp innover når en litt ivrigere bølge slår over føttene deres.

Even svinger opp mot klittene, han vil tilbake dit han satt den første kvelden, hvis han kan finne det igjen. Sanden er tørrere lenger inn, tyngre å gå i, den glir når de tråkker i den, de strever seg opp skrenten mot toppen av klitten. Skyggene er grå, det er vanskelig å se konturene skikkelig, det er sikkert en sti her, men han er ikke sikker på akkurat hvor.

Når de kommer til toppen, blir de stående og se utover, uten å si noe, hånd i hånd. Han lener hodet sitt mot skulderen hans, kjenner lyden av pulsen hans mot øret. Kanskje den slår i takt med hans egen hvis han bare står her lenge nok, tenker han, kanskje de er perfekt synkroniserte uansett.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165778025@N05/43186206324/in/dateposted-public/)

De setter seg ned på klitten, det er en grop der, perfekt til å sitte i, tett inntil hverandre, skråningen bak gir støtte i ryggen når de lener seg tilbake. Even drar Isak mot seg, legger ham over brystet sitt så han kan kjenne kinnet hans mot sitt eget, holder armene rundt ham. Isak fletter fingrene sine med Evens, han stryker ham langsomt over fingrene, den lette, kilende bevegelsen han kjenner så godt. 

Himmelen har forandret seg, fargene er ikke lenger de varme solnegangstonene, det er mørkere nå, lilla, mørk rosa, lenger fra horisonten er himmelen nesten svart, og de kan se de første stjernene, en planet, vet Even, den blinker ikke. Han kjenner varmen fra Isak, skuldrene hans mot brystkassen sin, harde kuler, men ikke ubehagelig, avrundingen passer perfekt. Han lar lillefingeren sin gli over magen hans, over det myke stoffet, så vidt under kanten, over den glatte huden med de stive hårene, gleder seg til han kan følge etter hårene, følge dem dit de går, ikke nå, men senere.

Bølgene ruller mot stranden nedenfor. De andre lydene har forstummet. Måkene, fiskebåtene de hørte tidligere på dagen, barneskrik, stemmene fra husene bak dem, musikken. Det føles som om stillheten omslutter dem, at det bare er de to her, i uendeligheten med havet foran seg og himmelen over seg. 

Brisen løfter håret hans litt, hårstråene kiler mot kinnet hans, han blunker når håret treffet øyet. Han blåser i det. “Det har vokst”, mumler han mot hodebunnen til Isak, kjenner en stille latter rumle under hendene sine. “Sommerfrisyren, vet du.”  
“Den beste som er”, svarer han og kjenner håret kile mot leppene.

De ser utover det mørke havet. Det suger litt i Even av tomheten der ute, det er mørkt, de ser ingen der ute. Isak er varm mot Even, luften er kjølig, huden på de bare armene nupper seg. Hvis han hadde sittet her alene, hadde han måttet gå hjem. Men nå varmer de hverandre, summen av begge er større enn to, kjennes det ut som. 

“Vet du hvor langt vi kan se, egentlig?” mumler Even mot Isak. “Hvor er horisonten, liksom?”  
Han kjenner Isak smile mot kinnet sitt, kjenner musklene som drar munnen oppover bevege seg mot ham.  
“Det vet jeg faktisk. Gjett da?”  
“Nei, jeg kan ikke gjette.”  
“Prøv da.” Han kjenner at Isak prøver å dulte borti ham med albuen.  
“Okei da.” Even tenker seg om, kjenner at han ikke har peiling overhode. “100 kilometer?”  
Isak ler mot ham, han rister mot brystet, baken hans vibrerer behagelig mot skrittet hans.  
“Nei. Mye mindre.”  
“Femti?” Han gjetter vilt.  
“Nope.”  
“Nei, da aner jeg ikke.”  
“Det er bare 10-15 kilometer, faktisk.”  
“Hæ? Ikke mer?”  
“Nei. Vi er ikke så høyt over havoverflaten, og jorden krummer seg jo, så vi ser mye kortere enn vi ville gjort om jorden var flat.”  
“Du er sikker på den ikke er det?”  
Isak ler. “Helt sikker. Og hvis det hadde vært lyst hadde jeg kunne bevise det for deg.”  
“Men ikke når der er mørkt?”  
“Ser du den båten der ute?” Isak peker på en lysende prikk langt ute i mørke havet. “Nå vet jeg ikke hvilken retning akkurat den seiler”, sier han, “men hvis den hadde kommet rett mot oss, så hadde vi først sett det høyeste punktet på den bak horisonten, så hadde mer og mer blitt synlig. Og det går bare an dersom jorden er rundt.”  
“Eller dersom vi har en båtheis på baksiden”, spøker Even.  
“Ja, det er alternativet, da. At noen virkelig gærne vitenskapsfolk har bygd en båtheis på baksiden av jorden, i tillegg til å skjule masse bevis på at jorden faktisk er flat.”  
“Illuminati, vet du”, ler Even mot ham.

Med ett legger Even merke til at det er blitt mørkt. “Pokker”, utbryter han. Han snur seg brått og ser bak dem. “Nå gikk vi glipp av fyr i solnedgang igjen.” Han ser på det mørke tårnet, silhuetten er synlig mot lyset fra bebyggelsen bak dem, og de stadige blinkene er nesten blendende.  
“Jeg fikk fyr i solnedgang, jeg”, ler Isak og drar armene hans tettere rundt seg. Han strekker seg og legger hodet sitt på skulderen til Even. Lårmusklene hans spenner seg idet han skyver fra for å komme høyere opp, Even kjenner han gnir seg mot ham når han glir oppover. 

Han smiler og holder hardere om Isak, før han smyger beina sine over leggene hans og låser dem fast. Stillingen er pirrende, han kjenner på Isaks bevegelser at han også liker den, de ørsmå rullende bevegelsene med hoftene avslører ham, han presser seg opp mot noe som ikke er der, ned igjen mot Even. Even flytter grepet om ham og holder begge hendene hans lett fast med sin ene, for å holde ham i ro, signalisere at Isak skal slappe av, det er Even som skal yte mens Isak skal nyte nå. 

Den andre hånden glir ned over magen til Isak, følger t-skjorten nedover til den kommer til linningen. Han dveler litt ved den, lar fingertuppene gli lett på utsiden av shortsen, kjenner konturen skrått langs lysken der, stryker forsiktig opp og ned langs lengden før han smyger hånden under knappen og glidelåsen. Isak trekker pusten i et lite hikst og trekker inn magen idet den stryker langs de stive hårene som er skjult under bokseren. Han lener seg tilbake og slapper av mot ham, det kommer små koselyder fra ham, et slags klynk, ingen av dem sier noe.

Even lirker opp knappen og drar ned glidelåsen, og Isak løfter litt på baken for å hjelpe ham å dra den ned. Han kjenner staken vipper opp når den slipper fri, han griper tak rundt den og drar opp og ned, lar tommelen sveipe over hodet for å fukte det skikkelig. Han kjenner Isaks beherskede bevegelser mot hånden hans, han strammer grepet om hånden på brystet, Even vet knokene hvitner nå, fingrene strammer seg rytmisk mot hans. Isak rykker til idet han suger på øreflippen hans, han stønner. “Even, jeg kommer snart…” 

Han slipper taket i ham og lar fingrene gli lett langs den nakne lysken, over den følsomme huden akkurat der låret bøyer seg mot hoften, han vet det kiler Isak. Isak strammer rumpemusklene for å skyve seg hardere mot hånden hans, han vil unngå den lette berøringen. Even smiler og slipper hendene hans, og skyver ham forsiktig av seg. “Vent litt, du må bare sette deg opp”, mumler han til ham, mens han drar ham lenger opp i klitten. 

Isak lener seg tilbake. Ansiktet er så vidt synlig i det svake nattelyset, halvmånen står lavt på himmelen. Han ser på Even med mørke øyne, nesevingene er utspilt og munnen halvåpen, han fukter leppene med tungespissen. “Sett deg tilbake nå”, sier Even og støtter ham før han setter seg på kne mellom de spredte knærne hans og kysser ham varsomt på munnen, leppene er bløte og varme. Isak legger hendene på kinnene hans og lukker øynene, møter ham med tungen sin. Even tvinger seg selv til å avslutte kysset, selv om han kunne sittet slik en evighet og kysset Isak. I stedet kysser han seg langs kjeven, nedover halsen, skyver opp t-skjorten og kysser ham over brystkassen, magen, stripen med hår kiler ham på leppene. Han smaker på huden, elsker smaken av salt, smaken av Isak. 

Så legger han leppene om Isak og lar tungen slikke frem og tilbake under hodet. Han kjenner Isak stønne, han strammer musklene, spenner seg mot ham, presser seg inn i munnen hans, lener hodet tilbake mot kanten på klitten, Even vet han kan se opp mot himmelen, se stjernene og uendeligheten hvis han åpner øynene. Men han vet de er lukket, de er det når de ikke ser på hverandre.

Even øker takten og bevegelsene, slikker frem og tilbake, opp og ned, suger, sutter, holder rundt skaftet, beveger hånden opp og ned, lar fingrene leke over den rynkete pungen, kjenner steinene der inne bevege seg, trekke seg innover, han kjenner Isak spenne seg i en bue og fylle ham, han treffer tungen, smakene av salt og bittert, av Isak, av Isak og Even, med åpne øyne, alltid åpne, ser ham alltid. 

Etterpå kryper han opp og legger seg på sanden ved siden av ham. Han legger armen sin over brystkassen hans og stryker hånden over kinnet hans. Isak ligger stille og sier ingenting, bare puster, langsommere og langsommere. Hånden hans legger seg over Evens. Han stryker ham med en fingertupp mellom lillefingeren og ringfingeren, det kiler, og Even lenker fingeren sin sammen med Isaks. “Kiler det?” spør Isak, han smiler. “Mm.” Even kysser ham lett på munnen, vet Isak kan kjenne smaken av seg selv på leppene hans.

De blir liggende tett sammen der en stund, Even holder rundt Isak og Isak holder rundt Even. Over dem begynner lyspunkter å komme til syne, først de klareste, Nordstjernen, Venus, Jupiter. Even ser opp på himmelen, prøver å orientere seg. “Er det Nordstjernen?” spør han og peker. “Hvor?” Isak flytter hodet sitt så det ene øyet er omtrent på linje med Evens, sikter med hendene deres opp mot himmelen. “Der ja.” Even prøver å tenke på hva som er nord, og flytter blikket sørover, vestover, inntil han ser Karlsvognen, bare to av stjernene er tydelige, men når han vet hvor de er kan han se resten av punktene i stjernebildet også, han peker den ut for Isak.

Isak ler stille, han tenker nok på alle gangene de har sett på disse stjernene sammen, fra båt, på hytta, på fjellet, på tur om vinteren, til og med på skitur. Isak vet hva de heter, hvor gamle de er og hvor gammelt lyset fra dem er. Even pleier spøke med at stjernen kan ha sloknet før lyset når dem, ofte svarer Isak at nei, denne ligger så nær at de ville oppdaget at den var i ferd med å dø, men den der, den er så fjern at den kan være død. Even synes nesten det er makabert å tenke på de døde stjernene, det føles litt som de ensomme døde han leser om av og til, de som begraves uten at andre enn de som er betalt for det er der, det føles så underlig at stjerner bare kan dø uten at noen merker det, så uendelig tomt.

Det er nesten midnatt før de går hjemover igjen, hånd i hånd etter hverandre på den smale stien. Flere ganger holder de leende på å snuble på det ujevne underlaget, eller sklir i løs sand, de vil helst ikke slippe hverandres hender.

Huset er stille når de kommer tilbake. Bordet er ryddet og oppvaskmaskinen går. Isak ser inn i rommet med bassenget, det er våte fotspor på gulvet, to par føtter, ser det ut til, men det er tomt nå, den eneste lyden er duringen var ventilasjonsanlegget og de små bølgene som bassengpumpen lager under bassengtrekket.

“Har de gått?” lurer Even på. Han rynker pannen og ser på telefonen sin, men det er ingen meldinger der, og han har ikke lagt merke til at Isak har fått noen melding heller.  
“Even!” hører han plutselig. “Even, kom hit!” Isak står i døråpningen inn til soverommet og hvisker høyt med opphisset stemme. “Se!” Han peker inn i rommet. Han har et ubestemmelig uttrykk i ansiktet, en blanding av sjokk og fryd blandet med skrekk.

Even følger Isaks hånd med blikket og må beherske seg for ikke å bryte ut i latter.  
“Det ligger to damer i sengen vår!” hvisker Isak. Anja og Kristine ligger i sengen deres. Anja ligger på ryggen med den ene armen over hodet, Kristine ligger på den andre med nesen i armhulen hennes. “Og de er _nakne_.” Han peker på det hvite brystet med den stive brystvorten som er synlig over kanten på dynen. 

“Kom her, Isak”, sier Even bestemt og drar ham med seg ut av soverommet før han stille lukker døren bak dem. Han snur seg mot ham og legger armene rundt ham. Isak lener seg mot ham og puster tungt. “Stakkars deg, var det så traumatisk?” Han kjenner latteren boble opp i magen. Selv om han nok er like overrasket som Isak over at det ligger to damer i sengen deres, ser han absolutt det humoristiske i situasjonen.

Isak rykker til. “Herregud, tenk om de har hatt sex.” Isak ser på ham med sjokkert blikk.  
Even ler. “Og hva så? Det er helt normalt.”  
“Men ikke i vår seng!”  
“Så du tror ikke Magnus og Vilde har hatt sex i vår seng? Eller Eskild?”  
“Det vil jeg ikke vite!”  
“Husker du innflyttingsfesten i Ullevålsveien, i det første rekkehuset der?” Even ser på ham og gliser. Isak kniper øynene sammen og ser skrått på ham. “Ja?”  
“Husker du at Magnus forsvant da? Du bemerket det til og med, at han var borte.”  
“Ja?”  
“Ja.”  
“Nei! Dessuten ville han jo fortalt om det!”  
Even ler. “Han har tydeligvis filter, da. Jeg hørte dem, for å si det sånn.”  
Isak ser sjokkert på ham og klemmer hendene mot ørene. “Stopp, stopp, jeg vil ikke høre mer!”

Even slipper Isak og går opp i overetasjen, han tar trappen med lange steg, før han stille smyger seg inn til Maria og Fredrik. De ligger i sengen sin og sover, Maria ligger på ryggen og snorker stille, Fredrik har krøllet seg sammen helt inne ved veggen. Dynen har sklidd av ham, kanskje han fryser, tenker Even og legger den forsiktig over ham. Han skvetter til når Fredrik vrir seg og mumler noe, men noen sekunder senere ligger han stille og puster rolig igjen.

Isak har satt seg på armlenet på enden av sofaen, han ser fortsatt overrasket ut. Han rister på hodet når Even kommer ned. “Tror vi tar det andre rommet, ass”, mumler han mot Even.  
“Det tror jeg også”, smiler Even mot ham. “Vi må jo sove skikkelig når vi skal reise hjem i morgen.”  
“Sove?” spør Isak og klemmer den ene hånden rundt Evens rumpe. “Snart, i hvertfall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bildene i denne er funnet på nettet (og jeg husker ikke en gang hvor. Fy meg.). Jeg manglet rett og slett fotoobjekter her. Og barnevakt.
> 
> Tusen takk til Frieda og Evakyaki for gjennomlesing og finpirk på dette kapittelet. Og takk til alle som har lest og kommentert og gitt kudos underveis, uten dere ville det ikke vært like inspirerende å skrive, og noen kommentarer har inspirert meg direkte :) Men tusen takk for følget, alle sammen ❤❤❤
> 
> I god JAndem-stil avslutter jeg med et slags pang (eller poff?), og kan som epilog informere om at Even og Isak og ungene kjører mot Oslo i morgen fredag, og overnatter hos venner i Göteborg og drar med seg ungene på vitensenteret Universeum på lørdag. Det ligger like ved Liseberg, men Liseberg har dessverre 150 cm grense på absolutt ALLE attraksjonene, så det går ikke an å dra dit. #sorrynotsorry, Maria og Fredrik. Og nevermind alle de små barna dere ser gå inn der. Blblblblblbl.
> 
> På kvelden kjører de til Oslo, der Naboen naturligvis har klipt plenen og holdt hekken vedlike mens de var borte. Naboen forventer nå en fullaftens grillmiddag på terrassen hos familien Evak.


End file.
